Tenshii no Destiny
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki has always been a rather loud and brash female. One who doesn't let people get away with anything. One who fights for those who won't fight for themselves. She's a force to be reckoned with. But, is she aware of those who see her in a different light. Story contains friendship, family, love, harem, and the occasional spit fire blonde. NarukoXMale Majority
1. Chapter 1

**Hola my peeps! I have decided to come out with another story for you. It's going to be a genderbender but with a little twist to it. Naruto is going to be transformed into a girl permantly, so if any you have a problem with that...well tough chiz.**

 **I know that I haven't been updating certain stories in awhile, but I've just been so drained as of late from helping my family out since I'm out of college for summer break. I hope you all understand and I hope you all also like this new story.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own these, not me.**

* * *

 **...Chapter 1...**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **Mid-town Port Warehouse**

"Hurry up boys! We ain't got all day," a man wearing a ski mask and a leather jacket yelled. Several other men that had the same thing on, were currently carrying boxes off a semi-large red boat that said Tank in the side in white letters.

"Did the Boss really say that he needed all of this stuff," one of the guys questioned as he picked up a box from off of the boat.

"I don't know and I don't care. If the Boss said he wants this stuff then we get it to him." The man took out a box of cigars, took one out and put it in his mouth, lighting it up with the lighter from his pocket. He breathed in the smell of his cigar and scowled at the men walking by him, carrying their loads in side the warehouse. Not to far from them, a woman with blonde hair grinned down from on top of the warehouse, staring down at the men as they worked.

" _This is going to be good,_ " she thought as she jumped down from the roof to the ground in silence. She moved swiftly through the dark coming up on her first thug. She crept up behind him quietly not giving away that she was there, and when she was close enough she chopped the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. She did the same to the rest as she made her way to the boat. She came up on the last guy who was too busy smoking to even notice that the other men were knocked out.

"Huh, it sure is quiet." The man turned around quickly and saw that all of his fellow henchmen were out cold. He gaped at all of them and took out his small hand gun in panic. He paled when he heard a girlish giggle echo all around him.

"Oh no, it looks like your the last one left," the woman said as she crept up behind him. She saw him shivering in fear while holding his gun in hand shakily. She grinned.

"C-Come out you coward! I know your there!"

"If that's what you want," she moved with great speed and punched the guy out before he could even comprehend what happened. The man fell to the ground, dropping his gun to the ground in a clatter.

"Whooh, that takes care of that," the blonde haired woman looked around at all of the knocked out men with a grin. Now all she had to do was tie them up and call the authorities." She gathered up all the men into small groups and tied them up with wire cable from the warehouse, then she contacted the Seattle police who showed up minutes after she called.

One of the officers that had shown up walked over to the woman with a smile. "You've done it again. I don't know how we could ever repay you," he said gratuitously. She smiled back at him and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"You don't have to repay me for anything. I'm doing this of my free will." She gave the man one last smile and poofed away before he could say anything else.

"She sure is something," another police officer said as he handcuffed a thug and pushed him into the cop car.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **Naruko's Apartment**

When she got home she immediately peeled off her costume and changed into her pj's. She was exhausted. The guys she took out were number 5 of the heists that she had stopped tonight. All she wanted to do now was get into her bed and drift into dream land. She sighed as she made he way to her bed. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes...

"I know your there Bats," Naruko said as she kept her eyes closed. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her bed and then heard them stop. She opened her eyes and saw the Dark Knight staring down at her with a neutral expression, but she being a very close friend of his could see his lips quirk slightly.

"What gave me away," he said amused at her keen senses. He saw her smile at him.

"You were breathing loud." Batman frowned at her response. He sighed as he listened to her giggle. At times he wondered what compelled her to act so childish around him.

"I don't really have time for your childishness Naruko. I came here on other important matters." The blonde haired woman quirked an eyebrow at him and sat up from her bed, giving him her full attention

"And what matters besides the League are important," she asked him curiously.

"There was an incident in Washington D.C two days ago at a place called Cadmus."

"I've heard of Cadmus, a bunch of scientists working on changing the world,. All of that good stuff that sciency guys do," she grinned when she saw Batman's jaw twitch, "So, what about Cadmus?"

"Supposedly, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad managed to find a secret base, a lab, underneath the place."

Naruko mentally cheered for the boys that she had grown fond of over the years. She'll give them all kisses when she sees them. "You're telling me that they found an underground lab of some sort. What was down there exactly?"

"Superman's clone," Batman answered bluntly. He watched as the woman's eyes grew in size and her mouth agape.

"W-What?! The Boy Scout was cloned! How the heck did that happen?! You know what never mind that, how the heck did these guys even manage to get any of his DNA." Naruki ranted for about a good hour over how it was impossible to clone a guy who could hear a fly break wind in another state. She kept her rant up until Batman coughed to get her attention. She blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen," she said in her native tongue.

Batman rolled his eyes. "I still don't know what I see in you," he muttered under his breath and turned his covered eyes back over to the woman, "The point of me being here is to ask you to be the teams new trainer. Someone besides Canary that can help the team in their hand to hand combat." Naruko nodded her head and crossed her arms under her large chest.

"I understand but you still explained exactly what happened. I know you guys must have got an alert about what happened but what I want to know is what was Clark's reaction to his supposed clone. Did he take it well?" Batman didn't say anything which Naruko took as bad. She clicked her teeth and ruffled her long blonde hair causing it to fall over her face. Batman could only stand there and watch as the woman growled out curses in Japanese.

"That Baka! I'm going to give that man a very long beating then give him a very long lecture," she stated in anger. She had gotten so mad that her eyes flickered back and forth between her bright blue to a deep menacing red. Batman walked up to her and touched her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"Naruko, calm down. Your eyes are changing color again," he said in a stern tone. She stared up at him in surprise then slowly calmed her self down. Her eyes faded back to bright blue much to Batman's relief.

"I'm calm, I'm calm...it's just that I wouldn't have expected the man to just openly reject his clone like that. I thought he was better than that...and being who I am I understand rejection like I understand your constant need to give people heart attacks," she joked dryly.

"I know," he allowed a small smile to show on his face, "The boys are going to be overjoyed when they see you, especially Robin."

"Same here, I haven't seen him in over a week. That's like a year in whatever animal ages fast in that amount of time." Batman chuckled lightly and gave the woman a small peck on her forehead, then walked over to her open window. He looked back at her. "I'll give you word on where the teams base will be in a day or two."

Naruko gave him a mock salute. "Okay. Till then." She beamed at him as he jumped out her window. She fell back on her bed spread eagle looking up at her ceiling.

"So...I'm going to be a trainer for this team of his, huh." She grinned at the thought of working with the team. She didn't expect him to ask her, yet she knew he had her in mind when he asked her.

"I can't wait," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"This place is amazing," Wally said in excitement as he sped away from the zeta. He saw Robin, Kaldur and Superboy all standing in a line in front of Batman whose expression was neutral as always. He stood next to his now teammates who looked as happy as him to be here.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again." Batman then explained who would be doing what; Red Tornado will be their den-mother, Black Canary will be their trainer in hand to hand to combat, and he will deploy them on missions.

"Real missions," Robin asked in excitement. Batman nodded.

"Yes, but covert."

"Batman needs a team to work on the sly-" Aquaman began.

"You five will be that team."

Robin beamed at his mentor. "Cool...wait six." They all turned around when they heard the tubes activate, revealing Martian Manhunter and a female that looked like him but more feminine and with red hair.

"This is Manhunters niece, Miss Martian. She'll also be joining the team along with someone else."

As the boys walked over to greet Miss Martian, they heard the zeta go off again but this time someone very familiar showed up. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad looked at the person in surprise as she walked over to them with a scowl on her face.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they would try to rob a bank right while I'm on my way here," A woman with long blonde hair that was wearing an orange jumpsuit, with black stripes on the sides, a pair of knee length black combat boots, a pair of black leather finger-less gloves, and a black cloth that was connected to her jumpsuit that covered the bottom part of her face. The most noticeable feature on her though was her bright blue eyes that weren't covered at all much to Batman's sternness to hiding ones identity.

"Angel!" Robin and Kid ran up to the woman with big grins on their faces, while Aqualad walked over to the woman and bowed respectively to her.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Angel said as she ruffled the two boys hair.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here too," Robin said with a grin on his face along with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I thought you had league stuff to do," Kid said as he tried to hug her. He stopped when he felt someones eyes on him **(A/N take a guess as to who that is** ). He didn't dare look back so he just kept his gaze on the blonde woman in front of him, who by the way looked absolutely stunning as usual.

Angel shook her head and beamed at the two. "I did but Bats wanted me here as your trainer," she looked up at Black Canary who was smiling at her, "Looks like I'm going to be working with you Canary-nee."

"I look forward to it," the other blonde woman said as she smiled at the display before her.

"Your late," Batman said as he gave the woman a small scowl. She gave him a smile in return as she walked over to the rest of the group.

"Maa Maa, I was kind of occupied by these punks that chose a few minutes ago to rob a bank," she said coherently as she turned to look at Superboy and Miss Martian. "Gomen, I'm sorry for my late introduction. I'm Angel, I look forward to working with you two." She gave them a small bow and stretched out her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too," Miss Martian said in a cheery tone as she took the older woman's hand and shook it. Angel smiled at the young martian then turned to Superboy. She stuck her hand at him which he just stared at then he stared up at her. He saw her smiling at him, and what was strange though was that he liked her smile. He felt his cheeks start to burn as she kept looking at him with her bright blue eyes. He took her hand slowly and stiffened when she clenched his hand lightly. She giggled which sounded like tiny bells.

"It's nice to meet you SB. I look forward to working with you, ne~" Superboy nodded his head slowly as a smile crept on his face. Robin, Kid and Aqualad walked up to the male and grinned.

"Today is the day."

* * *

 **Heyo! What did you all think? It's a work in progress but I still hope that you all liked it.**

 **Okay, so I've decided to just update all of my stories at random. It'll be like a surprise, so that's what I'm gonna do. I don't think I'm one for scheduling and planning when things get updated, so yeah. Other than that I wish to see some R &R. **

**Ja ne~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hip hip hooray another chapter for today! I am just so ecstatic that so many have favorite and followed this story, and also those that reviewed, arigato ^_^. I'll try my best not to disappoint. Oh, and before I forget, I will be introducing a new character in this chapter. It's an OC and will probably be the only OC...well unless I think of more. It's a he since I need more guys to compete over Naruko. Now without further ado here is Tenshii no Destiny chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

A few days later, Naruko immediately set out with helping the team with their hand to hand combat. She thought it would be best that they get an early start since they didn't have a mission yet. Although, she wanted the team to experience what it was like to work with a team, she still felt that they were not ready yet in terms of working with one another. She had guessed why Batman asked her to help with them; he knew what she was capable of and knew she would get the job done. The man did forget to mention to her that Superboy was now also her responsibility...if she had to deal with the boys brooding then so help her she would deal with it. She was also trying to find different ways to torture the Big Blue Wuss into training the boy. Her only method besides Kryptonite was blackmail, and what she had on him wasn't a lot. She was going to have to find something else when she got the chance.

Today, the team were eagerly expecting to hear something mission wise. They were all clearly getting their hopes up too high. Didn't their mentors ever teach them about having patience. Naruko knew she had to learn that lesson the hard way so many times.

 **Recognize Robin B0?**

 **Recognize Kid Flash B0?**

Naruko saw the two boys run from the zeta with big grins on their faces. She smiled as they greeted the others three that she was with, then they approached her with beaming smiles.

"Konnichiwa you two," Naruko greeted them and ruffled their hair.

"Hey Angel," they both said then glared at one another. The blonde woman giggled.

"Have you heard anything yet, about a mission," Wally asked her eagerly.

Naruko shook her head. "Not that I know of." The boys bowed their heads in disappointment. "But I'll keep an ear out if I hear anything." The two perked back up at her words then ran over to Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy, who were standing in front of the holo-computer. The woman frowned when she saw what was on there; a map of Happy Harbor and a small red beacon that looked like Red tornado headed towards the cave.

"Baka," she muttered under her breath. She didn't say anything as she watched them run towards the entrance of the cave to greet Red Tornado.

If being patient was a contest then they all would surely lose. They were all so eager to get out there, and they don't realize that there's more importance to a team then being on the field. Maybe they'd be able to learn soon enough.

Naruko followed way back behind the team as the conversed with the android. From the sound of their conversation it did not sound very nice. She had a grim look on her face as she watched the android fly by her, leaving the teens with irritated looks on their faces. She walked towards the team as she continued to listen.

"Keep busy, does he think this is some sort of joke," Robin stated in anger.

"Oh, I'll check," Miss Martian said as she stared at Red Tornado. She sighed. "Sorry, he is in-organic, I can not read his mind." Wally sped up to her with a goofy grin.

"It's okay. So uh, do you know what I'm thinking right now." Robin smacked the back of the speedsters head.

"We all know what you're thinking right now," he scoffed.

"And I bet it's not pleasant." Everyone turned around in surprise as they saw Naruko approaching them. Wally sped up to her with another goofy grin on his face. The boy sure recovers fast, she thought as she stared down at the red head.

"You wound me Angel," he said as he took her hand and put his other over his heart.

Robin rolled his eyes. "She's really going to wound you if you don't let go of her hand." Wally glared at the younger male as he glared back.

" _These two.._ " Kaldur thought as he sighed. "And so we tour the club house," he said trying to divert the two younger males attention.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guide and show you around," Miss Martian said amiably. Everyone looked at Superboy. He quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Don't look at me," he said in avoidance. Superboy turned his head away not giving thought to who was next to him. He saw the tall blonde woman standing a foot away with her arms crossed under her chest. He didn't see her or hear her at all which was strange since he had super hearing. He stared at her for a little longer until he saw her turn her head in his direction. She smiled at him causing him to look the other way. His cheeks were burning again.

While that was going on Wally had sped over to Miss Martian once again. "We won't. This can be a private tour for just the three of us. Me, you and Angel."

"She, they, never said private Kid-Stupid," Robin exclaimed. There was no way he was leaving Wally alone with Angel, there was just no way. When it came to her the guy just didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

"Team building, we'll all go," Kaldur proposed. Naruko nodded at him.

"That sounds like a plan." Before she could speak any further, her com-link suddenly bleeped. The teens looked at her as they saw her put her hand to her ear. "Angel here...yes...yes...I'm with the team right now, can't it wait...yeah, I got it. I'll be right there." She moved her hand from her ear and sighed.

"Who was that," Wally asked her curiously.

"The Big Blue idiot," she said in disdain, "He wants me up at the Watchtower pronto so I have to go."

"That is a shame. We were all hoping that you would be with us today, but if you must then we will see you later on, yes." Naruko smiled at the young atlantian and nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I'll try to be here next time okay," she said as she ran back inside the cave. She heard them say their goodbyes as she made her way towards the zeta tube. She quickly typed her coordinates into the computer as prepared to leave.

"Of all the times he calls me it just had to be now," she mumbled, spouting a small curse as she was zetaed away.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

"Is she here yet," Flash asked as he sped up to Superman. The man shook his head.

"No, not yet, but she said that she would be here soon," he reassured. Flash sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I think our situation just got worse." He pointed behind him as he saw several leaguers struggling to fight against a man with a white mask over his face that had a fox on it. He also had a green jacket with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of opened toed green zip up shoes. He crossed his two first fingers of both hands together, making another set of clones to poof up from out of nowhere. The two men were about to intervene in the fight when they finally heard the computer.

 **Recognize: Angel A10**

"Alright I'm here now what do you guys w-WHAT THE HECK," she screeched as a projectile flew past her head, just barely hitting her. She looked back and saw a kunai embedded in the metal wall behind her.

A kunai?

"Angel, glad you're here. We really need your expertise," Superman said as he approached her.

Naruko's eyebrow rose. "My expertise on what exactly?" Flash sped up to her and pointed her I the direction of the fight. "...oh." Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar looking green sleeveless jacket and white face mask. That looked a lot like...

"Seijirou Kasagawa!" The man stopped his attacks at the sound of his name. He turned around wondering who had figured out who he was, but when he spotted the blonde woman in a very familiar orange and black jumpsuit he gasped.

" _N-Naruko Uzumaki?!_ " The view leaguers that knew who Angel's real name gaped at the man. He just gave away her identity.

" _Naruko, y-you are Naruko right,_ " the man asked in japanese. She nodded. Seijirou beamed and sped towards the woman, knocking her over as he threw his arms around her. " _Naruko, Naruko, Naruko, I've missed you so much_."

Naruko gave the man a pat on his head. " _I've missed you two little brother._ "

" _I'm not little anymore Naruko. I'm a man now,_ " the male pouted as he rubbed his mask covered face on hers.

"Um, Angel," Flash said trying to get the woman's attention, "I hate to interrupt a wonderful reunion, but you do know that your friend here broke into the Watchtower right."

Naruko held onto the male as she sat up from the floor. "I figured that much when I saw him. My question is how." She looked down at the young male in her arms who was holding on to her rather tightly, which a couple of the men in the room did not like...cough Superman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) cough.

"Shouldn't you be prying him from off of you," Green Lantern said as he glared at the masked male.

"I agree," Superman said in equal urgency as he stared at the two. It was one thing that the woman you had affections for was oblivious to the mans advances, but it was another thing that the woman was practically being molested right in front of him by some guy who looked no older than 16. He couldn't really tell with that mask still on his face but it was him estimating by the boys build; he was slightly shorter than Angel and had a little bit of muscle on his arms, so that made his deduction of the boy being younger positive.

Naruko chuckled at the men. "It's okay guys, it's not like he's doing anything wrong," she saw their glares grow intense as they continued to look at Seijirou, "but if you insist. _Seijirou-kun, can you let go of me please. These nice people and I want to find out why you're here._ " The boy flinched at her words then slowly removed his arms from around her waist and stood up. Naruko stood up from the hard floor and looked at the young teen in front of her who had his head down.

" _Gomen,_ " Seijirou apologized, " _I did not mean to cause you trouble Naruko-sama._ "

" _Ne~ Seijirou-kun, you don't have to call me that. I haven't done anything to receive that type of praise._ " The male shook his head and moved his hands to take off his mask. His hair was a vibrant maroon color that matched his amber eyes and tan complexion perfectly. He tied his mask to the side of his pouch and looked back at Naruko.

" _You deserve to be called that and more Naruko-sama._ " Seijirou blushed as he continued to talk. The League members could only watch the two speak back an forth to one another in Japanese.

"Angel, I know you're happy to see your friend but we kinda need to know why he's here." Naruko stopped talking and looked at Flash.

"Isn't it obvious why he is though," she said as she pointed to Seijirou. Flash shook his head. Naruko sighed. "He's here because he wants to be my protege."

"How did you expect us to know that," a random league member said. " You both weren't even speaking English." The leaguer flinched when they saw the blonde hard gaze on them.

"I was getting to that," she huffed, " As I said before, Seijirou has come here to become my protege. I also mentioned to him that there is a new team of teen heroes that just formed. He said he wanted to join them as well."

"That's all well and good, but did he have to attack us though," another random leaguer said.

Naruko rolled her eyes but nodded. "I suppose he shouldn't have-"

"Suppose!"

"-but it was self-defense. I bet when he showed up you all immediately attacked him." There was silence. "I thought so." She turned to look at Seijirou. " _We'll get this all straightened out but for now come with me_." She walked away towards the zeta with the teen following behind her, leaving everyone to gape at her.

"...A shame that you didn't get to ask her out," Flash said to Superman whose face flushed red.

"Hey! I was planning to do that today too," Green Lantern (Hal) responded with a frown on his face. The other Green Lantern standing next to him (John Stewart) gave his fellow Lantern a pat on his back.

"Give it up man. You're in dead last for her affection."

"Whose in first place for her affection then," Green Lantern (Hal) asked.

"The kids," Flash and John said at the same time. Hal's shoulders slumped as the two men laughed.

* * *

 **Sooooooooo~ what did you think? Did I do good? I hope so cause I didn't get up for anything while I was typing this.**

 **Concerning my OC, he's gonna play a big role with the team, and maybe even get paired up with one of the girls, I don't know. All I know is that this story is going to be awesome-tastic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC Bio: Seijirou Kasagawa.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Description: Is the son to Ryu and Mai Kasagawa, the heir to the Kasagawa clan. He's the eldest of 3 sons. He has maroon hair that goes to the nape of his next, amber colored eyes that are slightly gold, and a dark tanned skin tone. (Look up Kagura from Aquarion Evol. Seijirou looks like him. (His outfit was already described somewhat in this chapter, but I'll give more detail on what he'll be wearing next chapter.)**

 **Personality: When he is not around Naruko or his family he is very serious. He shows initiative when needed, he is respectful to his elders...unless they tick him off, then he's a brat. He'd be perfect, if it weren't for his short temper. He cares deeply about those close to him, especially Naruko who was his mentor back in Konoha. Seijirou also has a big crush on Naruko, so that's why he calls her "Naruko-sama".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well there you have it folks. Please R &R**

 **Ja ne~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ What's up everyone XD. Oh man I so happy right now, I can't believe all of you like this story. I figured that it was liked because it's the only one of it's kind in this type of crossover. I just feel so excited though. Okay no more wasting time, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own then, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Bright.

Bright, Beautiful, and Strong.

These three words could be used to describe Naruko, even though there were other things to say about her, but these are the only words that came to mind when Batman thought of the woman. And he was darn sure that he wasn't the only one that saw her, like really saw her. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that as the years passed by that more competition arose from out of nowhere. Superman for example, has been very keen on getting the woman to go out to dinner with him. He's made several attempts at getting her to say yes, but sadly he just couldn't do it. Now Green Lantern or Hal Jordan, he's made a complete fool of himself at times when he really wanted to, but seeing as how he's been trying to flirt with Naruko, he's obviously made an even bigger fool out himself. There were other guys out there that he had not known of, that were clearly trying their best to out shine him in being a man. For Pete's sake , he was the gosh darn Batman. He was also Bruce Wayne, playboy/millionaire/all around handsomest man in Gotham. If he couldn't win the woman's affections then he might as well jump off the top of the Wayne building right now.

Bruce sighed at his desk as he filled out the usual paperwork. Here he was stuck in his office thinking about a woman who gave him nor any other guy the time of day. It was stupid because something like this has never happened before, and he just didn't know how to deal with it.

He could rid himself of his feelings for her completely or just accept them and fight for her heart...those sound a bit cliché.

"Man, how far have I fallen," Bruce muttered to himself. He looked to his phone when he heard a ring. He picked it up from his desk, pressed the answer button and put it up to his ear. "Hello," he answered.

" _Hey Bruce it's Naruko_ ," he heard her voice in his ear. Darn it. Just when he was trying to get thoughts of her out of his head she comes back randomly.

"Hello Naruko," he said stoically.

Naruko chuckled. " _As stoic as ever. Well, I was just calling to tell you that I'll be able to be at the cave today. I apologize for not being there as often as I should._ "

"It's no problem at all. I understand that you have a ...guest staying with you for awhile until other arrangements are made. I have to ask you this though, is it really okay for him to stay with you," he asked her with a hint of worry in his tone. When he had heard that someone broke into the Watchtower looking for Naruko he immediately beamed up there to find out what had happened. After some prying and a few glares, he finally got the information he needed, and he was not at all pleased to hear any of it.

" _You mean Seijirou_ ," Bruce flinched when she said the boys name, " _Oh he's okay. I mean I don't really understand why you just asked me that. Sei's completely harmless._ " She says that but she didn't see the way the boy was looking at her. Yes, he went to stop by her place after he left the Watchtower. He wanted to talk to her about what happened and why she was so quick to just accept that the kid came to see her. He got to meet the kid and also see why the boy was so insistent on staying with her...and now he sees why he can't leave her alone for even a second without some other guy giving her leering and lustful looks. It was just one thing after another.

"I see...well if that is all you wanted to tell me-"

" _Ne~ that wasn't all I wanted to tell you. I'm going to bring Seijirou to the cave today and introduce him to the team as my protege,_ " the woman said cheerfully over the phone.

Bruce nodded his head and swiveled his chair around to look out his giant glass window. "That means that he and Green Arrows new protege will be joining the team."

" _Oh yeah, I almost forgot that the Green Elf was bringin' someone new,"_ Bruce's lips quirked at the name, " _It's funny, here he is moping over Roy leaving then comes right back with a replacement...I don't think some of the boys are going to take that well. Kid's going to be mad, dattebayo..."_

A smirk formed on the man's face as he heard the woman shriek in the background, saying things like 'I can't believe I said that' or 'I thought I got rid of that habit'. He chuckled. "You really want to stop saying that Naruko?"

" _You have no idea. It's been a whole 3 months since I stopped saying that...this is all your fault,_ " she accused. He couldn't see her face but he knew that she was pouting.

"Well I for one find it rather cute," he said smoothly giving no hint of an oncoming chuckle. He smiled softly when he heard her coughing and sputtering out her words. She was embarrassed now and clearly didn't know what to say. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, no, it was more like an accomplishment for him. Getting someone like Naruko flustered was a hard thing to do; he was lucky he was the first to do it...he hoped he was the first.

" _I-I...I really don't know what to say to that Bruce...you really think me saying 'dattebayo' is cute, cause I sure don't think so,"_ she stated.

"I assure you that it is...I also think that you are cute as well," the man said softly as he closed his eyes. He took the chance to say what he was thinking, now he wanted to hear how she would react.

" _..._ " Naruko didn't say anything at all as time ticked by. " _...Do you really think that,_ " she finally said as her voice wavered. He could hear her voice growing soft and smiled.

"Yes, yes I do and I would be delighted to take you out to dinner tonight if you'll allow me the chance."

" _...O-Okay,_ " she stuttered out.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 8."

" _O-Okay...I-I'll see you later._ " He heard the line go off and then a beeping sound.

"See ya later...Naruko," he said as he pressed the end call button and set his phone in front of him...

As the man sat there in his large leather chair, his small smile that he had slowly grew into a smirk. Out of all the guys that she could have said yes to for a date, it was he that she had chosen, and he was going to enjoy every minute of rubbing it in the other guys faces when he got the chance.

Things were finally looking up for Bruce.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

It's been a few weeks since the last mission that the team had gone on. Everything had gone out of proportion before when Superboy decided to pursue the robot monkeys, ended up getting his butt beat by a humanoid looking robot, and finally managing to disassemble the thing with quite a lot of damage to Gotham Academy. To the team it felt like the usual thing, but they still felt that any mission they get should go without any sort of problem.

Today, the team, sans Kid Flash, had been given some time to hang out, and what better way to do it than to spend it at the beach. They had splashed about in the wide open water, played a little volleyball, ate some hot dogs, and they also ended up burying Superboy in the sand much to his dismay. He was kind of ticked when he saw what his teammates had done but let a small smile show when he saw them laugh at him. Yes, they had a good time for a while, until Batman had called them back to the cave.

After the four teens were all clean and suited up, they came back out into the common area where they saw Batman, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Angel and two people they didn't know waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Angel said waving at them, "how was the beach? Did you have fun?"

Miss Martian flew over to her with a smile. "It was wonderful Angel. If you don't mind me asking but how was your day." The blonde woman blinked at the young martian girls question then smiled underneath her mask.

"I don't mind Miss M and my day was great, thank you for asking." Naruko was grateful that she had her mask over her mouth mask as she blushed. She still couldn't believe she said yes to the man standing next to her. She turned her eyes slightly to look at the man then turned them away quickly when she saw him look at her. This did not go unnoticed by some, they being Robin and Superboy.

"Where is Kid Flash," Batman asked the team, as he turned his gaze away from Angel to look at them.

"He's in school today," Robin answered as a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Well he'll have to meet the new additions to the team when he gets here, but for now why don't you guys introduce yourselves," Green Arrow said as he pointed to the two people standing n between him and Angel. The teams attention was on them now as they took a few steps forward.

"I'm Artemis," a girl with long blonde hair, tan skin and a green outfit similar to GA's said. Her outfit comprised of a green mask that covered the top half of her face, a green crop top with a lighter green arrow pointing up, a pair of green tights, black combat boots, and a green bow to go with her green arrows.

Aqualad stared at her in surprise then gave her a small smile. "It is nice to meet you Artemis. I am Aqualad, the teams leader, but off duty my friends call me Kaldur." The two shook hands.

M'gann flew up to her with a wide grin. "Hi, I'm Miss Martian. You can call me M'gann," she said as she shook the girls hand. Artemis flinched at the girls cheery attitude but held her calm composure.

Robin walked up to the young blonde archer and grinned. "I'm Robin. I'm whelmed that you're here ( **A/N I don't mean to repeat this is this line is in anybodyelse's story** ).

"Uh...yeah." Artemis was a little irked by his closeness. She then turned to look at Superboy introduced himself gruffly...now this was somebody she could get used to, she thought as she stared at him lingeringly.

As the team conversed with Artemis, Angel looked at Seijirou who was still standing next to her. She nudged his shoulder causing him to flinch. He looked back her giving her a small frown behind his mouth mask. The woman pushed him forward. " _Come on Sei, introduce yourself._ " The young male furrowed his brows as he turned to look at the team.

" _I do not feel comfortable with this Naruko-sama,_ " Angel nudge him again for saying her real name, " _why do I have to be here with these amateurs?_ "

Angel sighed. " _These 'amatuers' as you so call them are going to be your new teammates, and I expect you to treat them as such,_ " she pushed again as she saw everyone turn to look at Sei, " _now go and introduce yourself before I make you, dattebayo._ " She kept her gaze on the kids as she felt someone look at her. She knew it was Batman. Her cheeks started to burn again as she stepped back form behind her protege. She watched as he introduced himself as Sora, he also told them what it meant in English. She beamed at the boy seeing him quirk a smile as the others introduced themselves.

"I'm so proud, dattebayo," she wiped a non-existent tear from her blue eyes. Green Arrow chuckled at her then stopped when he saw he glare at him. Batman was the one to smile as he watched her continue to glare at the blonde man.

 **Recognize Kid Flash B0?**

Everyone turned to look at the zeta as they saw the young speedster in only his swim trunks. He had on a pair of sunglasses and was holding a beach ball and a towel.

"The Wall-man is here now lets get this party star-" he tripped on his own feet as he sped from the zeta causing everything in his arms to fall everywhere. "-ted...uh hi." He blushed in embarrassment when he saw his beach pal hit Angel in the face. "Sor-" he tried to apologize but stopped when he saw Batman, Superboy, and some unknown guy glaring at him. He kept his mouth shut.

"Wall-man huh. Nice costume but what exactly are your powers," Artemis said haughtily with a smirk on her face as she stared at the red head.

Wally frowned at her as he got up from the floor, his embarrassment gone. "Uh who is this," he asked as he looked her over. She was pretty he had to admit but he didn't appreciate being made fun of, especially in front of Angel.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she said confidently as she put her free hand on her hip.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

"She's my new protege," Green Arrow said to him. Wally's eyes bugged out of his head in shock.

"What?! What happened to your old one," he sputtered. And right on cue the zeta tube went off.

 **Recognize Speedy B06** ( **A/N hahahaha I remembered this one** )

"I don't go by that name anymore. Call me Red Arrow," the red headed archer said as he walked towards everyone. He looked at everyone with scowl on his face, but when his gaze landed on Angel's his eyes softened. He quickly got rid of the look and scowled again.

Green Arrow stared at his ex-protege in shock. "Roy...you look-"

"Replaceable." Roy glared at the blonde haired man.

Green Arrow shook his head. "It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"But you get a new partner right after," he turned to scowl at Artemis, "Can she even use that bow?"

Artemis glared at him. "Yes, **she** can," she snarled out at him. Wally scoffed causing her to turn and glare at him too.

"Okay," Angel moved between the two and gave them both a glare, "That's enough. Now Roy you came here for a reason." Roy looked at her for a second then turned away.

"Yeah, a reason called Doctor Roquette."

Robin pulled up his holo-computer. "It says that she's a nano-tech specialist. She's recently made something called the FOG, a machine that can steal data and wipe out anything...oh man that sounds terrible," Robin shivered when he read the rest. The thing can cut through human bones too.

"Wasn't she kidnapped," Angel asked Roy. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, she was, by the League of Shadows."

"Whoah, so you want us to rescue her. Sweet~" Robin and Wally high fived each other.

"I already rescued her. I stashed her away at the local high school." The two boys shoulders slumped. There goes a potential rescue mission.

"You left her alone," Green Arrow blanched. Roy rolled his eyes.

"She's safe."

"Well, let's you and I hope she stay's that way."

Roy glared at the older man. "You and I, don't you want to take your new protege," he said dryly. Artemis glared at him.

Green Arrow was about to say something to him but Batman and Angel stopped him. He sighed and looked back at Roy. "She's apart of this team now, so that makes this her mission too."

Roy scoffed and walked away back over to the zeta. "Fine, I'm done here...I'll talk to you later Angel," he said causing several eyes to look at her. She chuckled nervously as she waved at him.

 **Recognize Speedy-**

"It's Red Arrow, B06 update," Roy said as he was zetaed away.

Wally and Artemis turned to glare at one another. Angel sighed as she looked at the two. " Man it's tense in here," she muttered then turned to look at the team, "Alright guys, I'll see you later."

"What, I thought you were going to be here when we get back," Wally sped up to her. He saw her shake her head.

"No I have a prior engagement to attend," her blue eyes turned to look at the man clad in black kevlar and a black cape."

Robin looked at her curiously. "What is this 'prior engagement' that you have to attend?"

Naruko blushed underneath her mask. "A date."

"What?!" The two boys screeched in shock. Seijirou frowned. He already knew about her date but that still didn't mean that he liked it. He was hoping she would here when he got back from the mission to greet them. Not be on some stupid date with Batman.

"What do you mean you have a date? Who with," Wally asked her in shock, mentally scolding himself for not thinking of doing that sooner.

"It's...It's with this guy...and that's all you need to know," she said as she sped past everyone to the zeta. She was transported away leaving the boys to gape.

"Okay now I really want to know who this guy is," Wally said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"She could have at least told us what he was like," Robin commented.

"Not that it matters but why are you two so gung ho about this. It's just a date," Artemis stared at the two boys with a frown as she watched them look at her with an 'are you serious look'. "What?"

"Not that it matters," Wally mocked, "but that is none of your business blondie."

"You don't have to get sassy with me! I was just asking," she said in irritation.

"That's enough," Batman said causing them to shut their mouths, "You have your mission, and Wally."

"Y-Yes." Batman glared at him.

"Suit up." Wally squeaked and sped away to change out of his swim wear into his Kid Flash suit.

Batman turned to look at Aqualad. "I expect to hear good things later." The male nodded his head and proceeded along with the others to the hangar. He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to glare at whoever it was.

"And where are you going in such a hurry Bats," Green Arrow said with a smirk on his face...Oh God he knew.

"Not that it's any of your business...I have a prior engagement," he said as he walked to the zeta, trying to ignore Green Arrows laughing.

* * *

 **What up everyone! I hope you enjoyed this installment. I want to hear from you, the reader, about what you thought. Any comments or concerns with the story will be greatly appreciated...but no flames please. I'm a very emotional person, I don't need a broken heart.**

 **R &R please**

 **Ja ne~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up everybody! I am so stoked to be writing another chapter for you all...okay that just doesn't sound like me at all. What I meant to say is that I am so excited to be writing another chapter for you all today. I know a haven't been writing for my other ones lately, but that's because I am so into this one. I hope you guys aren't mad at me? I would also like to give a shout out to those that have favorite and followed my story, and also those who reviewed. I can't show a list a names but you guys know who you are. Well, in with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Being a kryptonian had it's perks. Super strength, flight, having tons of different visions, and super hearing. It was all nice to be able to have all these things, but there was something Clark wanted more.

Naruko.

Ever since he met her he had been smitten, like cupids arrow had struck him when he first laid his blue eyes on her. It felt like only yesterday that the woman was first introduced to him by Wonder Woman, who had recommended her to him and the other leaguers several times. At first he was wary, the League had just formed and things were just getting settled right after the invasion. It was about a few weeks later that he had finally gave in to the Amazon princesses request. He, along with Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Martian Manhunter, Flash and Hawkwoman were waiting to greet the new addition to the team. It wasn't long till Wonder Woman and a woman with sun kissed hair and bright blue eyes walked in.

"Wow," is what he said when he saw her, and to this day that's all he says when he sees her.

Now, things have become rather hectic thanks to that fateful day. He didn't know how it started or how it made it this far, but apparently there's been some sort of contest to see which man could land a date with Naruko. Clark didn't want to admit it, but he was willing to go as far as he could to get the woman to say yes to him. And the way things were going now he didn't have a prayer.

Clark shoulders slumped as he typed on the keys of the keyboard in front of him, his eyes drooping as he stared at the bright screen of his computer. He had been up till late last night working on a recent article, something about a local companies product going missing. He didn't finish it since he fell asleep, so here he is now trying to finish before his boss called him for it. He just hoped there were no distractions so he could get this things done.

"Yo, Smallville," and here was one distraction now. Clark stopped his typing and looked up to see Louis Lane looking down at him with her usual coy smile. He gave her a small smile.

"Hello Louis, how are you," he greeted while trying not to sound annoyed.

Louis gave him an incredulous look, as she sipped some coffee from her black coffee mug. "I could say the same to you. You're not looking to good, are you feeling alright?"

The man nodded his head. "I'm fine, just...didn't get enough sleep last night," he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was strange how he tried to do his work while trying to think of different ways to get a woman to notice him. His inner thoughts were just filled with images of a certain blonde woman whose smile drew him and other men in. Maybe that's why people called her Angel.

"That stinks," Louis leaned down next to him as she stared at his screen, "...hmmm, I've heard of this place."

Clark looked at her in surprise. Not to many people have heard of Nate and Co., it was pretty much an unknown until recently. "You have?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, they sell things like perfumes, clothes, shoes, they also work with major companies that deal with advertising," she took another sip of her coffee, "It's pretty high maintenance."

"..." Clark was stunned at the amount of information given to him about what **he** was supposed to be writing. He groaned. Now he had to add even more to his article.

Great, just great.

"Uh, sorry I have to take this," Louis said as she quickly took out her cell and pressed answer. She out it up to her ear. "Hello...yeah it's fine. I was just talking to a co-worker...Are you serious!...you're serious, oh you have to tell me everything, don't leave anything out...he did that." Louis squealed causing some of her fellow workers to stare at her. She coughed in embarrassment and apologized.

It was only after a few minutes that the woman got off of her phone. Clark watched as the woman smiled as she took another sip out of her mug. "Who was that," he asked curiously.

"Oh, that was my friend. She told me that she had gone out on a date with Bruce Wayne," She said. Clark eyes widened slightly. Bruce, on a date. He thought the man was a for going after Naruko. He even made it clear that he wasn't backing out...unless.

"Uh, Louis, what is your friends name," he asked her nervously. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki."

Dang it!

Clark slumped down on his desk in a groan. Louis stared at him in interest. "Uh, Smallville, you doing alright." She saw his head bob up and down.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be alright...hopefully," he muttered the last part under his breath.

* * *

"Again," Naruko shouted as she watched the team dodge her shadow clones. She had been working with them for awhile now and not that it was bad but she was getting pretty run over. She had so much work to do today along with this that she had come to think she would never be able to get anything done. Her job at Nate and Co. was very taxing she was the companies share person. It was her job to advertise and talk to other companies, that's how she met Bruce...

" _Bruce,_ " she thought as her cheeks turned a tinge of pink. She still could not believe that eh man had asked her out the other day, and she actually said yes to him. It wasn't like she didn't like him she as just a little shocked is all. Who would of thought that a guy like him would ask someone like her out, even when he knew what she had sealed inside of her. Yes, the man knew about Kurama, yet he still had no ill will towards, he felt the complete opposite. And that date that she had with him...well she was still confused over what happened. The man kissed her right in front of her door then caressed her cheek before leaving...how was she supposed to feel after that? This was very confusing.

"Angel," Naruko stopped herself in her drifting thoughts and looked up. She saw Kid standing in front of her intently. She sighed and ruffled his red hair.

"Alright guys break time." The team sighed in relief. The woman was amazing as a leaguer, but as a trainer she was a demon. Her work outs were killer on the legs, especially to those that don't have super speed.

Naruko watched as the team started to leave to go change. She turned to leave when she felt someone grab onto her wrist. She turned around and saw Superboy looking at her quite nervously. His cheeks were tinged pink and his voice was muffled behind his mouth.

"What is it Superboy," she asked softly. The young kryptonian coughed trying to clear his throat then spoke.

"W-Would it be alright, if we sparred...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to...I mean." Man was this embarrassing. Superboy never thought in his few months of living that he would be stuttering, and in front of a woman no less. He felt a small hand ruffle his hair and looked up. Angel was smiling at him, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she stared at him.

"I would be honored to spar with you SB." His lips quirked and the two walked back over to the training circle.

While the two took their respective stances, the made there way back into the common area.

"I was wondering why Supey didn't come back with us," Kid said with a grin on his face.

"He has been acting weird as of late. Is this why," Kaldur asked as he watched the two spar.

"Probably, but I still don't see the appeal. I mean why are you guys so hung up on this woman," Artemis asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She looked back and forth at her teammates who were too busy watching then to answer. She huffed.

"I would hold your tongue if I were you," Seijirou said as he scowled at her, "Na-Angel-sama has doen nothing but great things for the League. I would show some respect." Artemis flinched at his tone.

"I didn't mean it like that, I-I was just wondering what's her deal, that's all. You don't have to get mad."

Seijirou narrowed his eyes. "I have a right to since she is both my mentor and my guardian. It is also rude to speak of someone behind there back."

Artemis just kept her mouth shut as she and the others watched the two spar.

* * *

That same day, the team, sans Robin, had gotten a small mission given to them by Red Tornado and Angel. They were told to go to the Tower of Fate and check on Kent Nelson and the Helmet of Fate. While being given information on the man, Wally took it upon himself to bad mouth magic. As soon as M'gann and Angel said something about magic he jumped up with a grin saying "magic rocks"...He was obviously lying. The boy never did learn how to keep his mouth shut.

While the mission did managed to go down hill, they were able to do what they were sent to do, but at a cost. Kent Nelson had lost his life to Klarion, the Witch boy's magic. The team came back with somber looks as they walked into the common room, the Helmet of Fate in Wally's arms who looked worse for ware.

Angel walked up to them with a smile on her face, but frowned when she saw the looks on their faces. "I heard you guys accomplished your mission...did something happen," she asked. Wally walked up to her with the Helmet of Fate and looked up at her.

"W-We were able to protect the Helmet, but Mr. N-Nelson...didn't make it," he said as his voice wavered. Angel's frown deepened and she swallowed.

"...W-Well I commend you for getting the Helmet...I-I'm going to put this in the souvenir room Wally," she took the Helmet from him and walked away.

"Will she be okay," M'gann asked as she stared at the blonde woman's disappearing form.

"...I do not know." Seijirou clenched his teeth. He wanted to go after her but...

"I'm going," Superboy announced as he walked away, in the same direction that Naruko went.

"Is that a very good idea," Artemis asked as she watched him leave. The others didn't say anything.

"...I do not know, but I doubt we would be of any help." Aqualad sighed. He only hoped that what ever was wrong with Angel, that Superboy would console her without any trouble.

"...I agree, even though I don't like it," Seijirou huffed out as he walked to the kitchen.

Artemis stared after the maroon haired boy. She had noticed when she had first bee introduced to the team that the male was rather close with his mentor, it had peaked her curiosity when he saw him being so benign with her. Her suspicion grew more today on the mission today, when he was asked how he felt about her. His answer was a flustered face and stuttering.

He definitely liked her more than he should, and that was something she couldn't begin to fathom.

* * *

Naruko set the Helmet of Fate on the highest shelf . She smile sadly at her reflection and moved her hand to touch the golden helmet. "...You always were one to act before you spoke, huh Kent jiji...but that's what I found so cool about you. You were so nice to me when I first showed up on your door step, you took me in and raised me. I-I could never thank you enough..." Tears began to pool around her eyes as she chuckled.

"Look at me getting all emotional, that's not like me at all...ugh," Naruko sobbed out as her tears began to fall. She slowly crouched to the floor. "Why...why does everyone leave me...why." She tried to stop her tears but they just kept falling.

Superboy stood at the door of the room with a small frown on his face. He didn't know what came over him when he came back here...but the sight of Angel crying did not sit well with him at all. He walked into the room slowly as he approached the woman and crouched down next to her. He watched as she cried and moved his arms to wrap around her. He pulled her to him, laying her head on his chest and rubbed her head just like she did to him. The two stayed that way for awhile until Naruko pulled away from him.

"...t-thank you Superboy...no..thank you Connor," she said with a smile. Superboy looked at her in surprise. "I figured you haven't been named yet, the Big Blue idiot hasn't come around yet to do that, so I decided to give you a name. Do you like it?" Her answer was another hug from the boy.

"Thank you," she heard him murmur. She ruffled his hair.

"No problem, heck why don't I give you a last name too." Connor pulled away from her and he smiled at her. It was genuine smile.

"Can I have your last name," he asked expectantly.

Naruko nodded. "Why not...Connor Uzumaki...it has a nice ring to it," she chuckled, "hahaha this kind of makes you my son." Connor's eyes widened at that. He was her son now. He grinned and tightened his hold on her.

"I have a mom now too." He couldn't be happier.

Outside of the room, in the hallway, M'gann was leaning up against the wall with a smile on her face. She was happy that her crush was happy now. She giggled quietly and walked back down the hall, back to the others. She would give the new Mother and Son some privacy.

"Well, I'll try to make it official for you alright," Naruko said as she and Connor stood up from the floor. "...I don't know how I'll do as a mother, especially to a teenager, but I'll try my best, dattebayo," she blushed and covered her mouth. Of all things to come out of her mouth.

"What's wrong," Connor asked.

Naruko shook her head and coughed into her hand. "I-It's nothing," she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him to her, "I wanna thank you for consoling me, but if you tell anyone you saw me cry I'm going to throttle you, ne~" She grinned down on his confused face and gave him a noogie.

She had a son now, it was thrilling, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her.

No one, dattebayo!

* * *

 **Aaaand I'm done! I hope you all liked it cause I'm going to move on to my other stories, so this story might be updated much later.**

 **I would like to thank those who have favorite and followed, as well as those who have reviewed. Arigato, you have made me a very happy woman. I hope to see some R &R for this one, and I'll see ya all next time. **

**Ja ne minna~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, I have another chapter! I usually come out with a chapter the next day right after but I decided not to. I am truly thankful for all of the reviews, favorite and follows. You guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Metropolis**

"It's great that you agreed to come with me," Louis said with a smile. Naruko nodded her head as she sipped from her water bottle. The two women were sitting together at a small cafe. They had taken a table outside since it was so nice outside.

"Yeah, today was kind of the only day out of my busy schedule to see you."

"It's alright though, that you flew all the way her to Metropolis for lunch?" It was a long flight from Seattle to here, and tickets are expensive to boot.

"It's okay," Naruko said reassuringly. She didn't want to tell her friend that she came here by zeta...she wasn't going to mention anymore of how she got here, just to be safe.

"I just so happy that you came all this way to see me," Louis smiles at the blonde woman, "you're such a great friend."

Naruko laughed nervously. "A-Aww thanks." She coughed into her hand trying to avoid her friends gaze. She would be a better friend if she didn't keep such big secrets from her though, like her having a new ward in her apartment, and being part of the League.

"Now, I want all the juicy details on your date. Don't leave anything out."

"Well, um how do I begin..." There wasn't much to tell her other than that she went on a date with a close friend, they had dinner...there was also the kiss that Bruce gave her when he took her home. Now that was a shocker.

"There's not really much to tell," Naruko said. Louis frowned at her as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"You're lying," Naruko flinched, "I know that there's more." Dang it, the woman catches on quick.

Naruko shook her head. "There really isn't. We just had dinner is all," Louis gave her a look, "I'm being absolutely truthful with you right now."

"Uh huh, I'll let it slide this time, but next time you will spill," Lousi said as her frown turned into a smirk. Naruko sighed and nodded at her.

"Okay, so has anything been going on with you," she asked as she took another sip out of her water bottle. Louis sighed and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Nothing much, other than me failing miserably at trying to get a guys attention." Naruko chuckled.

"Really? Whose the guy, Superman?"

"Guess again?"

Naruko eyes widened a fraction in disbelief. "Wait, you're not trying to pine after Superman anymore?" Louis shook her head.

"Nope, that ship has sailed. I found myself another guy to chase after, and I'm going all out. No holds barred."

"...that's kind of hard to believe since you tried your absolute darndest to get Superman to notice you...I'm actually surprised you stopped going after him," Naruko said as she watched the woman nod her head. It was always like this with Louis, ever since college she's been a wild case. Yes, they were college buddies and have kept in contact with each other ever since. Naruko still had failed to tell her friend of her other daily duties since they were close, as close as sisters. She really didn't expect to have a friendship like this with anyone else though. Back in Konoha, before she was whisked away, she had close relations with Hinata and Ten Ten. Sakura was a good friend but she wasn't as close with her as the other two girls were. That's just how things were.

Naruko listened to her friends talk animatedly about the new guy she liked. She laughed when she brought up an old flame that she had liked back in college. Their conversation just went on for awhile, until they heard something explode across the street. Everyone stood up and began to flee when they saw a tall metal man walk out from the explosion with large sacks over it's shoulders. It looked like it had just robbed a bank.

"Metallo," Naruko muttered under her breath. Of all times for her to not have her uniform with her. She clicked her teeth.

"This is bad," she heard Louis say next to her, "there were people in that building," she said in a panic.

"What," Naruko looked back at the burning building. She saw several bodies splayed out inside. She looked back at Metallo who was walking away. She sighed. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

" _Kurama I'm going to need your help_." She heard a deep chuckle emerge in her head.

" **It's about time. I thought you had forgotten about me**." Naruko rolled her eyes.

" _I haven't forgotten about you, I've just been to busy to notice you were still there._ "

" **Kit, that's called ignoring. You've been so busy with everyone else that you had no time for me**."

Naruko huffed. This guy... " _I know, but lets talk about that later. Right now I really need your help._ "

" **You wanna do that move that you've been practicing...Kit that's dangerous not mention people are going to get suspicious.** "

" _...I know...I won't do it just yet though_." Naruko looked back over to Louis who was still staring the burning building. The other people that were here had already fled. She looked back at Metallo who was too busy destroying buildings to notice them. He was probably trying to get Superman's attention, again.

"This is bad," she muttered. How was she supposed to get Louis out of her without him spotting them? "Think, think." She knew that a majority of villains knew that Superman always rescued Louis, but she wouldn't use her friend as bait. What else was there to...that's it.

"Louis, I need you to run, get out of here as fast as you can."

Louis looked at Naruko in surprise. "What do you mean run? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to distract him, try and get his attention off of you. He is after Superman and since you've been seen being saved by the guy a lot, you would be used to bring him out." Louis nodded her head slowly.

"I understand...but I don't want anything to happen to you. What if he hurts you or worse." Naruko gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. If my plan works out right then we'll all be safe. I just need you to trust me alright."

"I do trust you, I'm just worried is all."

"Well, don't be." If her plan does work then her back up will show up to finish the rest.

Louis was silent. She really didn't want to leave Naruko here all by herself, but...she would trust her. "Alright, I'll go but you better be safe you here," she said as hugged the blonde woman. Naruko hugged her back and pulled away.

"Hai," she said in her native tongue. Louis gave her one last hug then grabbed all of her belongings and left quickly, leaving Naruko hiding behind the table by herself.

" _I'm ready now Kurama._ " She heard the fox sigh.

" **I don't like this Kit, you're going to regret it later.** "

" _Just do it_."

Kurama growled. " **Fine.** " Slowly, the fox's red chakra began to flow into her, her normal chakra turning red. Her eyes turned red and her whiskered birth marks grew bigger and darker on her tanned face. Her nails grew on both her hands and feet; Naruko had worn a pair of strapped opened toed heels with her sky blue sundress, so she was good on not destroying another pair of her shoes.

" **Kit, you might wanna cover your face.** "

" _Already on it_." She took out a dark blue scarf out of her bag and tied it around her mouth. " _This should do. Now it's time to kick that metal bots can_." She jumped over the table and charged toward Metallo. She elbowed him from behind with much force and sent the bot flying straight into the nearest building. She smirked.

"Ha, take that...oh crap," she said when she saw Metallo come barreling back to her. He landed right in front of her causing the ground under him to crack. He looked up at her in curiosity.

"Well well, what do we have here," he looked her up and down, "what is a lovely flower doing here. I thought everyone had ran off."

Naruko smirked underneath her blue scarf. "I'm here to stop you of course. You hurt a lot of people trying to rob a bank, and in turn that's a way to get Superman's attention."

"Heh, I see. So you think you can stop me, send me off to prison before big blue gets here," he stared at her, now noticing her red slit eyes glaring at him. Her blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail blowing behind her. At that moment she truly did look menacing, but that made no difference to Metallo, she was going to die either way. "And who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"No one really, just someone here to kick your sorry metal behind," she said confidently. She charged at him again, punching his face. Metallo flew back and ended up crashing into a car. The bot got up and moved his hand to his face, it was dented. He clenched his metal fist and stared at the woman. She waved her hand in a 'come at me' motion. Metallo growled as he charged at her again. It was on.

* * *

Not to far from where the fight was, Superman was on his way. He had gotten an alert from J'onn that Metallo was causing trouble in the downtown area. Apparently he had robbed a bank so that he could get his attention. It was a little dumbed down for him since this isn't something he usually does to get his attention. He would have done something much worse.

When he arrived his mouth fell open. There fighting with Metallo was Naruko in a blue sundress and black strapped high heel sandals with a blue scarf over the lower half of her face. From his view point it looked like she was winning, but just to be safe he was going to cut in. He flew up to them and gave Metallo a good punch. He huffed a little, he could start to feel the affects of the kryptonite that the bot had in his chest.

"It's about time you showed up," Naruko said in relief. She could take the guy but the fight was starting to ware on her.

"I know but it's still best to have help." Superman gazed over at the blonde woman. She certainly looked nice today, he would have to compliment her, but after they took Metallo down.

Metallo came back in a fit of rage and charged at the one closest to him, which was Naruko. She held her ground as he ran towards her. He tried to punch her but she ducked and aimed her leg for his head. He blocked her and grabbed her leg and pulled her to him. He picked her up and threw her at one of the parked cars closet to them.

"Ugh," Naruko cried out when she landed on the windshield causing it to crack.

"Did you think just because he's here-," Metallo pointed at Superman who charged at him, "-means that you're going to beat me." If he was human she would have seen a smirk on his face. "I beg to differ." He blocked Superman punch and kicked him. The man slid back a little and went for another punch.

"hahahaha I could do this all day," Metallo laughed as he punched Superman again. He fell to the ground in front of him and panted weakly. Naruko's eyes widened when she saw the bot grab him by his hair and started to punch his face.

"Stop it," she yelled angrily and jumped up on the hood of the car that she was on. She jumped up into the air and disappeared.

"What the.." Metallo stopped punching Superman's face as he started to look around. "Where did she go-"

"Right above ya you overgrown tin can!" He stopped looking around looked up quickly to see Naruko above him. She stretched out her enclosed hand and punched Metallo straight through the chest, knocking the kryptonite out.

"No," Metallo screeched. He turned when he heard a chuckle.

"End of the road Mr. Tin man," Naruko kicked him up into the air then jumped up into the air and slammed him down into the street. A small sized crater formed around them. She removed her hand from Metallo's metal face and stood up from her crouch. She rushed her hands together and put them on her hips, Kurama's red chakra slowly dissipating, her eyes changing back to her bright blue ones. "And that's that," she said proudly. She looked back over at Superman who was walking over to her with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for that, that kryponite in his chest is always a pain." He heard her giggle and blushed. She had such a cute laugh.

"No prob. I was here anyway having lunch with a friend when it happened. I couldn't just run away though." Naruko looked down at her dress and saw that it was ripped in different places, and that her right heel was broken. "Dang it, and this was my favorite dress too. This must of happened when he threw me at that car," she said sadly as she took off her shoes. She looked back up at Superman.

"If it's not any trouble could you fly me to my friends place. She has my spare clothes there. That is if it's not to much trouble."

Superman's eyes brightened. "Of course, it's not any trouble at all." This could also be a perfect opportunity for him to ask her out.

"Oh good, let me just get my ba-" Naruko was about to leave when a metal hand just suddenly grabbed her arm. She gasped in pain as Metallo's arm tightened around her arm.

"Metallo! Let her go," Superman shouted. The metal man got up from the crater while not letting go of Naruko's arm.

"I don't think so, this woman is going to pay for what she did to me." Metallo punched her face and punched her stomach.

"Aaahhh," Naruko yelped out in pain as he grabbed her hair and kicked her legs from under her. He kicked her in the head rendering her unconscious but still held on to her arm. He pulled his other hand back preparing for another punch.

"Stop it," Superman sped toward the bot and sent him flying. He caught Naruko before she fell to the ground. "Naruko! Naruko!" He shook her shoulders trying to get her to wake up. He shook a couple more times then stopped when he saw her eyes open slightly. He breathed a sigh if relief. "Thank God." He touched her cheek then picked her up bridal style, went over to pick up her bag, and flew away to the nearest zeta tube.

As they were flying Superman felt the woman stir in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking at him strangely. She had a small blush on her face and her blue eyes were wide.

"You okay," he asked her with worry. She nodded quickly and turned her head away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine...my face and stomach kind of hurt," she stuttered out. She could hear Kurama laughing in her head and groaned.

"We're almost to the zeta okay, then we can get you to the Watchto-"

"No, take me to the cave." Superman looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you want to go to the cave?" Naruko shrugged.

"I just want to go is all. I can treat myself there, there was nothing serious done to me, just some bruises. An easy fix." She looked up at Superman who was still looking down at her. He had a smile on his handsome face...whoah. Naruko mentally slapped herself.

" _Well of course he's handsome. I always knew he was...didn't I_?"

" **You're just noticing this now Kit, and this is why people think you're slow**."

" _Shut up!_ " Naruko huffed. She looked back up at Superman, the two continued to stare at each other, and slowly leaned in to one another. Their noses touched and their lips were an inch apart.

"Naruko." Naruko shivered at the sound of the mans voice. His voice had gotten slightly huskier as he spoke her name. She really didn't know what to think as her eyes slowly shut and her lips touched his. What she did know was that she didn't want this moment to end.

When they parted Supeman caressed her cheek and smiled down at her. She blushed and turned her head away from him. "It looks like we're here." He touched down in front of an old telephone booth and set the woman down so she could stand.

"...I-I'll see you la-" She was silenced by another kiss to the lips. Her eyes widened as he pulled away. He took her hand and looked at her in the way that she had seen Bruce look at her. What was it though?

"I want to ask you this now before you go," he paused and took a breath, "Would you like to go to dinner with me this Friday night? I-I know that you're busy most of the time but it seems like you always have Friday's off."

There was silence after that, Naruko stared at the man with her mouth slightly agape. This was the second time she had been asked out. She really didn't know what to say other than-

"O-Okay," she said bluntly. She saw the man grin and kiss her on her cheek. He gazed down at her with that same look again.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." He gave her her bag and he flew off leaving her there with a red dumbfounded face. She slowly moved her hand to her cheek then to her lips. Her brain had stopped for a moment as she stared at the spot that he had been standing at. That look that Bruce and Clark gave her...

What did it mean?

* * *

 **I'm done with this one! Whoooh, I thought I was never going to be finished with this one. I had no clue how to end it.**

 **I'm going to be taking a small poll for who Naruko should end up with. I know it's a harem but I'd like her to end up with somebody. I'm going to put up a poll in my bio of all the choices then in the next chapter put who is number one all the way to who is dead last. I might keep adding guys as this story goes on so keep an eye out okay. As always R &R. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello minna! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've gotten a little lazy and just haven't really felt like writing. I pushed myself for this today though. Well, here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Naruko was sitting comfortably in her love seat watching television. Some cheesy sitcom with lots of poorly done comedy had come on. She would've changed the channel but she felt tool lazy to do it. She moved her legs up to the couch and laid down on one of her pillows. She slowly started to drift off to sleep when she suddenly heard her door bell ring. She groaned and picked up another pillow so she could cover her ears. She would've yelled for Seijirou to get it but he wasn't here, he was at school. The door bell rung several more times until Naruko got up from the couch and stomped to her door. She unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Listen, you are disturbing my me time. Come back another time when I feel up to-"

"Wow Naruko, if this is how you greet friends than I wonder why you have so many." Naruko blinked when she saw Roy standing at her door with a box of pizza in his hands. Her favorite pizza she might add.

The woman chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. If I knew you were coming I would have answered nicely...and put on decent clothes," she said a little flustered as she looked down at her attire. She was wearing a white and gray shirt that went down to her knees, a pair of mid length Superman socks, and her waist length blonde hair was up in a high pony tail that was done rather messy like. Overall, she looked like she had just woken up.

Roy looked her up and down. "You do look like you just woke up. When exactly did you get up? It's like 1 'o clock right now."

"I know, I just had a long night trying to stop a prison break from starting, which it did. Do you know how much a pain it is to try and get over 200 guys back into jail?"

"It sounds like a hassle." Naruko nodded and huffed.

"It is a hassle. You're lucky you don't have to take care of a whole city by yourself," she pouted. "So, why are you here with a box of my favorite pizza? Ya trying to bribe me into doing something for you cause I stopped doing that for you guys years ago."

Roy quirked an eyebrow at that. "I didn't even know you did. Listen I was here to talk with you about something."

Naruko smirked. "Over some pizza. Roy this sounds more like you wanna hang out with me, not that I mind but it's not like you to treat someone for pizza much less hang out with them." She chuckled when she saw his cheeks turn red. She moved her hand to ruffle his hair and opened her door all the way. "You can set the pizza on the kitchen counter. I'm going to change out of these clothes real quick." Roy watched as the woman walked away leaving him to stand outside of the small apartment. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"This place is pretty nice," he said a loud. He looked around as he walked towards the kitchen. He saw trinkets and weird weapons sitting on shelves. There were also pictures of Naruko and a brunette woman standing close and grinning wide at the camera. He smiled slightly at one picture of her being hugged by Robin and Wally on both of her sides. As he kept walking down the line of photos he stopped.

"When was this taken," he said as he picked up a small brown picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Naruko and...Bruce Wayne. The two looked like they were in there mid teens, Naruko had her arms around him and he had an arm around her waist. From the looks of it they looked happy. "Didn't know she's known him that long."

"Known who long." Roy flinched and quickly put the frame back where it was and turned around. His breathing hitched when he saw what she had on. A knee length red dress with a low v-neck, a black waist length cardigan sweater, her blonde hair was in two long b braids, she had on a pair of diamond earrings, and it looked like she had put on a bit of makeup too. He swallowed and watched as she approached him.

"How do I look? Don't I look nice?"

Nice was an understatement to Roy as he looked at her. The right word for how she looked right now would be-

"Gorgeous," he blurted. He flushed and covered his mouth.

Naruko's smile grew wider and she spun around causing her dress to flutter. "Awww thanks Roy. I kind of forgot that I had this dress. Interesting thing though, my friend got it for me back in college. I tried it on like once and never put it on a again. I see now that it still fits me perfectly."

"..." Roy was still at a loss for words at the moment. He had just called her gorgeous which of course is what she is, always. He just didn't know what else to say because his brain had momentarily ceased to function. From his reaction he knew that he was smitten, exactly like the first time Ollie introduced him to her when he was still a kid. He had lost his ability to speak even then when he saw her.

"Hey~ Roy, you doing alright." The red head blinked then shook his head. He really needed to find a way make that stop happening, or else this woman would be the death of him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm alright...I have to ask, why are you dressed like that? We're just having pizza you know."

"I know but hehehe you see the thing is that later this evening I kinda sorta have a date." Roy's mouth fell open. What?

"What do you mean you have a date? Who with?"

Naruko chuckled and opened the pizza box. "Superman...well Clark. He said that he's going to take me out to eat, then to see this art show. Don't remember what it's called but it had tons of stuff by local artists in Metropolis." She took a slice of pepperoni and took a small bite of it. "He said he's coming to pick me up at 8 tonight."

"...t-that's great," Roy said as he grit his teeth. He forced out a smile and took a slice out of the cardboard box, tearing into quite violently.

Just great.

"Oh yeah, Roy you said that you had to talk to me about something," Naruko muffled out as she was chewing on her second slice.

"Yeah, I got some more info about that incident that you told me about. I might have found a lead on what caused that to happen to you." Naruko stopped mid chew and her eyes widened.

"You're serious," Roy nodded, "I-If that's the case then I have to look into this. What kind of info did you find exactly? You know that stuff like that would be kept classified in some paper files, or even encrypted in some high tech computer."

Roy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. " I know a guy. He said that If I helped him he would help me, and by the looks of it I say he helped us big time." Roy went into his pants pocket and took out a piece of tan paper, it looked like it had been charred by fire. There was also some writing on it, it looked to be Japanese.

"The guy said he found this along with some other weird looking stuff. I could only bring this since everything else was to much of a hassle to bring along.

Naruko took the paper from his hand and looked it over. From what little writing was on the thing she could tell it was something she had seen before, and it wasn't anything good. "..." She continued to stare at it as she moved her thumb to rub the excess ash off of it.

"Do you know what it is," Roy asked curiously.

Naruko nodded as she continued to rub the ash away. "I do. It's a paper bomb. Back in my village ninja used these for quick get aways and traps."

"You mean to tell me that paper was used as bombs...that's kind of cool, in a weird way. How on earth does it work though?"

"There's a seal written on it. You could say that the seal is like a metal pin on a grenade. Once it's pulled then boom, the paper explodes."

"Sounds like an effective weapon."

"It is. It can range pretty far if tons of them are used. I had the liberty of getting caught in a blast caused by one. Not one of my brightest moments." Naruko giggled at the memory. She was young and naive before she showed up in this world. She had never figured herself to even be able to do anything that she does now, that included being a member of the Justice League.

"Did your Intel tell you where he found this? "

"Yeah, he found it in a small village little ways south of Osaka."

Naruko frowned. "That's in Japan." That was a long ways from the U.S.

"There's more, apparently this village isn't just any ordinary village. It's a secret base for this group called the _Soaring Raiders._ They're a pretty well known group of people in that region. From what I was told they have a pretty good reputation."

"A pretty good reputation of what, stealing. Some of my weapons went missing 10 years ago, taken right from under me without a trace. I don't think taking what belongs to others makes for a 'good' reputation."

"I agree. Everything he told me about them made it sound like they were working with someone," Roy deduced.

"A buyer perhaps or maybe a partner. This all sounds too much like a League of Shadows type of thing."

Roy hummed in thought. His source also mentioned something about a someone sabotaging there things with a weird technique. He thought of telling Naruko about it but seeing as how she already had a lot on her plate he would just stay quiet for now.

"This might be mission worthy for the team, if only I had more info on the pla-" Naruko was about to finish what she was saying, but was cut off when she saw Roy take out a folded up piece of paper. "What is that?"

Roy unfolded the piece of paper and turned lifted it up for her to see. "This is information on the place. Location and all. I thought you might have needed this, if you planned on going to this place that is." He handed her the piece of paper and watched as she read over it. He saw her eyes grow wide and turn to look up at him.

"Do you know what this means? I can find a way to send a message to Konoha, to tell everyone that I'm okay," Naruko said with excitement in her eyes.

"...Listen, I'll uh talk to you later."

"You're leaving already," she pouted as she lifted up a slice of pizza, " We haven't even finished this box yet, and I can't eat all of this by myself...okay I can but I shouldn't."

Roy shook his head and got up from his seat. "Then save it, I have to go do something. I'll see you around." He walked out of the kitchen and went straight for the door. He was about to reach for the door knob when suddenly he felt a hand warp around his wrist. He was about to tell her to let go but held his tongue when he saw her face. She had a sad smile on her face and her bright blue eyes looked stormy.

"Please, if only once a week, please come by and visit. I don't get to see you that much."

"...I-I know," he grabbed her wrist and slowly moved his grip to her hand." I've just been going through something right now. I don't want to trouble you with it, and I promise to come by if you'll allow it."

Naruko frowned. "Of course I'm going to allow it! You, Robin, Kid, and Aqualad, all of you guys are my little brothers. Heck, you're like sons to me and you know that I would do anything for you guys!"

"...You would do anything," he repeated, making sure he heard right.

Naruko nodded her head. "Yes, I would."

Roy slowly leaned in to the older woman's face. "Then...you won't mind if I do this."

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Do wh-" Her words were cut off by a pair of lips. Her blue eyes grew wide. What?!

" _Roy is k-kissing me?!"_ Naruko mentally screamed in panic as she tried to pry the younger off of her, but sadly she couldn't. Just the feeling of his lips on her started to make her weak in the knees.

After struggling against him for awhile, Naruko was finally able to stop Roy. She stepped back from him as she stared up at him with a blush on her face.

"I just wanted you to know now, that I don't think of you as my older sister or my mother. I think of you as more than that," he confessed as he stared down at her. He moved closer to her causing her to step back. He kept moving closer to her until she was up against a wall. He moved his hands to the wall on both sides of her head and leaned in to her face. "I have feelings for you Naruko Uzumaki and I'm going to try my darndest to show you that." He gave her nose a peck and stepped back.

"I'll see ya around." And he was gone.

"...W-W-What was that?! What the heck was that?! Why did he kiss me?! I'm ten years his senior gosh darn it!" She slowly slid to the floor and moved her hand to touch her lips. "It happened again...why...why do they all look at me like that." Everyone time Bruce, Clark, and now Roy looked at her that looked at her with a strange twinge in their eye. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew someone had looked at her the same way along time ago.

* * *

"The woman has gotten a whiff of our plans. She now knows of our location," a males voice said. The hood of a dark red cloak covered his eyes.

"Do not worry Ryu, she will not find us so easily," a deep baritone voice said with a chuckle.

Ryu sighed. "But what if she does. I heard that someone has as they Americans say it 'spilled the beans' about our location."

"Then we will bring out our trump card."

"Our trump card sir." Ryu turned around when he heard the sliding doors of the room open. Outside of the room he saw two guard dressed in ninja garb and a man in white kimono and dark blue pants. He had his hands tied behind his back and his head down. One of the guards kicked the back of the mans knees causing him to kneel on the ground.

"This my dear Ryu is our trump card. A being from the woman's world that has skills that could evenly match hers is sure to have good results." The leader motioned his hand for the guards to bring him closer. They pulled the man by his arms and threw him in front of the man.

Ryo stared at the man in interest. "What is this man's name Master?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

 **What up everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...for anything. I think I said before that sometimes I just don't really feel up to writing, but when I do I'm ready to dive right into my story.**

 **So Sasuke is here along with the random OC. I know it may be weird that Sasuke is like this and that he's shown up randomly, but that will be explained in the next chapter...hopefully. I have a few things to get through before something big happens. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and please please please R &R. I love favorite and follows like any other author up here but I also love reviews too. I really want to know what you think about this so far, and what brilliant ideas that you all have. Just make sure it's PG okay. I have a reputation to uphold. **

**Ja ne minna**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's up! Here's another chapter coming your way. I would like to tell you all about the poll that I put up. From the percentage that each guy has received, it's evident that more people favor Batman over everyone else...way to go guys. It seems like you all like Naruko paired up with him then with the others...but this story ain't over yet. I will make it so that you can vote for two people this time, just to make things more interesting. Oh and before I get started I would just like to point out a mistake that I made a few chapters back. Seijirou Kasagawa is not from konoha, he's from the DC world. Naruko met him way after she showed up. Just wanted to fix that. If that's all, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki was in one word, magnificent. She could beat the crap out of twenty men in under a minute and leave absolutely no trace that she had taken them out. She was just that good, and Seijirou envied her for that. He wanted nothing more than to be able to walk beside her as her equal someday. To be able to take down men as fast as she can without breaking a sweat...but why was it so difficult to get to that point. He trains daily, 24/7 with little breaks besides school. Why couldn't he reach that point?

Why?

"Seijirou Kasagawa are you listening!" He broke out of his thoughts and looked up in irritation. His teacher, Mr. Hayther, was scowling down at him with a math book in hand. The other students were either giggling or just staring at him in pity.

"Yes." The teacher's eyebrow quirked.

"If that's true then what is the answer to the problem on the board." Seijirou looked to the chalk-board with a bored look on his face. He looked over the problem carefully, adding and subtracting in his head. He turned back to his teacher in boredom.

"The answer is 24," he answered dryly. The teacher stared at him in disbelief along with the students.

"T-That is correct, but make sure you pay attention please. You wouldn't want me to call on you again now would you," the man said sternly, trying to make Seijirou look bad. The teen rolled his eyes. This guy could try all he wants to embarrass him in front of the class, he would just turn it back around on him.

His lips quirked into a small smile. "No sir." Mr. Hayther nodded his head and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Dude, you totally made his cold exterior melt a little," the guy next to him, Andy, whispered in awe. Seijirou snorted and leaned on the desk with his arm.

"The man has no clue what type of person he is dealing with. If he thinks he can pull one over on me he has another thing coming," his eyes drooped a bit as he stared at the bored. He blocked out whatever else the boy next to him was saying. It still eluded him why Naruko enrolled him in the school. He was smarter than even the teachers here, who had no respect for their students. To him, this place was child's play. It was breeding ground for the same type of people at his math teacher. He would not allow this schools dreadfully dull atmosphere to get to him. He would stay sane, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"Isn't it weird that Superman has come by the cave a lot," Wally asked a loud as he munched away on a banana. Those who were currently at the cave, Robin, Conner, M'gann, and Artemis, were sitting in the den in front of the television watching who knows what. Aqualad and Seijirou were the only ones who were not there. One had to help Aquaman in Atlantis with something, the other had not been heard of, they all still had yet to get to know him, even if he didn't want them to.

Robin smirked. "Yeah, but I think I know why." The other four looked at him in interest.

Wally stopped munching and stared at his friend in surprise. "Whoa, you do...does it have anything to do with Superboy," he asked and pointed over to the male sitting next to him. The latter scowled at him, wishing that he had heat vision right now.

"Yes and No. By his recent demeanor towards are young krytonian friend here, the man was most likely forced to come here to see him."

"If that's the case then why does he still act all awkward around him. He only says like two or three words then leaves...wait a minute," Artemis commented. She moved her hand to her chin and looked over at Superboy thoughtfully. "You said he was forced to come here right-"

Robin nodded. "Yep." He popped the 'p' at the end.

"-Then someone we know, maybe from the League, threatened him to come here," she deduced thoughtfully.

"You're half right."

"She's half right," M'gann finally spoke.

Wally looked even more confused now. "So Boy Scout wasn't forced?"

"Nope, but Artemis was right about it being someone from the League," Robin smirked and watched everyone's expressions falter. "Here's a hint, it's a woman."

"We figured that bird boy," Robin glared at the red head, "we just can't figure out who it i-"

 **Recognize Angel**

The team, sans Robin, eyes grew wide. "No way."

"Yes way."

Artemis shook her head in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me! Angel is the one...I did not see that coming."

Conner smirked. "What do you expect from one of the female powerhouses of the League." He didn't say anything before but he knew from the beginning that it was Angel, his adopted mother. It goes to show what the woman was capable of.

"I have a feeling that you already knew SB," Robin deadpanned. The male averted his eyes away from the younger male. Robin sighed.

"If she can get Superman to budge then who else does sh-" Robin covered Wally's mouth with his gloved hand.

"I think you should stop talking KF. We wouldn't want to ruin anything would we," the red headed male nodded slowly. Robin moved his hand from his mouth and wiped it on the couch.

Artemis stared at him suspiciously. "You hiding something?"

Robin answered with a grin making the blonde's suspicions heighten. She would get whatever he was hiding out of him later.

"Konnichiwa minna, you have a mission," Angel said as she walked over to them and headed to the main area of the cave. They all got up from their seats and followed behind her.

The woman pulled up a large screen with a picture of the small burnt piece of paper. "This is a Japanese paper bomb," she pulled up another photo of a small village, "a couple of months ago there was said to be a disturbance coming from this village. Witnesses say that it was caused by a bomb, but what they don't know is that it was caused by several paper bombs hidden in different locations around the village." She typed on the keys and pulled up a video. She pressed play. As the video was playing the team saw a blur moving throughout the whole thing. As the blur moved, the paper bombs exploded all over. Buildings were dispersed, crashing into one another and leaving nothing but destruction.

"What's that blur that kept moving around," Robin asked curiously.

"I'm not sure...but I might have a good idea as to who it is." Angel brought several more pictures of both male and females in different types of ninja attire. "These people are know as the _Hishou Shinryuusha_ or the Soaring Raiders. What I have heard about this group I have heard through others that have dealt with these people, and what they told me about them was nothing good."

"From the looks of it they look a lot like people from the League of Shadows...is this group connected with them" Artemis asked warily.

"No-" Artemis sighed in relief. "-But if what I know of them is true then we might have a big problem on our hands."

"Um how bad are these guys? Are they anything like what we've faced," Wally asked. Angel opened her mouth to speak then closed it and stared back at the screens. Her not saying anything wasn't a good sign at all. "Okay...so that pretty much spells trouble for us."

"What do you want us to do," Superboy asked.

"Your mission is to find this," a picture of a large metal sword with a black hilt, and black sheathe. On the sheathe were Japanese writings that if looked at closely had a sorta of eerie glow to them. "This sword holds the key to a power that if used incorrectly, will distort not only this world but others as well. You must bring this back at all cost, and if anything gets to out of hand please please call me." The woman looked at them with concern in her eyes and worry in her tone. She sounded desperate almost.

"We'll do all we can to bring it back Angel, I-we promise," Robin smiled at her in reassurance. The others also gave her their smiles, telling her not to worry. She smiled back.

"Good, now Sora will be here shortly along with Aqualad. The coordinates have already been sent via holo-computer, you just need to download the pic of the sword as a reference and you'll be square. I have other business to attend to, but if you need anything all you need to do is get Sora to contact me."

Robin took out his holo-computer. "The pic is at 80% right now...if it's not to much of a bother, maybe you could tell us more about what this thing does." Angel stared at the boy with a small smile.

"Maybe being the key word here, I gotta go guys. Ja matta ne," she said before headed back over to the zeta tubes.

…

"And she avoids another conversation, again," Robin sighed out.

"Does she always do that, avoid talking about things," M'gann asked. Wally nodded.

"When someone gets too close to something, she tries to evade it by bringing something else up. She's been doing that for years."

"Maybe she wants to tell you but just doesn't know how to bring it up," Superboy said bluntly. Everyone looked at him in shock. "...what?"

"Um nothing, we just didn't expect that out of you...how did you figure that anyways?" Wally flinched at Superboys glare.

"...I just know okay," he grumbled. After the official adoption, he and Angel had hung out a lot, well when they had time to. Seijirou even hung out with him, they had grown a little close, but not that close . The guy still scowled at him from time to time, at least it was better then the glares he used to give him.

Overall, he was still happy none the less.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **Cafeteria**

"I can't believe he called me here," Angel groaned as she walked past several league members who greeted her. "Hal better have a good reason for calling me up here, or so help me I will send him back to earth in stitches." She walked through the cafeteria entrance and looked around. She saw Hal sitting at one of the tables with two trays in front of him. She walked over to him.

"Hey Ang, what's u-"

"You better have a good reason for calling me up here." Hal flinched at her hard glare.

"Uh no reason, I just wanted to have lunch with you is all...well it's almost dinner time so it's more like 'Linner'," he smiled up at her. "Why don't you sit down." She stared at him with an incredulous look but sighed. She sat down across from him. He pushed one of the trays over to her.

"Here, this one is yours. I got everything you like," he watched as she stared down at her tray and chuckled, "I uh know how much you like ramen and mochi, so I asked if the cafeteria guys could order me some...do you like it?"

"...Hal."

"Yeah?"

"...You really didn't have to do this for me." The man stared at her then smiled.

"I wanted to, you've done things for us, so why not I return the favor with your favorite things." Angel giggled softly and picked up the chop sticks on her tray. She picked up some of the noodles and moved it to her mouth. She smiled in glee and ate more of the ramen. "I knew you would like it."

Angel looked up at him mid-chew and smiled causing the man to blush. She slurped the rest of the noodles and broth all in one gulp. "You really have outdone yourself Hal, I mean when did you have time to plan this. I thought you had things to do in Coast city."

Hal chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah about that..." Angel looked up at him and frowned.

"Don't tell me you skipped out on your job today? Does Carol know?" He didn't answer. "Oh Hal-"

"She does know, but she doesn't know that I'm not in Coast city." Angel sighed.

"You are something else Hal Jordan, you know that." Hal chuckled.

"I've been told that on many occasions."

"And I bet they also told you that you're a cocky man with an ego as big as Pluto," Angel commented with a smirk. Hal slumped in his chair and moved his gloved hand to his heart.

"Ouch, you sure know how to wound a guy don't ya." He got another giggle as his answer. He stared over at her. At times her wondered why he like this woman...maybe this was why. Her smile, the way her laugh sounds, everything. Oh what he would give to have her as his, just to be able to hold her close and-

"Hal, Hal...Hal!" The man jumped slightly and looked at Angel who was looking at him in concern with her bright blue eyes. "Are you okay? You just spaced out." Hal shook his head.

"I'm alright, just got lost in my thoughts." He got lost in his thoughts alright. He got so lost he thought he was never going to get back out, when it came to this woman in front of him his thoughts got dangerous.

"Knowing you you must of gotten lost in them. Your mind sounds like a dangerous place to be."

"You have no idea." From now on, he needed to be careful around Angel, or else he didn't know what he might do. He didn't know how the other guys did it, but he knew they tried to hold their composure around her as much as possible.

"Well, I have to get going. I need to get to work before my boss throws a fit." Angel got up from her seat.

"Wait!" Hal got up from his seat and grabbed her by the wrist. He jerked her back and brought her closer to him. She turned around and looked at him in annoyance.

"Hal, I have to get to work. Let go." There was no way he was letting her go, not until he told her what needed to. That was why he called her up here in the first place.

"Just wait a sec okay, I have to tell you something." Angel sighed.

"A second and that's it." She looked at the man waiting for him to speak. "Well, what is it."

"This." He leaned into her face and kissed her, his lips touching down on hers. Angel's eyes widened. She wanted to struggle but couldn't find the strength to do it. She just stood there, and before it progressed any longer Hal pulled away from her. He moved his hand to caress her cheek and smiled down at her. "I just wanted you know how I feel about you. I'll see you around." He walked past her and out of the cafeteria leaving her in shock.

" **Wow kit, from the looks of things, it looks like you got yourself a harem going. Congrats,** " Kurama guffawed.

"...Kurama, shut up." Angel muttered. She didn't know what just happened, it was all to shocking for her to comprehend.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

Angel took out her communicator from her belt and put it up to her ear. "Angel...what? You found it, well that's great...what do you mean you were attacked? Did they find you?...I'll be right there. Angel out." She moved the communicator from her ear and put it back into her belt.

"Of all people to show up it just had to be them. I kind of figured that they would show their faces eventually...I really don't need this right now."

She had way to much on her plate to deal with.

* * *

 **I'm done with yet another one. I hope you all liked it cause I'll have another one for you either tomorrow or Monday. It all depends on what I have to do.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorite and followed. You guys are my stalemates for this story. With your continues support I have gotten super far with this. Thank you and always R &R.**

 **Ja ne minna**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Hi!... Okay I know that I should of gotten a chapter out yesterday, but I completely forgot about it. Gomen...Well, that's all I have to say.**

 **I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favorite and followed this story. You guys are awesome.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Kid, remind me when we get out of this to punch you," Robin yelled as he dodged a kunai.

Kid bobbed and weaved out of the way of oncoming hits, then rammed into the ninja before they could retaliate. "Hey! It wasn't my fault, these guys were totally prepared for us, and the one who should take the most blame here is Sora. He went ahead of us and drew them out." The maroon haired male glared at the speedster as he round house kicked three ninja in front of him. He had the sense not to comment back though and continued to fight back against the enemy.

"Enough! None of us are to blame for this," Aqualad stated sternly and knocked several ninja out with his water bearers. He jumped back from an oncoming attack and kneed the person in the face rendering them unconscious. "We need to get to that sword," he muttered. They were about a few feet away from the village that they needed to get to, and the item that they had to obtain was in the biggest building. They just had to find someway to get past these guys, but that was a difficult task to complete. More and more of these ninja just kept appearing out of nowhere. It was never ending.

"If I had a dollar for every ninja I saw jumping from a tree, I would be rich," Artemis joked dryly. She took out three of her trick arrows and shot them upward hitting the ninja above her. "Is there any end to these guys cause I'm running low."

Miss Marian levitated several of their attackers and threw them at the others. She yelped when one of them jumped down next to her. The ninja unsheathed their sword and sped up to her in a battle cry, their sword raised upward ready to strike. She sent a telekinetic blast at the person, sending them crashing into a tree next to where Superboy was fighting. "I know this sounds kind of strange but I feel as if these guys aren't real."

Aqualad quirked a brow and stared at Miss M in question. "How so?"

"I tried to read their minds, try to find a weakness, but when I did I saw nothing. None of them had any thoughts at all."

The young atlantian hummed in thought. "This was meant to be a distraction then. Someone or something had been stalling us...the sword," he gasped out.

Robin frowned. "We were meant to get caught in this mess, so that whoever has the sword can escape with it."

"hehehehehe That's right," they heard a voice say. As soon as those words were spoken, all of the ninja disappeared into thin air.

"...Okay, that was weird." Kid started to look around when another chuckle was heard.

"It seems that what my master told me was true, the League would send someone to collect the sword," the voice paused, "well you all look more like children to me. Hehehehe aren't you all supposed to be in school, this is no place for a kid," the voice said mockingly.

"What do you want," Superboy growled out. He had had absolutely enough of this mission already. He just wanted to get this sword and be done. Maybe spend more time with his mother when he got the chance.

"What do I want? Oh, it's not about what I want, it's about what my master wants." There was rustling sound that came from above them. The team readied themselves as the sounds around them got louder.

"My master has admired things, intricate and delicate items found from all around the globe. The sword that you all are so desperately searching for, is just one of the many things he has found over the years. And I know for a fact that none of you know what it really does right?"

None of them said anything as they held their gazes to the trees and bushes around them. The voice chuckled again. "Hahahaha, so they never told you huh. Isn't that just typical. Your mentors hiding things from you, not giving any thought to the consequences of keeping things to themselves...don't you just hate that you don't know anything."

"I would hold your tongue stranger! Our mentors have good reasons for doing what they do, you have no right to question that," Seijirou snapped in anger. He had heard enough out of this guy. Hearing someone say such rash and deceitful things about Angel made his blood boil. As soon as this guy came out he was going to show him a thing or two about respect.

It was evident now that the mysterious person was a male, if the the voice was anything to go by. What was weird though was why the guy didn't come out. Was he stalling too or was he here to boast? Either way it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Oops, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry, I'll make sure to be more courteous," the man said sarcastically. He smirked from his hiding spot up in the trees.

"What does your 'master' want with the sword? It isn't like he's going to have it as a keep sake," Artemis questioned.

"I have no clue."

"You're lying. We know better as to think that this so called master of yours would want this sword as some sort of souvenir," Robin commented.

"...You are right about that, but I have no clue as to what my master plans to do with the sword."

"Come one dude don't li-" Kid began but was cut off.

"I am telling the truth. Now listen, it would be best that you all high tail it out of here or else I will not hesitate to disembowel you all," they heard his voice grow cold as he spoke. Out of nowhere came a hazy fog, that began to grow thicker as they stood in place.

"Okay, I don't want to be the one to say this but, maybe we should leave," Artemis said as she stared at the fog. All around them the fog grew in height, covering them inch by inch slowly.

"I have seen this technique before," Seijirou observed.

Superboy looked over at the male in interest. "You've seen this before? Where exactly did you see it?"

"My mentor once showed it to me when I was much younger. She told me that in her early years that there was a man known as Zabuza Momichi, a very powerful who once used this same technique. The fog is used as a cover, so that when the victim is unable to see, the user can take them out with out any mercy."

Kid gulped and grinned nervously. "Well...that's good to know." The others couldn't agree more.

"So, you know of this technique then...your mentor wouldn't happen to be Angel now would it?" The man got a glare as his answer. He smirked. "My, what a small world this is. Who would of thought I would run into not only a small group of heroes, but a fellow ninja as well. I gotta say though, I find this generation to be quite fascinating." The fog started to grow even thicker around them.

"This is bad." Kid nodded his head at his friends statement.

"Couldn't agree with you more buddy."

Aqualad grit his teeth and clenched the handles of his water bearers. "Superboy, use your stealth vision, see if you can find the man responsible for this fog." The male complied with the order and started to look around. Sadly, it didn't seem to be working.

"Nothing, I got nothing. Whatever this guy is doing with this fog, it's negating my vision. I can't see a freak'n thing," Superboy spat out in frustration.

"Stay close together then," Aqualad ordered. They all huddled as close together as they could, preparing themselves for any type of attack that would come their way.

"How stupid. You all know that I can just take you all out with one strike. I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty if I just offed you all in one fell swoop." The man jumped down from the tree without making a sound. "It's a shame really, and here I thought you all were going to put on a show for me, but alas all good things must come to an end. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell the League of your brave heroics." He took out his long sword from it's sheathe and dashed forward towards the team. He swung his sword outward in a wide arc, a swing with enough speed to kill them all.

 **Clang!**

"What?" The man snarled as he struggled against something, another weapon. He looked up to see who had stopped him from striking, but stopped short when he saw who it was. He smirked. "Well well well, look who it is. An Angel from heaven comes in the nick of time to save these poor lost children...how quaint." Angel smirked back at the man as she pushed him back with her kunai.

"And here I thought you guys were supposed to be strong, I guess my source was wrong." Angel looked back over to the team with worry. She noticed that none of them could see, other than Seijirou that is. "You guys okay?"

"We're good as any sitting duck can be, but you sure took your sweet time getting here Angel," Kid commented as he and the others sighed in relief.

The woman chuckled. "I'm sorry for being late, but you guys had caught me at a bad time. When we get out of this I'm going to make sure you all know my schedule, by heart."

Robin and Kid groaned, while the others only stood there in confusion, well except for Seijirou. He already knew here schedule by heart. Go figure.

"Just because you showed up doesn't change what type of situation you're in. You and these brats are going to perish in this forest." Angel snorted causing the man to snarl at her.

"I wouldn't say that. I feel confident enough that I can get both myself and the team out of here. Oh and one more thing."

"Wha-" Angel sucker punched the man into the nearest tree. The back of his head hit the branch hard, rendering him unconscious and causing the fog to disperse. She walked over to the tree and knelt down in front of him.

"Don't call them brats." She stood up and clapped her hands together then put her hands on her hips. "And that's that." The team, sans Seijirou, gaped at the woman in awe.

Kid sped up to her with a wide grin on his face. "That was awesome! You just took him out like that, not even giving the guy a chance to fight back." Angel ruffled his hair and looked to the others.

"I see that you fell for the 'ol fog trick...Sei we're going to have to work on how to dissipate fog. You should sensed that ahead of time," she said sternly.

"I bow my head in shame Angel-sama," Seijirou bowed his head in shame. Angel walked up to him and smacked him on the back of his head. He winced in pain and rubbed the back of his head. "Angel-sa-"

"Geez, enough with the 'Angel-sama' already. I told you that you don't have to be so formal with me anymore." The teen bowed his head again with a small smile on his face.

"I understand." Kid ran up to him and slung his arm around the males shoulder.

"Dude, you really need to lighten up. You're so stiff and militant. Why not try to ease up a little." He flinched when the male glared at him and slowly pulled his arm away. "Or you could be a stick in the mud and follow the rules. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

Angel sighed. "Leave him be Kid. Sei is one hard nut to crack when it comes to breaking his teachings. Anyway, since I'm here we should locate the sword. I just hope that they didn't take it to far." She looked over to the man that she had knocked out. He was decked out in traditional black ninja garb but with gold plating instead of silver on his knuckle braces, and his head guard. He must have been the leader, but who was the ring master behind all of this.

"I think I smell smoke," Superboy's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over to him and saw him pointing north.

"That might be coming from the village. Come on it's not that far from here."

"Uh Angel, what about this guy," Robin pointed out as he looked over at the unconscious ninja.

Angel looked over at him for a few seconds in thought, then smirked. "Robin, do you have any black wire on you?"

"Yeah, why." He shivered when he saw her smirk grow wider. He had seen her smirk like that once and that was when he was 10. He been out on the field with Batman and Angel one night, they had gotten an anonymous tip about Joker wreaking havoc in some restaurant. An old Italian one not to far from his school. It ended up being a trap, both he and Batman had gotten hurt, it was awful. The worst part of the night was that when Angel saw how badly injured they were she went on a complete rampage. It was a miracle that she had not killed anyone that night...but still that smile she had on her face now was the same that he saw back then when she took out those guys. It always spelled trouble for anyone that caused harm to her loved ones, and he was so lucky that he was one of those loved ones. If he were a villain, well he already knew what she was capable of, but he wouldn't want to see first hand what she dished out on lowly thugs and high ranking criminals.

"I'm going to tie this guy up to a tree. He won't be able to follow us, so Robin, the wire please," she asked as she held out her hand. Robin hastily went through his utility belt and took out the wire. He handed it to her and stepped back. Like a speedster, she tied the man up to the tree that he laid on with great speed. Once she was done she stepped back and smiled. "There, all done. Now, onward to the village!" She began to walk down the path that had suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

"...All in favor of not getting on Angel's bad side," Artemis said as she raised her hand high. The others raised their hands slowly as they watched the woman walk away.

Seijirou smiled as he began to walk after his mentor. He knew what she was capable, but unlike the others he knew not to fear her because she meant not harm to them. She only did what she did because she cared about each of them, and for that he was happy.

"Get a move on slow pokes, we're wasting daylight here," Angel's voice called out to them. They jumped in surprise and ran after her to catch up.

* * *

"What?!" A man's booming voice rang out all through the building. The ninja that was knelt down in front of the others did not flinch as he looked up at his master. "What do you mean Ryu has been taken out?!"

"Sir, we have reason to believe that the Leagues band of sidekicks and one of their own are headed here now." The man grit his teeth.

"How much time do we have left before they get here?"

"...30 minutes, sir." A table was thrown at the wall causing it to break.

"I did not foresee this happening. After all of the things that I have accumulated over the years, this darn sword had to be an unlucky item...you," his voice called out as he pointed to the ninja closest to his right.

"Sir," the person said as they bowed their head.

"Bring him out, it seems that we are in dire need of his help." The ninja nodded and poofed away. After about a good 5 minutes the person was back with a new addition at their side.

"Sasuke, my dear boy, it seems that you will have your reunion sooner than expected." The male looked up at the man before him, his cobalt eyes turned blood red with three tomoe in them.

"Naruko," he muttered out, the tomoe in his eyes spinning to life.

* * *

 **I'm done! Whoo I thought I would never get through this chapter, but I did. I'm so happy. I hope you all are satisfied with this cause I won't be coming out with another one until some time next week. I do have something new for you all though, from now on I will be posting small contests at the end of every chapter. I might give out maybe a question or two from my story or from my other stories. The winner that guesses that answer or answers right gets a shout out, or if I'm feeling generous, the chance to feature their own character in another story that I plan on making. Doesn't that sound exciting?..You know what I think I'm going to start the contest now, but this one will only be for a shout out.**

 **Question # 1-Which Young Justice character raised Naruko?**

 **Question # 2-What is Seijirou's last name?**

 **When you got the answers PM me. As always R &R**

 **Ja ne minna**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up! As promised here's another chapter for all of you, but before I get to that let me announce the winners of the contest from the last chapter.**

 _ **Yusuke Kurosaki, KaeterinaRomanov, and Guest.**_ **You three have won a shout out, congrats. ^_^**

 **Like I said before I will be doing small contests at the end of my chapters just to see who was paying attention, and who was not. The big contest that I mentioned before will be much later in this story, cause I think it's too early for that right now. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"You know," Canary began slowly, "I don't think Naruko has a single clue about the contest going on, especially since it's for her." Wonder Woman/Diana nodded her head in agreement.

"She is quite oblivious but she is not all that oblivious to the attention. I fear she may suffocate from these men trying to win her over." The Amazon sighed deeply as she leaned back in her leather chair. The two women, along with Hawkwoman were in the leagues meeting room by themselves.

"Who do you think she will give in to first," Hawkwoman asked curiously. Canary and Wonder Woman looked at each other.

"I honestly have no clue as to who, but I do know that there are certain ones that she has known for sometime." Canary chuckled.

"So you think that Batman is the most obvious chose. What if Superman or even Green Lantern were chosen. It can't always be the childhood friends you know," Hawkwoman stated.

"I think we should put it to a vote then." Canary and Hawkwoman smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan but there are only three of us here. That wouldn't be fair, so how about we bet on it. Out of all of the men who like Angel, who do you think she is most better suited to be with ?"

Hawkwoman smirked. "My money's on Superman. I think his Boy Scout like personality would do Angel some good, and her outlandish loud behavior would do him some good too."

"You're not just saying that because of what happened last week right? That wouldn't be fair to Angel," Canary jested. The winged woman only snickered as the two woman sighed.

"Well I think I will chose Batman. He's always been there for her even way before any of us meet, and I think getting together with your childhood friend is cute."

"...You completely ignored what I said before didn't you," Wonder Woman deadpanned.

Canary rolled her eyes and scowled at the woman. "Honestly, I don't see what the problem is with that...you just don't want her to get together with him do you. That is both selfish and-"

"I am not being selfish. I just think that my friend deserves someone who will not only look out for her but also know when to let go of his pride," Wonder Woman interjected.

Hawkwoman looked at her sternly. "And you're not just saying this from personal experience."

Wonder Woman didn't say anything after that.

"I think we all know who you would chose though right."

Wonder Woman gave a strained smile. "Is that so, and who pray tell do you think I picked?"

Both woman smirked. "Hal Jordan," they answered in unison. The woman looked at them in shock.

"How did you figure that?"

Canary smiled. "Well you automatically ruled out Batman as a chose-"

"-And since Superman's refusal to train Superboy you've been on edge with him,"Hawkwoman continued.

"Hal was the last guy you would have thought of as a chose. It was a shocker to us though since you don't really like him all that much."

"...I suppose you are right." Wonder Woman was at a loss for words. She figured that they would have said that she picked one of the other Leaguers that liked Angel. But they were right in that accord. Hal was the only other man that she knew about that liked her. None of her other suitors have yet to be discovered besides Hal, Batman, and Superman.

"So the bet is on. Whoever she chooses will be the luck of the draw." The three woman smiled at each other.

May the best lady win.

* * *

Back with Angel and the team. They still had yet to find out where the sword was being kept, but the good thing was that they had finally made it to the village without any trouble. Or so they thought.

"It looks pretty desolate here, and I think I just saw some thing move," Kid said warily.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It was probably a fox or something. Don't be such a pansy." Kid glared at her and stuck his tongue out. "Oh yeah, that's real mature."

"Like your not."

"I'm more of a mature young adult than you are, so I think you should shove it Baywatch." And that's how yet another argument broke out between the two. The others sighed as they picked up the pace.

"It seems like that fog that we were stuck in before is coming back," Superboy observed. He looked up at his mother who grunted in agreement. She had been on high alert since they first entered the village.

"This place doesn't look like it's changed over the past 100 years," Robin began as he looked around at the houses. Everything looked so old, maybe that's not the right word but it was close enough to describe what he saw.

Angel hummed in thought. "This village has been around for quite awhile, but it hasn't been found up until about a few months ago."

"Really?" Miss Martian looked around at the homes in awe.

"It has been said that if one steps foot in an abandoned village of legend, then they will be blessed by the Gods themselves for a unique discovery," Seijirou stated.

"So you mean to say that this is a legendary village," Aqualad asked in interest. The maroon hair male nodded.

"That's what Angel told me."

Angel smiled. "I did didn't I? He is right though, this village is famous for not only it's natural hot springs but it also housed someone too." The team gave confused looks to one another. She sighed.

"They say that this village held one of the greatest leaders of the 16 century. A samurai leader who was not only famous for his six sword style but also for his famous one eye."

"It was Date Masamune of Oushuu wasn't it," Seijirou answered.

"Correct."

"I had no clue. Huh, you learn something new everyday." Angel chuckled and ruffled Robins hair.

The team continued on through the village in search of the sword while still in the midst of their conversation. It was long after that they had come across the largest building that looked to have about 10 to 15 stories in it, but that was an exaggeration on Kid's part.

"So, the sword is here right?" Angel nodded.

"It seems so. We might need to split up if we want to cover more ground here. Aqualad you're the leader, it's your call," Angel said.

The male nodded his head and looked to his team. "If we are to cover more ground I suggest that those who are most agile head inside to retrieve the sword. You all are able to make a quick get away if needed. The others will be outside as a way to cover ground if someone were to try and evade us and head inside to stop our retrieval."

Angel smirked. "Sounds like a plan. Are there any objections?"

"Nope."

"That sounds good."

"I guess."

"I'm okay with it."

Aqualad nodded. "Then let us move forward with our plan. Robin, Artemis,Miss Martian and Sora will head inside. Superboy, Kid, Angel and myself will stay behind. We will keep in contact via Mind Link" The four headed towards the entrance leaving the other four behind.

"Hey, Angel, I have a question," Kid spoke.

"Ask away."

"...Is it true that you and Superman went out on a date," he blurted. The latter and Superboy looked at the red head both in surprise and shock.

"W-W-What?! Why are you suddenly asking that? No, scratch that, who told you?" Kid shrunk down and looked away from the blonde woman's hard gaze.

"Well, I overheard Flash talking about a couple of days ago with GA. They said that Superman was non-discreetly blabbing about going on a date with you."

Angel clicked her tongue against her teeth and growled. That was in for it the next time she saw him. He was such a blabber mouth that an award for being the biggest big mouth in the league. And GA...well she didn't know what to think about him but she knew that he was no better than his speedster friend. She sighed and the scowl on her face softened.

"A-Are you mad," Kid asked the woman warily. He sighed in relief when he saw her shake her head. "That's good. I thought you were going to go on blast or something."

Angel chuckled. "Now why would I do that. I'm not a psychotic female who goes on a rampage because my personal business was brought up."

"That's goo-"

Angel cut him off. "I''m a psychotic female who goes on a rampage when a certain kryptonian opens his mouth and spouts stuff about us." Kid gulped as he listened to the woman rant about people not keeping their mouths shut. Sometimes it irked him how she never got mad with Robin about stuff like this. He would ask him later.

"Did you and Superman really go on a date," Superboy asked. Angel looked at him and frowned at the pitiful expression on his face. He looked really distraught with a mixture of disappointment on his face.

"We did, but it doesn't mean anything. It wasn't even a date really." _Besides the kiss that he gave her_ she noted in her head. She would keep that tidbit of info to herself.

Superboy seemed to brighten up at that and gave her a small smile. He had no personal vendetta against the man, he just found that having Angel around was something that he could never not appreciate. Ever since she named him he had grown more fond of her then he realized. It wasn't love or anything like that but it was the feeling of being part of something; a family. He still felt kind of sore that his so called _father_ wanted nothing to do with him, and the man had some nerve asking his mother out. He wasn't one to be possessive, but she was _his_ mom. He could be selfish if he wanted.

"If you say so Angel, but what's up with you and Batman. Ever since that one mission a couple of weeks ago you guys have been kind of awkward. By any chance did you go on a date with him too?" Kid mentally berated himself for saying that. He now knew that Angel was sensitive on topics about relationships, but he just had to open up his big mouth about it. He was so screwed. He turned to look at Angel who had yet to say anything, then the craziest thing happened. A mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere behind the woman. The person was a male who wore the strangest clothes, had a weird thing going on with his hair (hahahahaha duck butt), but the most terrifying thing was his eyes. They were blood red and had these weird shapes swirling around.

Angel felt a tingling feeling go up her spine as she slowly turned around. When she was finally face to face with the person her eyes grew wide in both fear and in shock.

"S-S-Sasuke," she managed to say when her eyes looked up at his. As she looked him in the eyes she could already feel herself drifting off into another world, and it wasn't a good one. His sharigan was activated and by the looks of it she had no clue as to how long he's had it activated, but that didn't matter right now. She needed to back away from him pronto. She gave herself some distance away from him but her gaze did not leave his person.

Kid sped up to her with the other right behind him. "Uh Angel, who is this guy and why are his eyes red?"

"Better question would be why is he here," Superboy asked with a glare pointed at Sasuke.

Aqualad's sea foam green eyes looked at the man with his calculative gaze, watching to see if he would do anything. "He might be working with the people that have the sword, but why does he not try to attack us." Sasuke's gaze had not wavered as he stared at Angel who had yet to waver her gaze either. It was like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. The two were just standing apart form one another, staring back at the other without blinking.

It seemed like time was passing by slowly, as the two continued to stare each other down, then finally Angel and Sasuke charged at one another. The blonde woman jumped up and threw some of her kunai directly at him. He unsheathed his sword from his waist and blocked her attack. She clicked her teeth and made the hand sign for her Shadow clone jutsu. Two clones appeared from thin air and ran straight for the man with kunai in hand. He blocked them both and slashed the with his blade causing them to explode with a poof. The real Angel showed up behind him and went for a his head with a punch. He did not turn around but moved his sword behind him in a short arc. She jumped back from his attack and went for another punch, this time with more force behind it. Her fist managed to hit his face and send him back a bit. The man smirked as blood trickled from his mouth. He moved his thumb to wipe the red liquid from his mouth. He lifted his hand to point at Angel with his blood on his thumb and pointed at her. She sneered at him and made another shadow clone, then her clone began to move her hands swiftly over her hand, making a clear sphere like shape in her hand.

"What is she doing?" Kid was going to answer but he had no words to describe what he was seeing. Only those in the league have seen Angel's powerful Rasengan in person, some had even said that it once grew in size. His Uncle was one of the first ones to witness watching her create this, and from what he was told it was a sight.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the woman. "Naruko," his voice rang out in her ears almost throwing her out of concentration. "How long has it been since I've seen you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Angel scowled at him. "Not long enough."

"You don't have to be so rude to me. Aren't we friends Naruko...didn't we have something special?"

"We did but you screwed it up. You left us, you left Konoha, you left Sakura, you left Kakashi sensei...you left me. And what you did on that fateful day, the day we were sent to bring you back, y-you have no clue how that emotionally scarred me. My heart hurts!" Superboy frowned as he watched tears fall from his mothers eyes. How dare this man cause her so much grief!

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "It made no difference to me how you felt. I needed to break my bond with you so that I could gain more power. I needed to go with Oro-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Angel glared the man with righteous fury.

"...I see that you have changed quite a lot while you were away," he observed. He looked her up and down with a predator like look in his eyes. He had to admit he liked what he was seeing. Naruko had been quite the tomboy when they were younger. She had no interests in anything girly whatsoever, and she wanted nothing to do with girl like behavior either. But now, what he was seeing was entirely different from the image that he had seen before he saw her. She had grown into a fine woman, a beautiful one at that.

"Yeah, well I can't say the same to you. You still look like the same arrogant jerk with a ducks butt for hair." Kid covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh, while the other two gave amused looks.

Sasuke frowned. "You may look different but your personality still sucks, Dobe." He smirked when he heard her growl.

"Tem-" Angel stopped herself before she could finish what she was going to say. She really shouldn't let him get to her. It has been 15 years since she's seen him, she's 28 years old now, she's a mature adult...well almost a mature adult.

" _Angel, Aqualad_ ," Miss Marian's voice called in their heads.

" _Yeah Miss M._ "

" _We got the sword and we're headed back down with it now._ " Angel looked to the other three who nodded.

" _Affirmative. We'll see you soon_." Angel looked over at Sasuke and smirked. "It looks like we'll be finishing this fight up some other time."

"It looks that way...I guess I should leave you with something."

Angel quirked an eyebrow at that. "Leave me with wh-" A pair of lips landed on hers and her eyes widened. Sasuke freak'n Uchiha was kissing her! He was kissing her and caressing her face.

"Aaaaahhh! Dude what are you doing to Angel," Kid blanched. He and Superboy stared at the two in shock then ran over to stop the man before he went any further, but not even Kid was fast enough to catch him as he disappeared. "What the heck man?!" The two males looked at Angel who looked like she was in shock. Kid walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face but it didn't seem to snap her out of it, so Superboy just picked her up bridal style and held her in his arms.

When the other four finally made it back their jaws dropped. Seijirou looked the most crest fallen as he saw his beloved mentor being held in his teammates arms bridal style.

"Uh what did we miss," Robin asked as he finally took in Angel's expression. She looked to be in shock, but from what exactly.

Kid sped up to his friend and put his arm around his shoulder. "Quite a lot my friend, quite a lot."

Artemis smirked and crossed her arms. "We had quite the adventure too." She looked over at Seijirou and her cheeks flushed a bit. Miss Martian giggled at her tinged pink face making the three males look at her in confusion.

Robin cackled. "We can compare notes later, but for now we got what we came for. We should head back to base before Batman calls in" Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"They have the sword! This an outrage! I specifically told you to stop them whatever the cost, and what did you do, you confronted the League member that was present!"

Sasuke did not flinch as the man slammed his hand on the armrest of his chair. He gave the man a cold gaze causing him to flinch. "I did what was necessary."

"What was necessary? Engaging the enemy with out a means for back up is necessary? You went off on your own agenda!" Spit flew from the man's mouth as he yelled. Some of it got on Sasuke's face, making him cringe in disgust and wiped it off.

As he sat there, completely ignoring the man in front of him screeching in rage, he thought back to what happened only moments ago. His fateful encounter with Naruko was everything he had expected it to be. The feel of her lips on his only made him want to claim her as his even more, but the lust that he had for her had to held under wraps. There were just to many obstacles in his way, those darn League members of hers were an eye sore that needed to be dealt with. But once they were dealt with...

He would have Naruko all to himself once again, and there would be nothing to stop him.

Nothing.

* * *

 **Oh man I thought I was never going to get done with this chapter, thank God I did though. I hope you all enjoyed this installment, and I hope to hear from you all as well.**

 **Question time!**

 **Question # 1 – Which female character has Naruko known since college?**

 **PM me when you have the answer, and as always R &R.**

 **Ja ne minna~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow I am so happy and grateful for all of your reviews, favorite and follows. You guys rock ^_^. Now on to business. The winners of last chapter contest are:**

 _ **KaeterinaRomanov, queenyuri, and kyothefallenkit.**_

 **You guys have won yourselves a shout out. Congrats!**

 **In this chapter, something..kind of serious is going to happen so keep a look out. Okay, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"This is so exciting. Seeing you off on your first day of school. I am proud to call myself your mother." Superboy quirked a smile at his mothers beaming persona. He wasn't really up to going to school when it was spoken to him, he already knew everything, or so he claims. But Naruko was so insistent on him going, she wanted him to get a good experience out of this, and who was he to deny his mother. She had been nothing but wonderful to him, she took him up as her own and showed him so much kindness. He was happy to call her his mother.

J'onn gave a small smile at the blonde woman. "I was going to suggest a name to you when your education was brought up, but Angel has been very generous to you. The name Connor Uzumaki suits you well." Connor averted his eyes away in embarrassment. Naruko ruffled his hair and smiled down cheekily at him.

"I've always liked the name Connor," M'gann said bashfully. The latter's cheeks tinted pink slightly at the female Martian's compliment.

"I told you they would love it." Naruko giggled and threw her arms around the male and hugged him. She brought his face to her ample chest and squeezed. He sputtered when he felt her breasts press against his face causing his face to burn crimson. He started to struggled in her embrace, trying to get her to let go of him, but to no avail the woman seemed to be a tad bit stronger. He settled for waiting, and when she finally let go of him he glared at her, his face still red in embarrassment. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair again.

What was her bra size? Double D's? He almost suffocated because of her large chest...on the other hand he could hold this above Wally's head the next time the team got together. Yeah, that idea sounded much better.

"U-Um I think we should send them off...but first," Kaldur looked over at Connors shirt with a frown. "It would be better that you changed your shirt my friend. We would not want it to rouse any suspicions." The male looked down at his black shirt with the 'S' symbol on it, then back up at the other male.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" The blonde woman gave his shoulder a pat drawing his attention to her.

"Nothing honey, but it would do you better if you changed out of it. We have secret identities for a reason." Naruko sighed and shook her head when she saw him take his shirt, giving everyone the view of his naked upper body.

Connor held the shirt in his hand and stared back to his mother. "Is this better?" Naruko had no words to say to him. She chuckled when she saw M'ganns cheeks turn a light purple color as she stared at his chest.

"No, now let's get you another shirt without the symbol on it. Oh, and maybe a nice jacket to, maybe brown. Yeah, that sounds nice." Both mother and son walked back to his room to find him a new shirt and a jacket.

The others stared at their departing forms. Kaldur was the first to speak as he looked at the two leaguers. "I fear she may be smothering him a bit to much." M'gann giggled.

"I think it's great that he has a mother now."

"M'gann is right. I find Angel's maternal instincts to be quite refreshing," J'onn replied with a smile.

"Though human emotion is still rather hard for me to comprehend, I find having a maternal figure satisfactory." J'onn and the two teen heroes smiled at the android.

He was correct on that note.

* * *

After Naruko bid the kids and fellow Leaguers a good day, she headed back to the zeta so she could go home. She was exhausted and wanted nothing but to take a long shower to release her stress. Having ones boss give you over time so you can pay for an extra mouth is tedious, along with league work, and protecting a city. It wasn't at all what she thought it to be when she first joined the League. Working as a group did sometimes make things easier, but there was still much to be done. Naruko still couldn't believe she was sane after the piles of work she had to plow through over the years. Maybe it was her friends that kept her on a slow and steady path. Heck, the kids have been a stalemate for her since day one, and she loved them for it. She still felt a bit dizzy though.

" **Kit, you really need to relax. Your chakra flow has been acting weird lately,** " Kurama's said, his tone filled with worry.

"I-I know that," she panted out. She walked out of the telephone booth next to her apartment. She swayed back and forth as she walked down the alleyway. Her eyes drooped a bit.

"What is going on-"

" **Kit! Behind you-"** Kurama tried to warn her but before she could answer she felt a stab of pain hit her neck. She gasped in shock and fell back, about to hit the ground, but before she did someone caught her. She felt her body being lifted and set on something stiff. It felt like someones shoulder. She tried to struggle against whoever was holding her but whatever hit her neck was causing her disorientation. The only thing she could settle for now was to find out who did this to her...but when she heard a chuckled she regretted it.

"Hehehehehehe well if it isn't Angel herself. I didn't expect to find you here of all places." That voice, that voice belonged to someone she thought to be in Gotham. What the heck was the Joker doing in Seattle?

"Alright boys! Mista J wants her to look all nice and pretty for Batman. Hop to it!" Naruko heard the shrill voice of Harley right next to her ear. She wanted to tell her to shut her trap, but when she opened her mouth to speak she heard nothing. Next thing she knew she was being tied up with purple ribbon and gagged. Her eyes were covered too so she couldn't tell where they were taking her. Her guess would be back to Gotham, but that arose the question of how they got here in the first place. She was too tired and weak to try and figure this out, and she had a feeling that whatever came next was not a good thing.

She just hoped that it wasn't as bad as she thinks.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor, 14 years ago**

 **In a large field next to the Manor**

" _Come one Bruce, don't be such a spoil sport,_ " _a girls voice called out. A sixteen year old Bruce Wayne frowned at his blonde friend as he watched her spin around in a circle. He could hear her giggling in glee and yelling at how much fun it was. He just didn't understand how she could be so carefree. She never thought to stop her childish ways when she was around him, and she never thought things through either. It irked him how she could even smile knowing that she was an orphan, just like him. At first he thought both of them could relate in that factor, but when he saw her smile at him, he knew it wasn't what he thought. At times he wondered if his friend ever missed his parents like he did, or held any guilty feelings towards their deaths, just like he had._

 _Bruce quirked a small smile when he saw her running towards him, a bright smile on her face as she waved at him. He had to admit that at times he to wanted to just let go and smile up at the heavens, just like she did, but that wasn't in his nature._

 _The blonde smiled at her friend as she approached him. "You missed out on the fun Bruce. There were tons of butterflies out."_

" _Why would I want to play with butterflies," he asked rudely. "Ow!" He yelped as the girl hit his arm and glared at her. She scowled at him causing his glared to falter. He could see her bright blue eyes dimming as she stared at him._

" _You don't have to be so mean you know." Bruce's gaze softened as he watched her scowl slowly fade and turn into a pout._

" _...I-I didn't mean to say that, I just.." He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this?_

 _The girls blue eyes softened and she smiled at him. "It's okay. But it would do wonders on your personality if you acted a little nicer to folks. Seriously, it's like something crawled up your butt and died." Bruce sputtered at the girls bluntness._

" _Don't you think_ _ **you're**_ _being rude now...and I am nice to people," he argued. She looked at him, bemusement evident in her eyes. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight on one side._

" _Really? Then name one person that you're nice to, heck, someone you're affectionate with and I'll let this go."_

" _...Someone I'm affectionate with?" She nodded her head. He looked down at his shoe covered feet and watched as he shifted them on the grass. What was he supposed to say? That he liked her. Heck no. If he did tell her then there was no telling how she would react to his confession. She was naive to things such as romance or love...but what if she didn't act the way he thinks she would. Would she return his feelings for her? He would be so happy if she did, then he would know that all of those secret gifts he's been sending her would be for not._

" _Someone I'm affectionate with," he repeated, but this time he sounded sure of himself. She nodded slowly wondering why he repeated his words again. She saw a small twinkle in his eye and watched his lips quirk into a smile. She didn't know why but she felt her cheeks burn at the look he was giving her. A look of pure adoration, and something else. She gasped when she felt his hand touch her cheek and start to caress it._

" _Naruko, I-"_

" _Master Bruce! Mistress Naruko! It's time to come back now!" The two teens jumped at the sound of the butlers voice calling from across the field. Bruce quickly moved his hand away and stepped back. His face was tinged red. He couldn't believe that he almost confessed. He almost confessed! He wanted to run straight back to the manor, but knowing Naruko she would surely try and find out what was wrong. He didn't want that, so he settled with walking back home at a slow pace, with Naruko a few feet in front of him._

 _As they walked he took the moment to look at his friend. Her long blonde silky hair was loose, flying all around her as the wind blew. She wore a light blue dress with a white cotton sweater that went to her hips. She had on a pair of shin length white sock and white Mary Jane's. All in all she was pretty, but what really got him was her striking blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. Those would have to be his favorite things about her._

" _You can tell me later," he heard her speak and looked up to see her staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers._

 _Bruce blinked at her in confusion. Naruko sighed and walked up to him causing him to stop. Once she was in front of him she spoke again. "The one you're affectionate with, you can tell me who it is later." The next thing he knew she was leaning into his face and kissing his cheek. She stepped back and giggled at his expression. "Let's go Tomato face. We don't want Alfred getting on us for goofing off again."_

" _...N-No let's go," he stuttered out and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him. She didn't see it but the teen had a big grin on his face and a very red face. And the only one that saw it when they got back to the Manor was Alfred who looked at his young ward in surprise._

 _Who knew his face could protrude such a color. No wonder Naruko kept calling him Tomato face. It was a nickname that he was stuck with for a long time after that._

…

Bruce woke up from his small nap, sitting up in his chair and stretching. He yawned. "How long was I out for?" He looked around and noticed that he was still in the Batcave. He must of fell asleep in front of the computer. He hoped this didn't become a habit.

"Three hours and thirty sir. And might I say that it was the longest you have slept in a day," Alfred said in amusement. Batman scowled at his old friend slightly. He shook his head and looked back at his computer. He saw something blinking in the corner of the screen. It looked like an alert, but when did it appear. Probably during his nap...it was still odd though.

"Alfred, how long has this alert been here?" The elderly man looked up from his dusting and looked at the screen.

"It appeared not to long ago...Sir might I suggest that you find out what it is. The noise it made before was quite dreadful." Bruce quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Noise? Is that why the volume is off ?" He turned the volume back up, and sure enough there was a loud obnoxious noise coming from it. He clicked on the alert just to see what it was about, but once he did his heart dropped. There on the screen was an image of the very woman he was dreaming about, but with bruises all over her face. That wasn't the worst of it though; her clothes were torn in various places, even in places that weren't appropriate for any man to see. He growled at the sight, wondering who did this so he could deliver whatever punishment worthy of such a beating.

"My word, i-is that Mistress Naruko?" Alfred stared at the screen in shock. He looked to Bruce who was already typing away on the keys of the Batcomputer. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"I'm finding that out now." He needed to control his anger and continue typing, but that was kind of difficult with the image of his first love battered and beaten on his screen. His jaw tightened as his hands typed faster. Then after 10 minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. It was another link that held a video. He pressed play.

On the screen was Naruko looking down in fear and agony, then out popped the Joker with that same sickening grin on his pasty white face. The clown walked over to the camera and tapped on the screen.

" _Hello. Is this thing on? Oh good, well let me start with a greeting Batsy. It's so nice to know that I haven't been forgotten. I thought you forgot about little 'ol me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but enough of that, I want to introduce to you my new friend." Joker walked over to Naruko and lifted her face up with one of his gloved hands. "Wakey Wakey sweet heart. You don't want to sleep in now do you, hehehehehehe!"_ Bruce growled as he watched Naruko's eyes open slightly, her blue eyes dimmed and her face sunken. She looked worse for ware.

" _G-Go t-to-"_ Joker whacked her upside the face with a crow bar that he had in his hand. Bruce clenched his kevlar covered hands as she yelped out in pain.

" _Uh uh Angie dear, we don't want any sassy remarks from you."_ There as laughter coming from behind the camera. It sounded like Harley. Joker looked back at the screen and grinned. " _Now Batsy, we wouldn't want to keep this young lady waiting now would we. If anything were to happen to her well...it wouldn't be pretty, and besides such a lovely girl like her is hard to find these days. Maybe one of my boys would like to give her a go._ " Cheers from the men rang out in excitement. " _I see that they're eager, but they'll have to hold out._ " Sounds of disappointment were heard as the clown laughed.

Joker walked back over to the screen again. " _Isn't she just a doll._ " He giggled with dark glee. " _You know where to find me Bats. Till then, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " The video ended with Naruko looking at the screen pleadingly which broke Bruce's heart. He was quiet for a moment then out of nowhere slammed had curled up fist on the keyboard. Alfred did not flinch or sulk but still he felt remorseful for the young woman capture. He sighed when he saw his ward pulling on his cowl. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Bruce or rather Batman.

"I don't want to hear it Alred." The man shook his head and walked up to the younger man.

"I know sir, but you should fully know that what you are about to do is reckless."

"...I know, but who else would be willing to save her...don't answer that." The answer to that question was pretty obvious, but he wouldn't answer it knowing Bruce would get even more hyped up in anger.

"I won't." Batman walked over to the Batmobile, jumping in when the top opened.

Alfred watched as the vehicle left through the Batcave entrance. "...Be careful...Master Bruce."

* * *

 **I'm done! So what did you think? Was it serious enough for you?**

 **Question time!**

 **Question #1 – Name at least two of the men that like Naruko? This is an easy one folks, it's in the poll.**

 **PM me or review your answer. And as always R &R.**

 **Oh, before I forget here is something that will help more with your enjoyment of this chapter. My personal soundtrack!**

 **Yawaraikai Kaku- Mushishi Ost**

 **Little Lady ii – Kuroshitsuji Ost**

 **Tentai Kansoku – Darker than Black Ost**

 **If your interested, look these songs up if you like.**

 **Ja ne minna~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! First things first, I would like to announce the winners from last chapters question time:**

 _ **white ice wolf, devixenrox85, queenyuri, and KaeterinaRomanov**_

 **Congrats guys, you won a shout out. ^_^**

 **Second, I would like to announce that I am going to be making another story soon. It's under some construction...in my head so I still have much more to plan for. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; I know I did. Thank you all for your reviews, favorite, and follows. You guys are such an inspiration to this story. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Connor made his way through the zeta in a huff. Today had been his first day of school, and to say he enjoyed it was...somewhat likely. There was a small problem when he got there, some guy trying to pick a fight, but other than that he was okay with it. Now he was looking forward to telling his mother about his day.

 **Recognize Superboy**

 **Recognize Miss Martian**

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter stiffened at the two teens arrival. They looked to one another. "Should we tell him," Canary asked, her tone filled with concern.

J'onn nodded his head. "He will find out eventually if we do not." He touched the woman's shoulder in reassurance. She sighed and looked at the two who were approaching them.

"Hi Canary, Uncle J'onn-" M'gann paused in her greetings when she saw the expressions on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

Connor looked at the two in question, watching as Canary walked up to them. The woman touched his shoulder and looked at him in seriousness. "...Something...something happened today, while you both were in school, and it has to do with Angel." The teen furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean something happened? Did she run into trouble?" Canary did not answer him. "Why are you suddenly quiet? Tell me what the heck happened!" His voice rose as he stared at the woman.

"...After she left the cave, she had gone back home. I don't know what happened exactly but apparently she was jumped."

Connor narrowed his eyes at the woman and martian, his anger slowly arising. "By who?"

"Superb-"

"BY WHO?!"

"...It was the Joker. On her way home, she grew fatigue, either it being from a drug or little sleep. She didn't have the strength to stop the attack, and was taken down without a fight. How the clown and his men got there I have no clue, but what I do know is that the whole kidnapping was a setup."

"A setup," M'gann asked.

Canary nodded. "Yes, the whole thing was a ploy to lure Batman out, or something out of spite towards him. Earlier today he had gotten a video from Joker, telling him that he would kill her if he didn't show."

Connor clenched his fists around the strap of his book bag, his teeth gritting together. "...Batman...did he manage to save her?"

"Yes, she's in extensive care up in the Watchtower right now."

Connor nodded his head slowly in understanding. He gave a small glare down at the floor and walked away, saying nothing else further.

M'gann and the two leaguers watched him walk away. "Do any of the others know?"

"Not all of them, but we were sure to make sure to tell certain ones first." M'gann nodded and gave small smile, walking away towards her room.

"That includes her other family right," Martian Manhunter asked discreetly. Canary nodded.

"They're aware of it, yes." The woman sighed as she combed a hand through her blonde locks. "Why didn't we notice, she was clearly growing weaker by the day she decided to take up night shifts in the monitor room."

"It was also due to over stressing herself...she may need to take a break from both League duties and her work in Seattle. It would give her some time to heal from her wounds and get some rest while she's at it."

"..." Canary did not reply, but she began to think about how Batman felt about all of this...pretty bad, she thought. When she saw him, even with his cowl on over half of his face, ti still looked like he had aged a few years. Seeing Angel in that condition, it must have really gotten to him, it must be hard for the other men as well...oh no.

"J'onn, I'm going up to the Watchtower for a bit, I need to check on how Naruko is doing."

J'onn stared at her in question then gave her an incredulous look. "Do be careful up there, a fight up in space will not bode well for anyone up there, especially Naruko." He saw her step inside the zeta and give him a small wave.

Canary nodded. "Will do."

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **Infirmary**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Batman stared down at the unconscious blonde woman that lay in the infirmary bed. He watched as her covered chest slowly rose and fell in a steady pace, he mouth slightly agape as she breathed in and out. His kevlar covered hand caressed her small hand in slow strokes, his eyes did not leave her form as he took a seat in the chair behind him.

"You really are reckless you know that," he said in a whisper. He growled as he looked over her injuries. Five bruise marks on her face, several gashes along her arms, a small puncture wound on her neck, probably from the needle that he found that was filled with a eerie green liquid. A new concoction of some sort that he was definitely analyzing when he got back to the Batcave...

"I suppose you're going to tell me to go." Batman did not turn around when he heard foot steps from behind. He already knew who it was (do I need to say how he knows).

"What do you want, Clark?" The man did not look up, continuing with what he was doing before the other arrived.

"...She never spoke...she never said anything about her work stressing her out, or even about..." Superman couldn't say anything further, it was just to hard to speak on the matter when the woman herself was laying unconscious right in front of him.

 **Swish!**

"Where is she?!" The two men present turned at the sound of Hal's frantic voice. Batman sighed and muttered a small curse under his breath. Great.

Superman walked up to the man. "She's over there, but I think you should lower your voic-" He didn't get to finish his words, his shoulder being shoved to the side. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched Hal walk over to Naruko's bed.

"..." Hal's eyes raked over the woman's injured form, his green clad hands clenching as he continued to look her over. "...I don't know why but I find that all of this is your fault Bats." He turned to look down at the man who gave no indication that he was listening.

Batman paused in his ministrations, looking up to give the man a deadly glare. "How is this my fault?"

"The Joker is your freak'n villain! That's enough to tell that this is your fault, along with the fact that she's put in more danger when she's with you!" He jabbed a finger at the man as he continued to speak about how the man is no good for her at all. Superman, being who he is tried to calm both men down, but alas he was blocked out by Hal's voice and Batman's low growling. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't say anything more to them. All he could do was watch as they argued back and forth.

 **Swish.**

"What is going on in here?" Superman turned his head and saw Black Canary walk into the room with a frown on her face. She saw both men in each others faces, harsh words and curses being spout at the other without remorse. "Enough!" That got their attention. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, especially you Batman. I thought you wouldn't be one to get caught up in something like this." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a feeling that something like this was going to happen, call it a woman's intuition bu she knew that Naruko being bedridden would cause some sort of uproar with her suitors. She didn't expect it to be in front of her thought, even if she as unconscious.

"I apologize for yelling in here but he knows that her being around him, especially in Gotham, was enough to know that one of **his** villains would go after her to get to him," Hal huffed out. He gave the man another glare, and what he did next made the other men present frown. The man bent down and kissed Naruko on her lips. On the lips. Canary sighed.

He just had to do that didn't he.

"Hal, I think you should leave. You too Clark," she said before either one could speak. The two walked out of the room leaving the two, well three, that included Naruko too.

"...Bruce-"

"I don't want to hear it Dinah."

"Well you are going to hear it. Naruko will not blame you. You know this, you know her." Canary tried to look at the man but he turned his head away. "Look, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you need to stop acting like a ( _insert word here_ ). It's kind of frustrating to not only me but Naruko as well. You love her right?"

"...I do."

Canary smiled. "Good, cause I don't plan on losing..." She mentally cursed herself. Those words should not have come out.

Batman gave her an incredulous look, not really paying any mind to what she said. He had a feeling that something went on with the woman after he and the others left the meeting room.

Maybe he would do a little snooping later just to find out what.

* * *

"What?!" Robin covered his ears, trying to block out his friends obnoxious yelling...even though he wanted to yell too.

"This is quite a terrible thing to hear," Aqualad frowned sadly, as did the others. Besides Connor, M'gann and Seijirou, the other four were not just being told about what happened with Angel.

Seijirou made no move to say anything. He was to mad to speak up about how he felt. He just wanted to go back to Angel's apartment and lay in his bed for the rest of the day.

"Did they say how they managed to get to where she lived?" M'gann shook her head.

"They mentioned nothing but who attacked her."

Kid scowled. "I still can't believe the Joker of all people managed to get her. Angel, a woman who could send a man flying straight to the other side of the world."

Robin gave his friend an 'are you stupid look'. "That's an exaggeration on your part. Angel can send a man flying but not that far."

"...You just had to say something," Kid replied with a pointed glare. Robin smirked.

"I couldn't resist."

"Enough, both of you. Now isn't the time to joke on one another," Aqualad tried to speak but was cut off by the sound of the zeta.

 **Recognize A.I.**

 **Recognize Majesty**

Seijirou flinched. Oh God, what were they doing here?

Artemis quirked a brow. "A.I and Majesty? Who are they," she asked but all she got was utter silence. "Hello? Is anyone going to-"

"Artemis, please be quiet." She glared at Kid.

"What? Why-"

"I'm going to have to agree with Kid on this one, Artemis you should be quiet." She was about to retort but was silence by a glare from Aqualad. Why did they keep telling her to be quiet.

"So you are the team that our Angie has been working with." A woman with waist length red hair that was in a braid, a long red kimono with a black obi, a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black leather gloves, and a Japanese style umbrella with various flower patterns adorned on it spoke rather rudely. Her face was rather tanned but it fit well with her bright green eyes. This was A. I.

"Oh look it's Robin, Kid, Aqualad and Seijirou, but who are the other three?" The one next to her was male, his hair was a shoulder length ebony that was pinned on one side. He had on a pair of long cargo pants with army print on them, black combat boots, a black wife beater with a brown leather jacket over it, a pair of black leather gloves, and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. This was Majesty.

"It is good to see you both again. I had thought that you both were traveling in Europe." Aqualad, ever the polite one spoke up first.

A.I huffed as she walked towards them. "We were but someone had to ruin our trip for us," she glared at the man who shrunk away from her. He rose his hands up in surrender so he wouldn't get mauled by the woman. She sighed and turned her attention back to the teens. "We were also informed by Canary that Angie was severely wounded."

"Is she okay? Have you guys heard anything," Majesty asked frantically. He yelped when the red headed woman knocked him upside the head.

"Calm yourself you buffoon."

"Sorry." The team sweat-dropped. They acted so weird, yet it was quite entertaining to watch.

Connor walked up to them. "How do you guys know Angel," he asked them bluntly. Robin face palmed .

Majesty chuckled. "Ah, straight to the point huh. Well lets see, we've known Angie since our High school days. Back then it was us three against the world. We used to get in so much trouble it was crazy, but I do remember a time when A.I-" The woman next to him clamped her hand over his mouth and gave him a deadly glare.

"We agreed to never speak of that ever again, is that understood?" He nodded his head quickly and sighed in relief when she lifted her hand from his mouth.

"Okay, so you guys have known each other since High school, that still doesn't tell us why you're here." A.I stared at Artemis with a creepy smile which made her regret saying anything.

"We just told you why, but it seems now we have another reason to be here." The woman glanced over to Seijirou who flinched. She smirked and walked over to him. She threw her arms around the male and squished her tanned face up against his. "We came to visit you, son."

"What?! Son?!" The team stared at the two in surprise.

Majesty sighed. "Oy vey. Woman when are you going to learn that he does not like that-"

"Shut up! I can hug my son anytime I want!"

"He's my son too," the man whined with a childish tone.

Robin stared wide eyed that the man. "For an adult he sure is childish. Who knew someone of his age could whine like that."

"I remember him being a bit more serious and... um what's the word," Kid said, trying to think of another word that fit the man.

"Upstanding?" Kid nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. Upstanding."

Artemis gave the man and woman a dubious look. "Are you sure that you're his parents?" She flinched when the woman turned her head to look at her.

"Of course we're his parents, ever since birth he's been my son-"

"Our son," Majesty corrected.

A.I glared at the man again. " **I** gave birth to him, you just stood there and watched, you horrible man."

"I was the one that got you pre-"

"OKAY, we've heard enough," Seijirou yelled. He was embarrassed enough of their arrival, now here they were about to talk about how he came to be. His parents had no dignity whatsoever. He heard several chuckles from his team and saw some amused looked on their faces. His face flushed red.

Things surely couldn't get worse.

"Oh," A.I spoke, " I just remembered something. Canary told us that since Angie is out of commission for now the two of us will be seeing to your training. Isn't that great Sei?"

Seijirou's eye twitched. Yep, things just got worse. He felt a pair of eyes on him and saw Artemis giving him a sympathetic look.

"I don't need your sympathy," he mouthed. She replied with a very rude hand gesture and turned her gaze away from him...that's just swell.

Connor looked at the couple and then at Seijirou. "...I don' pity you," he said bluntly. He was okay with just one person smothering him, and that was Angel.

"Even if you did I don't need it!"

* * *

 **I'm done! What did you all think? I know that Naruko didn't get a lot of face time with the guys, but I made it up with some partial humor with the new OC's. Aren't they just a hoot?**

 **Question time!**

 **Question # 1 – What are the genders of A.I and Majesty?**

 **PM or review your answer. As always R &R **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't gotten to this lately. My sister went to the emergency room on Friday and stayed there up until yesterday. So me and my other siblings spent that time cleaning and helping out. She's back home now ^_^. Oh and before I forget, from the poll I can see who everyone favors more. I have to admit I thought you all were going to choose Sasuke or something. I am going to be closing the poll soon so whoever hasn't votes should do so now, and when the next chapter is updated I will announce the winner. Naruko has to end up with someone you know. Oh and the winner or last chapters contest:**

 _ **, queeyuri, KaeterinaRomanov, and anyone else who I have not mentioned.**_

 **Congrats to all of you! You get a shout out.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC owns them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Green Arrow could only stare at the spectacle in front of him with a grin. He never would have that that Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, the man who was feared among criminals, was a lovesick puppy who was actually catering to Angels every whim. He couldn't help but laugh. His tried to muffle his laughter when he saw Batman glaring at him.

"You know," GA began, "If I had a dollar for every time you glared at me I would be richer than I already am." His grin grew wider when he heard a chuckle erupt from the blonde woman.

"We'd all be ten times richer Ollie." Batman sent her a withered glare but it was ignored. "I can't tell you how many times he's given me his Batglare."

"Oh, do tell," Green Arrow said as he took a seat next to her bed.

"There was this one time I accidentally knocked over that large coin in the Batcave. It fell right smack dab on the Batmobile. I can't tell you how many times I've knocked over that thing, but the look on his face when he showed up. Priceless. I think his glare actually hurt me that day." The two burst out laughing as she continued on with story. "I had to look behind me the whole day to see if he was going to get me back. I didn't feel safe at all."

Batman could only sigh as he watched the two mouth away about his glare. What was the big deal anyway? Angel knew better than to mess around in the Cave much less play around in there. For crying out loud she's an adult. She should know not to do things like that...but.

"What are you three up to?" They turned towards the door and saw Canary standing there with her arms crossed, a pointed glare on her face at GA. "Oliver you said that you were headed for the monitor room. Why are you in here?" She looked back and forth between him and Angel.

The man got out of his chair while giving the woman a grim look. "I was on my way there. I just wanted to visit my surrogate sister is all. No harm no foul."

"..." Canary had a frown on her face but it slowly faded into a small smile. She knew nothing was going on between the two, it was her paranoia again, but still hearing their laughter from the hall..She shook her head. "Fine then but you and I have monitor duty, and Naruko make sure to take those meds that I set out for you."

Angel nodded her head. "Don't worry Dinah I have Batman here to help me. I'll be fine." She grinned at the two.

"Okay, well we'll see you later." And it was quiet again. Angel looked down at her lap awkwardly and began to mess with her hands.

"...Sooooo what's been going on with you...I-I mean has the league been functioning well without me? How has the team been doing? Have A.I and Majesty been teaching them well? Has-"

"Naruko." She flinched at the sound of his voice. Ever since she woke up to him caressing her face it's been pretty weird for her. Never has she ever seen his face look so soft and caring, for a moment she had thought it was someone else. She knew that ever since they were teens that they were close, but as the years passed by it's gotten stranger and stranger with him. She couldn't put her finger on it but he's been more clingy than he was all those years ago.

"...Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know this is going to sounds weird but...do you by any chance like me," she asked, not looking up at him.

Batman looked at the woman with a blank face, his expression not giving away what he was really thinking. "Why do you ask that?"

"No reason, I just want to know how you really feel about me...I've been getting a sense of how some of the guys feel about me. First you with that date, Superman with that kiss," Batman brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed into slits at that, "Hal with that lunch date, Sasuke with his random kiss, and now you again. I just don't get it." Naruko couldn't wrap her brain around any of this.

Batman could see the confusion on her face, he didn't want to say anything considering that he was kind of miffed about hearing that she was kissed several times, but if she was saying all of this now then he needed to say it. Confess to her and hope that what she said all those years ago was true. He grabbed one of her hands with his kevlar covered one, rubbing her palm with his thumb. He saw her look up with widened eyes, her blue eyes bright as usual, and her plump pink lips slightly agape; he had to hold his composure as he looked at her.

"Look, I know you've been confused about things. I've been confused too," Naruko quirked an eyebrow at that, " You don't know how hard it is to like someone who doesn't really understand the concept of liking someone, not really knowing whose right for them. Do you get what I'm saying?" Naruko nodded.

"I understand, but-" She bit her lip.

"But what?"

"But...what I don't understand is how could you like a person like me." Batman's eyes widened. What did she just say? Was she not as confused as he thought she was?

"So, you already knew?"

Naruko nodded, her face turning red. " Yes, b-but I haven't always known. Up until recently I've just seen how nice you've been to me. From taking care of me to staying with me through the night making sure I was okay...I would have never known until I heard your voice that one night after you rescued me from the Joker."

"You've known for that long, huh." Batman's lips quirked as he watched her sputter in embarrassment. This woman was something else. He lifted his other hand to cup her chin, leaning his face towards hers.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Reciprocating to your confession." His lips connected with hers for the second time, just like that night. Her lips were soft and inviting, it was a wonderful feeling that filled him with bliss, making him not want to stop. He pulled way from her slowly and looked at her. Her eyes were droopy and she had a small smile on her face. He moved his hand across her face to her lips, moving his thumb over them.

"Did I get the point across?" Naruko nodded her head slowly as her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I think I understand this better now."

"...Good."

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"Honey," A.I called. Majesty looked up from his book and turned to his wife.

"Yes dear."

"When do you think Angie will come back?"

Majesty sighed and set his book down on the table in from of him. " I don't know. Canary told me that she would be back in a couple of weeks."

A.I frowned and puffed out her cheeks. "But that's not fair to us. We were only told about her condition but we haven't gotten to see her at all." She banged her hand against the table causing it to shake. "Gosh Darn it!"

"Mother can you please refrain from shouting in the cave," Seijirou said in irritation. He still couldn't believe that his parents were here. It was embarrassing enough that he saw them at home, but here ...ugh he needed an aspirin.

A.I grinned as she saw her son walk into the common area. "Oh son it's so good to see-"

"Cut the crap mom."

"...What. Did. You. Say." She sped up to him and punched him then wrapped her arms around him. "You don't talk to your mother like that! Who do you think you are, Kaname? No! You are not your brother who still doesn't treat me with any respect! Learn to respect your mother! Raaaaaaaah!" She rubbed her fists against his head and yelled. Majesty laughed as he watched his son getting beat up. And this was the sight that M'gann and Connor saw when they walked into the room.

"What's going on," Connor asked. He winced when he saw Seijirou being hit multiple times.

"Nothing really, just my son getting the living daylights beaten out of him," Majesty chuckled out.

M'gann looked worried as she watched A.I trying to choke out Seijirou. "Shouldn't we do something?"

The man shrugged. "Nah, I mean this does happen a lot in our house, but much worse." He shivered at the thought of the rest of his sons...poor Kaname still has nightmares to this day. The others knew from that day forward to never get on their mothers nerves, ever.

"How much worse could she be from what she's doing right now?" Connor flinched when the man got up close in his face.

"Listen son, there are certain kinds of people in this world that just aren't meant to be messed with," he pointed his finger at A.I, " that woman is a violent explosion just waiting to happen...and she's standing behind me isn't she." Connor nodded his head, stepping back away from the man.

Majesty turned around slowly and saw his wife standing behind him, red bangs covering her eyes. "Honey, it isn't what you think. I was just expressing my-" He was cut off by a fist connecting with his face and sending him flying.

"YOU IDIOT!"

…

"So that's why," Connor muttered.

"...And now you all know why my dad fears my mother. She reacts like that."

"Noted."

…

Later that same day, Batman had shown up, along with Naruko who had begged and pleaded much to his chagrin. Majesty and A.I chuckled at that.

"My Baby," A.I yelled when she saw Naruko. She threw her arms around her and squeezed. "Oh how I've missed you! You don't know how hard it's been not seeing you for...hun, how many months?"

"Five."

"It was so hard not seeing you for five months!" Naruko chuckled nervously as she pat the woman's back.

"I missed you too, but you had Majesty with you." A.I huffed and stepped back from the blonde. She crossed her arms.

"That idiot screwed up the whole trip for us with his horrible sense of direction. I mean do you know how many times we got lost in Paris, 4 times, 4 freak'n times!"

"I said I was sorry **four** times, give me a break." A.I turned to him and growled.

"Oh don't give me that bull! You know you meant for us to get lost!" It was Majesties turn to growl.

"What?! Why the heck would I mean for us to get lost? I was clearly not given the right directions and you know that!" The argument between the couple continued back and forth.

Naruko sighed heavily. "Here they go again." Connor and M'gann looked at her in question.

"What do you mean?"

"One of them always has to start an argument over something completely stupid and off topic. I still wonder to this day how on earth they got together...then again there was a lot of se-" Seijirou covered her mouth, his face aflame with red.

"Do not finish that sentence." She nodded and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"I wasn't really going to say anything."

"I beg to differ." Naruko pouted.

"You're so mean to me." Seijirou rolled his eyes.

"I'm not mean, I'm just stern." The blonde woman chuckled.

"Unlike your parents though, they're a whole different story altogether...now that I think about it whose personality did you inherit from anyway?"

"I can answer that," Batman suddenly spoke. Naruko and the three teens turned their heads to look at him.

"You know, spit it out."

"...Seijirou has certain qualities that match both of his parents. He has shown that he has a calm persona just like his father, but when irritated he shows that he also favors his mother."

"Huh, I never really noticed that until you pointed it out. I guess that's why he's so sadistic when it comes to fighting, he's just like his mom, and when he get's cornered he whines just like his dad."

"Angel!" Seijirou glared at her. She gave him a heavy pat on his back.

"Hehehehehe You are so adorable when you whine."

Batman rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's enough. I called you all here because I have a mission for you. I will go over the details as soon at the others arrive."

"By others you mean Aqualad, Red Tornado and Superman, right?" Connor stiffened when Angel said Superman. He didn't notice that she saw his reaction from the corner of her eye; she would talk to him later.

"And what pray-tell is our part in this? You didn't just call us here to substitute for Angie," A.I asked rather rudely. Majesty elbowed her. "Ow!"

"Now's not the time for that sweetheart. We should listen," the man said seriously. A.I stared at him for a moment then sighed, crossing her arms with a small sigh.

Batman gave the man a small nod. "As I was saying, when those three arrive we'll begin with a quick once over of why four ice villains all attacked on the same day. This also has something to do with the trip that you two took to Europe." Naruko quirked an eyebrow at that.

"So, their trip wasn't just some second honeymoon. I knew it." Naruko grinned with glee.

"As it stands, we were able to find out why **he** vanished in Italy, but our search ended in Paris. We couldn't seem to find anything else out after that I'm afraid," Majesty stated solemnly.

"That's good enough for now." Seijirou looked at his parents with confusion.

"What do you mean **he,** and why did you guys take a trip in Europe anyway?"

"...Honey, the man that was responsible for sending Angie here, showed up a little over a year after. We figured that the sword that the team had found was the source of the portals power, but that wasn't all. Your father and I did some more digging while we were in Europe and found out that there was another sword that was similar to the one we have."

"So what you're saying is-"

Naruko nodded and frowned. "The one we have is just a cheap replica of the original. The real one is in the clutches of that man, Morinaga Seishuu, a remnant of a once known ninja clan of the 16 century."

"What does this have to do with those four ice villains," Connor asked.

Naruko shook her head. "I have no clue, but I do know that the _Soaring Raiders_ as something to do with it. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

 **Recognize Superman A 01, Red Tornado A 16, Aqualad B0?**

"It looks like they're here now." Naruko sighed. It looked like she and her family had their work cut out for them.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done at last! I hope you all enjoyed this segment of Tenshii no Destiny. Okay, Question Time!**

 **Question # 1 – What is the name of the son that was mentioned to have disrespected A.I? Here's a hint, it's not Seijirou.**

 **PM me or leave your answer in the review, and as always R &R. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my wonderful lovely readers! I would first like to congratulate the winners of last chapters contest.**

 _ **Guest, queenyuri, Will2014, and Kaeterinaromanov. All of those who answered correctly out there.**_

 _ **Congrats, you guys have won a shout out!**_ **The answer to the question was Kaname.**

 **Second, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story. You guys are something else I tell ya. Who knew this was going to get so many likes _sniff sniff_ , I think I might cry. Anyways, the poll hasn't been closed yet but~ I still have more juicy stuff for all of you, so sit tight and enjoy this crazy ride. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **A small cafe**

"Are you sure we should be doing this," Wally asked Robin warily. The younger male smirked back at his friend.

"Duh, I've been suspicious ever since Batman told me he had 'prior engagements'."

Wally nodded. "I can understand being suspicious, but stalking the man just doesn't feel right. I think he already knows we're here." He glanced over at the man from behind the bushes that they were hiding in. He saw the man look up from his phone, gazing back and forth, then look back down at his phone. "See! He's on to us," he whisper/yelled.

Robin sighed and elbowed the red head. "I should have left you back at the cave, then I might have a better chance at finding out what he's up to." If only he had kept his mouth shut about where he was going, but that seemed unlikely considering his friend practically begged to go with him. He was on his knees and everything. So Robin had given in and told him to stay by his side and make no noises...but with Kid that was something he couldn't really do. Him being quiet was like A.I acting like a normal non-crazy mother who beat up their son when he said something smart. He had that much trouble sitting still and keeping his mouth shut, yet there was one person that could make Wally stay quiet for more than an hour.

"Dude," Wally brought Robin out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Look over there." he pointed his finger in the direction of the cafe. "Is that who I think it is?" The two squinted to get a better look. There approaching the cafe was none other than Angel, and she was quite the sight. She had on a white button up blouse, a gray pencil skirt with knee length slit on the left side, a pair of brown leather heels with bows at the tip of the shoe, her long blonde hair was up in a bun with her bangs pinned to one side, and she had on a pair of black wide framed glasses. They saw her walk up to the table that Bruce was sitting at, giving him a small peck on the cheek, which was returned eagerly, and sat down in the chair next to him.

Wally and Robin's jaws dropped at the sight as they watched the man reach out for her hand, then lift it up to his lips to give it a kiss. What was even more shocking is that Angel didn't say anything, her tanned cheeks turned red and she started to giggle...what the heck is going on?

Wally looked at Robin with an incredulous look. "Wanted to find out what he was up to huh?"

"...I think now would be a good time to leave. We've seen enough, and I don't want to know how the two will react if they spot us," Robin muttered the last part under his breath. He shook his head of the thought and slowly backed away from the bushes and sped away with Wally right behind him.

As they were running they took one last peek at the man and woman. From the way they were smiling they looked pretty happy, but that still didn't mean that it wasn't weird. It wasn't normal at all.

"Wally, we shall never speak of this again understand, and don't tell anyone especially Roy..or Superman. None of the guys alright."

"You have my word dude." They shook on it and sped to the nearest zeta tube with urgency in their steps.

* * *

Back at the cafe...

"They left already didn't they," Naruko asked. Bruce nodded his head.

"It seems so." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew he was getting suspicious but I never thought he would go out of his way to spy on us."

Naruko giggled. "Well all of this is more of a reason to tell everyone. We can't keep our relationship a secret for long you know, and besides I think it's nice that someone knows. It at least removes some of the stress off of my shoulders." She shrugged her shoulders for emphasis and sighed deeply. "Now the only thing left to do is...uh Bruce what's wrong." She noticed that he was looking at her with a strange look, his mouth was in a thin line and his eyes looked alert. "Bruce, Bruce..Tomato face," she whispered. She saw his eyes narrow at her and his mouth lower into a frown. "hehehehe that got you. I knew that name still got on your nerves, I just never thought I would have to say it again. And to think your shy self grew...up." Bruce was still looking at her but this time with a different look.

"Naru, I want to make this clear. We are not telling anyone about our relationship," he said sternly. She stared at him in surprise. He hasn't used that nickname in like, forever, not since they were teens.

Naruko quirked a blonde brow. "Huh, what do you mean?"

Bruce sighed. Was she that oblivious? Did she have no clue that the other men were still pining after her like dogs in heat. He had to hand it to them though, he almost lost this battle to Superman when she brought up that kiss...he was still pretty peeved about that. The man most likely was trying his absolute best to get her to like him, and if a kiss was meant to do it then he was so out of luck...but still. She looked mildly dazed after she said that.

He shook his head. There was no need to think about any of that anymore. She was with him now, it was his win, but he had already won 15 years ago when he first met her. He looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. "Just don't mention this to anyone, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, but can I still tell A.I and Majesty. They're my best friends and you've known then as long as I have, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't tell them." She gave him a small pout.

Bruce stared at her for a bit then sighed. "Fine...by the way you can call them by their real names you know. We aren't in costume right now."

"I know that but...I like calling them by their hero names. And besides they said that I can only call them by their names when it's just us." She wouldn't say the other reason though. It was too embarrassing.

"...I won't ask why but you should still call them by their names when we're out of costume. It's safer."

"Oh alright," Naruko said dejectedly. " _ **Aini**_ and _**Daichi**_ , there are are you happy." Bruce lifted his hand to caress her face.

"Yeah." He saw her blush and swiftly turn her head away with her cheeks puffed out. He chuckled deeply. "You can't get embarrassed from something like a touch on the cheek." Her face grew even redder than before.

"I-I'm not embarrassed...it's j-just that y-you make it your goal to touch me every day like that." Naruko stared down at the top of the metal table in from of her. "You've been doing that for years, and recently I've wondered why you do it."

"I do it because I like you Naruko, and because I can. You're really vulnerable when you open up to others."

"...You have a point there. I have a question for you though, and You have to answer this truthfully." Naruko stared at him sternly, her mouth in a thin line and her eyes giving nothing away.

Bruce nodded. "What's your question."

"...Do you still blame yourself for what happened to me a couple of weeks ago?" And there it is. This was something he had been trying to avoid, but to no avail she just had to say something about it now.

He averted his dark blue eyes away from her and looked down at his hands. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you wouldn't say anything else about that day...but if you must know, yes. Yes, I do blame myself for what happened to you. To this day your screams still haunt me, the pain that you must have felt when he beat you." He made a fist with his hand and clenched it tightly, nearly drawing blood from how hard he was clenching it. "I can't atone for what happened to you but I will apologize for as long as you want me to."

"...I was expecting a different answer, nothing like that," Naruko chuckled. "There is a plus side to this though."

Bruce eyebrow rose slightly. "And that would be?"

Naruko moved her hand to caress his cheek and grinned. "You spoke your true feelings." She leaned into his face and gave him a chaste kiss.

* * *

Seijirou flipped through the pages of his biology text book with mild speed as he tried to ignore the noise around him. He was at Naruko's condo with none other than his parents. Now he was a civil fellow but anything that had to do with his crazy parents was just something he would not include himself in, no matter how much his mother knocked him upside the head with a pillow.

"Seijirou," his mother screeched in his ear while whacking him upside the head. He continued to ignore with as much will power as he could muster, but it was slowly deteriorating. If his mother stopped hitting him then maybe he would listen.

Majesty, other known as Daichi Kasagawa sighed tiredly as he watched his wife continue to hit their son with a pillow. "Honey, for the last time will you leave the boy alone. He's trying to study, isn't that right son." It didn't seem like he heard him at all since it looked like he was out cold on the floor. Great.

"Aini I told you so many times not to keep hitting someone until they're unconsc-" Before he could finish speaking a large pillow hit him in the face causing him to trip over another pillow and fall on the carpeted floor, hitting hit head against Naruko's armoire.

"Daichi," Aini said in panic. She ran over to him and knelt down to see if he was hurt. She lifted his head up to look at him and saw him smirking up at her.

"You totally fell for that. Ow!" Aini dropped his head back to floor roughly and walked away. Daichi sat up and watched her go down the hall. He sighed and got up on his feet. He looked over at his son who had also gotten up from the floor. He had a slightly panicky look on his face as he looked back and forth. "She's gone son," he said when he heard a door slam.

Seijirou sighed in relief and got back up to sit on the couch, picking up his book. "Thank Kami. I thought I was going to die if she kept that up...I think she bruised me. How the heck do I bruise from a pillow?!"

Daichi shrugged. "With your mother anything is possible."

 **Ding Dong**

The two males looked over at the door then looked at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Daichi had scissors while his son had paper. The latter groaned and got up from his spot on the couch. He glared back at his father who snickered.

He walked up to the door and unlocked it then turned the knob. When he opened the door, he saw someone he never expected to see.

"Roy?"

The red head gave a small wave. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

Seijirou glared at the male and opened the door wider. "What are you doing here Harper? I thought you had better things to do." Roy scoffed and shifted his weight.

"I do but I found the time to come over and see Naruko. Speaking of her is she here, I need to talk to her." He looked past the maroon haired male to see inside the condo, then saw another male standing not to far with a smile on his face. Now there was a familiar face. "It's been a long time Majesty. How have you and A.I been doing?"

Daichi walked over to the entrance way and grinned at the male. "Oh, same old same old. You know how it is with me and her. We fight, we make up. It's nothing new."

Roy gave the man a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that. By any chance is Naruko here," he asked.

"Nah, she's out on a date," the older man answered bluntly. Seijirou gaped at his father. Why would he say that, no one was supposed to know that. He face palmed.

Roy's eye twitched at the mans blunt answer. "I-I see, well when she gets back from her **date** can you tell her that I have something to tell her. It's kind of urgent."

Daichi gave the red head a pat on his shoulder. "What ever you have to tell her you can tell us, and we will be sure to relay that message."

"...Alright, but this is not to be spoken elsewhere." Daichi nodded. " A guy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha has appeared on the monitor recently. He's been spotted around Metropolis, Central, and even Gotham," Daichi's eyes widened, "I think he means to find Naruko in different cities where League members are."

"What city is he planning on searching next," Daichi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Seattle."

He knew it.

Seijirou looked at his father in confusion. "What does he mean by 'looking for Naruko'? Is this guy an acquaintance of her's?"

"He is, but he's not one that she'd want to keep in contact with. He's bad news son." Daichi glared down at the floor.

He needed to warn Naruko, before it was too late.

* * *

 **I'm done! Whoop, now Question time!**

 **Question # 1 – What is A.I and Majesties real names?**

 **Question # 2 – Who was spying on Bruce and Naruko?**

 **PM or review your answer.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thoroughly, I know I did. I understand that nothing action packed happened, but next chapter I'll try for some action.**

 **Song of the day~ _The Suicide Circus by The Gazette._**

 **As always R &R ^_^**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I have another chapter for you that I know will definitely knock your socks off...hopefully. Oh, before I forget, the winners of last chapters Question time.**

 _ **Kazukimi and Wolfknight117.**_ **Congrats, you won a shout out.**

 **The answers were Daichi and Aini, for number one, and for number two Wally and Robin.**

 **I also have an announcement, I did say about a chapter or two ago that I will be making another story, and here is what I came up with. I will be making another Naruto based crossover with the Justice League series. This will be somewhat affiliated with Tenshii no Destiny but there's a twist. Naruko and Bruce are going to be the main pairing, there won't be a harem, I'm sorry if that's what anyone wants. They're not going be together immediately, it takes time for a relationship to bloom, but our lovable Bat will have feelings for her. Also, all of my oc's will be in it; I don't want to leave my babies out. Almost forgot, the title of this story will be called _Tenshii no Fate,_ I have to stick with the name cause I can't think of anything else. I haven't started on the story yet but I've figured out what I'm going to do. I hope you all look forward to it. Well that's all, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Kasagawa Estate**

"Yo Jeeves," a young man with spiked black hair called out. He had on a Japanese school uniform that consisted of: a black silver buttoned cardigan, a white collared shirt, black gray dress pants, and a pair of black _Chuck Norris_ shoes. His left ear had a detachable gauge on it, with a small silver tiger dangling from it.

An old man, who was in his late 60's, his brunette hair graying on the sides. was standing in front of a large brown door, holding a tray in hand and was wearing the traditional butler uniform. He looked up at the male and nodded in greeting.

The male scoffed. "Don't be so stiff Taka-san. I mean you have known me for what, 10 years, that's a pretty long time."

The old man gave a hidden snort. "Not long enough sir. If I may, where are you headed to in your school uniform?" He gave the young male a suspicious look as he watched him avert his green eyes.

"Uh, no-where...Okay, you got me. I'm headed over to see mom and dad."

"Sir, you do know that you are not allowed off the premises after you arrive home from school. You were punished remember?"

The male rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, and it's totally unfair," he replied grumpily. It was so unfair that his brother got to go to America and he didn't. He was the oldest for crying out loud! Shouldn't he have been the one chosen to go with Naruko-sama instead!

The old man sighed, trying to keep calm as he watched the teen rant away. "Sir I implore you to calm yourself. Your mother has her ways of knowing when one of her children misbehaves, or speaks ill of them."

"I-I don't care," he stuttered, trying to hide his fear.

 **Shatter!**

"Aaaaah!" The male screamed in fear when he saw the family vase fall to the floor, shattering into a million pieces...

"I warned you sir," he walked over to the teen and ushered him to his room. He could feel the younger shaking as they walked towards the steps. The old man shook his head and smiled. He looked behind them and saw two people, both male with maroon colored hair and had the same face, come out from behind a door, one of them with a sling-shot in hand. They saw the butler and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned.

"Ha! We got him good," one said with a smirk on his face, sticking the sling-shot in his pocket.

"Serves him right for talking about mom when she's not here," the other said giving his twin brother a pat on the back. They snickered when they heard another scream come from their brother.

"He such a wimp," they said.

"You two are up to no good again," a female voice sounded from behind them. The twins turned around then grinned when they saw their sister and ran up to her with their arms spread.

"Kiyo-nee," they yelled in glee. She giggled when their arms wrapped around her small form. The girl looked around 15 years of age, had long black hair, doe like with amber, a thin waist, she was wearing a light blue sailor outfit for her school uniform with a navy blue cardigan over it

"Ryuji, Ryo, how are you guys today?"

"Good," Ryuji answered.

"We played a prank on Kaname," Ryo said giving his brother a high five. Kiyo shook her head. It never fails, these two always had to pick on someone, but it was expected. They were only 10 after all, being mischievous was in their nature...they still took it to far though.

"You guys know that picking on Kaname only leads to trouble. He will get you back," Kiyo said as she knelt down in front of them. They looked at each other then at her.

"We're not scared of Kaname," they said in unison. The twins ran off without another word leaving Kiyo with a frown on her face, which slowly faded into a smile then a giggle. Yep, never a dull moment with her brothers. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen where she saw her older brother, Yukine making a sandwich. He looked when he heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa imouto-chan, how was school today," he asked her with a bright smile. She returned it with one of her own and walked over to him. Yukine had a mixture of maroon and black in his hair which was pinned up on one side, light green eyes, he had on a black suit with a light blue tie, a pair of brown loafers, and a silver watch on his left wrist. He also had quite the pretty face, which was something he inherited from his mother, but not the tan skin. He had his dad's complexion.

"It's good, well besides my Math teacher giving me grief," Kiyo sighed out as she took a seat in front of the counter. Her brother gave her a frown.

"Your teacher's only goal is to teach you, I don't see how you would grieve over their teaching." She stuck her tongue at him. "That's immature Kiyo. You don't see me sticking my tongue out at mom and dad."

"That's because you're a mature adult now-"

"You are right about that, but-"

"And you don't want mom to beat the crap out of you if you do. Huh, that would be interesting to watch. Hey, why don't you do that and see what happens," she goaded with glee, watching as his face grew red in anger.

"Is Kiyo bugging you again," a voice said from the door. The two present looked and saw Kaname standing at the entrance with a slight look of fear on his face.

"Yeah...um what's up with you," Yukine asked his brother with concern. The latter shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to his sister and laying his head down on the cold counter top. He ignored the stares from his brother and sister.

Kiyo gave him a sympathetic look. She knew from experience not to get on their mothers bad side, and from his shivering form he must have gotten a call from her. It wasn't just the scare that Ryuji and Ryo gave him with that broken vase...speaking of that vase. She wondered if anyone had picked up the broken pieced of glass off the floor yet. No one wanted to step on a piece of broken glass and get it stuck in their foot, that's from experience.

"Besides the scolding from our psychic mother, did she tell you anything else," Kiyo asked eagerly.

Kaname shook his head. "No, she only said to take care and for Yukine to watch over us for a little longer," he grumbled. Kiyo slumped in her seat and pouted.

"Awww, I was hoping for something else, like they're coming back soon, or maybe even Naruko-sama coming back with them," she whined out. Yukine frowned at her and pinched her arm. "Ow," she yelped and glared up at her brother. He glared back at her, his light green eyes turning lighter and cold.

"As your temporary guardian I am telling you now to stop your whining. Mom and Dad will be back on this side soon, we just have to be patient."

"But why? Why did they have to leave and not take us with us, and out of all of us to bring why Seijirou?!" Kiyo stood up from her chair, seething up at her brother with her thin eyebrows furrowed down.

"You know he was the highest possible choice to go, he's more-"

" He's what? More mature? Che, we all know that's not likely," Kaname interjected giving his brother a glare. Yukine stood his ground as both his younger siblings glared at him.

"We should do as we're told," he growled.

"But-" He shook his head at the two.

"But nothing, you know the rules, we are not allowed to become involved unless we have been ordered to, or?"

"...Or if we are attacked," they answered, looking down at the floor dejectedly. Yukine nodded in approval.

"Yes, so remember those two things and you won't have to face mothers wrath." Yukine smiled at his brother and sister then walked out of the kitchen with his sandwich in hand.

Kiyo growled and kicked her chair. "Argh! I can't stand this, we're being treated like children! Darn it, what's your opinion about this Kaname." She turned to look at him and saw him take out his cell with a smirk on his face. "Uh Kaname what are you doing...don't tell me-" He wasn't thinking of sneaking out again was he.

Kaname dialed a few numbers and put the phone up to his ear. He listened to the dial tone then heard a click. "Yeah, Rinni-chan...yeah I might need that favor sooner then later...yep...no I am not in trouble, but if they find out I'm gone then I will be...yeah, at the usual place and bring **it** if you can...oh, don't worry about it," his smirk widened, "just make sure we're undetected alright..yeah, see ya." He took the phone from his ear and pressed end call.

"What the heck was that?" Kaname turned to his sister and grinned at her. She didn't like that grin one bit.

"You want to go to America right?"

Kiyo nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she answered unsurely. She heard her brother start to chuckle, which turned into laughter.

"Well, I got us a free ticket to get there. My friend Rinni said he could hook us up," he snickered.

"Whose Rinni?" She's heard that name before.

"A friend of mine. He knows about our 'other life' and says that his family has dealings with people like us. He said he could hook us up and get us to where Naruko-sama is staying by midnight."

"And why is this friend of yours doing this for us," Kiyo questioned.

Kaname shrugged. "He owes me favors, ton of favors that I have recently started to collect from him. I've had to get him out of sticky situations a lot, since grade school."

Kiyo looked flabbergasted. "Since grade school?!...wait a minute, now I know where I've heard that name. There's a boy at school who hangs around in the art room, making weird sculptures with gruesome looking faces." She shivered at the memory.

"Okay, I'll go along with this, but do you have any idea how to get past Takahashi. That man has keen senses for a sixty something year old man."

Kaname smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's just focus on keeping this from big bro and those two little demons." He walked up to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder. "And besides, I heard from mom that Naruko-sama is training this group of teen heroes. Apparently, Kid Flash is on that team." Kiyo blushed.

"...Well if you put it that way, then...I'll go." Kaname smirked and pulled his sister close.

"Great." Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

 **I'm done! What did you all think? I know Naruko and the others aren't in this one, but I wanted to introduce the other oc's before anything else. Aren't they just great? Question Time!**

 **Question # 1 – What are the names of Daichi and Aini's children?**

 **Question # 2 – What is the name of the Kasagawa families butler? Hint, it's near the end of the chapter...you can't miss it.**

 **I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favorite and followed. Without you all this story wouldn't have gone as far as it has, so thank you. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis amigos! Como estas? I know I'm doing good. I've been watching the new anime Gangsta and it is awesome. Nicolas is my favorite...just like everybody else. Any who, I have another chapter for you all, and also there was a comment about my oc's needing a bio. It'll be at the end of this chapter if anyone is curious. Now, on with le chaptor.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Of all things to happen, the cave just had to be attacked. Not to long ago two red robots that looked like Red Tornado attacked the cave and literally took the team down. Robin and Artemis managed to stop them, well Artemis did, by shutting down all machines with a home made EMP. It worked and the team was saved, but there arose another problem. After Red Tornado came back he had touched the robots, making all machines to start up again. His eyes turned red and summoned his power, rendering the team unconscious from lack of oxygen. About 30 to 60 minutes later they were awoken by some of the League.

"Are you okay," Angel asked as she touched Connors head. He gave her a small smile and nodded. She sighed in relief and looked to the others with worry. "I can't believe this happened. Out of all the things..." The blonde woman bit her lip. She couldn't say anything further, it was just to much. She looked over to Seijirou, watching as his parents helped him up. She was glad nothing happened to him either, or else Aini would have her head.

Daichi walked up to Angel and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, this was absolutely crazy and unexpected, so I think we're going to head home along with Seijirou."

Angel nodded. "That sounds best. Wait? Which home, the one in New York or Japan?"

"New York. I would be best if we stayed near a zeta just in case something else happens here," he said wearily. Now that she got a closer look, Daichi looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and his face looked paler than usual.

"You okay Majesty," she asked. He nodded his head and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired it all."

"Majesty," they heard Aini call. She was waving her hand back and forth.

Daichi sighed. "It looks like I have to go. We'll talk to you later." He walked back over to his wife and son, bidding everyone a good day. Once they were gone Angel turned her attention back to Connor who had been staring at her the whole time.

"He didn't look okay," he said bluntly. Angel smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That was obvious Con. Now, let's get you out of here." She drew her hand back then quickly jabbed the metal causing it to crack and fall to the floor in pieces. He gave her a quiet thank you and hug then walked over to M'gann, taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze. Angel smiled at the couple. "Aini owes me 10 bucks when I see her," she muttered under breath.

"Hey uh Angel." She turned her head at the sound of the Flash's voice. He had a pleading look on his face as he looked to her then to the metal encasing Wally. She chuckled and walked over to them. She drew her fist back one more and jabbed the metal, cracking it an watched as it crumbled to the ground.

"Thank you," Wally said with a small smile on his face. He sped up to her prepared to give her a hug, but felt someone glaring at him from behind. He stopped in fear of something bad happening to him and stepped back a few inches away from the woman. Angel quirked an eyebrow at his fearful demeanor but shrugged when she saw him walked away.

"What happened," Superman asked catching everyone's attention.

"What happened?! The Red's happened," Artemis blurted out in anger, frowning as she looked around. "Wait, where are they?"

"Gone. All three of them, gone," Robin said grimly.

"That's just great," Wally muttered irritably.

Angel frowned. "This is definitely something that can not be overlooked."

"For now," Batman began, "you should all head home for the day and rest. We'll discuss the matters later...Angel may I have a word with you?"

The blonde looked at him in confusion, ignoring the stares that she got as she walked over to the man. "Yeah, what is it," she said curiously. The man was quiet for a few seconds then grabbed her arm and dragged her away, leaving the hangar and prying eyes.

"What do you think that's about," Wally asked rhetorically. Robin shrugged.

"Who knows, probably a relatio-" He stopped himself before he finished his words, turning his head slightly to look back at the others. Some of them were looking at where the two had gone to, the others didn't look like they cared. Those who were looking, Angel's supposed suitors, had disappointed looks on their faces.

Robin smirked as he watched Flash hand money over to Green Lantern (John Stewart) with a dejected look. "Guess their little competition is over." He would collect **his** winnings later, but for now he would concentrate on more serious things.

The Red's.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here," Naruko asked as she looked around at their surroundings. They were inside one of the vacant rooms of the cave that had yet to be remodeled, since the early days of the league. There was a king size bed with a red blanket, red pillows, a brown love seat, a bathroom, a small vanity dresser with medium sized heart shaped mirror attached to it, and a black night table next to the bed.

"...I wanted to speak with you-"

Naruko crossed her arms under her breasts and smirked. "Without the eyes of our fellow Leaguers watching." Batman nodded.

"Asking you this in front of others would have been-"

"Embarrassing," she interjected. He smiled down at her.

"Yes. I didn't need to hear anything from the others about me showing **emotion**. My character kind of depends on how I act around them."

Naruko nodded in understanding. "It's all good Bruce, but you didn't have to drag us back here you know. The kitchen would have been-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pecking hers in a chaste kiss. She moaned as the kiss deepened, moving her hands to his chest then around his neck. She felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her closer to him. And as quick as the kiss was deepening Batmn ended it, pulling away from her with a small smile quirking on his lips. He saw her looking up at him with a pout on her lips.

"Why did you stop," she asked with her face flushed in red, and her lips slightly swollen. Bruce had to stop himself from taking her lips again. His emotional barriers of lust were going to break if he didn't step back, so that's what he did. He removed his kevlar covered arms from around her, moved arms from around his neck, and took a step back.

"I didn't come in here for this," he spoke with a sigh.

Naruko giggled. "Yet you were the one that was so eager." Her giggles continued when she saw pink underneath his cowl. "Did I embarrass you?"

"No." His fading pink cheeks contradicted his reply as he averted his eyes away from her. _This woman_ , he thought. Would she ever learn how not to say such things?

He sighed. He supposed hanging out with Aini was the cause. That woman, even in marriage, was a pervert to the core. Every time he saw her and Daichi she asked what on earth he saw in her. His answer was anything but a grin and red cheeks; no words were said, just his expression was enough to know what he saw in her...she rubbed off on him too, sadly.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

His expression turned serious as he looked back down at her. "Recently we've been getting weird activity in several states, muggers and thugs have been seen with major injuries. Some with broken femurs, collar bones, and cracked skulls." Naruko winced.

"Dang, that sounds awful."

"It's much worse than it sounds."

"Noted, so why is this going on? Do you know whose been causing it?"

Here came the hard part, he didn't want to tell her but if he didn't she would find out the hard way, and he didn't want that. He walked up to her again and moved his hands to her covered shoulders. She looked up at him in question, wondering what he was doing.

Batman sighed and stared down at her. "Uchiha is looking for you, in cities where members of the League reside. I haven't figured out why but I know that he means to harm you." That was an understatement. Naruko knew that he wouldn't harm her, unless she fought back, but he wanted her for himself. If she told Bruce this then he would lock her up in the Bat cave for months and go on his own man hunt, making sure that Sasuke would never lay on her. It was extreme yes, but she knew he would have meant well. She bit her lip and stared down at the floor, then back up at Batman. Her glove covered hand moved to the only part of his face that wasn't covered by his cowl, gliding her thumb over his lips. She smiled as he moved his arms around her waist again.

"That man isn't going to harm me, as long as I'm here with you then everything's going to be okay...but if you really care about my safety then I don't mind crashing at your place," she said in a low voice, her other hand moving across his broad chest slowly, giving him a seductive look. She yelped when she felt his hand grasp her thigh. "..Maybe we should-" Batman cut her off with another kiss, pulling her flush against him while backing her up against the wall.

"We can stay here for a little while longer," he said through each kiss he placed on her plump pink lips. He could feel her smiling in the kiss, moving her arms around him again.

"I don't mind," Naruko giggled out. The couple continued their ministrations, not knowing that someone was outside the door listening in.

"I thought they left," Wally whispered in shock. His eyes widened when he heard Naruko moan loudly. His cheeks turned red and he covered his face with his gloved hands. "I can't believe I'm hearing this, and I can't believe you dragged me here. I don't want to hear my surrogate aunt moaning!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "I didn't drag you here, you came along of your own free will. And I came here to find out what he was going to tell her, instead I hear this," he muttered the last part under his breath. He expected his adopted father to take her home with him to talk, but this was just mortifying. He thought Bruce had more sense...well he does but that was beside the point. Them going at it in a vacant room was just wrong, and he knew that those with super hearing could hear what was going on.

"Maybe they're not doing anything besides kissing in there." They heard another loud moan from Naruko and shuffling sounds...oh my.

"You were saying," Robin scowled at the red head and backed away from the door. "I think it's best that we leave. I don't wanna know what would happen if they caught us standing here listening in."

'Listening to what?" The two jumped at the sound of the young kryptonian and turned around quickly.

"H-Hey SB, w-what's going?" Robin elbowed the red head for stuttering.

Connor crossed his arms and stared at the two blankly. " Still peeved about the Red's. Now are either of you going to answer my question." They gave him nervous stares as they took a glance at the door next to them.

"Um...w-we were-" Wally was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He gasped at the two that came out and stepped back when they walked passed him.

"Hey Connor, are you headed to your room," Naruko asked as she hugged him. He gave her back a small pat and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm headed to bed. Will I see you tomorrow?"

The blonde woman smiled. "Yep, I have the day off from work so I'll definitely be here. That is unless I'm not busy with other things." She gave Batman a side look and smiled at him. Connor wondered what she meant but thought nothing of it.

"I'll see you guys later," Naruko said as she walked down the hall with a wave.

…

"You didn't really do anything with her did you?" Robin and Wally gaped at their teammates bluntness. Why would he ask that so casually? Did he have a death wish?

Batman showed no expression on his face as he walked up the kryptonian teen. He stopped right next to him and said, "Nothing that would harm her in any way," and walked away with out another word.

Connor's face wrinkled. "So he did do something," he pondered aloud.

"It wasn't anything to freak out over though right," Kid asked.

Robin smiled. "Nah, I think they were just kissing, really hard, and Naruko must have been really into-"

"Alright dude that's enough. Geez, usually I'm the one that say's stuff like that."

"I've been hanging out with you, something was bound to rub off on me, not that that's a bad thing. You have some nice qualities that I admire," Robin said truthfully.

"Aww, dude I'm touche-"

"There are also your bad qualities that I do not admire, like your flirtatious ways with girls, and how you fail at trying to impress them. I get a kick out of that," Robin said and walked away with a sly smirk on his face.

"That's mean dude!" Connor watched the speedster run after the younger. He could still hear his whining. He smiled and made his way to his room, thinking about all that happened earlier along with a few minutes ago.

Life was strange, yet good too.

* * *

 **Hello guys, as promised here is a bio for all of my oc's.**

 **Name: Daichi Kasagawa**

 **Hero Name: Majesty**

 **Age: 31**

 **Height: 5"9**

 **Weight: 213lbs**

 **Ethics: Full Blooded Japanese**

 **Description: Spiked back hair with bangs swept to one side, amber eyes, pale skin. Has the Flash's muscle span and build. A tattoo on his upper back of a gold crown and angel wings.**

 **Family: Aini Kasagawa (Wife), Yukine Kasagawa (Eldest son), Kaname Kasagawa (Second son), Seijirou Kasagawa (Third son), Kiyo Kasagawa (Fourth child/Daughter), Ryuji and Ryo Kasagawa(Twins/Fifth and Sixth sons).**

 **Personality: Is a loving and caring Father. Comes off as childish when he is reprimanded by his wife or children. Is easily seduced by his wife if pushed to a certain point.**

 **Powers: Mostly uses Martial arts such as Karate in a fight, but when in extreme danger he uses his enhanced speed to get out of sticky situations.**

* * *

 **Name: Aini Kasagawa**

 **Hero Name: A.I (derived from first part of her name)**

 **Age: 30**

 **Height: 5"4**

 **Weight: 154 lbs**

 **Ethics: Half Malaysian on Mom's side, half Irish on Dad's side**

 **Description: Has waist length red hair (color inherited from her father), Tan skin (from a lot of time out in the sun), green eyes (inherited from her mother..don't ask why), has a scar reaching from her lower right breast to the left side of her waist, and a beauty mark right next to her left ear.**

 **Family: Refer to the first Bio**

 **Personality: Very brash when meddled with and sometimes comes off as a very violent person. She is calm and quiet in rare moments, but isn't always able to keep her mouth shut. Was once a seductress when she was in her late teens...still is, but only for her husband. Loves all of her children equally, and goes into momma mode when one misbehaves. Even her adult son Yukine.**

 **Powers: Martial arts, is able to use the Fire Ball jutsu, and can enhance her physical strength mentally.**

* * *

 **Name: Yukine Kasagawa (nicknamed Yuki)**

 **Hero Name: ?**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 5"9**

 **Weight: 189 lbs**

 **Ethics: Malaysian, Japanese, a small portion of Irish.**

 **Description: Hair color is a mixture of red and black with it pinned up on the left, light green eyes, face as pale as his fathers. Is not that built but has a decent muscle span. Wears designer suits and both of his ears are pierced.**

 **Family: Refer to first bio**

 **Personality: Kind of quiet but he shares the same childishness as his father. He mostly takes after his father. Fears his mothers wrath so makes sure to act according to how she sees fit. An obedient young man to boot, and follows to rules (what a stiff).**

 **Powers: Knows a little karate from his father but has saw no need to use it. He can teleport with the snap of a finger.**

* * *

 **Name: Kaname Kasagawa**

 **Hero Name: ?**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5"6**

 **Weight: 178 lbs**

 **Ethics: Refer to third bio**

 **Description: Has spiked black hair (Noize's hair style from DMMD), slightly tanned skin, amber eyes, a silver detachable gaige with a tiger charm dangling on his left ear. (For clothes, refer to the beginning of chapter 14).**

 **Family: Refer to first bio**

 **Personality: Is pretty laid back, loves sports, is outgoing. Like his older brother, has a fear of his mother (he's gotten into more trouble with her than the others). There isn't much else to say about him other than his love for shoujo manga that only his sister knows about.**

 **Powers: Similar to abilities to Uryu from Bleach. Martial Arts and enhanced speed.**

* * *

 **Name: Seijirou Kasagawa (Nicknamed Sei)**

 **Hero Name: Sora**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5"7**

 **Weight: 175 lbs**

 **Ethics: Refer to third bio**

 **Description: Unruly maroon hair, light amber eyes, tanned skin. (Just look up Kagura from Aquarion Evol). Wears the basic green jacket of a jounin, but has a long sleeved black kevlar shirt underneath, black cargo pants with pockets filled with shuriken and kunai. Wear a pair of black leather finger less gloves.**

 **Family: Refer to first bio**

 **Personality: Is a disciplined young man who follows the rules occasionally, not one for wasting time or foolishness. He gets irritated very easily and is sometimes harsh with his words. Had a secret crush on Naruko since he was 5, but it slowly faded into high respect for her. His past feelings for her show up now or then. Has a love for reading and writing fantasy.**

 **Powers: Similar abilities to Naruko, but without the having-a-Biju-sealed-inside-of-you thing.**

* * *

 **Name: Kiyo Kasagawa (Nicknamed Ine for her love of rice as a child)**

 **Hero Name: ?**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5"3**

 **Weight: 145 lbs**

 **Ethics: Refer to third bio**

 **Description: Long black hair, doe like amber eyes, and pale skin. Very petite and skinny. (For her clothes refer to chapter 14).**

 **Family: Refer to first bio. Seijirou is her fraternal twin.**

 **Personality: A sweet girl who wants nothing but the best. She does tend to get irritable when school or crime is involved. Takes after her mother when it comes to getting mad, but does not immediately resort to violence.**

 **Powers: Martial Arts. Has similar abilities to Orihime from bleach.**

* * *

 **Name(s): Ryuji and Ryo Kasagawa**

 **Hero Name(s): ?**

 **Age(s): 10**

 **Height(s): Ryuji is 4"8, and Ryo is 4"7**

 **Weight(s): Ryuji is 105 lbs, and Ryo is 102 lbs.**

 **Ethics: Refer to third bio**

 **Description(s): Spiked Maroon hair (Hikaru and Kaoru's hair styles from OHSHC), had the same pretty looking faces (inherited from their mother). Ryuji has amber eyes while Ryo has light green eyes (they can be easily depicted by their eye color).**

 **Family: Refer to first bio**

 **Personality: Ryuji is slightly more mischievous than his younger brother who is more than willing to follow along side his brother. Ryo sometimes leads their little pranks but he takes after his father with leniency. The oldest takes after his mother when he is either upset or angry. Even with slightly different personalities they're still able to even each other out.**

 **Power(s): They don't have anything yet but they are rather smart when it comes to working gadgets. Their parents are in the process of teaching them Karate.**

* * *

 **And that's that. There isn't a Question time this chapter since I did these Bio's but I would like to thank you all for reviews, favorite, and follows. Hope to hear from you all ^_^**

 **As always R &R**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Here I am with yet another chapter of Tenshii no Destiny. So from the recent reviews I got people are saying that either Connor and Naruko don't have much bonding time, or Naruko ended up with Batman to soon; what about the other guys?...I can see you all have things you want to see in here and I have no problems with that, so I'm going to change some things around in this chapter. Last chapter will still be there for anyone who likes it but this one will be different. Before I get to it though I would just like to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. Your suggestions and ideas are greatly appreciated. Now, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

Connor stared wide eyed at his adopted mother, his mouth slightly agape. Did she really just ask him what he thinks she just asked him?

"Uh, Connor, are you going to give me an answer," Naruko asked, breaking him out of his shock.

"...I don't know what to say. I mean are you sure it's alright for me to move in with you," he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. The blonde woman gave him a bright smile and ruffled his ebony locks.

"Of course it is. I had been meaning to anyway since you are legally my son now." Connor gaped again. Naruko chuckled at his face. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier. Batman helped me get your legal documents squared away way before you started school, so you are officially Connor Uzumaki. Isn't that-" The teen threw his arms around her pushing her back a bit.

"I don't know what to say. T-This is all just so-"

"Awesome, Fantastic, Great." Connor nodded.

"Yeah, all of those things and more." He couldn't be any happier. This woman was just something else, and he was so grateful to her for being there for him.

"Now, lets see what you have in your room. I need to see how much of your stuff needs to be packed away." Naruko took his hand and lead him to where all of the rooms were. As they walked down the hall, they saw M'gann walking towards them with a small smile on her face, but Naruko could tell that it wasn't like her usual smiles. It looked sad.

"Where are you two headed off to," she asked. Connor smiled sadly at her and took her hand.

"We're headed to my room, to pack up my things since I'm going to be living with Angel from now on." He saw her look down then gazed at Naruko who gave her a reassuring look.

"I know it's kind of sudden but it's something I've been meaning to do. I do feel bad that he won't be here with you though since, you know, all of that stuff happened yesterday with the 'Reds'." The two teens flinched at that, thinking back on their near death experiences. "If you feel like you need to see him, you can come over as much as you like. I don't mind visitors anyway, people are always coming over." M'gann's sad smile faded into a bright one as she rushed over to hug Naruko.

"Thank you." Naruko chuckled and pat the girls back.

"No prob. The more friends the better and if it's not to much trouble-" M'gann moved her arms from around the woman, stepping back to look at her in question.

"What is it?" The blonde woman chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her gloved hand.

"Could you not mention this to the team? We don't need any type of conflict arising."

"Conflict? Why do you think a conflict would arise from this," Connor asked suspiciously.

"No reason, but for now just don't say anything, okay?" They looked at each other then her and nodded.

Naruko sighed in relief. "Good, now lets hop to it with the packing shall we. I got Green Lantern movers waiting for us, and a brooding Bat awaiting news of your move." M'gann giggled at the woman's words while Connor gave her an amused look as they made their way into his room.

About an hour later everything was packed and ready to go. Naruko laughed at the fact that her son barely had anything in his room saying 'this didn't take long on the account that he had nothing but the same outfits', which he frowned at but smiled afterwards. They had spent some time talking afterwards, about anything and everything. Naruko had also mentioned something about the teens new found interest in each other much to Connor's chagrin and M'gann's embarrassment. It was was funny to see how they interacted with each other though. From they way they looked at each other to their intimate hand touching. Naruko thought it was cute, that is is up until M'gann had asked about her love life.

"My love life? I don't really have much of one...well other than the loving gazes that Bat's gives me," she said with a blush. M'gann giggled at that.

"It's obvious that he likes you, but something's been bothering me," Connor asked.

Naruo quirked a brow. "What is it?"

"Out of all the men that have been looking at you like that, why did it have to be Batman that you chose, cause that's a little biased." Naruko's eyes widened at that. She was being biased?

M'gann nodded her head in agreement. "I think I see where he's coming from. You told us that you've known him longer than the others, but isn't it a bit what's the word 'cliché' for two people that have known each other longer to immediately get together that fast. As soon as he showed a bit of love and affection for you you started to like him. Why not give the others a chance."

"...I expected those words to come out of someone else's mouth, but not yours M'gann...I do see your point though. Since a couple of days ago I've noticed some of the men in the League looking at me weird, but I never thought it to be 'loving gazes'." She could see where they were coming from with the biased thing, but still could not believe that those words came from their mouths. Robin and someone like Artemis would have said something like that to her.

This was something she had to really think about.

"I see your point, but I don't know how to deal with all of that. I didn't ask to be liked by all of them, nor did I ask to start liking a good friend. And I totally didn't expect to be lectured either...maybe giving the others a chance would be good, spread my horizons a bit, but what am I going to tell Batman," she said sadly.

Connor got up from his bed and walked over to his mom, giving her a pat on her shoulder. "You should tell him to wait. I mean he's liked you for a long time right? Then if he's as man as the others then he can wait. Take it from a guy who knew nothing about relationships until a couple of weeks ago."

Naruko smiled. "Thanks you two. It feels kind of nice to be on the other end of a lecture. I'll tell him tonight when I see him," she threw her arms around her sun and rubbed her whiskered cheeks up against his cheek, "Now I know I made the right choice in adopting you. You can say such empowering things and be the best son ever." Connor smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks...mom." He looked over to M'gann who had a smile on her face as well, watching the bond of a mother and son grow.

Naruko pulled away from her son when she heard a beep come from her com in her ear. She pressed a button and answered. "Angel...yeah...yeah we're still here...okay, I got it, we'll be there soon."

"Who was that," Connor asked.

"One of the Green Lanterns, he said we should move all of your things now since they have somewhere to be afterwards. Space mission are such a drag," she muttered that last under her breath. She walked over to several of the boxes and lifted them up. "Come on guys chop chop." The teens moved over to the rest of the boxes and lifted them up.

* * *

Naruko sighed heavily as she made her way up tot he steps of Wayne manor. She really didn't want to do this today, but she had to. She knew she was to quick to like Bruce when he said he liked her, and now that she thought of it she barely felt anything at all.

Why was that?

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "All of this romance stuff is getting to me. I should be focusing on finding Sasuke and finding leads on Morinaga Seishuu, not worry about any of this." She flinched when she realized she was standing directly in front of the double doors of the manor.

"Well, here goes," she inhaled and exhaled, then moved her hand to ring the door bell.

 **Ding Dong!**

Naruko saw the doors slowly open to reveal Alfred standing there. She smiled. "Hi Alfred."

He nodded his head in greeting. "Hello Miss Uzumaki. It's quite a surprise to see you today. I had thought that you would be busy on account of all that has happened," he smiled when he saw her confused look, "Master Bruce has mentioned a few things of your work and late night escapades. He was also sure to inform me of your recent endeavors with your son. I would say congratulations are in order for that."

"Um thank you. I'm slightly stressed over it all, but happy none the less," she chuckled out then coughed, composing herself. "Uh, is Bruce here today? I need to speak with him."

"He is here but he has been a little on edge lately. I have no clue as to why he says nothing of personal matter until it is to late," Alfred sighed out. He looked back over to the blonde woman and opened the door wider. "Do please come in though, it is quite warm out there." Naruko smiled and walked through the door.

…

"It has been quite sometime since you've been over Miss Uzumaki."

Naruko smiled. "Yeah, I barely remember the last time I've walked down these halls," she said as she looked around. There were many paintings hanging from the walls as well as a few familiar portraits. She giggled when she saw a photo of her, Bruce, Aini and Daichi sitting together out on that grassy field that was behind the manor. It brought up such nostalgia, that they were that young and stupid back then. They were still kind of stupid but their youth was moving away from them quickly. She could already feel her back hurting from the thought of getting older.

"There was once a time when you four loved to pull pranks," Alfred said as he looked back at her, "I do believe you were the one that initiated them, bringing the others along with you."

"Hahaha I did didn't I. Man, those were the days." Those were the days indeed, yet they still felt like they happened yesterday...She couldn't do this to Bruce, it would hurt him, but if she did then things wouldn't be so weird anymore. They could just be friends like they used to be, but...

"I know I shouldn't pry but I believe that Master Bruce will understand. He maybe one to brood over things but he is not hardhearted. He'll listen to what ever ales you Miss Uzumaki."

"...Thanks Alfred." She walked up to the elderly man and gave him a small hug. "You've always been the best advice giver, well, besides Kent Jiji." She felt a gloved hand pat her back.

"You are most welcome, now be off with you then. Master Bruce isn't as patient as he seems."

Naruko grinned at his words and pulled away from him. "Don't I know it." And she walked away towards her friends office feeling lighter in her steps.

When she got to his office she took a deep breath then knocked.

"Come in," she heard Bruce say as she turned the door knob and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door she saw him looking up, then smile, getting up from his black leather chair.

"Naruko, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be helping Connor today with moving in," he asked as he approached her. He saw her flinch and stopped his steps. "Whats wro-"

"I'm sorry but I...I can't." He looked at her in confusion, then frowned.

"You can't see me anymore, as a lover am I correct." Naruko nodded numbly.

"It had occurred to me that I just haven't been feeling this, this relationship thing. I told you before of how I was treated back in my world, of how I was hated by a large portion of my village. I had never known 'love' at all and I still kind of don't even at the age I am now. I know this is hard to believe but I...I can't even find the right words to say this."

Bruce walked up to her and touched her shoulder, a strange look on his face as he looked down at her. " I think I understand, but why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't say anything before because I didn't know how I truly felt. My son and M'gann shed some light on the matter for me. Apparently I've been biased and haven't given any thought over why I chose you in the first place. I also found out that several of the men on the League besides you have affections for me, and I didn't know. Out of all of them I chose you cause we've been friends for years, and because I knew you would do nothing to hurt me. But that shouldn't be it. I should chose someone not because I've known them longer, but for how much I feel for them; my love for them which I still have no clear understanding of. And that date that you asked me out on a few months back was something I said yes to on a whim. I just went because **you** asked me, I agreed to go on date with Superman and kissed him because I was in the moment. I had no clue how I felt back then at all, so can you humor me, for old times sake?"

"...If that's what you want then...I guess I should let you go-" Naruko sighed I relief.

"Thank yo-"

"-But I want you to humor me as well, Naruko." He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, caressing it as he gazed into her light blue eyes. "If what you say is true then I will go along with it, but I'm not going to give up on you just because we're not together anymore. No, I'm going to chase after you no matter what. Childhood friend or not." He gave her a small smile and stepped back, seeing her eyes go wide.

Naruko blinked a couple of times, then a bright smile came upon her lips as she looked at Bruce. "I'll be sure to remember that. I'll see you later...Tomato face," she grinned cheekily at his wide eyed looked and rushed out of the room, giggling down the hallway.

* * *

Dick stared wide eyed at his min holo-screen, his mouth gaped open. He had just witnessed his adopted father and surrogate aunt end their relationship. Well, Naruko ended it but still. That meant that the bets that everyone had placed before are back on. He smirked.

"I guess the competition is back on," he cackled out as he took his phone out from his pocket and dialed.

* * *

 **So, what did you all think. Okay, I didn't write this chapter because of the comments I've been getting. I did it because it needed to happen. I've noticed that I've just been very hung up on one guy and haven't been making it interesting enough. This chapter is just my way of saying that from here on out I'm going to keep you all guessing. I hope this makes some happy though...and for the others, please don't kill me. I'm writing for personal enjoyment, but some feedback would be nice. My other story Tenshii no Fate was made because I had that idea going for a while now, and I was inspired by the idea of a female Naruto in the DC world. I'm not one to get ticked off but I kind of am. I've been stressed out recently over a lot of things, like college and the end of being a teenager. Yeah, I'm going to be 20 next month, and I've been dealing with some stuff. All I'm trying to say is that I'm writing up here to ease my stress, not to please people. This is no rant about people, just something I needed to say. I love you all and if I offended anyone I apologize. I accept ideas you know, so if you want me to write something I will. Just nothing that has anything to do with Lemons or Limes or anything nasty, okay? Okay.**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows. Just seeing those makes me happy inside and eases my stress and frustrations.**

 **As Always R &R. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola peoples! I'm back with yet another chapter for you all to read. Hope you liked the last one, and I would also like to add that things are back to the way they should be.**

 **I would like to thank all of those reviewers out there, and the favorite/followers. You have made this story such a success with your advice and words of encouragement. Arigato ^_^. Now on with le chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 17~**

* * *

Naruko yawned as she sat back in her office chair. Today was one of those slow days at Nate & Co. It was just a matter of time before she actually fell asleep in her chair staring at her screen saver, which was a picture of her and Connor smiling at the camera. She smiled at memory of trying to get the boy to even take the picture in the first place. M'gann had been the one to volunteer to man the camera much to the males relief. That was kind of the only way he would even take the picture much less pose for it.

"I should take pictures of the whole team next time," she suggested to herself as she moved her hand to the mouse and clicked on the _'Documents'_ icon on the top left corner of the screen. She had a few more reports to type out before she headed out for a lunch break, even if it wasn't that much. She was pretty happy that her boss had been gracious enough to give her one of the special offices. The man had also been kind enough give her a room on the same floor as his. She figured it being that she had swiftly moved up the bracket in the company, from regular employee to manager...It was strange though.

Mr. Kenny, her boss, had hired her real quick all those years ago and from what her fellow employees had told her, the man was a little to sweet on some of the women. Her being one of them.

Maybe that wasn't the case though. She's been working vigorously over the years, taking account of everything that went on in this place, making sure things were tip top, and seeing to whatever problem arises. Her boss had always told her that she did a magnanimous job with her work. It was a nice compliment, that is until he started touching her. That's when stuff got weird.

"That man, when will he ever learn to keep his hands to himself," she muttered out. The blonde woman started typing as soon as the blank page appeared on the screen. Her hands moving back and forth across the lettered keys. When she had gotten to her third paragraph she heard her cell phone ring on her desk. A sigh fell from her lips as she stopped what she was doing and picked up her phone to turn the screen on. Her eyes narrowed at the all to familiar number of her friend Aini. That woman...

She pressed the answer button and put the phone up to her ear. "What is it Aini, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

" _I can tell from the sound of your annoyed voice Angie. Ah, you're so mean to me, but anyway I didn't call to tell you that. It seems that your solo act, Red Arrow, has found some more leads on our little goose chase._ " Naruko straightened herself up at the news.

"Really?! Wait, I thought he said that he got caught in a dead end with the Morinaga case," she questioned in suspicion.

" _Apparently not. Two stow away's, Kaname and Kiyo, managed to track down the guys whereabouts,_ " Naruko could hear a heavy sigh from the other line, " _Those two, I thought Yukine had told them not to come here. I was pretty clear with my orders before I left._ "

"You're telling me that Kaname and Kiyo managed to get here on their own, without any help?"

" _I highly doubt that. My woman's intuition tells me that it was Kaname's friend Rinni that helped them. That kid was always a genius at smuggling people places. I caught him and my son one time at an_ _ **Uverworld**_ _concert that Kiyo showed me. They were both grounded for that, but I'm getting off topic here. What do you plan on doing now that you know that Roy knows about Morinaga,_ " Aini asked curiously.

Naruko turned her chair around so that she could look out her large window, and with a sigh slumped back down in her seat. "I don't know yet, I'm still trying to see what I can do about Sasuke. He's still at large and still after me." All of this worrying about what others are doing is really starting to grate on her nerves. She could feel a headache coming on.

" **I've said this before and I'll say it again, you need a vacation Kit,** " Kurama said out of nowhere. It's been a long time since she's heard him speak to her. It brought to her attention that she had not really heard the fox say anything at all since that incident in Metropolis with Metallo.

"I know but if I do take one then whose going to do all of my work," she said, her voice sounding stressed.

" _Who are you talking to? Oh, is it Kurama_?" Naruko heard the fox chuckle and tried to ignore him.

"Yeah. Look, Aini I'll talk to you later alright. Maybe we can do some girls night out with Dinah, Diana and Shayera one of these days."

" _That sounds good. Talk to you later Angie_." Naruko heard a click and moved her phone in front of her, pressing the end call button, then set it back on her desk. 

"...I really do need a vacation," she muttered as she looked back at her three paragraph report. With a sigh she got back to work with little vigor. All of this work was taxing on her at the moment, and if she didn't do something about it soon then she would most likely pass out from stress. It looked like she was about to do just that when she heard her phone ring again. She moved one of her hands away from the keyboard and picked up her phone. She turned the screen on and smiled at the name and number that she saw.

Louis Lane.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

 **Daily Planet**

"Hahahahhahahahahahaha," Louis burst out laughing, tears forming in the corners of here eyes.

" _It's not funny Lou! I'm pouring my heart out here,_ " Naruko complained over the phone.

"I know, hehehe but your life is not all it's cracked up to be now is it. I kind of feel sorry for you. Kind of," the woman repeated playfully. She heard a whine from the other line and sighed. "Listen Naru, men are a complicated group, just like we women are. A relationship between the two sexes is like two different species coming together. Your situation is not the far fetched, and from what you've told me, I say you got yourself a hand full of things to solve pertaining to this particular problem. Take it from me. I've had my fair share of ups and downs in relationships. Had a few problems here and there, but do I give up?"

" _No._ "

"No, I don't give up. I try my best to get over the problem and build myself up again so I can be prepared for what else is thrown at me," Louis said as she leaned her back against her chair, staring at the computer screen in front of her.

" _I see, then I should be prepared for what comes next, like say one of my admirers trying to ask me out, and another one after that._ "

Louis nodded. "Yep. Now I would like to be compensated for my services the next time we get together. Oh, how about dinner at that fancy restaurant called _Lovely Cuisine._ "

" _You mean that place a couple blocks from my apartment, that Lovely Cuisine? Lou that place is frequented by that lady you said you didn't like_ ," Naruko deadpanned. Louis rolled her eyes at that.

"All the more reason to go. I want to see what 'ol Lucy Trainer is up to these days. Hey, does she still han aground with that hustler guy that lives down the street from you?"

" _No, she dumped him a month ago, said something about not needing him any more, ran off with some other guy who I didn't recognize."_

"Poor guy, I thought he was pretty decent, besides the gambling that is. He had a nice face too, the perfect combination of brown hair and green eyes with stubble." Louis smiled as she pictured the man's face in her head.

" _I think I saw him a few days ago, at the bank talking to some guys in black suits. From where I was standing it didn't look like he was collecting cash in secret, more like they were collecting from him in broad daylight._ "

Louis spun her chair around taking a look at her co-journalists, waving at Clark as he walked by her waving back. "Wow, did you see how much he was giving up?" She smiled when she saw him sit down across from he desk staring up at her every few seconds.

" _Um, I think it looked to be about 10 grand, give or take the amount of 50 dollar bills I saw him taking out of his pockets._ "

Louis whistled at that, moving her free hand over to the mouse. "Geez, If I were him I'd have kept some of that money for myself. A girls gotta pay rent you know."

" _Ain't that the truth...oh crap I have to go._ "

"Did something happen," she asked curiously.

" _Not exactly. I kind of had something I needed to do today._ "

Louis hummed. "Oh, are you doing this 'something' with someone or is it just by yourself?"

The sound of a desk drawer being opened and shut could be heard. " _It's with my son, Connor. I promised him that we would hang out today once I finished up here at work._ "

"Connor? I remember you mentioning him to me a few weeks ago."

" _Yeah. I gotta go Lou but I'll make sure to contact you by tomorrow afternoon._ "

Louis grinned. "Okey dokey. I'll talk to you tomorrow, whiskers," the woman said, her grin slowing morphing into a sly smirk. She could here her friend mutter something then nothing as the line cut off. "Ah~ I love teasing her."

"You look happy Louis," Clark said from his desk. Louis quirked an eyebrow then shrugged.

"I guess I am. Talking and hanging out with Naruko keeps me lively. You could say that she and I are like two peas in a pod, heh, ever since our college days."

Clark smiled as he typed away on his keyboard. "You mentioned before that you two met in college. I bet you were as lively then as you are now."

"Watch it smallville," she threatened mockingly. The man raised his hands in mock surrender and set them back down. "Hey, I got a question for you."

"Um, what is it?" He frowned slightly when he saw a glint in the woman's eyes. When ever that happened nothing good ever followed.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor? A big one that requires great perception?"

Clark nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going

"Excellent! Okay, so here's the deal. Perry, our ever so lovable and kind boss asked one of us to head over to Washington for a story. Supposedly, the company Nate & Co. has been getting bad reviews from some big wigs. No one knows why though, so it's up to one of us job to get the scoop on what the big deal is. Are you up to the challenge?"

He thought about it for a moment, weighing the pro's and con's of traveling all the way to another state, which would be like a ride in the park for him since he could fly, But it still irked him that somebody had to do it...Maybe if he got more info on the matter then he might consider doing it.

"You said that the company has been getting bad reviews from high paying people, but what else is there to this. Did someone purposely get the company downgraded somehow by selling faulty products?"

"Nah, but you were right about someone being involved in this. I got an anonymous tip that one of there executives has been tapping into some cash, and it's not the good kind of cash," Louis explained, intriguing the man in front of her more with this.

"Okay, I get it now, but um who was this anonymous tip?"

"My friends, Naruko," she answered, reveling in the man's shocked expression. His face went from shocked, to surprised, to a tinge of ecstasy. She smirked as she raised her coffee mug to her beige lips, taking a sip of her vanilla coffee.

"Gotcha," she thought as she saw him get up from his seat and head to Perry's office.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I didn't get updated soon enough. I have no excuse this time.**

 **Question time!**

 **Question #1 – What did Louis call Naruko before she hung up?**

 **PM me or review your answer when you got it.**

 **See you all next week, Thursday August 13th , my 20th Birthday. Whooo!**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys! I am so tired right now that it's not even funny. My birthday was yesterday, so yeah. I turned 20...I feel old now. Anyway, there will hopefully be some action in this and a reference to one of the Batman games too. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **Nate & Co. ware house**

 **13:00 P.M. est.**

Naruko tip toed as quietly as she could across the large metal beam above the armed thugs below. Once she was across she jumped down from it and landed lightly on one of the ledges. From there she crouched down, taking one of her kunai out with a new paper bomb tag tied to it. She smirked as she looked down at the words on the tag.

"Thank Kami I inherited my mothers talents for making seals," she whispered thankfully. The words 'smoke bomb' were written on it.

She lifted up the kunai preparing to throw it down at the thugs. With a flick of her wrist she threw the kunai straight down. When it hit the ground it embedded itself into the concrete ground, scaring the thugs when the seal had gone off. The seal went off in a poof and smoke began to cover the area densely.

"I can't see nothing," one of the thugs yelled out in panic.

"It must be that Angel chick, she must be here," another said angrily. Naruko chuckled at those words and jumped down into the smoke. She landed behind one the armed men and with a swift kick to back knocked him down. The gun that he had had in his hands clattered to the ground. The sound made the others panic and start to shoot their guns around.

Several of the bullets passed by her as she snuck up behind another guy and hitting a pressure point on his neck. He fell out and dropped his gun right next to him. Quickly, Naruko jumped up out of the smoke, noticing a new presence in the building. She landed back onto the ledge that she was on before and looked down at the panicked men. They jumped when the entrance doors slammed open.

"What is he doing here," Naruko asked in surprise. Black Mask . Roman Sionis standing there in all his Mobster and Gangster glory. He had on his traditional black mask and white suit with a black shirt underneath it along with his white tie. He also had on him on of Naruko's kunai's in hand.

"Crap," the blonde woman cursed as she watched the masked man walk into the large room with tow of his men behind him. "This isn't good. He's not supposed to here." Morinaga was supposed to be here, not this guy.

"So my men were right about the info about this place," Sionis began as he looked around. Naruko ducked further onto the ledge when he looked her way. The man moved his gaze from the ledge to the rest of the room, swinging the kunai around on his index finger of his right hand. "Your pal's are quite the talkers," he mused as he looked at the thugs.

"W-What are you doin' here? Your Batman's villain, not Angel's," a thug with a fingerless gloves and tearing combat boots stuttered out, as he stepped back away from the the masked man. Sionis stared at the man for a moment then chuckled.

"Is that supposed to mean something? I mean really what right do you have to justify that, huh?" The thugs winced as the kunai in the mans hands was suddenly thrown upward toward one of the already shattered windows. Naruko gaped as the kunai fell next to where she was.

Sionis stared up at the window with narrowed eyes behind his mask, then looked back down to the ground. "I came here today because your boss called me, but it looks like you weren't informed. Shame, I thought Morinaga cared enough to tell his men his plans. I guess he just doesn't trust you enough," he said as she turned his back on them.

"I see that I was right to call you here Sionis. You know how to put these peons in there place," a voice rang out around the room, menacing and slightly amused.

Naruko's eyes widened as she saw a cloud of dark smoke begin to form in the middle of the room. It twisted and turned until it finally stopped moving, then dissipated. When the smoke cleared there she saw none other than Morinaga himself standing there with a stoic look on his pale face. The man still looked the same as he did when she first saw him, on the day she was sent here.

He had shoulder length ebony hair that was tied up into a loose ponytail. His skin was alabaster with hints of small scars around his mouth and nose, though he had quite a good looking face. His lips were thin and drawn into a low frown. His clothes were a traditional navy blue kimono, except that it was turn at the edges of the sleeve, and he had on a pair of black cargo pants with several pockets. He also had on a pair of steel toed red boots with black laces in them, and a pair of black leather gloves with the index and middle fingers fingerless on both hands.

Sionis grinned behind his mask. "Hey, I don't like to be prattled first thing when I come to greet a fellow Mobster. You understand."

Morinaga's lips quirked a bit at the comment and he shrugged. "Yes, now if I may shall we be off. That wretched whelp that I have at my disposal has been mucking around lately without a care. He has been very-anxious- as of late and I do not wish for any more of my men to be slaughtered." Sionis nodded and the two men along with their lackeys followed behind them through a medium sized metal door across from Naruko.

When they were all gone Naruko let out the breath that she had been holding in. She jumped down from the ledge down onto the concrete ground into a crouch. She stood up straight and made her way over towards the door quietly. She moved her hand to the door knob and turned it slowly. She peaked inside of the door and saw a very long hallway with blinking lights and tapered walls.

"That's strange," she thought aloud taking a few steps inside. She looked back and forth, not sensing a thing as she continued further.

" **Hey kit, I'm picking up this strange feeling ahead, it almost feels familiar. I don't know what it is just yet but I suggest you be careful** ," Kurama advised her. She nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Naruko whipped he head around to look behind her, taking out a kunai as fast as she could. There in front of her stood Sasuke with his sword in his right hand and his sheath in the other. His sharigan was activated, the tomoe swirling in a menacing way as he approached her slowly.

"So you're the 'wretched whelp' that Morinaga was talking about, though the slaughtering part sounds nothing like you," Naruko indicated as she jumped up avoiding the swing of his blade. She dodged another attack and another, trying her best not to get his by a sword with electricity protruding from it. The two kept going as Sasuke kept his attack going, noticing that she was being backed into a corner. He smirked and went for another swing.

"I warned you last time didn't I Naruko. You would fall victim to me as did all of the others."

Narurko grit her teeth as she felt her back hit a wall behind her. "I thought I was different than other people. Didn't you say that you were going to make me yours," she asked, trying to reach for another kunai in her small thigh pouch.

"You are...but lately I've been thinking that even if I did, you'd revert back to that old dobe, and I don't want that," Sasuke uttered with a small frown on his face. Though it wasn't fully there but Naruko could see some of the old Sasuke. As quick as it appeared the look on his was gone and replaced by that sadistic look again. He lifted his blade above his head ready to strike, but was suddenly flung through a wall by an unknown force. Pieces of the wall fell apart and crumbled to the ground into a heap, causing dust to fly all over.

"I leave you for 30 minutes and this is where I find you," A.I said as she cracked her knuckles, her eyes narrowing at the big gaping hole in the wall.

Naruko chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean to leave you and Majesty behind, I just thought that I could move things along faster if I just-" Her word were cut off by a cackle coming from the room that Sasuke was thrown into.

"Hehehehe, I haven't felt this much pain since that day I fought Naruko. Oh the memories." The two women readied themselves as they saw him walking towards them with his blade glinting from the moon's lighting. He then broke out into a run swinging his blade back and forth.

A.I jumped back and took out two pistols from her kimono and pointed them at all. She pulled the triggers firing a few round of rubber bullets at him. He deflected all of them with his sword then swung int downwards at Naruko. The blonde back flipped away and threw the kunai that was in her hand at him, then made the hand sign for her Shado Clone jutsu. Two of her clones appeared next to her, both getting out more kunai with smoke seals on them. The two threw them at him then ran towards him with their hands in fists. A flurry of fast punches were made as they tried to hit the man, but their attacks did not work. Sasuke swung his sword out in a wide arc, slicing across the two clones making them disappear. He peered over to Naruko with a frown on his face.

"I thought you had better tricks up your sleeve Naruko," Sasuke said in disappointment. Naruko growled. He smirked. "You still are quick to anger, which is something I really found cute. But you know," lightning danced across his blade erratically as he lifted it, "you still really are annoying!" He swung the blade down into the ground causing the ground to shake and rumble. A wave of concrete rose up from the ground, crashing into the walls and barrels in the room. Sasuke laughed as he looked upon the damage that he caused.

"Hahahaha, So long Naruko. It pains me to leave you but I gotta run." He smirked at Naruko's rage filled face and jumped away.

"Hey!You get back here,"A.I yelled as she pointed her pistol up at him and fired. She clicked her teeth when she saw him get away and sighed as she put her fire arms back into her kimono. "Darn it! And here I thought we had him this time. The guy's a walking nut case huh Naruko...Naruko." A.I looked over to the blonde woman who had not said a word. She walked up to her giving her a worried look, but was pushed back slightly by a gloved hand.

"...We should get going. Don't want Majesty to worry," Naruko said as she walked by the red head, her blonde bangs covering her eyes as she jumped over the rumbled and debris.

"W-Wait for me Angie," A.I cried and jumped after her.

* * *

Clark sighed inwardly as he approached the Nate & Co building. This was the first time he was here yet he felt like he already knew what was in store for him inside. Hopefully the person he was looking for would be here today, or else this whole thing would be for not.

He walked up the white marble stairs, marveling at the size of the building and it's fine architecture. He hadn't figured Naruko to be the company working type until Louis mentioned anything to him. He figured she would have been working for...well he didn't know what she really liked to do so he would just end his thoughts there. What he did know was that she had a very high standing at his company. She was the go to gal for any and all questions or matters, besides the companies industrial workers.

As he made his way inside he noticed how everything seemed to be made of marble and bronze. Material like this was very hard to come by these days since there was such high demand for it. Since this company had such a good buyers rating they must have been able to afford everything here.

"Yet why all the bad reviews from other companies higher ups," Clark muttered to himself as he walked up to the security desk. He saw a man wearing a navy blue security uniform, with graying hair and a mole on his left cheek munching away on a glazed donut hole and watching something on his phone.

"Excuse me," Clark coughed out gaining the mans attention. "Hello, I'm from the Daily Planet and I'm here today to interview-"

"You're 'ere to interview Miss Uzumaki right," the man said as he chewed away on his donut hole.

Clark nodded. The security man put his phone down and finished his donut hole, then moved his hand to a black tablet. He picked it up and swiped his hand across it. His eyes moved up and down as he swiped his hand on the screen again. He stopped and turned the tablet around so Clark could see it.

There was a list of names, rooms and floors with numbers next to each one. He pointed to the 10h room that had the name 'Naruko Uzumaki' next to it. Her room was on the 15th floor.

"This is where she usually is, but don't get ya hopes up. Her son's 'ere with her today, something about showing him what she does during the day on weekends." Clark stiffened at that.

He had been informed soon after that Superboy had been adopted by Naruko, and given a name. Bruce had made it his goal to make the man feel bad since he should have been the one to do that. Now the woman that he held affections for will think ill of him since he didn't take any initiative to talk to the boy.

He sighed dejectedly as he thanked the man for his help and went to go find the elevators.

The security guard stared after the man that had just walked away with an amused look on his face. "Youngsters these days," he chuckled out and turned back to his phone and donut holes.

* * *

 **The 15th floor, 10th room**

"So this is your office," Connor asked as he looked around his mothers office. His blue gaze moved around the room looking at all of the pictures that she had hanging around. There was one of her, Robin and Wally making silly faces at camera. The two boys looked a lot younger than they do now. Right next to that picture was another one of Naruko and the boys except this one also had Roy in it along with Kaldur. This one was probable taken a not that long ago since they look how they do now.

Naruko smiled at him. "It is. I made sure to equip it with the 'essentials' since it was so boring and drab. Gotta make it feel like home you know." She ruffled his hair and looked at all or her pictures in front of them. She chuckled when she spotted one of her and Aini making a heart with their hands, and another of her and Aini kissing Daichi on his cheeks. There was another of her Aini, Daichi and their kids all grinning with glee at the camera. Her smile widened at the photo of her and Bruce laying next to each other in the grass on the hill behind Wayne Manor. It brought up so much nostalgia every time she looked at all of these photos.

"All of the pictures I took of you and me are on my camera at home, but I made sure to put one of them on my computer as my screen saver," she said as she walked over to her computer. Connor followed behind her, watching as she moved the mouse so the screen would turn on. A smile quirked on his lips when he saw the photo of him and his mom standing side by side with an arm wrapped around the other.

Naruko smiled fondly at the picture. Her smile faded when she heard her pager beeping on her desk. She pressed the green button on it and spoke. "What is it Nadine," she asked.

" _That interviewer from the Daily Planet is here to see you. Should I let him in?_ "

Naruko facepalmed. She had almost forgotten about that interview that she was supposed to have today. Connor being here had her sidetracked. She looked up at her son.

"Hey, will you be fine going home by yourself," the blonde asked. He nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll be fine. Half kryptonian remember."

Naruko chuckled. "Yeah but don't forget that you have a very protective mom to," she said as she kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly at her lips touching his skin.

"Y-Yeah I know. I'll see you at home." Connor gave her a small hug and walked over to the door waving at her before he walked through the door. Naruko pressed the green button again.

"Okay Nadine, you can let him in."

" _Alright, he's on his way now._ " Naruko took her hand off of the button and sat back in her chair. She heard a knock on the door and sat up.

"Come in," she said and heard the door open. There outside the door she saw Clark Kent standing there with that dorky smile and blush on his face. "Hey there," she greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back. "Can I come in?" He mentally smacked himself for asking that. Of course he could come in, she said he could a few seconds ago.

Naruko giggled. "Of course you can silly. There's a seat with your name on it right in front of my desk." Clark nodded and walked over to her desk, pulling out one of her brown arm rest chairs and sat down.

"So I take it you heard the news about what happened," she asked seriously. Clark nodded his head.

"Yeah. From what I hear the higher ups of several major companies in this city have put a full stop to supporting Nate & Co."

Naruko nodded and turned her chair slightly so she could look outside. "It seems that way. I suspect treachery of some sort, but that seems a little too likely, so I decided to check things out myself a few days ago."

"Check things out? You mean you went as 'Angel' to find out what was up," Clark reiterated.

"Mmhm, Aini went with me along with Daichi. I needed a few more hands on deck to see what was on the up and up...what I found was nothing good." Naruko began to explain everything, from how Black Mask showed up to when Morinaga appeared, then to her fight with Sasuke.

"Sasuke's appearance seems like a distraction. Did he say anything to you?"

Naruko nodded and propped her elbows on the arm rest's of her chair. "Oh he did, but it wasn't anything new. That guy has been chasing after me for a few months now, ever since that mission that me and the team went on to find that magical sword that turned out being a fake. I've also had a few run ins with some of Morinaga's men too. It's been quiet hectic lately. On to more important things though, aren't you supposed to be interviewing me," she inquired as she turned her chair back around and leaned up against her desk. Clark could see a good view of the top of Naruko's breasts as she leaned forward giving him a questioning look. His cheeks burned as he saw a smile form on her lips and her blue eyes sparkling.

"This was going to be a long interview," he thought as he took out his small pad and pencil.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Question time!**

 **Question # 1 – Which of Batman's villains showed up at the Nate & Co warehouse? **

**PM or review me your answer. And that you all so much for your support, it means a lot. As always R &R. **

**See you all next week.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people of the internet! Here is chapter 19 coming your way, but first I would like thank all of those reviewers out there. You guys are awesome, and you guys who favorite and followed, thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer – I do now own Naruto or Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"Naruko-sama can I please join the team," Kiyo begged on her knees following after the blonde woman. Naruko's right eye twitched. The girl was really grating on her nerves with this repetitive begging. Earlier this morning she had told Aini and Daichi that Kiyo and Kaname could come over if they wanted to. Reluctantly they agreed (more like Aini was reluctant) and allowed them to go over to Naruko's place. As soon as they got there Kiyo had rushed up to the woman and started asking her questions about the Justice League and what they were doing. They were all answered one after the other as the girl continued to berate her with questions. Then came the biggest one of them all.

Naruko whipped around to stare down at the girl and saw that she was still on her knees. "Why do you want to join so bad? Is there any particular reason why?" Kiyo's amber eyes widened slightly. She gulped and quickly got up from off of her knees, walking over to the love seat. A blonde eyebrow rose at that thinking her demeanor suspicious. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Does it have anything to do with your parents...your mother?" The teen stiffened at the mention of her mother.

"...Mom...Mom doesn't want us getting involved unless we absolutely have to. She's told us time and time again to train when we get the chance to, but I see no point if I can't even use my powers. I'm sick and tired of this 'not getting involved' stuff. It's driving me crazy!" Kiyo pounded her fist against the orange pillow next to her.

Naruko sighed and moved a hand over to the girls shoulder. "I know I have no right to tell you that what you're saying isn't right, but you have to think to yourself 'what does my mom think about this'. Have you told her how you feel?" She stared down at the teens annoyed face. "What does your father think about all of this?"

Kiyo frowned. "Dad says he agrees with her but I think otherwise."

"How so," Naruko asked intently.

"He's so intent on pleasing mom that he's gone as far as not even spending that much time with us, but ever since Seijirou's little outburst back home...well they've pretty much let him go about his training here,with you." Kiyo let out a deep sigh as she looked down at her teal painted finger nails. "I sometimes wonder if they even care about the rest of us like they do my own sibling, my fraternal twin." She yelped out in pain when a fist hit her upside her head. "Ow!" Kiyo turned to look at Naruko in bewilderment but stopped when she saw the expression on the woman's face. She looked mad.

"Now listen here, Aini and Daichi love each of you guys equally. They don't play favorites, I know this for sure since I've known them for years. If they did something like that to me then I'd slug 'em." She raised a fist and swung it down for emphasis. Kiyo chuckled a bit at that. This woman sure knew what to say when it was needed. I guess that's what she needed right now, a good talking to.

Kiyo stood up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head, grinning up at the ceiling. "...I'll talk to mom and dad about this. I want them to know how I truly feel about this. Sei can't be the only Kasagawa that gets to work with the big guns."

Naruko smiled up at the girl and nodded. "Well said."

* * *

Connor yawned as he sat up from his bed, stretching his arms out with a grunt. He scratched the top of his head and slowly got up from his bed. He walked over to hiss dresser and opened up the drawer, taking his clothes and undergarments out to wear, then made his way to the linen closet and took out a light blue towel. He slowly made his way to his bathroom. With another yawn her opened the door and made his way inside to take a shower.

A few minutes later he walked back out with his towel on his head and wearing a pair of his blue jeans. He sighed and walked over to his bed to sit down.

"I really don't wanna go today," he muttered under his breath as he dried his hair. He took the towel from his head and set it next to him then picked up his black shirt to put on. Midway through putting his shirt on he heard his door being knocked.

"Connor honey, it's time for school. M'gann is waiting for you," he heard his mother call from outside his room.

"Okay," he called out and stood up from his bed. He finished putting on his shirt and went over to his dresser again, picked up his book bag and walked over to open his door. Outside of his room stood his mother with a small smile on her face. She walked up to him and slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close to her.

"Be good in school today and don't let anyone stifle your education." Connor nodded.

"Okay...um will you be at the cave today," he asked eagerly. Naruko grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Of course. What you think I won't? Geez you sure have been a worry wart lately." The teen groaned at her words. He wasn't being a worry wart, he just wanted her to be there was all. It had nothing to do with what happened a couple months ago. His mind had often drifted back to that incident where Joker kidnapped his mother and...beat her senselessly. He thought that since she was a powerful ninja that she would have gotten out a situation like that, but what happened proved to him that even with her power she was still vulnerable to such things.

"I was just wondering is all. There's nothing to it," he mumbled with a blush on his face. Naruko chuckled and ruffled his hair again. She removed her arm from around him and started to push him down the hall.

"Alright now get moving, I got things to do today and I don't need your adorable face to distract me." She pushed him all the way to the front door with his bag barely hanging from his shoulder. He tried to tell her to stop pushing him but was cut off by her opening up the door and lightly pushing him out. "Don't worry hun I'll be at the cave later, I just have thing to do today." And with that she closed the door leaving him standing there with a confused look on his face. He stood there for a while then shrugged, walking to his destination.

* * *

"Thank Goodness," Naruko sighed in relief. " I can finish my work now." She locked the front door and made her way to room where her office was.

She opened her bedroom door, walked over to her desk and leather chair, sitting down in front of her laptop. With a press of a button the laptop turned on showing that it was loading. A yawn came from her as she stared at the screen.

"I really need a vacation." Another yawn made it's way out of her mouth. The screen stopped loading and now showed a picture of her, Aini, Daichi and Bruce. In this picture they were all in their late teens, on their way to adult hood. Those days all they thought about was what they wanted to do with their future. This present day the four of them had important duties to fulfill at their respective companies and hero duties as well. It was all just so much to deal with.

"Things sure have changed." There was a time when they would have just laid out there on that grassy field behind Wayne Manor without ever thinking about what was going on in the world. They would just lay there in pure bliss. Naruko hummed at the thought, relishing in how that would feel to just lay on that soft grass again.

 **Beep! Beep!**

Her eyes opened quickly as she sat up in her chair and opened up her desk drawer. She saw her com sitting there blinking red as it beeped over and over. She groaned and picked it up, putting it into her right ear and pressing the answer button.

"Angel here...what? You mean you need me right now...it's that serious...alright I'm on my way... Try and hold out for as long as you can...Okay, Angel out." She got up from her chair and rushed to her closet door, opening it up and moving the hung clothes to the side. Behind them was a cracked surface where a red button was hidden. She scratched the wall with her nails making pieces of the wall crumble to the floor. Once the button was in sight she pressed it. Sounds of buzzing and beeping were made as the wall started to part. Behind the wall was her uniform in a glass casing ready to take out.

Naruko pressed another button making the glass case to move apart. "Man, why did this have to happen now," she complained as she undressed herself. She took out her uniform and put it on then closed everything back to where it was supposed to be.

"Time to go." And with a poof she disappeared from her room.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Abandoned warehouse – Morinaga's territory**

 **2 and a half hours before**

"Man I hate this so much," A.I yelled, dodging the bullets being shot at her. She growled and shot back with her pistols. The thugs who had shot at her yelped out in pain as they were hit with rubber bullets. They did not falter though and raised their guns back up to shoot at her. She rushed towards them slamming her elbows in their guts then she raised her right leg high, bringing if back down on one of the thugs heads. She flipped over the guy before he fell then rushed to the next one shooting her pistols at them.

Not to far from her was her husband jumping and dodging bullets. He smirked when he saw that one of them ran out of bullets.

"Man that's a shame." He chuckled and with amazing speed ran to the man and kicked his legs from under him. The men next to him gasped in shock as the ebony haired male kneed the guy in his stomach. Majesty looked up at them and waved. "I suggest you run now." They cried out in fear and ran away as fast as they could but were stopped by a green bubble wrapping around them.

"I'm here," Majesty heard from above him. He looked up and smiled when he saw Hal floating above him.

"Took you long enough. I don't know how much longer the two of us could have handled this. I was almost out of steam," he admitted. Hal laughed. "It's not funny man. A.I would kill me if she found out." He scowled as the green lantern landed next to him with the thugs still I within his rings grasp.

"That sounds like a personal problem that I would not get myself involved in." Majesty glared at him. "Hey, don't get mad you know I'm right." The man shook his head and walked over to the shaking thugs. He knelt down next to the green bubble giving each of them a glare.

"Now I know you guys know what I think you know, so I suggest you make this easier on yourselves and tell me us what we want to know, okay?" They nodded slowly. "Good, now where is the shipment of toxin that was sent out two days ago. You know, the stuff your boss has been selling out to people." They were silent as they all stared at him defiantly. He smirked as he shook a finger in front of them. "That won't do. Come on, if you tell me I won't have to send you over to her," Majesty said as he pointed over to A.I. They shrieked when they saw the unconscious bodies of their fellow thugs strayed out in weird ways. The red haired woman stood in the middle of it all with a dark look in her eyes. They turned back to Majesty with pleading looks.

"P-Please don't send us over to that mad woman," one begged in fear, sweat dripping from his brow as he shivered. Those next to him nodded in agreement asking the same thing.

Majesty moved a hand to his chin giving a thoughtful look. His amber eyes moved behind his dark shades and looked to Hal. The latter nodded and dropped them all out of the bubble. They all fell to the ground hitting the hard concrete. One of the thugs was lifted from off of the ground by the front of his collar, and with brute force slammed into the wall behind him.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask you this," Majesty began, using one hand to take his shades from off of his face. The lighting from the moon glared over them all, making his amber eyes lighter and eerie. "What is Morinaga plan on doing with that sword?" His grip on the thugs collar tightened.

"Oh please, don't hurt me! I'll talk!...H-He said he's going to rewrite the world. He said that this would change history, change the way that people go about their lives, uprooting the darkness in people's hearts. I don't know what he was spouting but he promised us our weight in gold if we helped him out." Majesty, Hal, and A.I's grew wide at his words. He was planning on doing what?

"Well, this definitely changes things," A.I uttered out.

"It does and this means that our plans have changed." Majesty dropped the man to the ground. He turned to look at Hal. "We appreciate the help but we can take care of this."

Hal shook his head. "Nonsense, this is the least I can do for what you did for me back in Coast City." He activated his ring again and pointed it at the thugs, grabbing them all in a bubble again. "I'll deal with these guys for now," he said and ascended from the ground up into the air. He waved with his free hand and took off towards the jail.

The couple waved goodbye to him as he flew away. Majesty dropped his hand back to his side and looked to his wife with a serious look on his face. "We need to inform Angel of this immediately. Who knows what she'll do if we don't." His wife nodded her head.

"I agree, but what will happen when we do? Angie isn't the type to just sit and take things in stride; she would push herself to her limits to find out how to stop Morinaga."

The man walked over to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. He smiled down at her. "When she does then we'll be there to calm her down. I mean isn't that what we've always done. If things get to out of hand with this then we will have no choice but to call in for more League help. It can't just be the three of us."

"I know...we should probably call Angel right about n-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a blade flying past them, stabbing itself into a metal plate behind them. The two looked to see who had thrown that with weapons ready.

"It seems that I missed my target," a deep voice said in disappointment, "A shame."

Majesty gaped the person before them, eyes wide in surprise. "Morinaga Seishuu!" The man smirked as he walked towards them with his scabbard in hand.

"In the flesh, so to speak."

"What are you doing here," A.I demanded, pointing her pistols at him.

"Nothing that concerns you both," he answered haughtily, his eyes staring them down with red eyes. "I thought that the other one would be here tonight to seek me out, but all I see before are wretched outsiders with no proper training."

"What," A.I snapped. Before she could say anymore she felt a hand grab her from behind and wrap around her arms. The strength of whoever was grabbing her made her drop both of her pistols. The person who had her in their grasp was a male ninja in traditional ninja garb **(Look up Ninja Gaiden, it's Ryu Hayabusa's outfit).**

"Hey! Unhand her!" Morinaga smirked and turned to his servant.

"You heard the man Ryu, unhand her."

"As you wish Master." The man let go of her arm making her fall to the ground. With great speed he took out his sword and slashed the woman across her back making her yelp out in pain. Majesty seethed in rage and sped over to the ninja, drawing his fist back for a punch. Ryu dodged his attack and kicked him on the side of the head, sending him flying into a pile of trash bags. He turned to woman bleeding out in front of him. He grabbed her by her hair with one hand and started to punch her face with the other. She struggled against his hold as much as she could, moving her hands up to his hands and scratching him so he could release her. He did not let go of her hair, making it even more painful for her as she tried to get free.

"I guess I have no choice then," she thought and moved her hand to the inside of her kimono. She took out a small dagger, unsheathing it while trying to endure her face getting pummeled, then with a swift strike, she cut off a huge chunk of her long red hair, making it a small messy bob. She rolled away from Ryu as quick as possible. She grabbed her pistols from off of the ground and stood up with them pointed up at him.

Over with Majesty, he groaned in pain as he got himself from out of the trash pile. "Ow," he said and moved his hand to the back of his neck. He rubbed it trying to sooth as much of the pain as he could. He swiftly turned his head when he heard a yelp and saw his wife being slammed against the ground with her pistols still in hand. "A.I," he yelled out for her moving quickly to get to her. But he was topped by Morinaga who had a sickening smirk on his face. The man wagged his finger back and forth like he was reprimanding a child.

"Uh uh, I don't think that's a good idea Mr. Kasagawa." Majesty's amber eyes widened in shock. Morinaga chuckled at the mans expression, brushing a stray hair behind his ear. "Does it surprise you that I know who you are, or for that matter know who your wife and kids are? Yes, I've known for many years now and I've been waiting for the right opportunity to strike you all down."

"Your just doing this to get to Angel aren't you. You want her to suffer for what she did to you 10 years ago."

"...Perhaps I am, but I also have other goals in mind as well." Morinaga walked towards him, brandishing another sword in his hand. Majesty took a few steps back, amber eyes not wavering from the man in front of him. "This world had gone down hill Mr. Kasagawa and man kind is the cause of it. They are lost causes that seek nothing but turmoil on one another. They do not seek peace, only destruction." He lifted his sword into the moon light so it glowed. "With this sword now in my grasp I now have the power to fix that."

"Is that..." Right before was the very sword that they've been looking for; the _Dimensions Shifter._ "So, you had the sword with you all along. That sword that Angel sent the team after was just a wild goose chase."

"Correct. I had a feeling that the League would be on my tail so I threw them off. I had not expected for them to send a band of children after the sword though. It seems that they thought little of what I am capable of." He rushed the man, swiping his sword up, but he missed by a hair. Majesty jumped back as the sword came down again and again, attack after attack. He ran up the wall next and jumped up landing on the roof with Morinaga right behind him. He ran across the brick roof as fast, trying to lead him away from the other two. He stopped when he realized how far they were and turned around to meet the man's red eyes. He moved his hand to his pocket and took out his com, putting it up to his ear and pressing the only button on it.

"Angel, we need you right now!... This is an emergency..Yes we need you right now...Fine, we'll hold out for as long as we can but you better get here." He took his hand form off of the button, took the com from out of his ear and put it back into his pocket.

Morinaga chuckled. "Calling that woman will do you both no good, other than furthering your deaths."

"Not likely, _kureji,_ " Majesty muttered in japanese. In his head he hoped that Angel would get here quickly, or else both he and A.I would be dead. And that was something he did not want happening.

Not one bit.

* * *

 **So, how did you like. I gave Aini and Daichi a little more face time since I've never really showed how they go about fighting. Next chapter will have more action than this one I assure you, and more Naruko.**

 **Thank you all for your support and as always R &R. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	20. Chapter 20 - Omake 1

**Hello one and all...I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile. I got so caught up with school that I had lost track of everything. I'm sorry -bows head in shame- I do have something for you, but it does not go with the main story just because. Probably next chapter is when I'll be able to continue, but for now here is something for all of you.**

 **That's all I have to say for now until I finish. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Omake # 1**

 **October 10, 2009**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **Naruko's Apartment**

"Is she still asleep," Robin asked quietly. Wally nodded his head with a grin, shutting a door behind him carefully.

"Yep, she's sound asleep," the red head affirmed.

"Good, we don't want her to know we're here." Roy yawned loudly, moving his hand to cover his mouth. His blue eyes stared at the younger males blearily.

"So tell me again why we're at Naruko's house at," he looked down at his watch, "five in the morning. I was planning on sleeping in today."

Robin gasped lightly along with Wally who stared at the male in exasperation. "You mean you don't know what today is?"

Roy shook his head. "No."

Wally blinked. "You seriously don't know what today is. Then why did you come with us," he questioned irritably.

The other red head was silent, not making an effort to answer, although is cheeks were slowly blooming a light pink color. This caught the two boys off guard a bit, not knowing why he suddenly got embarrassed, but then it hit them.

Robin smirked. "I see, you only came because of Naruko." He snickered at the older males face turned bright red.

"Yeah, you totally got the hots for Angel," Wally chimed in.

"N-No it's not like that-," he began but the laughter of the two in front of him stopped him from finishing his sentence. He sighed gruffly as he pinched the bridge of his noise. "Look, my reasons for coming aside, I want to know why we're here."

Robin walked up to him and grinned. "Dude, Ollie never told you what today is did he...man you'll never have a chance with her if you're slacking off like this," he noted with a mischievous look on his face.

The look on the boys face threw Roy off a bit. If he knew Robin as well as he did then he knew that that look only spelled trouble.

"Just tell me why today is so special," he demanded.

"Today is Naruko's 28th birthday Roy," Wally answered with a smile. "I thought you of all people would know."

"...I am so stupid," Roy mumbled. He slapped a hand to his forehead. He glared down at the floor in anger, cursing under his breath. "Ollie that idiot, he mentioned something about a birthday coming but didn't think to tell me whose birthday it was."

Robin and Wally stared at the older male, listening to him curse out Ollie like the man was actually here. They turned to look at each other and shrugged.

"Ollie is an idiot, we get that. Batman says it to his face every time he sees the guy, but we have more important things going on right now like making Naruko's birthday breakfast," Robin reminded them.

Wally nodded. "Right...um have you figured out what we should make her. I mean she likes a variety of foods but she loves ramen more than anything. Would she want that for breakfast?"

"Whatever you think we should make her. Now onward to the kitchen," Robin declared as he lead the way back down the hall with the two red heads behind him.

* * *

 **1hour and 45 minutes later**

Naruko blinked slowly as she sat up in her queen size bed, stretching her arms above her head. She looked over at her alarm clock on her nightstand, noticing the time and the date that it showed. She smiled gleefully as she threw the covers from off of her and jumped out of bed.

"It's my birthday," she bubbled out, twirling around in her slip like nightgown. Naruko walked over to her vanity dresser, stopping a few inches away from it. She looked into the mirror to stare at herself, touching her face and combing her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Another year and I haven't aged a bit," she said as she touched her whiskered cheeks.

" **Stop worrying kit, you're only 28. Lots of adults your age look at least 4 years younger than what they are** ," Kurama remarked.

The blonde woman rolled her blue eyes. "I know but I still get the feeling that I should look older. Isn't it strange that I still look like my 18 year old self."

It was Kurama's turn to roll his eyes. " **You're overreacting, and you look much older than 18. Stop fretting over this like you do every year, get changed and go celebrate your birthday,** " the fox advised, more like demanded the woman.

Naruko stared at her reflection in the mirror one last time before she gave in. "...Okay."

" **Good answer. Now get changed, I think I heard some voices outside your room earlier.** " They blinked when they heard glass break. " **What's going on out there?** "

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Naruko quickly got herself together and headed out towards the direction of cluttering sounds. When she was close enough to the noise she stopped and peered her head around the corner to look. What she saw made her blue eyes go wide in surprise. There, standing in her kitchen, cooking what looked like ramen noodles and coffee, was none other than Robin Wally and Roy.

"Agh dude you put too much salt in that! Naruko's going to throw this up as soon as she takes a bite," Wally screeched as he snatched the large boll of ramen from Roy's hands. He set the bowl down on the counter and grabbed another one. He turned towards the other red head with it in hand and pointed down at it with a smug grin. "This is how you make miso ramen," he lifted up his bowl showing the older male,"Hasn't she taught you anything about food?"

Roy huffed. "No, and I don't really think she'll care whose is better, all that matters is that we did something for her, right?" He walked over to the counter and picked his bowl back up then made his way over to the eating area of the kitchen, which was another counter part with stools sitting on the other side. He set the bowl down next to a crystal glass filled midway with orange juice. The two behind him could only watch as he walked out of the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when his facial expression changed.

"N-Naruko," Roy muttered in shock, his face slowly turning pink. The latter blonde woman walked out from out of the hallway, grabbing the teens hand and dragging him back into the kitchen. The two younger males could only stare with their mouths open as the woman sat a frozen Roy into one of the stools, sitting herself right next to him.

"...Um Naruko, h-how's it going," Wally said nervously, speeding up to her with his bowl of ramen in hand. He squeaked when the bowl was taken from his hand in a speed only his uncle could achieve.

Getting over his shock Robin cackled in glee as he watched Wally back away. "Boy, you must be really hungry today Naruko." He got a nod as a reply, watching as she stuffed her face full of soggy noodles. He was a little disgusted by the slurping sounds that she was making as she did so but said nothing about it.

"So," Naruko began as she swallowed, "B tells me that there's some sort of party today, a casual get together, at his place." The three males started to shift nervously which Naruko smirked at. "You guys wouldn't happened to know why he decided to do this," she questioned with a suspicious gleam in her blue eyes.

Wally shook his head furiously shaking his hands back and forth profusely. "U-Uh...No we don't," his voice cracked as he spoke.

Robin glared at his friend then turned his head back over to Naruko. "What he means to say is that we really don't know. In fact, Alfred was the one that suggested we do this. He thought that maybe getting together with a few friends at the manor would be nice."

"Nice save," Roy muttered. Wally nodded his head in silent agreement.

Naruko blinked. "Oh, well if that's the case then what time should I show up. I don't like being late to things you know."

Robin shrugged. "Seven to eight, it doesn't really matter, as long as you call when you get there."

Naruko nodded, finishing the rest of her ramen in one huge slurp as she lifted the bowl up to her face. She set the dish back down on the counter and smiled brightly at the boys.

"Thank you guys for breakfast. I couldn't have asked for a better one for my birthday," she beamed. She moved to hug Roy first whose face turned as red as his hair from it. Next was Wally who was very eager for one of Naruko's hugs, he got a jealous glare from Roy and a shake of the head from Robin for that. Lastly was Robin who in turn hugged the woman back saying 'Happy Birthday' to her in Romanian.

* * *

For about an hour the boys hung out at her place, talking about recent happenings in their cities and anything that had to do with school. When it was time to go Naruko gave the boys one more hug.

"I'll be sure to call when I'm at the manor," she said following behind the boys as they walked out the door.

Robin smirked. "And we'll be sure to answer when you do. I know Bruce will." He snickered at the thought knowing full well that the man wouldn't want to miss a call from her.

Naruko chuckled. "I'm sure he will."

"We'll see ya later," Wally said as he and the others waved goodbye to her as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Naruko waved one last time before she closed her door and locked it. She turned her back to the door and looked to the kitchen. A smile quirked on her pink lips as she looked at the empty bowls on the kitchen counter, chopsticks laying atop with noodles hanging from them. Making her ramen for her breakfast was one of the sweetest things she could have asked for, especially on her 28th birthday. Just the thought alone made her heart swell in delight.

" **Well they're good kids, you should expect nothing less from them right** ," she heard Kurama's say as she walked past the kitchen heading straight to her room.

Naruko nodded. "Yeah...nothing less." With a quick intake of breath she opened her room door and walked over to her orange colored closet. The sound of wood shuffling against wood could be heard as she slid the door to the side. Peaking her head inside she looked to through the outfits that were hanging from the long metal poles inside. She sifted through all of her casual wear up to her formal clothing. When she was almost to the last few piece of clothes she had in her closet, she stopped. There in front of her was a light red knee length dress, strapless, with a semi low v-neck, white embroidery curving near bottom, and coincidentally she had a pair of black heels that went with it.

With a smile she took the dress from out of the closet and slid the door closed. She walked back over to her bed and set the dress down then knelt down next to her bed and moved her hand underneath it. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as her hand moved back and forth under the bed. After a few minutes of searching she finally found what she was looking for. She moved her other hand under the bed and pulled a large red cardboard box out.

"There you are," she grinned as she looked down at the box. Swiftly, she lifted the box covers open to look. Inside was a pair of black high heel shoes with small black laces tied at the end of them. The bottom half of the shoe was smooth and very shiny.

"Okay, time to get ready," she announced, setting the box down next to her dress and heading to her bathroom. She needed to get clean first and foremost.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Evening**

Friends, close friends, and fellow league members, arrived minute after minute for Naruko's supposed surprise party, which was planned by none other than Bruce...surprising right? Most of the planning and decorating was done by Alfred and the boys who were more than likely forced to do it, if they were going to be allowed some of the man's baked goods that is.

Other than that, the party guests were highly anticipating the arrival of the birthday girl..er woman. The only one who ever called her that was the man who took care of her, and that was Kent Nelson, who unfortunately was unable to make it to the party due to some personal things. He was able to send her a birthday card and gift via transportation magic, and he gave her a call the night before as well.

"It's 7:56 right now," Clark A.K.A. Superman said as he stared down at his watch, "She should be here in a few minutes." The person standing in front of him, Lois Lane, dressed in a knee length purple dress with spaghetti straps and black mid high heeled shoes, smiled as she stared up at the clock located not to far from where they were.

"I can't wait to see here face when she gets here. She's going to be so surprised." Clark chuckled at his female friends nodding his head in agreement.

Not to far from them stood Diana, Dinah and Oliver with glass cups in there hand filled with water (I don't do alcohol in storied folks XC). They were chatting back and forth about how excited they were for the party, looking up at the clock a few times as they did so.

"So many people were invited, not a lot of them I know," Diana stated as she looked around at the other guests. Apparently some of the people were either co-workers from Naruko's job or old friends from school.

"Yeah but I know a couple here who are very close to her. They've known each other for as long as Bruce has," Dinah pointed out. Diana quirked one of her semi thin brows in question.

"Really? Who are they exactly?"

Before either could reply they heard a shrill voice yell from behind them. Turning their heads in the direction of the noise they saw a red haired woman dragging a ebony haired man by the arm, a broad smile flitting across her tanned face and a pout on the males. Who are they, Diana thought as she watched them.

Oliver smiled. "Oh it looks like they made it. Heh, they're as loud as ever."

Dinah chuckled. "I think you mean she's as loud as ever. Her husband is the quieter one, although he whines more than she does."

"Are they who you were speaking of," Diana asked, watching the couple as they approached Bruce, laughing as he scowled at them.

"Yeah. Daichi and Aini Kasagawa, Naruko's child hood friends. You can say they're more like family than anything since they treat her like a younger sister."

Diana hummed, looking once more at the group of three people. The red headed woman, Aini was smirking up at Bruce giving the occasional elbow to the side. Daichi was smiling nervously trying his best to keep his wife from suffering the wrath of Bruce's anger.

She smiled.

Having close friends and family is nice.

"She's coming," someone blurted out. Everyone's eyes grew wide, scattering left and right to go hide.

"Don't forget the lights," Dick blurted from his spot. Aini turned her head and gave her husband a look. He sighed and reluctantly got up making his way over to the light switches. Flicking them all down swiftly the room darkened. The man decided to stay where he was until it was time to turn the lights back on.

The sound of a door opening could be heard, then footsteps.

"Hello...is anyone here," they heard her call out, "Bruce, Alfred, Dick?...Where is everybody?"

 **Click, Click, Click,** the sound of her shoes echoed, getting closer and closer until she was directly in front of the dining hall. The came the sound of a door knob being turned. Twin doors slowly opened to reveal a stunning Naruko in a silky red dress, matching it with a pair of black high heels, wearing her blond hair down in curls pinned up on one side.

"Man, where is every-" When the door to the dining hall opened Daichi flipped the lights on and everyone jumped out and said-

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Naruko jumped in shock at the sound of a bunch of people, clutching her chest with her free hand, jacket in the other.

"W-What in the world? I thought this was going to be a get together, w-with a few friends." Everyone chuckled.

Aini ran up to the blonde woman, throwing her arms out and wrapping them around her shoulders. She twirled her surrogate sister around a few times before she stopped. "Oh Happy Birthday hun!"

Naruko stared down at the woman then stared at all of the people behind her. Friends, surrogate family, and even some of the members from the league were here to surprise her. The thought made her smile.

"Well, I'm surprised but you all really didn't have to do this for me."

Alfred, finally showing up, touched the woman's shoulder. "Nonsense. Today is your special day, we wanted to do something for you to commemorate such an occasion." He leaned his face close and cupped his hand around his mouth. "Besides, Master Bruce's birthday is tomorrow. I think celebrating yours will be good for him," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Happy Birthday whiskers." Naruko's bristled at the name. Approaching her was a very familiar person who she didn't expect to be here of all places. Lois Lane, that woman and her connections.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you here, especially you Clark," she noted giving the man behind her friend a quirky smile. He blushed and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Aini called me and told me that there was going to be a party for your birthday. Coincidentally Clark over heard the call, so I asked if he wanted to come along. He said yes of course." She winked back at the man. "Strange how he agreed so quickly," she stated with a gleam in her eye.

The couldn't have been anymore red than he was now.

"My birthday must be something might special if you wanted to travel all the way from Metropolis," Naruko said as she walked up to the bespectacled man. She poked his broad chest and grinned up at his face. "Maybe you came because there's a girl you like here, am I right?"

Oliver started laughing, spittle flying from his mouth from the water he was currently drinking. Dinah shook her head back and forth, while anyone else who understood the situation stared wide eyed at the blonde in disbelief.

Could she be anymore oblivious.

Bruce coughed into his hand catching Naruko's attention away from Clark (much to the latter's dismay). He gave her a tiny smile as she walked over to him, giving him a hug. She pulled away and grinned.

"Thanks for letting everyone use your home for this party."

"It really wasn't m-"

"There wasn't anywhere else to gather everyone so he decided to have a surprise party for you here," Dick interjected before the man could finish. He gave his mentor a wink mouthing the words 'you owe me' before walking over to Roy who was standing over by Oliver, Dinah and Diana.

Bruce scowled at his wards back while unknowingly tightening his hold on the blonde's bare shoulders.

"Uh Bruce, you can let go now." Bruce gasped and moved his hands away from her shoulders, flushing lightly.

"Sorry," he apologized. She shook her head and smiled.

"No worries, I'm stronger than I look remember," she said in a quieter tone. He chuckled.

"I know...Look, I wasn't really the one that planned this whole thing, Alfred did a majority of the planning along with Dick."

Naruko smirked. "Uh huh, well I'm going to see about greeting everybody else. Kami knows that Ollie and Dinah have a few things to say to me." She gave him one last smile before walking over to where the couple was not paying attention to the fact that Bruce was still looking at her, watching as she sashayed away in an non-Naruko kind of way. It was unlike her to be so-lady like, so refined that he thought she was a different woman. He guessed that 28 was her year.

"You know that we still have a long ways to go until she notices," Clark piped from behind him. Bruce made no move to turn around and look at him, his eyes were still on Naruko's who was busy mingling with the party guests.

"...I know," he looked over his shoulder giving the kryptonian a scowl, "I realize that even after all these years she's naive to things like romance or just plain liking someone. I've known her long enough to see that."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "That still doesn't mean that I'm going to give up though. I've got my eyes set on one goal and that's that birthday gal." He turned to leave but not without giving his fellow leaguer a challenging smile. "I said this before and I'll say it again-may the best man win." And with that he walked away without another word.

Bruce's scowl deepened. Clicking his teeth he scanned the room seeing other guests, male's preferably, giving Naruko longing gazes.

…

"I don't know how you did it, but you've dug your way into more than one man's heart, I'll give you that, Naruko," he said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yeah I know this chapter/omake wasn't much but I wanted to do one for Naruko's birthday...I know this is late but it had to be done.**

 **Okay, so here's the thing, I've thought a lot about what I want to do with this story. From the plot to the harem. I know some are wondering what the heck I'm doing with this much less wondering where this is going. I've had like two months to think it over and it came to me. I'm going to keep doing the story. I'm going to finish this whole 'magical sword' thing first then get back to why I really made this. To those who are confused, well I'm going to do different endings for each guy at the end of my story so everyone will be satisfied. I found that I couldn't just choose one guy and be done with it. No, I have to do something for all of the guys that are part of Naruko's harem. Yes Roy included. Anything else that may have been mentioned before will be explained in due time, just be patient alright. There might also be other pairings so keep reading.**

 **Okay, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope to see some reviews. Again I apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **I'll update the next chapter when I can. I got other stories to update too you know.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! ...I apologize for not updating this sooner. I had something to take care of for awhile. Everything is done, aside from a few things...hehehe but don't worry about it. Now without further ado, chapter 21.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Connor walked up the stairs of the complex, back pack in hand as he slowly made his was to his destination. Today had been somewhat of a hassle at school. It wasn't like he was having any trouble with his school work, no that wasn't the case at all. It was the complete opposite for him. For a guy who knew almost everything his classes were pretty boring. At least he had M'gann with him. They both had at least 3 classes together, the rest of them he had to brave on his own.

At the sight of the front door to his home he quirked a smile. There was a mat where underneath it is where the key to the door was kept. What was pretty nice was that she had managed to get a duplicate key just in case someone tried something. When he asked her how she got it done she gave him a mysterious smile and a pat on the back. Since then he hasn't given up on asking her about it.

He reached his hand out towards the welcome mat and lifted it up. There laying on the ground was a bright orange key. Connor rolled his eyes at that and smiled. Why his mom decided on the key being orange he would never know. He picked it up off of the floor and put the mat back down, then moved to unlock the door. He stopped midway when he heard the sound of glass breaking. It sounded like ti come from inside. Putting the key into the lock and turning it quickly he moved his hand to the knob and opened the door, more like swung it open. Once inside the condo he saw one of his mothers prized Japanese styled vases on the floor in pieces.

"Man is she going to be upset when she sees this," Connor mumbled in shock as he walked over to the broken vase. He crouched down to get a better look when he heard the sound of a door being opened from down the hall. He swiftly turned his head in the direction of where the sound was coming from while slowly lifting himself from his crouch. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down the hall while taking cautious steps. He could hear the sound of another door being opened this time, though he was pretty sure where the noise was coming from now.

Someone was in his mom's room.

He kept a slow paced walk as he approached his mothers room, breathing slow and steady so that he wasn't heard by the intruder. Then with a speed he didn't know he had rushed into the room with his fists held up in front of him.

"Well...what do we have here." There standing a few feet from him stood someone he had not seen in a while.

Connor scowled. "You're that guy that we fought in that village. Sasuke, right?" Said man turned his body halfway giving the teen a once over before turning all the way around. His sharigan swirled once in both of his eyes as he stared at the younger male. He smirked.

"I am," he replied. The man stepped forward making Connor tense up. Something about the man really didn't sit well with him, and it wasn't because they had met on bad terms. There was something about those red eyes with the weird shapes in them that made him feel uneasy. It would have been nice of his mom to mention that his eyes did that.

"What are you doing here?" Better to go with a different approach then attack, Connor thought as he kept his guard up. During his training sessions with Naruko, she had taught him not to underestimate an opponent who appears to look weak. They are the ones that end up being stronger than they look. She told him that she had gotten that a lot when she was growing up. He could see why. She could take Superman in a fight if she wanted to.

"Why I'm here is of no concern to you," Sasuke scoffed.

"It's a huge concern when someone breaks into my home," Connor growled back.

"...So it's true, Naruko **has** taken in a stray," he heard the man mutter under his breath. That comment brought out anther growl from Connor as his fists clenched tighter.

"She adopted me as her son," he barked out in anger. He knew it was bad to lose his calm composer but this guy was really grating on his nerves.

Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me," he smirked at the teens scowl and backed up towards the nearest window which was right behind him. "Since it seems like Naruko isn't here, I'll be making my leave." He took one last look at the teen before jumping through the window.

"Wait," Connor shouted and ran to the window. He looked to the ground and saw that the man was not there. He didn't seem to be anywhere around the area outside at all. "Weird," he muttered to himself and backed away from the window. He needed to inform his mother about this.

"Yo, is anyone here," the sounds of a males voice called out from the front of the condo. Oh, that was right, Naruko had mentioned yesterday that A.I and Majesties son would be stopping by.

"I'm back here," Connor called out. He heard fast paced footsteps approaching and turned his head towards the door when he heard it creak open.

There standing outside the door was a young asian male teen with spike black hair, amber eyes that looks kind of like molten lava, a male japanese school uniform, and a weird looking lion gauge on his left ear.

"What's up, you must be Connor, the guy that Naruko adopted," the young teen walked up to him with his hand out grinning, "My name is Kaname Kasagawa. It's nice to meet 'cha!"

Connor took Kanamae's hand and shook it awkwardly. This guy was certainly... happy, and he seemed really laid back, like his dad. He looks like him too. "Like wise." They let go of each others hands and just stood there for a good minute until Kaname decided to speak.

"Hey, um, have you heard anything from my brother, Seijirou, my sister, Naruko, or my parents. They haven't contacted me in a while?"

"No," Connor answered bluntly.

Kaname chuckled nervously. "I-Is that so... **cough** so, um, how are thin-"

"You didn't just come here to make small talk, did you?"

"...Uh, no I didn't... geez this is embarrassing~! Hey, Connor, if any of them show up after I leave please tell them I was here." Kaname backed out of the room giving the other male a small wave then bolted down the hall.

Connor heard the front door of the condo being opened and closed. The place was quiet again. He sighed.

"I can't catch a break can I," he muttered and made his way to his room. Before he walked out the door of his mothers room he heard a loud beeping sound. He quickly turned his head around and looked to see where it was coming from. There on her desk was a small ear-comm that looked like the ones the League had given out... it was one of there's. He walked over to the desk, stared down at the ear-comm for a few seconds before picking it up and putting it to his ear. He pressed the answer button and spoke.

"Hello."

" _Hello! Angel is that you,_ " someone who sounded like Black Canary spoke from the other line.

"No it's Superboy. Is there something you need from her?"

" _Yes. It seems there's a problem at the warehouse near where her condo is. Somehow there was a small issue that had happened earlier today which escalated pretty quickly. The man she's been looking for_ ,

 _uh what was his name again?"_

"Morinaga Seishuu," Connor answered.

" _Yes, that's him. It seems that he called in a band of ninja to aid him. Green Arrow and I showed up maybe about an hour ago because we had gotten a distress call from Majesty. After we showed up...well things looked pretty bad. A.I is in serious need of medical help and Majesty looks like he is about to collapse. We really need Angel's help right now. Can you get in contact with her?"_

"I don't know. I mean she hasn't really given me anything **to** contact her with... wait, there might be something, just hold on a second."

" _We're getting beat up pretty bad out here, but I think we can spare a few seconds to wait. Just hurry please_." Connor grunted out a yes then ran to his room. He swung the door wide open revealing his still very clean room. He walked towards his dresser and opened up the first drawer that was closest to the door. There inside next to his endless amount of black shirts was a three pronged kunai with a seal tag wrapped around it. He smiled and picked it up from off of his shirts. He stepped back from his dresser after he closed the drawer back up then with a quick fling of his arm he threw the kunai to the ground which embedded itself into the black carpeted floor. There was a bright flash of light then a big puff of smoke.

" **Cough! Cough!** Goodness, why does there have to be this much smoke every time," a familiar voice coughed out. Connor smiled and moved his hand up to his ear.

"I think I got her," he relayed as he watched the smoke clear, revealing his mothers distinct form. She was in her 'Angel' unform she she must have been out dealing with something.

" _Oh good, get her on the line please._ " Connor walked over to his mom with her ear-comm in his hand.

"Hey mom, Canary's on the line for you, something about there being trouble at a warehouse." Naruko stopped her coughing and turned to look at her son. Her blue eyes were filled with surprise and a little bit of anger. She took the comm from his hand and put it up to her ear.

"Canary I was on my way there, I got a distress call from Majesty hours ago, but someone decided to call me back home," she gave Connor a small glare at which he rolled his eyes at.

" _Oh, is so then you should head back this way, now,_ " Canary stated sounding very panicked. The two heard a very loud screeching sound; it sounded like two swords clashing with one another.

Naruko's frowned. "Is everything alri-"

 **Clang! Boom!** The sound of more steel clashing against rang over the comm along with a very loud explosion. It sounded like it was very very close.

" _Aaaaah!"_ Naruko and Connor stared wide eyed at the comm then at each other. They just heard a scream come from Canary and it did not sound like one of those normal screams, no, it sounded like she had gotten seriously hurt.

"Canary! Canary are you okay!" Naruko didn't hear a response making it pretty obvious that something really bad happened. She clicked her teeth and set her comm down on the dresser next to her, then turned her head swiftly giving her son a stern look.

"Connor, I want you to go to the cave," she ordered, hastily making her way out of his room.

"What? Why," he asked following behind her. He saw her stop in front of him, glancing back at him with...red eyes? He had never seen her eyes that color before.

"Because I said so," was the last thing she said before she poofed away, leaving Connor to stare at the spot were she had been standing at. His lips were drawn in a deep frown matched with narrowed blue eyes.

He would go to the cave, but if his mother didn't show-

He was going after her.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

 **15:20 p.m.**

Naruko sped through the streets of her city, eyes as red as crimson narrowed down into a menacing glare. She jumped from roof to roof with great speed getting closer to her destination.

" **Kit, you need to calm down. I can practically feel the fur on my back standing up right now, and that's never a good sign**." Naruko did no respond to his words. It seemed like the only thing that was on her mind right now was getting to her friends and saving them. She didn't want to waste time chatting with Kurama, even if he was trying to get her to calm down. There would be none of that.

When Naruko was finally close enough to see the warehouse she picked up speed, kicking up dirt and wind. The people that she ran by would have thought she was the flash from how fast she was going, but seeing an orange and black streak running through the city made it evident that it wasn't him.

"I'm finally here," she uttered and stopped in her tracks right in front of the barb-wired gate, that looked to be chained up. Naruko bent her legs then sprung up jumping over the fence and landing on the other side. Before her feet could even tough the ground she felt someone behind her making her push her body away. She did a back handspring to evade any oncoming attack, took out one of her kunai and threw it towards the moving shadow that was coming towards her.

 **Clang**! Out from nowhere another kunai appeared hitting hers, sending it to the ground. Naruko growled and looked around for the other person that she felt.

" **Kit,"** she heard Kurama shout in warning.

"I know!" Naruko sprung back into another handspring then quickly jumped away avoiding an array of shuriken, that pierced through the metal top of the dumpster she had been standing on. She pivoted her body around swiftly with anther kunai in her hand, blocking a familiar long sword, one that she had not seen in a long time.

"It's been awhile, Naruko."

"What are you doing here, Sasuke," she spat out his name coldly. The man smirked, pushing more of his weight against his sword. Naruko grit her teeth as her feet began to slide back against the sheet metal roof they were standing on.

"Isn't it obvious," Sasuke leaned his face into Naruko's, "I'm here to make you mine."

"What," Naruko blanched in shock. Her cheeks tinged pink as she saw his face getting closer and closer. Her blue eyes grew wide as his breath wafted against her face sending shivers up her spine.

"I can see that nothing has changed," Sasuke smirked at her facial expression. "I still have quite the affect on you" He pushed more weight onto his sword then pulled one of his hands from the handle, moving to touch her cheek. The tips of his fingers slowly caressed the soft texture of her skin.

"What are you doing?! S-Stop it," Naruko sputtered in anger. She tried to move away from his touch but the way his hand and finger roamed over her cheek made her feel vulnerable. Vulnerable, was something that she was not used to being.

"Enough playing around Sasuke, Master Morinaga wants her to see them, and you are not needed at the moment," a man in ninja garb (ryu hayabusa's outfit) spoke, appearing right next to Sasuke. The latter growled, mad that he had been interrupted. He pulled his hand away from Naruko's cheek, but did not pull his sword back.

"It seems we'll have to continue this some other time. I'll be seeing you again, Naruko." Sasuke's moved his face close enough to kiss Naruko on her lips, enjoying the way she squirmed, then pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face. He stepped away from her, re-sheathing his sword and poofing away, leaving the ninja and Naruko behind.

"I would advise you not to try anything. Your friends are at the mercy of my master, and if you want them to keep on living, I suggest you do as I say," the ninja unsheathed a short sword from his back and held it out in front of him in a backwards hand style (think of it like Asoka's from Star wars the clone wars).

Naruko felt her jaw grow tight. The grip on her kunai got looser and looser before falling down next to her booted feet. She glared at the man with hatred and disdain. Who did this guy think he was? Saying stuff like that was a taboo around her, and it made her blood boil in rage.

She closed her gloved hands into fists, tightening so much that she could hear the leather material squeak. Deep in the pit of her stomach she could feel Kurama's power stirring, growing hotter and hotter by the second. Her eyes turned red again, her teeth and nails grew sharper, and her blonde hair began to float.

" **Oooh, you must be really mad right now kit!** " Kurama sounded excited, like he knew what was going to happen next. He was right though, Naruko was mad, and she was ready to take it out on the nearest person.

The ninja flinched at the blonde woman's enraged look, but he held his ground. "No matter what kind of trick you pull, you still will not be able to get past m-" It was like a blur. Naruko had disappeared so fast without giving the man a chance to blink or finish his sentence then with her fist she punched the man square in the jaw, sending him flying. He was sent barreling through at least 3 walls of the warehouse before he finally stopped.

…

"What was that? It sounded like something caved in just now, a wall maybe," Majesty muttered, coughing in pain as he attempted to sit up. He winced when he felt the muscles in his leg begin to hurt. He looked down at his wife who was unconscious next him, face bruised with dried up blood on her forehead, neck and everywhere else he could see. His amber eyes glossed over at the sight. That fight...that fight with Morinaga and his ninja guard was awful and seeing his wife in this state was proof enough that they were powerful. He looked down at himself noticing that his arm had started bleeding again. He sighed.

"Geez. Hey, BC you alright over there?"

Canary sat up from her spot on the hard cement floor, wincing every few second in pain. She nodded her head. "As alright as I'll ever be. GA, you okay over there?" Her boyfriend, who was laying on his back gave a pained grunt and a thumbs up in reply, meaning he was semi okay.

"Okay, so everyone besides A.I are okay...great. Now we just need to find a way out of here." Majesty looked around the dark room that they were in, looking a for any small opening that could be broken through. He looked right and left, up and down but could find nothing that even resemble a way out. Darn that Morinaga for locking them in a room with just one window that was too high up any of them to reach.

"Maybe that strange noise we heard is someone from the league," Canary hissed lightly, trying to get up on her feet. She moved her hands to the wall to the keep herself steady, slowly standing up. Her arms and legs ached with pain but she wasn't going to let that stop her form getting free from their prison.

"It could be," she heard Green Arrow mumble from the floor.

"Were any of you, besides A.I, able to get in contact with the Watchtower," Majesty asked as he scooted himself closer to his wife, pulling her and carefully laying her head on his thighs.

Canary shook her head. "No. I think while we were unconscious, Morinaga or one of his subordinates took our comms."

"Oh that's just perfect," Majesty said with sarcasm dripping from the tone in his voice.

"I was able to get in contact with Angel's comm before that explosion went off though." The ebony haired man's eyes widened as he his lips quirked into a wide grin.

"Then that sound we heard a few minutes ago was-" Canary nodded with a smile of her own. "Yes," he cheered. Angel was finally here, and she already kicking butt.

"I wouldn't cheer so soon." Majesty, Canary and Green Arrow saw the door to their prison open wide revealing the very man that kept them here, Morinaga himself with a smirk on his face.

Majesty glared daggers at the man, keeping a tight hold on his wife. "Why would you say that? You gonna try and kill us now, cause you already tried that you _jaku_ *."

Morinaga chuckled, making his way into the dark room with one of his ninjas right behind him. "Oh Mr. Kasagawa, you frankly no nothing about what I plan to do, do you?"

"Uh, no. I figured you were just trying to kill us on the spot." Majesty ignored the glare that Canary and Green Arrow were giving him.

"I do plan on killing you, yes, but I want to revel in victory first."

"Victory? What do you mean," Canary asked staring the man in suspicion.

A sinister chuckle came from the man's lips making the already cold temperature in the room drop even more. When a guy laughs like that, you know he has something big and bad planned.

"All in due time my dear, all in due time."

"Sir, Naruko has just broken through our third wave of men," one of the ninja's shouted from the hall outside of the room.

Pale, thin lips stretched into a wider smirk as another chuckled erupted from Morinaga. "Excellent," he replied giving the man a nod. He looked down at the four injured heroes on the floor, eyes glowing crimson red as his chuckles slowly turned into maniacal laughter.

"It is finally time!" He moved his hand to the inside of his large over coat, taking what looked like the sword that they had been looking for. When he unsheathed the sword a large gust of wind picked up in the small room, pushing everyone that wasn't Morinaga to the steel walls, making human sized dents in it.

Majesty grabbed hold of his wife, pulling her in front of him as his back connected with the steel wall. He cried out in pain as he felt one of his shoulder hit the wall with enormous force. That was going to leave a very large bruise, he thought.

"What is he doing," Green Arrow tried to yell over the loud sounds coming from the string gusts of wind.

"I don't know," Canary yelled back.

"Hahahahahaha, now I shall eradicate this pitiful world and turn it anew!" Morinaga pointed his sword at them, smiling as he did so. "I'll start with you four!"

 **Crash!** The ceiling above them broke sending large chunks of it to the ground.

"I don't think so," a familiar feminine voice shouted from above. Everyone looked up and saw blonde, orange, and black.

"She here," Majesty whispered in relief. His grip on A.I did not let up as he watched Naruko sailing past the falling debris looking mad as heck. He could see that her eyes were red meaning she must;ve already been super furious.

Oh Morinaga was going to get it.

* * *

 **So, I went over my limit for words, but I know you all don't mind that at all. I apologize again for the long wait. I've been super busy with college work, finding a job, helping people out with stuff (Princess De Luna, here's a shout out for ya X3). I've just been so tired too. I do hope that you all like this chapter though cause I re-did a lot of things that I had before this. Next chapter will have the final battle between Naruko and Morinaga, a very sad and shocking scene, and more harem magic(yeah, just like you guys wanted). I haven't forgotten about my original purpose for the story, I just wanted something else going on besides Canon.**

 **Hope to hear from all of my lovely readers. Maker sure to R &R, I do love nice reviews...not mean ones. Those hurt my heart XC. **

**Oh before I sign off, look up _Naruto Shippuuden ost -My name._ Listen to that while you read this, I did the same while I typed it out from 12a.m to this 9a.m. It pretty much got me through typing out this whole thing. Music helps guys, music helps. **

**Anyway, Bye Bye, see ya next chapter.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my, hopefully, faithful readers. I apologize for taking so long with this, finishing this semester of school, a new job(that I no longer have), and life just took over. I mean I'm currently stressed out while I'm typing this, but it's okay. I gotta keep going you know. No matter what people say about me or what I do, I just keep going. (This is for those that feel they also need words of encouragement.) Neither will stress overtake me like it did a few weeks ago. I mean my goodness, I was literally ready to collapse. Then come to find out when I saw some reviews for my other story...that really hurt, for real XC. But c'est la vie, right?**

 **Anyway, this is part 1 of the final chapter for the final battle/Morinaga Arc. After part 2 I'm starting up with the romance again...unless I sneak some of it in this chapter. This is my story so I can pretty much just do that, can't I? Yeah, I can.**

 **Well, you all know what happened last chapter so there's no reason to say anything other than, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto, neither do I own Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them. I only own my OC's who are meant to belong in this story. If you don't like it then by all means find some other story to read. This is not meant to be mean, just a suggestion/friendly advice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **10:00 p.m est.**

" _This is Cat Grant coming to you live from Seattle Washington, as I am here now witnessing a harsh battle between League member Angel and a mysterious man. From the looks of things I say that Angel is taking far more damage than our mystery man...Oh my gosh!_ " Cat and her camera crew ran as quickly as they could right before a large piece of rubble impacted the ground. "... _I-I don't think this side of town can take much more from this fight. The sheer power that these two are portraying is causing so much destruction even as we speak._ "

The league members that were currently present on the watch tower all stared in shock as they watched the battle going on on the large screen. Some who knew Angel personally, like Wonder Woman, Green Lantern(Hal), Martian Manhunter, and Superman, eyes were wide with panic and fear for their fellow leaguer.

"Great Hera," Wonder Woman whispered in shock at the massive damage. Several buildings were reduced to rubble and ash from the power being thrown back and forth. She knew how painful it could be to be hit with something like an energy blast, but what she was currently seeing was something that not even she could comprehend. She had never gotten the chance to actually witness all of Angels power, that is until now.

"We need to get down there now," Green Lantern(Hal) said turning his body in the direction of the zeta's. Before he could leave he felt a hand grasp his shoulder lightly and pull him back.

Superman shook his head. "Angel can handle herself."

Hal stared at the hand on his shoulder then glared up at the man's face. "She can take care of herself? Do you not see what's happening right now?! She's getting pummeled by that guy, and if we don't help her she's going to-"

"She's going to what, die? Hal, you know as well as us that she wouldn't allow herself to succumb to defeat, especially by the hands of someone like that," Wonder Woman pointed at the screen.

"She is right," Manhunter chimed in, "Angel is more than capable of handling harsh situations such as this."

"And if the need arises then we will head over there and help her," Superman added, moving his hand from off of Hal's shoulder.

"...Fine," Hal muttered before walking off. The three watched as he walked away, brushing past a few of the leaguers.

Wonder Woman sighed. "That man, he should come to realize that Angel is a strong woman who can surpass all odds. She is not weak."

Superman chuckled. "He knows that, he just has a hard time understanding why she takes on so much."

"Or maybe it has to do with something else," the two heard J'onn say.

Wonder Woman raised one of her thin black brows in interest. "What do you mean?"

"That subject is meant for another time, right now we have more pressing matters to deal with." They turned their attention back to the screen right when the mysterious man unsheathed a rather long sword from his belt. With both hands grasping the hilt of the sword he raised it high in the air, then brought it back down, cutting the very air around him causing an array of black holes to form around him. Angel, who was a few feet away from him, clad in her famed Sage Mode ran with great speed with her fist back, heading straight for the man. She jumped high into the air above him then extended her fist in position to punch him. If a person looked close enough they could see that the man was smirking.

Oh no.

The man looked up with a crazed look in his eye and with a wide swing of his sword he slashed Angel across the front of her chest, sending her plummeting to the ground. Of all things the man had the gall to laugh, jump down from the top of the building he was on, and land right on top of Angel's stomach, causing her to cough up a large amount of blood. At that same moment, the black holes that had begun to open, released large clumps of dark energy that slowly began to build up into organic beings; a multitude of them appeared one after the other until there was maybe over 1,000 of them. These creatures were a cross between a demon and a gremlin with large wings with a span of three feet. They cackled with glee, spreading themselves thin as they flew towards the city, some stayed behind, deciding to go after the civilians that had been watching the battle.

"Superm-" Wonder Woman didn't get the chance to finish saying his name seeing as he already left. The amazon turned to J'onn who nodded, already making his way to the com system.

J'onn moved his hand to the com button on the large keyboard in front of him, pressed it then spoke. "Attention all available Leaguers! Please make your way to Seattle Washington immediately, I repeat!" The leaguers present quickly made their ways to the zeta's.

"You should head over there as well," Manhunter advised the woman who had still yet to move from her spot.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, now go. Angel as well as the others that tagged along with her will not be able to hold out much longer." The woman did just that, giving the martian a small wave before making her way to the zeta's.

"...I know for certain that the team has caught wind of this." J'onn knew, even without reading their minds, that the team would most definitely try and help.

* * *

 **With the team**

 **Mount Justice**

Superboy glared at the television, a deep frown marring his face. His hands were in tight fists and his shoulders were tense. He knew he should have followed after his mother when he had the chance. But, even if he did that wouldn't have done much good. As powerful as she was she was still getting her butt kicked by that Morinaga guy. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Man," Kid Flash gasped in shock, "I can't believe a flimsy sword could cause so much damage." Buildings were currently being destroyed by the large creatures wreaking havoc on the city. Men, women and children were running for their lives trying their best to avoid being captured or killed by one of those flying demons.

"Should we get out there," Artemis asked , turning to look at Kaldur. The male did not say anything, his sea foam green eyes were fixated on the screen, watching as a large group of leaguers arrived at the scene (hey that rhymes XD). One after one they attacked the creatures. At first it looked like they were winning-Superman was blasting them all with his laser vision, Wonder Woman was punching them left and right, Batman threw a batarang at any creature that flew past him-the creature just ended up reforming even after they were taken out. Kaldur could not even fathom how stressful it was to have to keep trying to take those things out.

"Aqualad," M'gann called his name trying to get his attention.

The young atlantian shook himself out of his stupor and turned to look at his team. They all looked highly worried and frightened for their mentors who were out there. Seijirou looked the most distraught ,which was understandable. His mentor had been the one at the front lines of this whole debacle.

"What should we do chief," Robin asked, his face drawn in a frown.

"...I-"

 **Recognize K Number 1**

 **Recognize K Number 2**

At the sound of the computers announcement the team turn their heads swiftly to the zeta. They didn't recognize those names nor did they ever hear the computer authorize them. Aqualad, being the first one to move, gets up from his spot on the couch and walks cautiously with the rest of the team behind him.

"Be prepared to attack." Everyone nodded and stood ready.

"I can't believe you would do that," a voice said, it sounded feminine. The first person to show up was a young Asian girl with long black hair, amber eyes and pale skin. She was wearing skinny light blue jeans, a white long sleeved blouse and tan flats. From the expression on her face she did not look all that happy, more like irritated.

"Come on, you know it was funny," the voice of the second intruder said, this one sounded male. He was also Asian with spiky black hair, amber eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a picture of a large gray cube with small arms and legs, a pair of blue jeans, and shin length black boots with white shoes laces in them. He also seemed to have a silver gauge on his left ear that looked a lot like a tiger.

"You guys," Seijirou said in mild shock, "What are you doing here?"

The girl turned at the sound of his voice, and when she saw him she broke into a beaming grin. "Sei," she squealed before dashing forward towards the teen. The male stepped back a bit, his amber eyes filled with fear. He stood still for a few seconds before bolting away, the girl following behind with her arms wide yelling "stop running and let me hug you".

The team could only stare in surprise at his sudden behavior, watching as the girl chased Seijirou around. "What just happened," Kid asked looking very confused.

"It would be best if you don't know," the Asian male sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Connor squinted his eyes at the male for a few seconds before they widened. "Hey, you're the guy from earlier, Kaname was it?"

The male, now recognized as Kaname perked at the sound of his name and smiled. "Yep, that's me. You're Na-Angel's adopted son, Connor."

"You know these two," Aqualad questioned.

Connor nodded his head. "Yeah, well I know this guy, I don't know who the girl is."

"Oh, um that would be my sister, Kiyo. She and Sei are fraternal twins."

Artemis gaped. "You mean to tell us that those two are siblings?"

Kaname nodded. "They are. I would also like to mention that I am their older brother."

"...Well, my mind has been officially blown," Robin snickered. Personally, he was glad these two weren't intruders. There was already to much going on as it is.

"So, what are you two doing here," M'gann asked with a curious look on her face.

Kaname blinked at the Martian girls question, then he sighed, moving both of his hand to the back of his neck. "Well, you guys do know what's going on, right?" The team nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

Aqualad watched at the males expression turned from solemn to grim. "You wish to ask us of the details to the current situation."

"Yes," Kiyo, who had finally stopped chasing her brother, answered. "We want to know what's going on, as well as...what happened to our parents."

The team looked at one another. They weren't really sure either.

"The last time anyone heard from them was about 7 to 8 hours ago, and that was right before those creatures appeared," Robin replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

Artemis snapped her fingers. "Hey, come to think of it GA said that Canary had gotten a distress signal around the same time." As she recalled, the two of them decided to go and investigate the source of the distress signal and see what was up. As it turns out those two ended up missing as well.

Seijirou paled a bit. "Wait, you mean to say that-" He didn't want to say the rest of what he was thinking. He didn't want to believe that something bad happened to his parents.

The group fell silent after Seijirou spoke. Different thoughts of those four being anything worse than injured crossed their minds, and it made them feel sick.

Aqualad clenched his fist by his side, his sea foam eyes ablaze. "It is clear now that we can not just stand idly by while the city is being attacked."

Wally's eyes brightened. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the red head behavior, but smirked at the indication of the team finally being able to go out. "If we're going to do this then we need a plan."

M'gann nodded in agreement. "Those creatures are everywhere and they seem to outnumber the league."

"Does it matter, all we have to do is take them all down right," Connor stated in a matter-o-fact tone and straight face.

Seijirou sweat dropped. "Baka, that sort of plan would only get us killed."

"Um, if I may," Kaname spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Why don't we split up into groups, so we won't be so crowded when we get there. It could throw Morinaga through a loop if we pulled this off."

Aqualad pondered on the idea for a moment. "You mean to suggest that we split up so that we can attack the enemy unexpectedly, give them the element of surprise." Kaname nodded.

"Yep," the male said with a grin.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean 'we'? You're not a part of the team," Wally bristled as he pointed his glove covered finger at the spiky haired teen. Said teen could do nothing but stare at the males finger, which was practically up in his personal space.

Aqualad sighed. "Though he is not a part of the team he still made the effort to suggest us going in groups."

"Don't forget that his, Kiyo and Seijirous parents are pretty much in grave danger right now. I think them coming along with us would be good, and it would give us some sort of advantage since they seem to know more than us about this Morinaga guy, right," Robin gave the siblings pointed looks, looking to them for confirmation on his words.

Kaname and Kiyo nodded. "Of course!" Their parents, mostly their mother, practically shoved ancient Japanese culture down their throats when they were small, that also included multidimensional travel too.

Wally deflated. "Ugh, okay. So, whose going to group up with who?" He turned his gaze towards M'gann who seemed to be scooting closer and closer to Connor. Said boy looked like he didn't mind at all. That small action made Wally frown. He shook his head and looked to Artemis, who he knew for a fact wasn't someone he really wanted to group up with, that is unless Aqualad told/forced them too. Seijirou was a separate case. He may be Angels protege but that didn't mean that he acted like her. In fact he was the complete opposite, so he was out as a potential group member Man, why was this so hard.

"Hey, Kid, I think you have an admirer," Wally heard Robin whisper next to him. The younger male made a small gesture towards the ebony haired girl, Kiyo, who seemed to be looking in his general direction. When their eyes met she turned her head quickly...what? Wally stared at her for a few seconds, watching as a red hue blossomed on her cheeks.

Somehow Wally's pride as a male went up.

"Seeing as we have a total of 9 people present we can split into three groups of three," Aqualad told the team. Everyone nodded. "Each group will be sent to different parts of the area. Does everyone understand?" The team the two siblings nodded. "Good, lets head out. We have no time to waste."

* * *

"Geez, is there ever an end to these things," Green Lantern (John Stewart) yelled in frustration as he blasted some of the creatures away. Other leaguers flew past him in all directions as they punched, kicked and blasted the little gremlins away, but...

Superman blasted at them with his heat vision in a rapid motion. He clicked his teeth. "I don't know," he replied, "But we just have to keep on hitting them, we can't stop." He was right about that, but the creatures just seemed to be coming and coming in large clusters one after the other. It was like a never ending cycle.

"How's Ang doing," John asked. The answer to his question was the sound of said woman screaming and a building bursting into rubble. "...Okay, so she's not doing good."

Superman glared down at the spot where he knew Angel was fighting that man. He wanted nothing more than to go down there and help her, but he knew from a personal stand point that she would only get mad at him for doing so.

Wonder Woman, who was not to far from the two men furrowed her brows. "That Morinaga man is a formidable opponent, but I thought that Angel would have had a handle on him by now." Both men knew she was right about that. Naruko would have definitely gotten the upper hand in her fight. Something must've happened.

"...If we need to then we'll go down there to help her. For right now we have to take as many of these things out as we can and get the people to safety." Wonder Woman and John nodded.

…

Naruko groaned in pain as she lifted herself up from the rubble of the now destroyed bank. Her clothes were now in tatters, her jacket was ripped on the back and the front, her pants were now shorts, her combat boots were scratched all over, but she was not as injured as she thought she would be. It also seemed that her sage mode had cut off too..figures.

" **My power is rapidly healing your wounds kit, but from the way the guy keeps hitting you...I don't know if I can keep it up. The guy must have some sort of jutsu or technique that affects my chakra,** " Kurama growled in irritation.

"...Then I'm just going to have to avoid getting hit then," Naruko surmised as she stood up from the pile of debris. She dusted herself off and moved her hands to tighten her loose ponytail which had partially come undone. She dropped her hands back down to her sides and scowled as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from in front of her. There before her stood Morinaga with a wide smirk on his now distorted face. Earlier, as he had sucked up a large supply of power from the sword that he was still presently holding that somehow changed his physical appearance. He now had light gray skin, blood red eyes with a purple iris, his ears were now pointed, his hair was no longer black but dark blue with red highlights, and his nails had grown longer and pointy. He looked nothing like the man that she had seen before, all that stood in his place was a demented fool who managed to harness the power of the dimensional sword.

"So, you were here, Naruko Uzumaki," the man said, his voice sounding as distorted as the way he looked. As his eyes roamed over her visage his smirk widened. "My my, don't you look worse for ware," he chuckled, moving his free hand to his mouth. He had a very haughty look, as if he thought he was better.

Naruko growled. She really hated this guy.

"As you can see my dear, the fight has only just begun," he gave a small wave of his hand showing the creatures flying above them, "I have collected all of the pieces for this little shindig all except for one." The blonde backed up a little when she saw his pointed stared at her stomach. No, he couldn't possibly mean that, could he? She moved a hand to her covered stomach and proceeded to glare at the man.

"Kurama is not yours to have Morinaga!"

"Hahahaha, is that so...then why don't I just take him by force!" Morinaga swung his sword to the side and dashed forward at break neck speed. Naruko clicked her teeth and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Justu", summoning a large group of clones then rushed forward. As soon at the two were close their weapons clashed with one another sending sparks flying all around them. Naruko swung her leg out going for the mans stomach but was blocked by the mans free hand. Morinaga smirked and grabbed her leg causing her to gasp. He pulled her back, jumped up bringing her along with him and slammed her back to the ground.

 **Poof!**

The Naruko he had slammed to the cement ended up being one of her shadow clones. He grinned. "Another one of your tricks. Well, it's not going to work a second time!" Morinaga turned around and grabbed another Naruko that had managed to sneak behind him and impaled her with his sword. That one poofed after impact too. One after the other Naruko's shadow clones attacked and attacked with series of melees. Somehow this method was starting to grate on Morinaga's nerves, which is exactly what Naruko wanted to happen. She went at again with one of her favorite jutsu, Rasengan. When it made impact with the man he went flying straight into one of the closest buildings, bringing that one down to the ground. The blonde dispersed her shadow clones and jumped back a reasonable distance from where the man crashed.

" **Hehe, looks like your annoying rapid play is getting to him. If you keep this up you might be able to snatch that wretched sword from him.** "

Naruko nodded with a cheeky grin on her whiskered face. "Exactly." Being annoying was and still is one of her greatest strengths. She turned her gaze to the man she was currently fighting. From the looks of it, Morinaga was super peeved. He looked like he was going to blow a serious gasket.

Naruko smirked.

Good.

"Rrrrarrr, I have had enough of this! It is high time this world and the worlds beyond felt my endless wrath, and I'll start with those you hold so near and dear, Naruko Uzumaki!" Morinaga burst out from under the fallen rubble, his red and purple eyes wide with rage and mirth, his sharp teeth now bare as he growled.

"You will do no such thing," a deep a very familiar baritone voice said from above. Both Naruko and Morinaga looked up to see Superman hovering over head with his arms crossed and his face serious. Naruko smiled at the sight.

"You know I can handle this by myself right Boy Scout," Naruko said in mock irritation. Superman allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I know, but I thought you might have needed more than the assist." He walked up to her with a rather serious look on his face as he looked down at her physical appearance. He knew she had gone through a rough battle up to now, but it still made him mad to see her in such a disheveled state.

"..." Naruko blushed and looked down to her boot covered feet. She didn't know why but the way he was looking a her made her feel slightly self conscious about her outer appearance. She shook her head of that thought. Now was not the time.

"Grarrrrrrrrr!" Morinaga screamed at the top of his lungs, sending large waves of what looked like purple rings into the air from his body.

Superman narrowed his eyes at the strange display of power. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know," Naruko answered. She only knew about his powers to a certain extent. What she was witnessing now was something she had never seen him do before. And a power that she'd never seen him use before was never a good thing.

"Great Hera," came the familiar line from one Wonder Woman, who showed up only a few seconds ago. She landed right next to Naruko and gave her a once over before turning her eyes back on the screaming man before them. "What madness is this man causing now?"

Naruko shrugged "You got me...wait a minute." Aini did tell her one time that after she came back from her home dimension a few years back there was a-

"A residual after shock from recent dimesional rifts that he opened," Batman replied, coming out of nowhere and actually making Naruko jump a bit. Why did he have to keep doing that?

Superman's blue eyes grew wide in shock. "Dimensional Rift? Are you saying that he opened up a dimensional rift somewhere in the city?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. " Rifts, and that's exactly what I'm saying." He glanced to the side at the sound of boot covered feet skidding against the ground. Standing next to him now was none other than the Flash. The speedster whistled as he took in the sight of Morinaga roaring in what looked like anger, with glowing purple rings coming out of his body.

"I know I'm a little late to the party but uh, why does he look so different now," Flash asked aloud.

"The swords power altered his appearance; made him look like those creatures that you see flying over our heads," Naruko answered in one breath.

Flash blinked. "Good to know. So, how are we going to defeat this guy, cause frankly those things flying above our heads were a pain as it is.

"We'll hit him hard over and over until he gives," came a cocky reply from Green Lantern (Hall Jordan) thought his expression was anything but serious. His body was encased in green energy as he descended to the ground. He saw the state Naruko was in and frowned. He should have came earlier before things got to out of hand.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "Hal please, be serious."

Hal snorted. " I am being serious. The only thing that can take a guy down like that is a good beat down, plain and simple." No one could really say no to that idea since it seems like the only logical plan at the moment.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Hal's idea sounds pretty good, for once," Flash remarked with his arms crossed. Superman and Wonder Woman gave the speedster incredulous looks. "Hey, it's a good plan. What do you think Bats?"

Batman stood still for a few seconds before waving his hand, meaning he didn't really care, which was a first for him since he would have already thought of something by now.

"You have got to be kidding me," Wonder Woman blanched then sighed. "...I guess if the only means of defeating him is with fierce direct attacks then I will go along with it, if only to put an end to this madness and to save our fellow leaguers."

Superman sighed as well. "Okay, but we should at least coordinate an attack pattern before we rush in," his gaze moved downward to where Naruko was standing, "Since you know more about this guy then us then you should lead this-"

Hal gaped. "Hey! I was the one that came up with the plan!" His voice came out more as a whine than anything else, making it seem like his favorite toy was taken from him.

Superman ignored Hal and continued. "-So, are you up to it, Angel?" His voice came out as almost a whisper as he spoke, with a very obvious endearing look on his face, which did not go unnoticed by Batman who narrowed his cowl covered eyes into slits. Really? Now was not the time for 'that'.

Naruko hummed in though as she brought one hand up to her chin and another to the bottom of her elbow. Leading wasn't something she had been accustomed to doing, well not until after she became apart of the Justice League. Before coming to this world she had only known how to work in unison with her team, not lead them...but if leading was the only method to finally take down Morinaga then so be it. She took her hands from her chin and elbow, lifted her head to look up at Superman with determination in her cerulean eyes and said "You're darn right I'm up to it." She heard several of her fellow founding leaguers chuckle at her words, but they knew she was serious about what she needed to do.

Naruko smiled to herself as she thought of the past battles that she's had along side these people. She knew that whatever happened from here on out, that they would be fighting by her side. With one last sigh she widened her stance and took out one of her kunai, grasping her hand around it tightly. The others followed suit by taking out there respective weapons or fighting stances. All eyes were on the man that stood a few feet ahead of them, roaring with rage as his new found power spun out of control. He needed to be taken down at all costs, before someone either got hurt or worse-

Died.

"...Now," Naruko yelled before dashing forth with her kunai protruded in front of her, her chakra flaring up around her as she jumped high into the air. She raised her leg high above her aiming directly for Morinaga's head. He retaliated with a small blast that came from his hand, which sent her skidding back until she hit a mini van. She clicked her teeth and flipped backwards, landing on top the vehicle. She looked to the others and nodded, giving a small wave of her hand, a signal for preparation to attack with one of her biggest jutsu. They nodded in return. Superman flew straight for Morinaga, his eyes slowly turning red as he prepared to blast him with his heat vision. Wonder Woman ascended into the air, taking out her lasso of truth, spinning it above her head a few times before sending it towards her enemy. Hal activated his ring, creating a large hammer construct and raising it above his head preparing to let smack it down. Flash sped forward as fast as he could, stopping about a foot or two away from Morinaga before he started to whirl his hands around in a circle, causing two large swirls of dust to appear. Batman was the last to attack as he grappled up the nearest building, took out a few of his explosive batarangs and threw them around directly around the man, making a circle of batarangs. After a few seconds the batarangs exploded creating a large cloud of dust, which was swooped up into the air from Flash's whirlwinds. Hal took the opportunity to slam his hammer down on Morinaga, though the man managed to dodge it.

Morinaga glared at them and growled. " **You think this will stop me! I will decimate you all where you stand!** " One of his hands started to glow red as he slowly raised it above his head. With a smirk he swung his hand out towards the nearest person, that being Wonder Woman who was directly in front of him. Dark iridescent energy sped towards the amazon with great speed, and somehow it seemed to be growing in size as it got closer and closer to her.

Wonder Woman gasped in shock and swiftly moved her body to the side before the blast could hit her. Only by a few inches did she manage to avoid being hit which she was grateful to Hera for.

 **Boom!** The blast managed to miss her by a few inches which made Naruko sigh in relief as she turned her head to see what it had hit. Her blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw what Morinagas attack had hit. Where a small apartment complex stood moments ago was now a pile of rubble and underneath it, or what seemed like it was a woman and child who had managed to get lodged underneath the building. Both looked to be seriously hurt and in distress. Naruko clenched her fist. How dare he, she screamed in her head, her eyes flashing red before returning to cerulean.

"You intentionally did that," Superman growled with a glowering expression donned on his face.

Morinaga did not say a word, but he chuckled in amusement as he watched Flash speed over towards the fallen building with Wonder Woman right behind.

Hal scowled down at him. "This guy is beyond nuts. I say we finish this now before he tries to do something like that again." He created another hammer construct and raised it above his head, waited a few seconds, then brought it back down towards Morinaga. Said man stared up at the green lit hammer with a grin, raised his hand and sent out another blast of energy, breaking the hammer into pieces.

"What," Hal whispered in shock. He powered his ring up again, creating a jackhammer construct this time. He flew down so he could get closer, aimed his ring then let the jackhammer do the rest. Rapid sounds of clanging rang louder and louder sounding more like desperate cries as the hammer slammed down on Morinaga. The same thing seemed to happen again when he raised his and completely destroyed Hal's construct.

" **Hehehehe, your constructs have no effect on me Lantern, and neither will anything else for that matter** ," Morinaga said haughtily. He chuckled again, but was interrupted by the sound of Superman's heat vision heading in his direction. He sidestepped the red beam then sent out a beam of his own. Superman dodged it then bolted forward. When he was close enough he swung his fist back then punched the man in the face sending him skidding back a bit on the cemented street. There were not two depressions indented into the street that stretched from where Superman is to where Morinaga was currently standing. The latter was bent over a bit, his long bangs blocking his face from everyone's view and his arms dangling in front of him. His body started to twitch as she slowly stood up straight. The power around him, strangely, expanded around him, sending everyone in the general area back a bit.

"Great He-"

"Wondy, please, can you save that for after we defeat him," Naruko shouted from her spot. Wonder Woman rolled her eyes but complied with her blonde companions request.

Flash eased the injured woman over his shoulder carefully before speeding over to the building farthest away from the area set her down on a bench in front of a care facility, then coming back for the daughter and took her to her mother. Once he came back he stood next to Hal who looked like he had seen a ghost, a long haired pointy eared ghost who seemed be getting stronger by the second.

"Both attacks and he just destroyed them with the touch of his hand," Hal muttered under his breath. He clenched the hand that had his Green Lantern ring on it. He felt a hand touch his shoulder but did not seem to acknowledge it.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I mean you've never cared about stuff like that before. Heck, your ego pretty much takes over and you just try again until something works," Flash reassured his friend.

"...This situation is completely different though."

"How s-" Flash was about to ask why but stopped half way when something caught his eye. Naruko had apparently gone in what he called "freedom fighter" mode and changed into her Sage Mode once again. What happened with the woman and child must have really gotten to her. He winced when he saw her fist connect with Morinaga's face, sending him flying straight into the closet building, but it looked like she wasn't done yet. She crossed the index and middle finger of both hands and yelled " Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" afterwards causing at least over a hundred clones of herself to appear from out of nowhere. Naruko yelled a command for all of them to go find and pull out all the stops on that pointy eared guys ego.

Flash whistled. "Looks like she won't be needing our help for awhile."

"..." Hal said nothing but he nodded.

"That gives us more time to figure out how to stop these creatures from terrorizing the city," Superman advised as he narrowed his eyes to the far end of the city. There he could see large, scratch that, humongous black holes above the factory that he knew those four were still at. Leaking out of them was a liquidy black ink that started to morph into the very creatures that were flying around. "Something needs to be done about these black holes. Somehow they keep on sending out more and more of these creatures."

"Like some kind of inter-dimensional manufacturing plant," Flash hypothesized.

Superman nodded. "Yeah."

"Then it's clear what we need to do," a voice spoke from behind them. Batman had, per usual, shown up in secret, even while eluding Superman's hearing.

"What's clear?...You mean you want to try and find someway to close them all," Hal asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Flash cupped his chin with hand and gave a thoughtful look. "If we could somehow redirect the very power source that opened them in the first place, then maybe we can close them, but what do you propose we do about the creatures?"

Wonder Woman clenched her fists at her sides as she glared up at the sky. " I can take care of them. The other members will most likely need some more assistance taking them out." She rose up from the street then took off, leaving the four men behind.

Superman nodded in her direction as he watched her leave. "That part is settled, what we need to worry about now is how we'll go about trying to get the amount of power Morinaga's wielding back to where it was first activated?"

Batman said nothing in response to the man's question, but his cowl covered eyes slowly moved to where the fight between Naruko and Morinaga was happening. Superman followed his line of sight slowly then stopped. His blue eyes widened as he realized what the man was thinking. He wasn't thinking of...

"You can not be serious. That type of thing is suicide, even for her," Superman blanched as he glared at the man.

Batman glared back. "Don't you think I know that. We don't really have a choice though, and she's the only one besides the sword itself that can transmit that much power in one fell swoop."

Hal looked back and forth between the men in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Neither one answered him. "Well, come on, don't leave the rest of us in the dark here."

Flash stood in silence, pondering over what Superman said, then frowned. "By 'her' you mean Angel, don't you." His words came out more as a comment than a question. He had a feeling that something like this would come up. Naruko, being who she is and all, actually would be the only one capable of exerting a large amount of power. But, what kind of consequences would there be from getting her to sacrifice so much power like that. And why would Batman of all people suggest her being the one to do it?

"Are you freak'n kidding me! Why would you even suggest something like that," Hal shouted. He stomped up to Batman and stopped right in front of him, getting up into his face. His eyes narrowed into slits and his lips marred into a deep frown. He stretched his arm out toward where Naruko was fighting and pointed his finger. "That women over there is fighting not only for her fellow leaguers sake, but for her sake as well. I know as well as you do that she would do anything for us, even do so much as sacrificing herself to save a whole city..." Hal paused. His throat suddenly felt dry as he tried so desperately to get the rest of what was on his mind out into words, but he just couldn't do it. He dropped his arm back down to his side and stepped back from Batman. He turned his back to him, then took off into the sky without saying another word.

"...I-I'm going to go and see if there are any others that need my help," Flash said before he took off down the street. That left only Batman and Superman behind.

"...Bru-" Superman started to say but stopped. He wasn't really sure what to say to the man. He wanted to yell at his friend but he just couldn't.

His blue eyes moved to look at Batman. He could see that the man's shoulders were tenser than they usually are. Maybe, the thoughts that crossed his mind, about the plan and about Naruko, had been painful to say. He knew that Batman loved Naruko, he and so many others felt that same way about her and would want nothing more than to see that smile she always has on her face stay on her face, all because she touched their hearts in ways that he couldn't explain. What man wouldn't want the woman they love to be happy? Superman knew he would go so far as to give her the moon if she asked for it. Batman would buy her a whole years supply of ramen if she asked him too all while begrudgingly complaining about it, because he loves her.

Superman sighed. "Listen, maybe we can re-think this plan of yours. Naruko can still be an anchor of sorts but she doesn't have to over exert herself. And maybe, if we can get that sword than we can double our efforts."

Batman grunted and turned his back to the man of steel. He moved his hand to his belt for his grapple but stopped for a second, listening to the sound of Naruko's battle cries from behind him. His jaw tightened as he shot his grapple line out to the nearest building. He didn't think to say another word to Superman as he left because he felt there was nothing else to say. In his mind he had made his decision on what needed to be done-

And he was willing to bet that Naruko would be all for it when he told her his plan.

* * *

The team and Kasagawa siblings had finally made it to the factory without out any issue, even as they landed there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, well other than the gaping portals over head and the members of the _Soaring Raiders_ lurking around. Aqualad immediately assigned everyone their groups and told them where they should head to and what to do. Some where a little skeptical about the groups, others were completely fine with it, it was all to save the four who had been captured.

After the group ups, they set off.

 **Group 1: Kid Flash, Artemis, and Seijirou**

 **Back entrance to Factory**

Kid visibly winced at the number of garbed ninjas hanging around. "Man, why are there so many of these guys," he asked no in particular. The three were currently kneeling behind a large pick up truck that was parked right next to one of the entrances of the factory.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe because they want to prevent anyone from trying to close those portals up there. Oh wait, or maybe so no one can get to the four leaguers that we came here to rescue." Kid glared back at her but said nothing in response. Artemis glared right back at him.

Seijirou/Sora ignored the two as he focused his attention on the men and women guarding the outside. His amber eyes narrowed as he saw no sign of any of them moving from their spots. He turned and looked back to his group members. "If we want to have any chance at getting inside the best option would be to take these guys out."

Artemis nodded. " Agreed. How bout you Baywatch?"

Kid looked back and forth between the two, sighed then nodded. "Yeah, I'm on board."

Seijirou smirked. "Then lets go." Just like his mentor taught him he shunshin'ed to the front of the truck, took out several kunai from his weapons pouch then threw them at the ninja. His kunai whizzed through the air until they hit their targets, not killing them but hitting them with just enough force to wound them. The teen dashed forward with his hands swaying behind him heading straight for those that were still standing. He then jumped into the air, balled his hand into a fist then crashed back into the cement ground creating a medium sized crater. The impact from his punch sent several of the ninja back, those who had half a mind to expect his attack took out their _Ninjato_ and ran straight for Seijirou. As expected, an alarm rang out alerting the rest that were inside to the struggle outside.

"Oh I'm not letting this guy get all the fun," Kid shot out before speeding out into the fray, with a smirking Artemis right behind him. The speedster zigzagged all over the place, punching and kicking as he ran by each ninja that he was close enough to hit. Artemis took four trick arrows from her quiver set up her anchor point. She inhaled slowly, waited, then as she exhaled she let her arrows fly. Two of her arrows hit their targets while the rest embedded themselves in the ground. The blonde clicked her teeth and went for more arrows. Before her hand could even reach for her quiver the she spotted a gleam from the corner of her eye and flipped with her bow tightly grasped in her hand. She landed atop a large green dumpster and was ready to sigh in relief, but held her breath and dodged again when she saw the same glint again.

"Hn," came the sound of a low grunt from behind the blonde archer. Artemis' cursed under her breath and quickly turned around while at the same time grabbing for more arrows to shoot.

"Artemis," she heard Seijirou yell from across the lot. She could distinctly hear him yelling something about running away but she couldn't fathom why when she was capable of handling a situation on her own, But past incidences were proof enough that she could not do that anymore. So, she complied with his small order and jumped, flipped and dodged all at the same time to get away from her would be attacker. Once she landed at a safe distance she turned back to where she previously was to see who attacked her. Her cobalt eyes widened a fraction at the person who stood not to far from her. She could see a small smirk slowly ebb its way onto his unusual pale face as he jumped down and landed gracefully onto the cement ground.

"Artemis, hey Artemis," Seijirou yelled from where he standing, he was presently trying to push two of his attackers back which had him at a disadvantage since he couldn't run to help his blonde teammate. He growled in frustration and anger. He knew it was weird from the get go that Morinaga's so called puppet, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't around, but now that he's here it's clear what was going on. His amber eyes locked back on the blonde female archer who had taken a few steps back away from the man. Though, no matter how much distance she put between them he was still capable of great speeds, speeds that he wasn't ready to match yet..but maybe.

"Kid," Seijirou shouted catching the red heads attention.

"Yeah," Kid called back as he dodged a swing from one of the ninja's Ninjato. He crouched down and did a quick sweep kick before delivering a flurry of punches to the others behind him. Once they were down he ran over to where Seijirou was, and like a bowling ball, knocked the ninja garbed 'pins' down.

The maroon haired male sighed in relief,gave the speedster a nod of approval before he turned to look back to Artemis. She was struggling to fight back against Sasuke since her arrows didn't seem to be working against him. Seijirou turned to Kid who in turn looked at him, they both nodded at one another before they ran for the ebony haired swordsman.

* * *

 **Group 2: Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kaname**

 **Underneath the Factory**

"Ugh, this place reeks," Kaname whined moving one of his hands to pinch his noes. He waved his hands back and forth as they walked by large cob webs that looked to have been around for years.

Superboy scowled back at the male in annoyance. He figured that one of the oldest children of the Kasagawa family would be a little more mature, like that Yukine guy he had been told so much about, but Naruko had told him other wise that not all of them were like that. And right now was proof of that statement. This guy was really starting to grate on his nerves.

Miss Martian gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look before she turned to Kaname. "I know it smells but this is the only other way into the factory that we managed to find in such a short time.

Kaname sighed. " Yeah, I know that but we could have chosen to take one of the other ways, like the route the first group took." He sighed again and moved his hands to the back of his neck. "Man, and I was so looking forward to kicking some bad guy but-"

"Hello kiddies," a gurgled male voice said from behind. The three quickly turned around at the sound of moving water. They backed up as whatever was hiding in the water was now rising from out of it. Once the rising water had subsided there stood in front of them a large mass of a cross between mud and clay with eyes and a mouth.

Kaname stuck his tongue out in disgust. " _Kimochi-warui!*_ What is that thing?!"

Superboy narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists as he watched the creature laugh. "That's Clayface. We faced him about a month or two ago."

"...Okay, I am officially appalled at the sewer system in this city." Kaname shook his head in rapid disgust. There was no way in the world anyone was going to make him come back down here after this.

 _Tondemonai!*_

"Huh, I've seen the other two before, but I don't know who you are," Clayface said gruffly as he moved closer to get a better look at Kaname. The latter flinched and took some steps back. He didn't want that thing closer than it already was.

" _Doko ka ni i-tsute*_ ," Kaname screeched in his native tongue throwing both of his hands out as if he had a bow in his hands. A glimmer of light appeared from out of thin air all around his hands before it slowly formed into a bow, a strange looking glowing bow at that( **A/N Remember, he has the same power that Uryu does).**

Superboy and Miss Martian gaped at him and his weapon in shock.

Clayface only stood in place with an unreadable look on his face. He didn't really know what to think when he saw a bow appear in the spiky haired kids hands, but he did know a threat when he saw one. He roared loudly before rushing straight ahead, right for the group of three.

Superboy got over his shock and made to punch the villain, but as he did so Clayface sent a stream of his clay and grabbed the teens arm. He picked up and began to swing him around before slamming him into one of the brick sewer walls. Miss Martian glared angrily at him, sending a telekinetic blast at Clayfaces clay body. Surprisingly her power managed to get him to let go of Superboy but by just a bit.

"Is that the best you got," Clayface taunted and attacked again.

"Nope," Kaname replied and let his mystical arrows fly, straight for Clayfaces mouth. At the sight of the arrows that seemed to fly through the air like thread, the clay villain moved his hands to block them, but somehow they flew right through his arms into his mouth.

"Gagh," he choked and moved his clay hands to his non-existent throat. His mouth hung slightly open as he watched Clayface scream and disappear back into the water.

"...Well, that was a thing*" Kaname chuckled before his bow dispersed.

Miss Martian blinked at the spot where Clayface had just been standing at before she flew over to Kaname with practical stars in her eyes. "That was amazing Kaname!"

Kanme stepped back a bit from how close the martian girl was getting, not that he minded, but he recently found out that big bad and broody(Superboy) was her boyfriend. He was not getting in that for the sake of his sanity and his face.

"So, you can magically make a bow appear," Superboy questioned as he crossed his arms.

Kaname nodded. "Yeah."

"How," was the teens blunt retort as he stared at him.

"Uh, I'm a meta-human, well sort of like one," Kaname paused and moved one of his hands in view, "Having the ability to do something, anything, is hereditary. Either it be super strength, enhanced speed, or what you guys saw me do a few minutes ago. For the most part, a handful of us can do that stuff, key word being 'handful'."

Miss Martian tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand. You said that your powers are hereditary ,so wouldn't everyone in your family have them?"

Kaname shook his head. "Nah, _Aniki*,_ my parents, me, and Kiyo all have powers, but the latter group don't. That being Seijirou and my other little bro's back home."

Superboy's eyes widened at that last bit of information. "Wait, you mean to tell me that Seijirou doesn't have any powers?" Kaname nodded. "If that's the case then why have I seen him literally make clones of himself?"

"Clones? Oh, you mean shadow clones. Yeah, Angel taught him how to use chakra, which basically connects to him being able to make clones. She taught him everything he knows aside from his knowledge of multidimensional travel and the like. Our parents taught us that and more."

"...Can she teach me," Superboy asked, more to himself than to the male in front of him.

Kaname quirked a brow but smiled. He walked up to the kryptonian and swung an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, of course she can. It'll take time but after awhile you'll be throwing Rasengan's around like there's no tomorrow." Superboy smiled right back before his face went back to being neutral, then proceeded to shrug Kaname's arm from off of his shoulder.

"We need to keep moving." Miss Martian and Kaname nodded before all three began to move further and further into the sewer.

* * *

 **Group: Aqualad, Robin, and Kiyo**

 **Main entrance of Factory**

 **(A/N I'm changing Kiyo's powers. Instead of having Orihime's powers she'll have something like Weiss' power from RWBY...key word being something)**

"Looks like there's nobody around," Robin informed the other two people in his group as he looked through his binoculars. It was like the place was abandoned, making it even more suspicious than anyone being out there at all.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "That is very unusual." There must be a logical reason for this, he thought as he looked around the desolate front entrance of the factory. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Kiyo, who was knelt down in between the two bit her bottom lip while her hands clenched the end of her blouse. She had to admit she was super nervous right now. Aside from the type of work she did back in japan, this situation was far from anything she had dealt with before. But, this is what her parents trained her for. She would not chicken out, especially in front of Robin and Aqualad.

"If it's not so much a problem, maybe we can take a look inside. You know, just in case," Kiyo suggested.

Aqualad thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. "If that will ease your worries, then we will by all means check." He lips quirked into a tiny smile when he saw the young Asian girl begin to stutter.

"W-What?! I-I'm not worried," Kiyo tried to say but the chuckles from the two males she was hearing made her deflate in defeat. They weren't even a group for more than an hour and hear they are already laughing at her. Way to make a first impression.

Robin sated his chuckles before turning his attention back to the front door of the factory. "So, what's the plan? Do we go for it or do we wait it out a bit longer? May I suggest the former," the boy wonder frowned as he tried his best to keep a small yawn down, "Frankly, I just don't like waiting for that long." He may have spent long periods of time with Batman for patrols, but there wasn't always action when they went out. Sometimes there were more stakeouts than anything else.

"Agreed," Kiyo yawned. Though it was a very serious problem with Morinaga and those flying gremlins attacking people, she was still subjected to tiredness. Not to mention her parents, Black Canary and Green Arrow being held hostage for the majority of this so called invasion. It was all very stressful.

"...I believe it is time to move in, we have waited here long enough," Aqualad relayed to his group members before standing up and jumping down from there spot in one of the large metal containment units. The other two followed behind him as they quickly made their way to the door. The three made sure to be wary as they approached the building, looking to the rooftops, corners and crevices. Everything seemed to be empty and quiet, but the feeling of something or someone lurking around kept them on guard.

As soon as they were inside the building they began to look around. Aside from the occasional cardboard boxes and unassorted files strewn across the floor, they still no signs of life hanging about. It was strange, it was like anyone that had been here before had some how vanished into thin air. Back at the cave, when they had watched everything happen from afar, they saw ninja spread all over the area like a swarm of men and women shrouded in darkness. But now, no one was around.

"Maybe Morinaga called on them for help," Kiyo thought aloud as she picked up piece of paper that was stuck to her foot. This place sure was a mess.

Robin nodded. "That could be it, or they could be hiding in plain sight." He walked over to a large metal door to the far left corner of the room they were presently in, moved his hand to the handle and tried to open it, key word being tried. The door didn't budge at all. "That's strange. It looks like it's locked from the other side." Robin tried to open it again then once more after that, but each time he did the door always seemed to make a unusual noise that sounded a lot like a car alarm. A very quiet car alarm.

Aqualad frowned. "That is indeed strange." He walked to the door and raised one of his hands to touch the cold metal. When his webbed hands lightly rubbed against the door he lightly flinched at how cold it actually was. If he could guess the temperature probably had to be below 0, maybe even lower than that. "How can this be," he questioned, his tone mildly tense and serious. Why was the door so cold?

Kiyo quirked one of her thin brows in confusion and walked over to where the two males were standing. Before she was even at least 2 to 3 feet close she spotted something, glint from the far right of the room along with what looked like a moving shadow.

Kiyo's amber eyes widened. Quickly she turned her attention back to her group members and yelled. "We got company!" Robin and Aqualad jumped back from the door just before 20 kunai knives embedded themselves into the hard linoleum floor.

"Hehehehe, I knew if we waited within the shadows that someone would inevitably find this freezer, which in fact holds the four your team is so desperate to find," a sinister male voice chuckled. "Hmmm, I didn't expect to see yet another child of the Kasagawa family here though, who I must admit caught on to us right on time. I am indeed impressed...but you'll have to do better than that."

From within the shadows of the room came out a large group of men and women dressed in all black. In their hands were different weapons that any ninja would have on them. The group of three could hear the mysterious man who had spoke before chuckle again.

Aqualad clicked his teeth. He was careless. He should have made for his group to look harder for any signs of the enemy but thought not to. That was indeed an error on his part. He turned to the other two as they moved closer to one another prepared to fight back.

"Oh, how cute, you wish to do battle with us, then by all means. Just know what your getting yourselves into isn't what you would expect from any other group of misfits. We are far from inexperienced." The sound of rushing wind echoed throughout the room, blowing any light objects that were on the floor up into the air. "Witness the great power of the _Soaring Raiders_!" The wind picked up in speed as the man's voice cried out the name of their so called group.

Kiyo scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Great power my butt. I'd like to see you back up that talk Mr hide and seek!" She was up to her neck in annoyances for the day, that included this man's yapping.

Robin mentally applauded the girl for baiting the man into a fight. He wanted this whole thing to be over, and soon. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent a cluster of his circular batarang where he knew the mans voice was coming from. As he expected his weapons were deflected by what looked like a Ninjato blade, with an added bonus. He managed to get the man to come out from the shadows. What he didn't expect though was for the man to be the one they had faced back in that village a few missions back. The one that Angel had beaten the crap out of and tied to a tree.

"Okay, I was not expecting to see this guy again. Really not feeling the aster right now," Robin muttered loud enough for the two to hear.

Kiyo was about to ask what he meant by 'aster' but Aqualad stopped her before she could. "What is the point to all of this? Why does your master go through such lengths for power? Is it because of Angel or something else," the young atlantian questioned. Aqualad knew that asking these questions was pointless, seeing as how a fight was seconds form breaking out, but he needed to know.

The so called leader of the group(Ryo is his name) smirked. "As if I would tell a group of kids what my master is planning."

Kiyo and Robin bristled at the word 'kids'. "Okay, Aqualad it was nice that you asked those questions and all, but now it's my turn to get some answers," Kiyo smiled at the dark skinned male then moved her gaze over to Ryo, "And I'll do it my way." She moved both hands out in front of her and balled them into fists, which surprisingly began to glow. Kiyo inhaled, clenched her fists tighter, then exhaled, opening them up and swinging both her hands apart from one another. An array of what looked like circular glyphs appeared underneath everyone but the three teen feet, before they all suddenly exploded. The ninja had not expected for her to attack them in such a way, so they were all blown away and suddenly caught up in the strong winds that had still been going on strong since they showed up. Some had jumped away to evade another attack when they saw Kiyo stretching her hands out again, but they were stopped by Robin and Aqualad.

Ryo growled and sped forward, towards Kiyo. He raised his Ninjato above his head before slashing it back down execution style. Kiyo smirked. She swiftly dodged his attack then stretched out her hands again. Another one of her glyphs appeared beneath Ryo's feet before ultimately exploding. "Gagh," Ryo shouted in pain before he jumped back a good distance from the girl. His teeth ground against each other in rage. How on earth was this girl able to keep catching him off guard like that?

"Watch your back," one of the ninja yelled to their master. Ryo quickly turned around and saw Aqualad right behind him with his water bearers out.

"Hah!" Aqualad swung his water blades out in a wide arc, narrowly hitting the man's neck before he jumped up and swung his leg out at him. His bare foot made contact with Ryo's face, sending him soaring into a filing cabinet.

Across from where Aqualad was, Robin was busy ducking, dodging and back flipping to avoid the shuriken being thrown at him. He smirked at their shocked faces and cackled. He ran at them four ninja in front of him, jumping up into the and landed on one of their heads before somersaulting forward iin mid air and pushing the ninja into another. Before his feet could touch the ground he felt a foot make contact with his back. Robin winced before he caught himself and rolled into a crouch. He took out more batarang before he flung his arm out and let them go. The ninja managed to dodge those and were about to gloat, but they seemed to not notice the boy who had managed to get close to them. Robin jumped up into the air, swung his right leg out, kicking one in the face before swinging his left leg out and kicking the other. The last two looked to one anther before they ran to attack the teen. Robin rolled to the side before their swords made contact then did a leg sweep, tripping them both up, then kicked them both up into the air.

"Kiyo," he yelled catching the girls attention. She looked to Robin, saw him pointing up above him, then moved one of her hands out and clenched it, making two glyphs appear on their chests. She smirked, flinging her hand to the floor, which in turn made them fall back to the ground in a heap.

Robin whistled. "Nice."

Kiyo shrugged. "Eh, it's what I do."

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "If you both don't mind, we are currently in the middle of something." The two flinched.

"Sorry," they both apologized before running back into battle. It looked like Ryo had called backup...

Great.

Just what they needed.

* * *

 **Back with Naruko**

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruko leaped into the air with a large sphere floating above her hand before throwing it straight at Morinaga. The man raised his hand and blocked her attack with a large purple shield. Though he was able to block her attack, she had managed to push him back up against a brick building, making him leave a dent in it.

Morinaga chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?"

"No, I still have more up my sleeve! Kage Bushin no Justu!" Puffs of smoked poofed all around the women that suddenly cleared away revealing five shadow clones of herself. Two of them ran for the man yelling out there battle cries as they jumped up into the air. They raised their legs then swung them down at his head. The man raised his arms and shot purple beams from both his hands, completely destroying them both. The clones turned back into smoke which was the perfect cover for the next to who attempted to attack him from behind. Morinaga's present smirk widened as he grabbed them both their necks, swung them around in a circle before throwing at the building in front of him.

 **Poof!**

"I'm surprised by you, Naruko Uzumaki. Here we are yet again facing each other in battle, and yet you still have not used him yet. Is there a specific reason why," Morinaga said, with a condescending tone present in his voice.

Naruko growled but said nothing. She knew why he was asking her this. What he mentioned earlier about Kurama's power being the key to his plans irked her. If his power was released completely then all hell would break loose on not only the city but a good portion of the U.S, if combined with that sword.

" **Ignore him kit. He's only trying to bait you into using me** ," she heard Kurama trying to calm her down. He was right of course, she needed to keep her anger in check or else she would fall right into his hands.

She took a deep break then let it out before doing once more. Her cerulean eyes focused in on her hands as she clenched them tight and unclenched them. She moved one of her hands to her neck which had the necklace she had received from Tsunade hanging from it. Even now, she had never once took it off because it was a constant reminder of home. Her old home, back in Konoha, with all her friends who pushed her to become what she is today, even it they weren't presently here to do so. Just the thought of them smiling at her and telling her she can do it made her heart swell. The one person that made her push herself the most was here in this world, yet he was not here of his own accord, he was here against his will. The very image of Sasuke being controlled made her bite her bottom lip, causing the skin to break and bleed. The blood from her lip dripped down her chin to the cement ground beneath her boot clad feet.

"...I have one question for you," Naruko spoke under her breath, her blonde bangs covered her eyes so Morinaga couldn't see the look on her face. "Why, of all people why did you have to bring Sasuke into this," Her voice boomed as she raised her head. Tears pooled around her flickering blue to red eyes as she glared at the man.

"To weaken you," was the man's answer. Morinaga smirked as he stared at Naruko's tear filled eyes. The look of pure glee from her sadness made his smirk grow wider than it did a few minutes ago.

Naruko's glare hardened. "To weaken me? What do you mean by that?"

"The answer is within the words my dear. You see, I was once apart of something great, something that not even the League could touch. I basically had it all, power, wealth, a whole country that I could bend to my will. It was all magnificent, until something happened. Would you like to know what that is?"

"...It was the day you arrived in my world and sent me here, isn't it," Naruko answered.

"Ding Ding Ding! Very good. Yes, it was that day that I just happened to show up in your world, with the help of this sword," Morinaga raised the sword that he had in hand in front of him, "Over time, I had grown rather bored of everything that this world had to offer. What else is there, I asked myself one day, pondering over what I could do to reach a higher level in not only life, but in power. So, it came to me one day that maybe I could reach my goal not in this world but another. I had the means to do so, but they came with certain risks. This multidimensional time and space shifter I hold in my hand has but one weakness, and that is power interference. The day I showed up in your world was the same day you had been facing off against Sasuke, as well as the same day that your power messed with my sword. From what he has told me you had it in your mind to bring him back home to Konoha. I thought that sounded oh so sickeningly sweet." Naruko's blonde brows furrowed deeper on her face as she continued to listen.

"To this very day I still remember the sheer and utter destructive power that you had given off. The look of pure unadulterated rage on your face was beautiful. I oh so wanted to see more for myself, but your little fight was cut short when Sasuke had some how managed to, hmmm what was it, lodge a _Chidori_ through your chest. It was pretty nasty if I say so myself."

"What are you getting at Morinaga?!"

Morinaga's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at Naruko. "...That beast you hold within yourself holds magnificent power, and even though his 'chakra' messed with my swords power, in a way it also made my multidimensional power grow exponentially. It grew to a point where I can somehow call forth beasts and powerful beings anytime I see fit, as you saw so earlier."

"That's enough!Where are you going with this?"

"...You my dear are where I'm going with this. The power you have is my key to greatness, and when I obtain it I will be unstoppable!" Morinaga's lips parted into a smile revealing a row of sharp teeth. The iris' of his eyes changed into slits as as he shouted at the top of his lungs. The purple aura that had been hanging around him this whole time began to expand at great speed. The sword in his hand began to glow as well, getting brighter and brighter by the second. It was so bright that Naruko had not choice but to cover her eyes.

"Hahahaha,witness my almighty power," she heard Morinaga scream. She was overly peeved by not only the fact that she could not see because of how bright it just got, but from the power she was sensing from him. Somehow he had managed to gain a huge chunk of it from that sword and whatever other power source he had tapped into.

" **This is bad! Kit he's headed right for us, you need to get out of the way** ," Kurama warned her, but she couldn't. She couldn't move her arms or her legs at all. Naruko grunted as she tried to move her body, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Come on body, move! Move!"

"Say goodbye, Naruko Uzumaki!" The sound of a sword whizzing through the air came from in front of her, but she still could not move or see.

Was this the end?

What happened next was both shocking and agonizingly painful to those who were near. The sound of a sword piercing through flesh echoed like thunder during a storm. Blood splattered everywhere as Morinaga's sword pushed deeper into the chest that he had pierced. Some may have thought it was Naruko that was dealt the final blow, but it was not.

"MOM!" A shrill horror filled scream rang out that made Naruko's eyes pop open. She felt something wet and sticky fall on her face. She touched the blood before slowly moving her head to look up. Her blue eyes widened in horror when she saw whose blood it belonged to. Standing in front of her with her back turned to Morinaga with her arms stretched out was A.I or Aini, with short hair. Naruko could see the sharp end of the sword sticking out from her friends chest with blood dripping from and from her mouth.

" **cough cough,** I-I'm sorry Angie, I h-had to do it. I c-couldn't let you d-die," Aini whispered before her eyes shut. In slow motion Naruko saw Aini's body fall to the ground landing right onto the hard cement ground with a loud thud.

…

Naruko couldn't speak, eyes were two wide blue circles that could on stare in shock down at her fatally injured friend, her closest friend.

"Angel," she heard someone say, it was her son, Connor. "Mom," he yelled this time trying to get her attention again, but she did not hear him. Naruko couldn't hear much of anybody right now. The only thing she could hear was the boiling rage that had been simmering deep within her since this fight with Morinaga had started. And now-

Naruko scooped Aini into her arms before standing up with her. She heard footsteps approaching but made no move to see who it was.

"A-Aini, sweetheart, no," came the sobbing voice of Daichi as he stared down at his wife. He grabbed hold of her bloody hand and tightened his hand around it.

Naruko handed Aini over to Daichi before turning her attention back to Morinaga. The man had a huge smirk on his face, waving his bloodied sword back and forth in front of him. The smug look on his face that he had on his face was the right motivation for her to snap.

-she letting all of it go.

Her eyes turned red, her blonde hair came undone from its ponytail, her whiskered cheeks thickened, her teeth and nails grew sharp, and Kurama's red chakra secreted itself from her body creating a large cloak around her body.

And before anyone could say anything she dashed forward.

Heading straight for Morinaga.

* * *

 **Whooo! My gosh that was a lot of typing! I've never been able to write so much before, but now that I have I'm pretty satisfied with the results.**

 **Okay, so here are some of the words and phrases that I used earlier in the chapter.**

 **-Kimochi watrui, means 'ew' or 'gross'**

 **-Tondemonai, means 'no way' or 'absolutely not'**

 **-Doko ka nai i-tsute, unfortunately I lost the meaning of it so you all are going to have to figure it out yourselves.**

 **\- "Well, that was a thing", Yang said this in episode 8 of the first volume of RWBY which by the way is an awesome online web series that those who have not watched should check out.**

 **-Aniki, means 'big bro'**

 **Well, I hope somebody out there will appreciate this chapter, and I don't mean it in a rude way. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I've been overly stressed out that I was just close to giving up, and I barely got any sleep for weeks. All because of a job I once had and school(college is out now for the summer). Some might not care but I just wanted to notify you all of why I hadn't updated this chapter yet.**

 **~Sighs~ well anyway, I hope to hear from you guys.**

 **R &R please, but go easy on the flames please XC. **

**See you next chapter...which might be coming out soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I bet the ending of the last chapter was a shocker to you all. I mean I didn't want to do it but I wanted something big and horrible to happen so Naruko could go all crazy on Morinaga, who by the way will be no more after this chapter. I know many of you all wanted this sword/ Morinaga arc to be done, and it will. I know I'm sick of it X3. Other stories with genre's like this usually have mini arcs that have more added to it bring more spice to their stories, and that's what I'm doing. Adding spice to my story. I hope you guys don't hate me for doing that though, I don't like unhappy comments XC. Oh, and I changed the summary up a bit just because. I don't know if it was a good move or not but I did it just because.**

 **Well, I won't hold you guys up any longer.**

 **Here is chapter 23! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me. I only own my OC's who in fact belong in this story. You don't have to read this if you don't like it. ..seriously, if you don't want to read this then read something else. I've been telling folks, this and they still don't listen.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 23~**

* * *

The Leaguers present as well as the team could only stare in shock at the sight before them. Naruko, the women that some had come to know as a whirlwind filled with utter strength and power, had a look of pure rage on her face as she sped for Morinaga. The pressure her feet put on the ground as she ran left small cracks in the cemented street as she jumped high into the air. She bared her teeth and roared as she slashed her elongated nails across the mans face. Morinaga's eyes widened in shock for just a second before he smirked and dodged her attack, but he was not expecting for the woman to roundhouse kick him in the stomach.

"Gah," he screamed in pain as he felt her boots dig deep into abdomen. Blood dripped from his mouth as he was pushed back into a two story building.

" **GRAAAAAAHHHHH** ," Naruko roared, her voice distorted as she glared menacingly at the man in front of her. The chakra cloak around her grew bigger and bigger each second she took a step towards Morinaga. It was like she was aware of her own movements, but those who have witnessed this transformation knew the truth.

"Angel-sama," Seijirou muttered sadly as he watched his mentor furiously punch Morinaga in the face. He winced when he saw her grab him by his neck and throw him into another building, causing it to crumble.

"What are we going to do," Kid asked no one in particular as he looked back and forth between his teammates. Nobody said anything. "Oh come on! I know somebody her has some sort of bright idea up their sleeve."

Artemis frowned at him but she stayed silent. Her frown deepened as she listened to the sobs from Kiyo who was standing next to her. The poor girl was clinging to Kaname as if he were her only life line with tears dripping from her eyes like a river. The latter looked as bad as his sister, his eyes were red and slightly blood shot from crying, and who could blame them. They just saw their mom get stabbed through the chest by a crazed maniac bent on world domination.

"...I don't think there would be any point in trying to plan something," Robin replied, his voice raspy as he spoke. He winced as he tried to stand up straight. That fight earlier really took a lot out of him, literally.

M'gann tilted her head. "Why is that...Oh." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Connor staring ahead with a haunted look in his eyes. She figured that he had never been told or have seen his mother like this before. From the literal emotion that she could feel coming off of him she knew that he was worried for Angel, and a little scared as well, but it wasn't because of what she looked like. Connor was scared of what will happen to her if she keeps going.

 **Boom!**

"Great Hera," a familiar voice spoke from behind followed by several more that sounded like the rest of the original seven, sans Batman.

"Glad you guys came back," Green Arrow grunted, wincing as he tried to stand. Black Canary steadied the man as she moved his arm around her shoulders, completely ignoring the searing pain in her body.

Superman nodded giving the two a somber look. "We came back as soon as we got a majority of the city evacuated, but it looks like we were a little to late." The mans blue eyes turned downcast as he looked over at Majesty, who was holding a very much injured A.I. His eyes widened when he saw the blood seeping from out of her chest and wondered what in the world happened. He was about to ask but someone else beat him to it.

"What happened," Wonder Woman asked as she knelt down next to Daichi, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Black Canary sighed heavily. "...After the team rescued us we were planning on heading back to the cave, but A.I informed us that she had a bad feeling. Majesty told her that she needed medical attention but the woman just wouldn't budge...So, without thinking she ran out of the factory with us following behind her, headed straight for where Angel was. I kept hearing her mutter 'please be safe' over and over under her breath. It was like she had a strong need to get here," the woman's voice shook as she sighed again, "When we got here we saw Angel knelt on the ground with her eyes shut tight, her arms above her head and Morinaga with his sword ready to take the final blow...you can pretty much guess what happened next."

Heads bowed and faces changed into sullen expressions. Though the woman wasn't dead she wasn't that far off from it. A.I's face was as white as a ghosts and her skin had grown rather cold. Daichi had confirmed it himself when he touched her, which brought fearful looks upon his kids faces, and the team.

 **Boom!**

Flash winced as he listened to the sound of yet another building falling to the ground. "Boy, Angel's certainly doing a number on that guy... and her city."

Superman narrowed his eyes. "At this rate she'll end up bringing this whole part of the city down."

"Which is why she needs to be stopped," a voice echoed around them. It sounded unfamiliar to some but to the others they knew who it was right away.

Seijirou's eyes went wide before they narrowed down into slits. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

At the sound of his name being called he jumped down from his spot from atop one of the remaining buildings, landing right in front of the large group of heroes.

"Okay, I thought we left Mr Grumpy back at the factory. Why is he here," Kid asked with an incredulous look on his face. He unconsciously moved his hand to his shoulder as he watched the man walk closer to them.

Those who did not know Sasuke made no move to stop him but they knew that those who did were more than prepared to take him down if the need arose. So, they kept their eyes on him as he approached them, watching as he stopped about a foot away from them.

"What are you doing here," Connor growled, eyeing the man with suspicion.

"...I'm here because he asked me to be," Sasuke answered as he raised his hand pointed behind Superman. Everyone turned around and saw Batman standing behind the man of steel with a deep frown on his face.

"...He asked you to be here," Flash repeated making sure he heard him right.

Sasuke glared at the speedster. "Yes."

Superman looked back at the man behind giving him a questioning look. "Why did you bring him here of all places."

Batman crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "I brought him here because-"

"because I wanted to help Naru-" Sasuke stopped himself before he finished saying the rest of her name, "Angel." The man mentally berated his old friend for having such a contradicting hero name. She was anything but an angel.

Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) gave Sasuke a skeptical look. "And how do we know you won't just try and kill her?"

"...You'll know," Sasuke simply said before he turned around and walked away leaving a heavy atmosphere hanging in the air.

"...Uh, what just happened," Kid asked a loud looking back and forth between Batman and Sasuke, who walked away a few seconds ago.

Robin shook his head with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. His head hurt too much at the moment to mentally grasp what his mentor was even thinking. All he knew was that whatever it was Batman knew what he was doing...hopefully.

"Well, for right now we should get everyone who needs it medical attention," Superman announced. He expected the team to complain but they didn't. The fights they must have dealt with put a toll on their bodies, and unexpectedly tired them out. They were never tired out.

Wonder Woman nodded as she gave Majesties shoulder one more squeeze. "That sounds like a plan. Come on, we need to get her to the Watchtower." The man nodded his head numbly and attempted to stand up with his wife in his arms. He struggled a bit but Wonder Woman and Aqualad(who had been next to the man the whole time) managed to steady him as he stood.

"Thanks," he said with a raspy voice. His scarred arms clutched the woman in his arms closer to his chest as Wonder Woman led them to the nearest zeta tube, which wasn't that far. Black Canary and Green Arrow weren't that far behind as they followed the other two with limps in their steps.

The team stared after Majesties back with guilt pooling in their stomachs. Though, the one who felt the most ashamed for what happened was the leader himself. Aqualad clenched his fists at his side as he watched the man being led away with his wife within his grasp. He bowed his head in shame, looking down at his feet as he did so. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked behind him. Kiyo gave him a sad smile as she squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Look, don't beat yourself up, okay. I know you did the best that you could to keep her from running after Angel," Kiyo's voice wavered a bit as she spoke. Just the thought of what transpired right before her mother was...

Aqualad's shoulder tensed at the sound of the girls voice. She sounded so broken and withered. Seeing her mother like that must have really pushed her over the edge. The same can be said about the other siblings as well.

How could he have let something like that happen though? He clearly had a good grasp on the woman because he was keeping her from falling, but he hesitated to pull her back when she yelled at him to let her go. She looked so desperate that he just let go, and for that she suffered for it.

"I-I am deeply sorry for-"

"Dude! Will you stop that! We know you're sorry, so stop apologizing," Kaname shouted giving the male a mild glare.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault," Kid spoke and gave his leader a small smile. The others followed suit with reassuring smiles of their own, clearly telling him to stop beating himself up.

"I...we don't blame you Aqualad. My mom made her choice to save Angel when she needed it the most. The rest of us would have done the same...well most of us anyway," Seijirou smirked giving Kid a pointed stare.

"Hey! I would so too have done the same!"

Seijirou crossed his arms and snorted. "Is that a fact? I seem to recall you whining like a baby when Sasuke grabbed you by the shoulder, which by the way looked like it really hurt."

Kid flinched. "I-It didn't hurt that much," he muttered as he tightened his hand over his shoulder.

Artemis smirked. "If it doesn't hurt then why are you holding onto it?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"She's got you there," Robin cackled, giving his friend a small pat on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," Kid muttered. The teens, sans Superboy, chuckled at the speedsters sour reaction.

Batman coughed grabbing the teams attention. "All joking aside, you all need to make your way back to the cave for medical attention. I don't want to see anyone off the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded. "Good." Batman turned to look at Superman and narrowed his eyes, noticing the surprising look of sympathy he was giving Superboy. He knew the man had been told by numerous members of the league that he needed to get that stick out of his butt and talk to the boy. Naruko was of the majority that gave him a good tongue lashing when he ignored her pleas to at least meet up with him. Now, it seems like he's actually considering doing exactly that though with some hesitation.

Good.

Though he has Naruko as a mother figure, he needs Superman more...The thought of it did make Batman slightly cringe. Just because he was supporting the boy in getting a father figure didn't mean he was letting the boy scout one up him in getting Naruko. That was a given.

Batman inwardly sighed at the mild despondent gaze of the boy he was previously thinking of before. As the teen walked by him and Superman he could tell by the hunched over shoulders and downcast gaze that he did in fact not want to leave, and for good reason.

"Hold on Superboy," Superman called after the teen before he got too far. The latter stopped in his tracks before he slowly turned his head to look back at the man who had called out his name. His teammates stared after him with confused gazes, but a look from Batman sent them on their merry way.

Superboy walked up to them and stopped a good foot away from the two men. He looked up at Superman with suspicion wondering why he would call him of all people.

"...Look, I know this is pretty awkward for you-"

"Yeah," Superboy said bluntly crossing his arms over his chest.

"-I just wanted to tell you that...that if you need anything, anything at all, that you can come to me for help."

"...Wait, what," came Superboy's immediate dumbfounded reply, which was highly unexpected.

" _Probably got that from Naruko_ ," Batman thought looking slightly amused by the teens reaction.

Superman chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I mean if you want to that is. After this whole portal and Morinaga debacle is over with, I was thinking maybe you, me and-"

"Boy Scout," Batman growled in warning, cutting him off. Superman simply ignored the man and continued.

"Maybe you, me and Angel can get together, you know, for training and all."

"...Training, huh." Superboy tilted his head in thought but tried not to look that interested in the man's proposal. He wanted the man to as least squirm in his boots a little before he answered...great, he was starting to sound like his mother now. She was cool and all but sometimes she went a little over board. He guessed from being around that so much lately that it had rubbed off on him, not that that was a bad thing.

"I'll think about it," was his answer before he turned and walked away.

Superman smiled as he watched the boy leave and turned to look at Batman. His smile left his face when he saw the man's worst glare pointed directly at him. He had an assortment of glares for different things, but this one in particular was way off the scale of the usual ones he gives.

"Was that just some underhanded method to get closer to her," Batman's voice growled lowly.

Superman shook his head. "No, I meant every word. You know as well as I do how stubborn that woman can be when she wants to. Just last week she cornered me in the conference room yelling for me to get my act together and talk to Superboy. And what did I do a few seconds ago? Talk to him."

Batman's cowl covered eyes narrowed into slits. "I know. She called me that same day saying that she told you to talk to him. I am a little surprised though that it took you this long to do it. You should be lucky that she even came to talk to you at all after how you've been treating him."

Superman breathed a heavy sigh and turned his head back over to where he knew Naruko was. "I am lucky."

The dark knight rolled his eyes, but mentally agreed with him. If Naruko hadn't have shown up when she did in his life back then, then he would be way worse than he is now.

Much worse.

"I think we've wasted enough time talking. We need to help the others out with clean up."

Batman grunted as he took his grapple gun and pointed it at the nearest tall building(that was still standing). "No, you and the others have clean up. I have something else I need to do."

Before Superman could as him what he had already grappled off. The man shook his head and sighed and quickly took off towards where he was needed.

* * *

It's cold, Naruko thought as she walked down the cemented cell within her mind. Her booted feet trudged through the small puddles that littered the ground. As she made her way through the large corridor that lead straight for Kurama's cell she frowned. The atmosphere didn't feel right. Usually the air would feel warm, so warm in fact that it made her sweat, which was weird because this was her mindscape.

"I don't like this," Naruko muttered as she walked further and further down the dark hall. She could hear noises all around her that sounded strangely like whispering.

"What...scratch that, who is that," she spoke as she noticed a tall shadowy figure at the end of the hall.

Naruko squinted her eyes as she peered behind a wall, so she could get a better look at who was in here head. Her blue eyes raked over the figure that stood in front of an empty cell, with their back turned to her. The clothing that they were wearing looked oddly familiar, like Naruko had felt like she's seen it somewhere before.

And that's when it came to her. The person standing a few feet away was-

"You're finally here, Naruko," the person's deep monotone voice echoed.

Naruko stepped away form her spot behind the cement wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she stared at the person with suspicion.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Her blue eyes narrowed into slits when she saw him make his way over to her, without a single reply. "I said, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke stopped right in front of her with his hand laying lazily on the hilt of his sword. His onyx colored eyes looked the woman up and down for a few seconds before he looked back at her face. "...You've changed, quite a lot," he told her bluntly, with a smirk slowly forming on his face. "And for the better I might add."

Naruko's cheeks flushed as she raised her fist and slugged him in the arm. "S-Shut up! I asked you a question!"

The Uchiha did not flinch at the contact to his arm, but he did scowl down at her when he saw what color her eyes had changed into. Without any warning he grabbed her face with both of his hands and brought it closer to his.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? What type of trouble your causing right now as we speak," Sasuke asked as he stared into Naruko's now deep red eyes.

The latter blinked up at the man in confusion. She had no clue what he was talking about...wait. Realization came upon her in the form of fear, as it ebbed its way into her body and up her spine. She remembered. The horrible picture of her friend, Aini, being stabbed through the chest by Morinaga, the awful feeling that that moment gave her as she watched the woman fall to the ground with a pain filled smile on her face. And...the words she said before she fell...

Sasuke saw the blonds eyes begin to water as her lip quivered. He frowned at the tear filled expression on her face as he held her face in front of his. He wondered to himself why her of all people would succumb to such, emotion, but then he remembered. He remembered who he was looking at. He sighed and slowly moved his hands from her face to her shoulders, grasping them tightly as he moved her closer to him. He moved his face so hers was even closer to his, and then, he spoke.

"...You wanna know why I'm here," he whispered to her, moving one of his hands to brush through her long blonde locks.

"..."

"I'm here because I was given a chose."

Naruko quirked a brow. "A chose?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

"Why were you given a chose?"

"I was given a chose because those friends of yours gave me one." Sasuke continued after that, telling about how he ended up in this world. He told her that Morinaga had somehow managed to take control of his mind, and take him back to this word. Naruko replied with an 'are you serious' face. Sasuke ignored the look and kept going with how he had been made to do all these crazy tasks that in his mind he thought, made no sense, that is until a few days before today. That sword was made not only to cross dimensions, but also to steal great amounts of power. That's how the man was able to travel to different worlds in the first place. That made Naruko wonder what powers that man had stolen already. Moving on. Sasuke brought up the part where he had faced three of the kids, Seijirou, Artemis, and Kid Flash. He explained that to him it wasn't really much of a fight, but when he saw the moves that Seijirou pulled off he knew without a doubt that Naruko was the one that trained him. The sight of the kid making shadow clones and making a mini Rasengan made something in his mind just crack, and it wasn't just from the punch he had received from the kid either. The control over his mind had broken, and when it did Sasuke knew he was in fact free.

"You mean to tell me that those kids snapped you out of it," Naruko asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Sasuke glared down at her but nodded. "Hn."

"...Wow," she breathed out in surprise, a large grin forming on her face. The reaction miraculously made the red in the woman's eyes disappear, leaving the cerulean eyes that Sasuke loved.

Sasuke pulled away from her but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Naruko," he began, "You need to listen to me. You have to let go. Let go of that hate and anger that you're holding within you for Morinaga."

"...You of all people shouldn't be saying something like that to me," Naruko scowled up at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know, but I'm being serious right now." He took his hands off her shoulders, moving one of them to her chin and the other to wrap around her waist. "...Please," he begged in an non-Uchiha fashion, "Let go. That hatred burning within you right now won't do you any good in the future, believe me, I know." For years he had spent so much time trying to avenge the murder of his clan and parents, trying so desperately to go after his brother and end him for what he did. Before he knew it the hatred that he had for Itachi had already consumed him, and the day he and Naruko fought was the same day he left to seek out more power from a power hungry maniac, Orochimaru.

"...Sasuke, what happene-"

"That doesn't matter, not anymore," Sasuke cut her off. "Just do as I say, okay," he whispered. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in every little detail. Her bright cerulean eyes, her whiskered cheeks, her sun kissed hair, and those pink lips that he suddenly had a huge urge to kiss, which he did. He pulled her flush to him, lifting her chin up and moving her head downward, until his lips connected with hers. He closed his eyes as he began to revel in the sweet taste that was Naruko's lips. Deep within his mind he knew that he had at one point kissed her before, but that didn't matter now. He moved his hand that was on her chin to the back of her neck, pushing it lightly so he could deepen the kiss.

"Mm," Naruko moaned as her eyes fluttered closed. She moved her arms up and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck, raising herself up on her tippy toes.

The kiss seemed to go on until they heard someone cough, making the two jump.

"Though I do find this moment between you two to be nice, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that to my daughter in front of me."

Naruko's blue eyes widened. "Daughter," she muttered in shock before she turned her head in the direction of where the voice came from. Standing a few feet away from her and Sasuke was a man with spiky blonde hair, just like hers(the hair color), with long bangs covering the sides of his leaf village headband. Over the clothes he had underneath(no need to describe them), was a long white over coat with red flames at the ends. When she saw him look at her their eyes met, and he smiled.

"Naruko," she heard him say, "I can't believe how much you've grown. Why, the last I saw you was when you were-"

"A baby," another voice said, cutting the man off. A woman with long red hair that stopped at her shins smiled over at Naruko with an endearing look in her blue eyes, blue eyes that looked a lot like hers.

Sasuke stared at the two people that showed up. He frowned at both of them before removing his arms from Naruko. "You could have given me more time," he spoke with a bit of an edge in his voice.

The blonde haired man glared at Sasuke and crossed his arms over his chest. "More time to do what, make out with my daughter? I don't think so."

The red haired woman rolled her eyes and elbowed the man in his side. "Oh come on Minato, Naruko is a grown woman now, she's not a little girl anymore."

"But, Kushina, first comes kissing then there's...other things, that come after that," Minato pouted, still giving Sasuke a glare.

Kushina shook her head and smiled softly as she looked at Naruko again. "Your fathers words aside, we thought it was time to come out and meet you. We had a few things to say before you go back to reality."

"...A few things to say," Naruko said getting over her shock, though the feeling was still there. "Like what exactly?"

Minato and Kushina looked at each other then at Naruko.

"Well, aren't you wondering why we're here right now, or how Sasuke's here right now. Matter of fact, why Kurama isn't inside of his cell," Kushina stated as she walked up to Naruko. Her blue eyes stared at her daughter with a cross between serious and sadness. The red headed woman stopped in front of the blonde, stared at her for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. "Oh, my sweet Naruko, I'm sorry, no, we're sorry. For everything we put you through, and everything after that. Before that incident your father and I had not intention of doing it, but the odds were too great to do anything else than what we did that day."

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Naruko, do you want the long version or the short version of our explanation," Minato asked.

"Short version," Sasuke answered before Naruko even got the chance to open her mouth. The blonde woman glared back at him, but it was ignored.

Minato frowned at the Uchiha then smiled as he looked at his daughter. "So, first and foremost you do know that I am the 4th hokage right," Naruko nodded slowly, "Good. You know half of what I am about to tell you...well, how should I begin?"

"Tell her about what happened that night, the day the Nine Tails attacked the village," Kushina said as she pulled away from her daughter and stood next to her.

"Ah, yes, that night. Hmm, well the thing is there's more to that day then what you or any of those other kids were told. And I suppose a sugar coated version of this story won't shorten it either...maybe I should go with the longer version instead?"

Sasuke sighed in irritation as he listened to the man mumble under his breath. "Just get on with it."

Minato glared at him. " You know, I expected a better attitude from you since I knew your parents, but I guess not."

"Oh for the love of Kami, will you just tell them the story already, we don't have that much time left," Kushina shouted as she threw her arms up in the air.

Minato flinched. "Okay, okay. I'll start from a very particular moment that I think some will be familiar with." And so, Minato began the story with how Kushina found out she was with child, and how when a female jinchuuriki is pregnant the seal weakens. A few weeks before the birth it was planned that Naruko would be delivered in a private area with professionals that knew how to keep the seal in check. As it goes Naruko was safely delivered, but someone had decided to take advantage of it. It was a man wearing an orange mask shrouded in all black. He threatened to kill her if they refused to comply with his orders. Skipping ahead. Kushina was taken by the masked man and chained up, in order for him to extract the Nine Tails from out of her. Minato and a few others had come to rescue her as well as stop whatever the man had planned, but it was all for not they supposed. The man managed to free Kurama, which in turn caused a huge mess in the village hidden in the leaves. There was so much destruction and death. So many had lost their loved ones that day all because of one man, who had made a huge effort to free the Bijuu, for what reason no one knew. Minato told of how he had taken Kushina to a safe place so she could be with Naruko...everything that happened after that, well it was too much for even the fourth himself to say. He took a deep breath then began to talk again, of how he had fought with the masked man, and how he battled against the nine tails. Kushina added in her two cents of how she had managed to be brought into the fight. She told Naruko that what happened next basically set her up for life with a demon fox in her stomach, and how they died. At the end of the story Minato explained how it was that they were within the seal in the first place.

"...You mean to tell me that the two of you sacrificed your lives in order to keep me safe, yet managed to seal Kurama in me before passing away," Naruko surmised as she looked back and forth at her parents.

Both Kushina and Minato nodded but they said nothing. That was pretty much what happened.

"...I don't know what to say." It was all so surreal to Naruko. This was not what she expected to hear at all when she came in her, much less see the very people that brought her into the world.

Kushina smiled softly at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her in another hug. "I know it's a bit much to take in but your father and I want you to know that what we did that day, we did it with good intentions."

Sasuke scoffed. "If that's the case then why did she have to go through what she went through?" He didn't want to say anything but the question had been bugging him for awhile.

Minato's jaw tightened. He sighed. "I know, and for that I deeply apologize...When the nine tails was sealed inside of you, well, it was done with the intention of you becoming a hero." He looked up into his daughters eye, frowning as he watched tears begin to surface at the corners of her eyes. "Naruko, I-" Before he could speak he felt a gush of air blow past him then after a fist plowing into his stomach.

"Gah!" Minato doubled over, moving his hands to his stomach in pain. He looked up and winced when he saw a red eyed glare pointed down at him.

"Minato!" Kushina jogged over to her husband to check and see if he was okay.

"I'm okay, just caught off guard is all," Minato assured her as he tried to gain back his bearings. "...Whoo, just what I would expect from an Uchiha."

Sasuke stood in front of the man with his hand still out, balled in a tight fist. His sharigan eyes glared down at the man with the utmost hatred that he could muster. He had no words to say since his anger conveyed everything that he was presently feeling.

Anger.

Resentment, and anything else that resembled the bitterness he felt towards the man in front of him.

"Sasuke...it's okay. I-I don't blame them," Naruko told him.

Sasuke looked back at her with an incredulous look on his face, like he couldn't believe what she was saying. "How can you think having something like that done to you is okay?"

"...I don't, but over the years while I've been living in this world, I've come to accept having Kurama trapped within me. It took awhile but the two of us came to a stalemate."

Minato and Kushina stared wide eyed at their daughter as they listened to her start to speak of everything after she had first arrived in this world. All the struggles she had to overcome, all the interesting people she has met, both good and bad. She reluctantly brought up the-other-things that she had to go through too.

"...So, you finally decided to talk to someone about everything," Minato spoke as a small smile made its way on his face.

Naruko rose her head to look at her father. Her cerulean eyes widened when she saw her parents forms slowly start to fade away. "W-Wai-"

"Listen Naruko, before we disappear, I just want to let you know that we are extremely proud of the woman you have become." Minato walked up to Naruko, stretching out both of his arms, wrapping them around his daughters small frame. He pulled her to him, resting her head against his chest and laying his head on top of it.

"Always remember that you are our child," he whispered to her before he pulled his arms from around her, ruffled her hair a bit and stepped back. He brushed one hand over her whiskered cheek then turned to Kushina.

The red headed woman nodded then walked up to Naruko with unshed tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around her and pulled her close. "Ditto to what your dad said," she whispered as tears sprang from her eyes. Kushina held her daughter for a few seconds longer until she deemed it time to let go. She brushed one hand across her daughters cheek before she went to stand next to Minato.

The last words the two uttered before they completely disappeared were , "We love you, Naruko". The two faded away while still staring at their daughter with loving smiles on their faces. After that, it became silent once again.

"...They're gone," Sasuke said, breaking the silence. He stared at the spot where the two had just been standing with a frown still present on his face. His eyes had long before changed back to its normal onyx color, and his anger had somewhat dissipated, but some of it was still there.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and turned his gaze to Naruko. "We need to go back. Who knows how much destruction you're causing out there."

Naruko said nothing but nodded. She turned her head to look at the empty cell behind them, new determination burning in her eyes.

It was time to end this.

Once and for all.

* * *

When Naruko fully came to, she noticed that she was currently being held by Sasuke(princess style), who had a numerous amount of claw marks on his arms and chest. She looked up and saw that his eyes were not onyx but red, with three tomoe in each.

"You managed to worm your way into my head, without dying," she mumbled quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hn," he replied with a small smirk.

Naruko sighed. "And there's that same Uchiha answer. Seriously, why do you always have to reply with a 'hn'?"

"Hn." Sasuke's smirk grew wider when he saw the blond's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"How I managed back in our world hearing that everyday I will never know."

"How you managed without hearing it I will never know," Sasuke shot back playfully. He set Naruko back on the ground before stepping back. His eyes moved in every direction as he scanned the area. The city was pretty much in shambles. There were buildings that had been knocked down and turned into piles of rubble. The streets had human sized craters in them with scorch marks present(that was from his using the Fire Ball Jutsu on Morinaga before entering Naruko's mind). Everything was just a mess.

"...Morinaga is going to pay for this," Naruko growled, clenching her fists tight by her sides.

"Hn...but this is partially your fault as well." Sasuke saw her eyes widen with shock and horror before they closed.

Naruko turned her head away from Sasuke so he couldn't see the look on her face. The guilt from it all was beating down on her, hard. She knew the people would question why she snapped like she did. She knew it was coming, yet...

"I want them to blame me for this," she thought aloud. It wouldn't just be Morinaga that would be held responsible for all of this destruction.

Fingers would be pointing at her as well.

"...Lets find out where Morinaga is, then deal with that afterwards. I want to get this done." Naruko nodded. The two shun-shin'ed away, jumping atop the buildings that were still in tact, in search of the man that had caused this mess in the first place.

…

"Any sign of him," Naruko asked the man next to her. Sasuke shook his head.

"He must have fled after I attacked him."

Naruko clicked her teeth. "Darn it! This sucks! First the man has no chakra so we have no way to track him, and now he vanishes!" All of this was really starting to grate on her nerves.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He couldn't have gone to far. Your friends are scattered all over trying to save people, one of them must have spotted him by now."

"...Boy, the kids really did knock whatever it was out of you. I've never heard you say more than like 7 words in a sentence before, while not sounding like a complete jerk."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment," Sasuke muttered, his cheeks tinging a light pink. She was right though. The control that those people had over him was knocked clean out of him. He was pretty much his old self again...aside from the speaking he's been doing for the past couple of hours. He figured it was because he was working with Naruko again, but he knew that wasn't all.

" **Yo, kit!** " Naruko's eyes widened at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Kurama! Where have you been?"

" **Oh here, there, unconsciously having control over your body,** " the fox answered sarcastically.

"Unconsciously? What do you me-"

" **That doesn't matter right now. You guys need to find Morinaga, immediately.** " Kurama sounded...nervous. Like he knew something that they didn't.

Naruko was silent as she thought over what he meant."...Let's go. There's no telling what that man is doing right this very moment."

Sasuke gave a small 'hn' before the two of them leaped away.

* * *

Morinaga winced with every step that he took, walking through alley ways with heavy breaths. His side was bleeding tremendously and a few of his ribs were broken. One of his legs had been punctured by a kunai before had been able to get away. He growled. This was not what he wanted to happen at all. He was supposed to have taken Kurama from Naruko and become his new jinchuuriki, but the connection he had sought to have with him was broken. Now, the power that his sword had given him was slowly disappearing, and if he did not get back to the factory then he would surely die.

"I will make that woman pay for what she's done to me, but before I do I'll make her watch me kill all her loved ones right in front of her," he muttered under his breath. A cough broke loose from his throat causing more blood to spill from out of his mouth.

He needed to hurry before it was too late.

He continued his journey to the factory in excruciating pain. His eyes were beginning to close before he shook his head and gave his cheek a slap. He was not going to fall asleep, if he did then he wasn't sure he would wake up.

When he was about a block or two away from the factory he quickly pressed himself up against a wall and looked up. There a few leaguers above him that were still battling against the creatures he sent out to cause chaos in the city. He smirked. At least that portion in his plan did not fail.

He waited a couple of minutes, watching as they slowly left the area, before he took the initiative to limp-run to the alley way across the street. He didn't wish for this to be his only route to get back to where everything started, but alley ways were his only means of reaching his destination safely, and with out riling a direct confrontation with the league.

After an hour of limping, ducking and dodging, Morinaga had finally made back to the factory. He moved his free hand, the one that wasn't clutching his side, and moved his long hair out of his face. He quietly approached the empty lot with bated breath, waiting for someone to appear, but no one did. He sighed in relief and proceeded to walk further in. He stopped directly in front of one of the portals, unsheathed his sword, then raised it above his head. The weapon began to glow a dim red light that slowly began to grow bigger and bigger in size around both the blade and the hilt, which then moved to his hands then to the very top of his shoulders.

"I will end it all now. If I am close to death then this city will follow my lead." Morinaga gave a grotesque grin as he laughed. Out of nowhere came a familiar shaped weapon that managed to hit the man in his injured side.. "Agh! Who did that?" The man looked left and right before dropping his head to see what hit him. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a batarang embedded in the ground.

"...So, Batman, what brings you here," he asked without turning around.

Batman narrowed his eyes and moved his gloved hand to his utility belt. "Isn't it obvious," he answered and took out several more batarang before throwing them in Morinaga's direction. The latter evaded the sudden attack but winced as he moved. He turned around and swung his sword out sending a large red wave of energy towards the masked vigilante. Batman somersaulted to the right then raised his body upward and flipped. He landed in a crouch behind one of the brick walls before he pressed his hand to his com-link.

"Angel, Morinaga is back at the factory planning to gain his powers back and destroy the city...I know you know that the only way to stop him is to manually close the portals," Batman tightened his jaw and clenched his fist, "...you know how that has to be done...I'm sorry." He removed his hand from his ear before he peered out form behind the wall. It looked like Morinaga was looking for him...great. That meant that he either had to play distraction until Naruko showed up or called in back up, which was least likely to happen since he didn't intend on asking for more help. Batman knew that this whole Morinaga/Sword fiasco needed to end, today. It wasn't going to go on a moment longer if things worked as planned.

Four minutes later, both Naruko and Sasuke arrived. The latter wasn't exactly all that happy to see Batman, but neither was he.

The ever oblivious Naruko didn't catch the worried look that Batman was giving her as she walked up to him. She looked even worse than what she did before she snapped, and they had Morinaga to thank for that.

"I got your message...so, you have a plan that requires **that** power to close the portals," Naruko asked, her voice in a whisper. She looked from the corner of her eyes and saw Sasuke giving Batman pointed glares of dislike. She hoped he hadn't heard a word or else all hell would break loose if he did.

Batman grunted and took out what looked like a small metal ring with strange looking designs on them. "I managed to get Doctor fate to forge this for me. It was short notice but he said that it would help." Without warning he moved his hand to her left one and grabbed it, raising it up to his he put the ring on her middle finger. As quick as it was on the ring clamped itself on her finger making it hard to remove. Naruko winced a bit when she felt something sharp pierce the skin of her finger.

"Uh, Batman, what is this supposed to be," she spoke with a tone of uncertainty as she brought her hand close to her face to inspect the ring.

"It is supposed to help you channel the power within, and if you are able to get the sword then the power will somehow disperse in bursts closing all of the portals and destroying those creatures all at once."

Naruko blinked. "Wow, you know I've never heard you talk this much before Bats. Did something happen?"

Batman flinched. Oh something happened alright, but he was not willing to give out that information.

"Nothing happened, now, back to business. You need to somehow get that sword away from him long enough so you can close those portals, understood?" Naruko gave him a mock salute and grinned cheekily.

"Aye Aye Captain Batman!" The blonde woman giggled making the man crouched in front of her give a rare genuine smile. There was the woman he had undoubtedly fell in love with. As quick as it appeared his smile was gone leaving the usual stoic expression on his face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two and mentally questioned how this man had managed to convince him to help...oh. It was because he offered to let him help repay his debt to Naruko and spend the last few hours he had in this world trying to make amends for the damage he caused all those years ago.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or are you going to get this over with," Sasuke spoke, his tone filled with irritation and a tad bit of jealousy. The way they were staring at each other kind of made him ticked off, he needed an outlet for that.

Naruko glared back at Sasuke with a pout, which he found adorable. Not that he would say that out loud. "Oi, Teme, quit your complaining!" Sasuke did not flinch or spout anything back at her outburst, but he did roll his eyes at her. "Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me, and listen to me when I'm talking to you!" The woman continued to shout at the Uchiha until Batman saw fit for the one sided argument to end.

"Enough. You need to head out there now. I'll provide the distraction-"

"Don't you mean we," Sasuke interjected with a scowl.

Batman scowled back at him then turned to Naruko. "Once you have a clear shot take the sword and do what needs to be done."

Naruko nodded but she looked worried. "Um, are you sure nothing happened. I mean whatever it is you can tell me?" She moved her hand to touch his shoulder but stopped when she saw him flinch away from her, almost like he didn't want her to touch him at all. Why is that?

"...Well, I best be off.." Naruko stood up from her crouch and backed away from her childhood friends, giving them a small wave before running out in the open.

Batman sighed as he watched her go, a deep frown marring his face as he stood up. "We should go," he said before quickly rushing away without saying another word. Sasuke followed behind him at a short distance so he could glare at his back. He had a feeling that whatever that thing that he gave Naruko did more than what he told her. He frowned at the very thought of her getting hurt and clenched his fists.

If she ended up hurt in any way, then the Bat was going to pay.

* * *

The supposed fight between the three and Morinaga lasted for quite a bit. For an injured man he sure could put up a fight, but he wasn't completely back to full power yet, which gave them a slightly bigger advantage over him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruko pushed her the palm of her hand with the sphere like energy straight into Morinaga's gut, making him fly backwards. His back made contact with the brick like structure causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Gack," Morinaga yelped out in pain as piles of bricks fell on him. One of the bricks hit his injured side making it bleed out more than it did before. He tried to push himself from out of the rubble but he was in too much pain to do so, and not only that but he could hear that woman's foot steps getting closer. Darn it!

Naruko walked over to the pile of rubble, ignoring the stares of Batman and Sasuke as she knelt down next to Morinaga. She saw him stop his struggle to free himself and turned to look at her. The pure look of anger and hatred was clear in her cerulean eyes, and it took all of her self control not to kill this man for what he did to her best friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before moving her hand over to the mans right hip where the sword was, unhooked it from his waist then stood up.

"Once Kurama's power and this swords power come together then the portals will close, right," Naruko asked as she unsheathed the weapon.

Batman nodded. "Yes...be careful." He got a wide grin in return for his words before she made her way to the middle of the lot. The Dark knights fists clenched as he watched her walk away.

Sasuke's onyx eyes stayed on the man next to him in a glare. He knew something was up the moment he gave Naruko that ring, but he didn't know what. Well, now was his opportunity to find out.

"That ring, it wasn't just meant to help her control that power was it? It does something else too." The Uchiha took a few steps closer to the man so that they were face to face before he activated his sharigan.

Batman was about to speak but stopped when he heard something from above. He rose his head and spotted Superman, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), Wonder Woman. Flash speed into the lot stopping right next to Sasuke with a small frown on his face.

Great, Batman thought.

As the three touched down they noticed Morinaga lying down in the rubble with very serious injuries littered all over his body. They gave him no sympathy though. He didn't really deserve it.

Wonder Woman glared down at the man and shook her head. "Fate was certainly not in your favor this day."

Superman walked up next to her and nodded his head in agreement. Morinaga grew power hungry over time and saw fit to try and take more, but karma came back on him in the form of a woman who he sought out for the very power he lusted after so much. Speaking of Naruko. The man of steel turned his head to look over at Batman who did not turn to meet his gaze. He quirked his brow in confusion and was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly he heard a loud scream pierce the air. A very familiar scream.

Naruko.

"AAAAAAA **AAAAAAA** AAAAAA **H** ," Naruko screamed at the very top of her lungs from the surge of pain she felt from within her. It felt like something was being ripped from inside of her, by force. In the midst of her screams the ring around her finger turned a very dark red as did the sword in her hand.

"Great Hera," Wonder Woman muttered in shock.

Hal gaped at the sight in horror with wide eyes behind his green mask. "What in the world is going on?!"

Superman shook his head slowly. "I don't know, but whatever she's doing, is most likely killing her." He blinked when he saw something glint on her finger and narrowed his eyes so he could get a closer look. It looked like there was a ringer on the middle finger of her left hand, and it was glowing. But, why did she have a ring on? She wasn't wearing that earlier.

"I knew it," they heard Sasuke utter out loud and turned to look at him.

"What do you mean 'you knew it'," Hal questioned with suspicion.

"It means that ring did have another purpose besides helping her to control the chakra she let out. Her own and that demon sealed within her," Sasuke answered as he glared over at Batman. The man glared right back from behind his cowl.

"It was meant to help and that was it," Batman replied with a growl.

"Help with what? Killing her, cause it seems to be working," Sasuke shot back with malice dripping from his tone.

Superman quickly flew in between the two men before a fight broke out. "That's enough. Now Batman, if what he said is true then we need to stop her, but I'd like to first ask how she obtained that ring she's wearing."

Hal blinked. "Ring? What ring?"

"...I did a little research on that sword before and found out that the only way to contain its power is to use something similar to stop it, that being Naruko's chakra. I asked Zatara to help me with creating something that could help Naruko channel her power when the time came to do so." The group of leaguers stared wide eyed at Batman. Did he just... The latter scowled. "You all saw what happened today when she lost it. For her sake I made sure that something like that," Batman waved his hand towards the destroyed city, "would never happen again."

Wonder Woman furrowed her brow. "So, you wished to endanger her so that you could help her...that sounds awfully selfish don't you think." The amazon raised her hands in mock surrender when she saw him glare at her. "I only speak the truth Batman. We know you care about her. I do as well."

Flash speed up to Batman and gave a soft smile. "Hey Bats, we all know you lov-" He stopped when he saw the man glare at him, "Uh, I mean have feelings for her, but you gotta understand-"

Batman did not say a word. He didn't have to explain any more than he already has to them.

Hal rolled his eyes began to walk a few feet ahead of the group. "If you're done talking, we have something that needs to be done, like I don't know, helping her," he threw over his shoulder before he took off towards Naruko.

"He's right. Let's go," Superman relayed to everyone before he took off next. Wonder Woman, Flash, and even Sasuke followed after him but Batman stayed behind. Someone needed to keep an eye on Morinaga.

…

Naruko was in a lot pain, and by a lot she meant it. Even through the screams she could actually hear Kurama screaming too, which gave her the indication that whatever was going on was affecting him to.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruko could feel her chakra being invaded by the swords power. Her knees started to shake but she would not give in. If she wanted to end everything today then she was have to endure this immense pain she was feeling.

"Body don't fail me now," she thought, "You're stronger than this, for kami's sake you took a chidori through the chest darn it!" Naruko continued to cheer her self on even as she seemed to become weaker and weaker, but she did not give up.

"Need some help," a voice asked from next to her. Naruko turned her head stiffly and smiled when she saw Hal giving her one of his cocky smirks.

"T-That would, ugh, be a-appreciated, thank you." The green lantern smiled sadly down at the blonde woman before he moved his gloved hand to touch hers. When he touched her he could feel a surge of energy that felt like no other, not even like his ring. He gasped as he felt the power slowly making its way up his arms.

"Uh, is it supposed to do that," he questioned as he started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He knew he had half a mind to just run, but the other half said to stay for Naruko's sake. And because he loved her so much he was definitely staying.

"Looks like you need more than Green Lantern to help you, Angel," came Superman's deep voice as he landed on the woman's other side. He chuckled at the glare he received from the man before his face turned serious. "If we all take a portion of what that sword is dishing out then you won't have to suffer as much." He moved his hand to touch her's with a loving smile.

Naruko gave him a shaky smile and nodded. "O-Okay. How does that sound Kurama?" The answer she received from the fox was a grunt which meant yes.

"Do not forget me as well." Wonder Woman landed right next to Hal with a smile and moved her hand to touch Naruko's wrist.

"I'm here too," Flash sped up beside Superman and stretched his arm out to touch her shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke showed up completely out of nowhere behind Naruko and moved his hand to touch her other shoulder. She turned her head in the direction where Batman was standing and saw him nod his head with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You guys..." Naruko could feel the tell tale signs of tears beginning to surface at the brim of her eyes. The caring and utter emotion she felt was overwhelming, and she couldn't get enough of it. She never would have gotten to experience such feelings if she hadn't come to this world and met so many amazing people.

Naruko took a deep breath before she gripped onto the hilt of the sword even tighter then before. The ring on her finger grew even brighter than before. The power that flowed from her body and from the sword could be felt by the people around her, and they couldn't believe how-strange-yet satisfying that it felt.

In a large burst the sword sent a large amount of energy up into the air, heading straight for the nearest portal, which then made it's way to the next one and the next one. The energy traveled throughout the city hitting every portal it could find as well as the creatures that were terrorizing it. Then, everything vanished just like that. The many leaguers who had currently been in battle looked shocked at the sudden disappearance of the portals and the creatures that surrounded them.

"...Was that it," Hal said looking slightly disappointed.

Flash shrugged. "I don't know. Was that supposed to happen like that?" Superman and Wonder Woman had confusion written all over their faces as they looked at one another.

"Hn," Was Sasuke's reply as he took his hands off of Naruko's shoulder. The others followed suit by removing their hands and taking a step back to look around. Everything looked like it was back to normal, hopefully.

Naruko blinked a few times in surprise at how, anticlimactic that was. She opened her mouth to comment on it but before she could a loud boom was heard right above them, right in the area where the first portal had been opened.

"Wha-" Naruko said in mid shout before the sword she held in her hands shook back and forth. The blonde grit her teeth as she tried her hardest to hold on to the weapon, but the harder she tightened her grip the faster the sword shook. Everything afterwards happened in slow motion, the sword began to crack with bright light peaking between the cracks, the ring on Naruko's finger ended up breaking and falling to the ground in tiny pieces, and finally, there was an explosion that sent the group flying in different directions.

"Aaah," Naruko yelped out in pain as she rolled across the concrete ground. As her body rolled to a stop she saw black spots within her vision, before everything went completely dark.

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH! Praise the Lord, I'm finally done with this chapter, and this saga that I personally thought would never end.** Frankly **folks, I was annoyed as you were when I noticed I just kept going with this sword thing, but hey, there had to be some type of explanation for how she ended up in the DC world as well as some extra conflict. So, there's your answer. If it was disappointing then I don't know what to tell you. This is what I wrote and I am not changing it. And yes, I know some of the parts my sound lame, I agree with you, but that's all I could think of. I had a serious case of writers block. That's why it took me so long to update this.**

 **Anyway, since Naruko ended up in the DC world at 12 years old, there was never any shippuuden, and believe me that would have been interesting if there was. Since her parents showed up when the seal was close to breaking in shippuuden, I thought why not do that here. As you saw she didn't really snap when her father and mother told her how Kurama was sealed in her or for that matter, who did it. Sasuke got mad for her thought which was totally OOC, but someone had to get mad for her though. And lets not forget Minato's overprotective self. Hey, when you have a super pretty daughter then you gotta be overprotective. I would XD.**

 **Yeah, Naruko didn't get mad because for one I didn't want her to. To me, she's a mature(semi-mature) woman who had accepted the fact that Kurama was sealed within her. In my eyes I thought her snapping at her parents didn't seem right, but she did get emotional though. Oh, and that kiss...yeah, I wanted a kiss in this chapter. Harem still going on folks, I didn't forget.**

 **Next chapter will most likely be an Omake cause I haven't thought of what I'm going to be doing for the continuation of the story. I know I'm following plot but not all of it, some of what happened will be mentioned, the other might happen. It depends on what comes to mind.**

 **Well, that's enough of me talking. Hope to hear from you guys, and please, no flames, no horrible comments, I've received plenty of those already. This is supposed to be a peaceful section, okay. I know everyone's free to say whatever they want, but me, I'm all about treating others as I would like to be treated XD. Just, be nice, I know I can't force anything, but still...**

 **Alright, well R &R. See you next chapter, I might have something juicy cooked up so look forward to it. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	24. Chapter 24 - Omake 2

**Hello ladies and gents. It's wonderful to see you again. Why? Because it's omake time. It's been while since I wrote that last one, maybe a few months ago, but I think this is going to become a constant. The real story might be fun and all later, but wouldn't you all like to know how Naruko came to meet everyone? I know I would. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy what my imagination has to offer. Oh, one last thing, Naruko is 13 when she arrives in this world. If I put that she was 12 then I take that back. It would make so much more sense to not only you guys, but to me as well.**

 **Alright, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Young Justice, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 24~**

 **Omake!**

 **How it all began**

* * *

 **15 years ago**

Naruko was in a great amount of pain when she finally opened her eyes. Why she was in pain she had a pretty good idea of. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke shoving a chidori through her chest than leaving her to die and something else after that, but it was blurry. She was in too much pain to try and remember what happened after Sasuke left.

"Sasuke, you baka," she mumbled quietly as she held her hand over her wounded chest. She could feel the wounded and pretty much mauled layers of skin under her hand. She coughed grotesquely, spitting up blood and whatever else mixed in.

"Gross," Naruko thought as she moved her other hand around next to her. Her eyes widened slightly as she continued to touch the ground beneath her. The texture she felt underneath her fingers was not a liquid nor was it grass but hard like a rock. She winced when she raised herself up and looked around.

"What in the world?" Where am I, she thought as her eyes widened further in shock. Her surroundings were completely different from what they were not too long ago, but since she was unconscious for so long then time would have gone by in a flash. She saw large buildings on either side of her, weird looking vehicles and people walking past her talking to one another, not even noticing her. None seemed to be wearing any type of ninja garb at all, giving her an indication that they are civilians, but the civilians she's seen don't wear whatever these people were wearing.

As Naruko continued to look around she had come to a conclusion.

She was no longer in Konoha any more, nor was she in her own world for that matter. Everything before her in some ways might have resembled her world if not for the other things she's spotted in her line of sight.

"Hey, kid, you alright over there," she heard someone call out to her from behind. Naruko moved her head to see who was speaking to her, but she noticed that her vision was beginning to blur. She blinked a few times hoping that doing that would make it go away, but it didn't seem to help.

Before darkness befell her she caught sight of a pair of shoes rushing towards her, and could hear the concerned voice of what sounded like an elderly man asking if she was okay. Then, she lost consciousness completely.

* * *

"Ngh," Naruko groaned out as she began to stir in her sleep. Her eyelids slid open as she awoke, revealing bleary cerulean eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking up. Above her was a very nice looking ceiling, decorated with tiny yellow daffodil's and jasmine in a neat pattern.

"Pretty," she said as she turned her head to look to her left. Next to her she saw a nice looking glass lamp with white swirls going all the way around, branching out into more swirls, like a tree. Naruko thought it was very pretty too.

"Oh, so you're awake," she heard a voice say from in front of her and quickly turned her head to see who it was. A man, an elderly one, probably in his late eighties, early nineties, was standing at the door with his hand on the knob and the other holding a cane. He had a soft smile on his wrinkled face but had a hint of worry in his eyes, that looked to be almost the same shade of blue as hers.

"Uh, um." Naruko was trying to say something, anything but her throat felt sore and parched.

"There's a glass of water to your right," the man told her as he walked into the room. The blonde stared at the man with skepticism and suspicion. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to her head. There next to her was a clear glass filled with water. She reached her hand out for it slowly but she winced when she felt pain shoot up from her arm to her shoulder.

"Here," the man said, "let me help you with that." The elderly man walked up to the night stand and picked up the glass and held it out to her. Naruko blinked, staring at the glass then at the man. She didn't say or do anything for a good 3 minutes before she took the glass out of his hands and slowly brought it up to her mouth for a sip.

The man smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're awake. You were out for quite a long time."

Naruko took one last sip before she asked, "How long was I out for?" She noted the smile that he had on his face fall, turning into a frown.

"...Kid, you were out for a week and a half. You're wounds were extensive, especially the one that you had on your chest. That one didn't even look like it would heal," he stated as he stared down at her in what looked like sympathy.

Naruko inwardly snorted. She didn't need this man's sympathy, she didn't need anybody's sympathy. She's been through much worse than that...but she wouldn't tell him that. He was a complete stranger, even if he did take care of her for a week and a half.

"...Where am I," was the first thing she asked after the long silence.

"You're in my home, well, you're in the Tower of Fate to be more specific, in Salem, Massachusetts," the man answered with a chuckle.

Naruko quirked a brow. "Tower of Fate? What is that?" She wasn't sure about the last two things that he said, but this "Tower of Fate" caught her attention.

"Heh, I can't really give out that information...that is unless you tell me who you are." The man smiled again. Naruko's eyes widened at the man's smile, moving her free hand to touch her clothed and bandaged up chest. His smile felt-warm-and inviting, like the kind a parent would give their child. It wasn't like she had felt that kind of parent like love before. Aside from the Third, Jiraiya, and her two closest friends, she had never received such a smile from anyone else, until now.

"Naruko," she said, "Naruko Uzumaki." A small smile crept on her face as she watched his blue eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Naruko huh. Well, I'm Kent Nelson-"

"Kent, honey, is she awake ye-oh, she is," the voice of a woman said in shock. Both Naruko and Kent turned to the door and saw an elderly woman with short gray hair that stopped at her ears, and kind brown eyes that stared at Naruko with worry.

"Oh, Inza, glad you're here. Come meet Naruko Uzumaki."

Inza's look of worry turned into a look of happiness as her lips upturned into a warm smile. "So nice to finally see you awake dear. You gave both of us a fright, but now that you're awake you can tell us how you got those wounds."

Kent smiled up at his wife and shook his head. "Not yet hon, she wanted to hear about the Tower first."

Inza gave her husband a small glare before she nodded, walked into the room and stood next to Kent. "Okay, but afterwards she's telling us, right dear?"

Naruko stiffened a bit but nodded. "Alright." If they were telling her something that wasn't meant to be given out then by all means she would tell them what happened to her, but it'll hurt to dredge up the past.

* * *

For the next few hours Kent told Naruko about the Tower of Fate. He explained to her that throughout this place there were endless amounts of different environments and mazes filled with magic. He also told her of his past and how he was once a hero named Doctor Fate. Naruko's eyes sparkled with child like wonder as she listened to him and his wife tell of all the adventures that they had way back when. She especially loved the one about the group that he and other heroes had formed, called the Justice Society of America. From the way he talked about them it almost sounded like a faraway dream, one that she wished she was apart of. She's been on countless missions where either they had to rescue someone, escort someone, or protect someone, though in the end they all ended up the same. A bad guy looking for revenge or wealth, the person in question sought after to kill, Naruko and her team there to save the day. It was always the same. This man, he and those other heroes ended up saving the whole world, which sounded like everything to a girl her age.

"Now that we've talked about us, how's about you tell us how you got those wounds."

Naruko paled but nodded. "Uh, where should I start...well, I should first tell you where I came from." She told the couple of her home village, the people, her friends, and what they did. Naruko smiled tensely when she heard Inza voice her opinions on ninja. She knew that they're profession wasn't at all smiled upon, but it was the only thing she had ever known. No matter what anyone said, she would always love being a ninja.

When she finally got past everything up to the last thing she remembered, her eyes began to tear up a bit. Kent and Inza noticed this and moved their hands to touch hers.

"It's alright dear, take your time," Inza whispered to her. Her voice sounded so soothing to Naruko, just like a mothers. It was was something she so yearned for.

Naruko nodded her head and sniffled. "...My closest friend, my rival, the one who I had held so near and dear to me, like a brother-" She paused for a moment, trying so hard to prevent herself from crying, "He and I fought each other, we were at the peak of our power, and in those very last moments before he left we both went for a final attack...my Rasengan managed to hit him a bit but his...his Chidori struck me, right through the chest." Naruko clutched the clothing over her chest at the very memory of Sasuke's hand piercing through flesh. The sound it made made her feel nauseous and dizzy. There was so much blood and it just seemed like it was never going to stop, then the thing that happened after Sasuke left...who was that man that she saw right before she lost consciousness?

"...I don't know what to say other than, you are more than welcome to stay here with us,"Inza told her as she tightened her grip on Naruko's hand. The latter blinked rapidly and gaped in shock.

What?

Kent chuckled at her expression. "It would be best that you say yes, or else 'ol Inza here will reprimand you." Inza gave her husband a mocking glare and a small tap to his shoulder.

"He's not wrong, I will reprimand you." Inza chuckled.

Kent smiled at his wife before he turned to Naruko. His blue eyes stared at her with a strange seriousness that made her feel-safe. It made her feel safe.

"So, kid, is it a yes?" Kent and Inza stared at her with anticipation.

Naruko looked between the two as she pondered over her decision. She knew she had nowhere else to go in this strange new world that she had yet to see, and the only two people that she's met so far were sitting right in front of her. They came off as kind and loving which made it so easy to trust them at first glance. Their very presence drew her in and it didn't seem like they wanted to let her go. Frankly, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to know more about them, she wanted to spend more time with them, and just the thought of starting a new life with these people, made her heart swell with ecstasy.

"...My answer is yes," she answered with a smile.

Kent and Inza's smile's grew wide as they laughed with excitement and cheer. They didn't to see the poor girl go back out into their world on her own without any knowledge of it. Though she claimed to be a powerful young kunoichi, she was still injured, and personally, they just really wanted her to stay.

"We're so glad," Inza smiled warmly once more before she hugged Naruko, "We look forward to seeing what more adventures await us, with you beside us of course."

"My thoughts exactly," Kent remarked as he moved one of his hands to her head. Her ruffled up her hair as would a father to their child when they were either proud of them or they cared for them deeply.

"...Thank you," Naruko choked out in a sob. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she closed them, relishing in the warmth that these two strangers were giving her. They had only known each other for a good hour and thirty minutes, and yet it felt like they've been family for years. These people were that nice to make such a feeling appear within her heart.

From this day forward Naruko would always love these people.

Always.

* * *

 **15 year later**

 **Salem Cemetery**

Naruko stood in front of two graves in a long sleeved, knee length black dress, with black kitten heeled shoes and her long blonde hair up in a loose bun. Her cerulean eyes stared down at the graves sullenly. It was raining, but not quite as hard as it did on the day of their funerals. Kind of ironic how it rained in the same fashion 13 years apart for their burials. Their bond must have been stronger than she thought.

"Hey, Inza obaa-san and Kent jiji, it's been awhile, well not that long for you jiji...you left us just a few weeks ago..." Naruko shook her head of any sad emotion surfaced and continued. "So, I came here to just say that I miss you both and that...that, I'm still trying my best. It's been a long time coming but Aini, Daichi, and I have found a lead on the guy that sent me here. Roy, I think I told you about him jiji, he's a great kid, strong and independent, but very brash and quick to anger. He was the one that helped us to find that lead. Speaking of anger, I actually adopted a son who's quite the rowdy one, has a bit of an anger problem but I think he's calmed down quite a bit. His name is Connor, Connor Uzumaki. He's...a lot like Clark, since well, he is his clone and all. Wild right. Heh, anyway, I was also going to say to you, Inza obaa-san, that I've been trying what you told me all those years ago, to try and find my significant other. You knew as well as I did that I wasn't all that knowledgeable in the love department...but for you, I'll keep trying." Naruko smiled warmly down at the graves. She moved to the bag in her hand and took out two pink carnations and set them down next to the other flowers that were on their graves. She stood up and stared down the graves once more before saying, "I will never forget you. I love you both, dattebayo," then left with a tearful smile.

Forever, until the day she died, she would never forget their love and kindness.

That was a promise.

* * *

 **And that is that! How did you guys like it? Was it good and emotional, cause I wanted it to be emotional. Kent and Inza Nelson were the first two people that Naruko ever met in the DC world. Because of what type of person that Naruko is, she will always keep her promises, even the deepest heart swelling ones.**

 **Well that was the first of many first meetings, and there will be plenty more where that came from. The next one will be Aini and Daichi. If you're wondering if I'm going in order, yes, yes I am. I'm an organized person, it would be a shame if I wasn't.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Please R &R, no flames please. And until next time XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my wonderful peoples! It's me again back with yet another action filled chapter...actually it's just a chill episode, and canon is back on so there's nothing to worry about. Now, I have a few announcements to make. First, I would just like to thank everyone who have read this story and have given me support, you guys rock. I keep saying this but the idea for this story just came out of nowhere and then I just got up and typed it all in one day. Second, for those who haven't noticed yet, I have not been updating some of my other stories, that being because I'm in a slump. May I live once in peace hasn't been updated because, my motivation levels have gone down a bit. The others...I just can't think of anything, and I just brought back that Inuyasha/Dragon ball z story XC. Third, I'm still making new stories. I know I should be working on other things...(cough my friends story cough) but I've been preoccupied with life and brainstorms filled with new ideas. I just couldn't help it. Frankly guys, I've been riding a roller coaster for the past few months filled with depression and happiness. I'm never sure which loop I'll turn into if I keep going the way I'm going, and to top it off I've had zero success in finding another job...life is hard. Wish me luck guys and pray for me, cause I'm struggling.**

 **Okay, depressing stuff aside, lets get on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC/Warner Bros owns them, not me. I only own my very lovable and very humorous oc's.**

* * *

 **~~Chapter 25~**

* * *

Yukine didn't know why he was at Mountain of Justice, and he really didn't care at the moment. What mattered was that his brothers and sister had called him telling him all that had happened 4 days ago. Now he wasn't one to break down and cry over anything...but just to hear what happened to his mother, the woman that brought him into this world made his shed a few tears. He had not said a word to his youngest brothers, Ryo and Ryuji for the sake of their mentality. He did not want their 10 year old minds to break from this.

A sigh left his lips as he walked out of the zeta. He began to look around and noticed the lack of bodies hanging around the front entrance of the cave. The first thought that came to his mind is that no one is here, that is until he heard footsteps coming from his right. He turned to his head swiftly but smoothly to see who had finally came to see him. There, in front of him was a young male, with short ebony hair with the features of a very familiar leaguer.

"Superman," he thought as he watched the boy give him a suspicious look. What caught Yukine off guard was the look of realization and surprise on his face.

"You're Yukine, right," the teen asked as he took a few steps closer to the older male.

Yukine nodded slowly before giving the teen a small smile. "Yes, and who might you be if I may be so kind as to ask?" From his expression now, the boy must have been surprised by his speech.

"...you talk weird," the teen blurted out bluntly.

Yukine blinked. He was quite taken aback by this boy's boldness to speak so-rudely-but he brushed it off as being something that a normal teen would do and chuckled. "Yes, well, I suppose from how I was raised I have come to speak rather formally for someone as young as I am..." It was silent afterwards, and still the teen had not answered his question from a few seconds ago.

"Well...um, I haven't yet heard what your name is." If he found out the teens name maybe afterwards he can ask about his siblings, and his parents.

"...Superboy," the teen answered, then he tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest with a mild frown. "You're one of Majesty and A.I's kids, right?"

Yukine nodded. "Yes, I am...tell me, are my parents and Angel-sama here or are they up in that tower in space?"

Superboy opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. M'gann, Artemis and that girl, Kiyo must have just gotten back from walking around Happy Harbor. He turned his attention back to Yukine who had his hands in is pocket and a neutral look on his face.

"My mom and your parents are up there," he told the older male, ignoring the look of shock on his face as he continued, "Your sister is here but I don't know about your brothers."

"...O-Okay, thanks for telling me...can I go see my sister?" Superboy grunted, as I saying it was okay. "Thank you, can you lead me to her, please?" The latter shrugged, looking quite solemn now as he waved his hand for him to follow.

On their way to the kitchen Yukine took the moment to admire the inside of the cave, and he had to say everything looked absolutely amazing. His parents had only mentioned to him once or twice of the cave that had been found out by Joker himself, yet was being used again for a band of young heroes, not that much younger than him. The only protege he was familiar with was Roy, who he had met one time when he was but a little boy.

As the two males turned into the kitchen area, Yukine saw his sister, speaking to two other females. Only one of them he knew since she bore a striking resemblance to Martian Manhunter, the other he had not clue as to who she was at all.

" _Kiyo,_ " Yukine called out to his sister in Japanese making her jump. He saw her turn around slowly with widened amber eyes. He smirked at the guilty look on her face. " _So, this is where you've been for the past 3 days...tell me, how on earth did you and Kaname manage to get here?_ "

Kiyo winced at the glaring tone in her brothers voice, looking down to her sandal clad feet in a sulky manner. "Gomen aniki, _we just wanted to help-_ "

" _I don't care! You were given specific orders by mom to stay home, the both of you were, and what did you do, you disobeyed them_!" Yukine walked up to his sister, ignoring the pointed gazes he was receiving from the teens. He stopped in front of her and stared down at her with a scowl. He moved his hand up making it look like he was going to smack her, but he unexpectedly threw both of his arms around her and pulled her to him. " _...You don't know how worried I was about you guys. I literally had to have Takahashi of all people try and keep me calm down. Takahashi darn it!"_

Kiyo whimpered at the tone of her brothers voice. She really didn't expect him to be this mad with her, but her was...is. She slowly moved her hands to the leather of his jacket before grasping onto it. " _I'm sorry...Yuki-nii, I'm sorry_ ," a small sob escaped from her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes.

M'gann, Artemis and Superboy could only watch the two siblings in what could be considered awe, but it wasn't just that. They were dumbstruck by the unexpected arrival of a stranger who was not identified as Yukine's brother, if the word "aniki" was anything to go by.

"Um, excuse me, I hate to break up this lovely moment but can you please tell us why you're here," Artemis asked with a look of piqued interest on her face. She had to admit the guy was pretty hot, with his half maroon half ebony hair and green eyes, though his were a bit lighter than Wally's. He had on a leather biker jacket with a white short sleeved v-neck underneath, a pair of loose navy blue jeans, a pair of knee high black combat boots with silver buckles on the sides, and his ears pierced with black earrings. He was by her definition, cool.

Yukine narrowed his eyes at the blonde making her flinch a bit, then sighed as he pulled from the hug with his sister. "I suppose I owe you all an explanation for my outburst...I figure you three know by now that I am Kiyo, Kaname and Seijirou's older brother. I came here today because of the news I received of my parents and Angel-sama being severely injured in battle," he gave Kiyo a pointed glance, "I also came here because I was informed that the team does not have a trainer, so I will be filling in for both Angel-sama and Black Canary."

At the word 'trainer' Superboy gave the man a once over then snorted. The man may look like a fighter but can he back up his looks with actual fight.

M'gann smiled. Though it was sad that the teams usual trainers would not be here to teach them, having someone that at least one of the members already knew training them sounded rather exciting. "I look forward to training with you..uh?"

"Yukine, my name is Yukine Kasagawa." The man gave a small bow to the three before him then raised himself back up. "I don't know how long I'll have to be doing this, but I'll try to teach you all with the best of my abilities."

Artemis smirked. "Speaking of abilities, your siblings have displayed some interesting powers. By chance, would you tell us yours?" Kiyo quirked a brow at the blonde's tone of speech. A sounded like she was, flirting, with her brother of all people. She thought she had a thing for Seijrou...or was that just a huge lie.

Yukine was about to answer when the sound of the zeta tube went off announcing the arrival of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Sora(Seijirou), and Kaname. He sighed and gave Artemis a small smile. "You'll just have to wait and see." And he left the kitchen with yet another mystery hanging over the teens heads.

Kiyo raised a hand to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. And her brother said that she was a pain, yet here he was playing a stupid game unbeknownst to the three standing around her. Only another member of the Kasagawa family or Batman himself could notice him doing that.

Serious my behind, she thought before giving the three an awkward smile. "Don't mind him, he's always been a little on the weird side."

Artemis tilted her head in thought before another smirk graced itself upon her face. "I don't know, I think I like weird," she said and swiftly walked out of the ktichen, leaving Kiyo to gape at her retreating form in shock...what in the world just happened.

"...I can see how he's related to you guys," was Superboy's comment. M'gann giggled.

Kiyo's eye twitched as her shoulder slumped. "...I know."

* * *

Yukine stood at the center of the training area with his arms behind his back, legs a few inches apart from the other, and his shoulder squared. He look down the line of the team standing before him with a stern look on his face, before it melted into a neutral one. With an intake of breath he began to speak.

"As all of you know, the both of your trainers are-indisposed-and as of today I will be both your trainer and den mother until they have recovered."

The few that had not been present when Yukine had arrived gaped in a stunned fashion. They had not seen this coming.

"Wait, you're telling us that until Angel and BC recover, you're going to be here, as our den mother and trainer," Wally recalled back with disbelief his green eyes wide with uncertainty.

Robin rolled his eyes at his friends dumbstruck look. "That's what he said Kid."

"Ya need to get the wax our of your ears man," Kaname joked with a straight face, though the twitching of his lips gave away that he was about to chuckle. Seijirou whacked the back of his brothers head with a glare. Kaname shut up real quick, not wanting to be whacked a second time.

Wally huffed and crossed his arms over his spandex covered chest. Everyone just loved to pick on him these days.

Aqualad shook his head at his friends behavior. "Enough, if Yukine is to be our teacher then we must show him respect." He heard enough of that when they were on missions.

Yukine grinned at the atlantian. "Thanks. Now, since this is my first time as your teacher I want to see what each of you can do so I can know how to help you. Be warned, I'm not as nice in the ring when I get serious." He smirked. "So, who will be my first opponent?"

"I will," Superboy called out before making his way to the center of the training circle.

"Nice, well, shall we begin?" Yukine moved his hands to his pockets and took out a pair of black finger less gloves with small metal balls on the top of the knuckles. "I want you to know ahead of time that I am very quick."

Superboy narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What, are you a speedster?"

Yukine slipped his gloves on before taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side. "Eh, something like that, now, lets begin."

 _ **Initiating combat mode**_

The two took up their respective stances, standing about a good foot away, then the fight officially began. Superboy started the fight off with a few melee attacks so as to confuse the older male and somehow managed to land a single punch to the mans face.

"...Uh, was that supposed to happen," Wally asked sounding non-impressed. Yukine was practically losing this fight, receiving each blow and being nonchalant about it. "Can your brother really fight," he asked Kiyo, who was standing next to him. She did not answer but she did give him a smile, that seemed to be hiding something.

"He can fight," Seijirou answered grabbing the others attention, "He just hasn't reached the point where he's serious about this yet."

"You mean he's just letting Superboy beat him to a pulp," Artemis blanched, her gray eyes shifting between Seijirou and Yukine.

Kiyo shook her head. "Nope, he's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike is all." She ignored the skeptic glances coming from the blonde. She'd soon see that her brother was an opponent not to underestimate.

As the one sided fight continued, the three Kasagawa siblings noticed a glint in their brothers eye and smirked.

It was time for him to show everyone what he can do.

Before Superboy could land a kick to Yukine's right side, the older male moved back a bit before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. A bright white light flickered all around his body before enveloping him, then just like that, he was gone. The kryptonian stared wide eyed at the place the male used to be.

What the?

Kid Flash gaped in shock while the other four stood their with wide eyes.

"Uh, what just happened," Artemis asked as she turned to look at the siblings.

Kaname smirked. "He disappeared."

Robin rolled his eyes. "We can see that, but where did he g-" Before the teen could finish what he was saying a bright light flickered behind Superboy which was followed by a swift kick to Superboy's back. Yukine was now behind him with a rather large grin on his face. He turned to the teens behind him and cocked his hip to the side with his arms on his waist.

"As you can see ladies and gents, I have the ability to teleport with the snap of my finger," Yukine turned his head back around and moved his left hand out, grabbing Superboy by his right that was thrust out in a fist, and swung his fight leg out in a sweep kick tripping him.

 **Superboy:Fail**

"Ugh," Superboy scowled at the sound of the computer announcing his failure. He growled lowly before raising himself up.

The others, aside from the three siblings, were highly surprised that someone other than Black Canary and Angel could do that...but from the tales that they were told of A.I and Majesty, this guy was most certainly trained for combat.

Aqualad smiled with sympathy for his friend before looking back over to Yukine. "That is a most intriguing power, but I must ask why you did not use it at the beginning of the fight."

Yukine opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. "He was studying SB's fight patterns, he wanted to catch him off guard at the right moment," answered Robin.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was doing...uh, Robin was it? Next time, please let me answer the questions. Black Canary told me about your tendency to answering for the teacher." Yukine narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy wonders smug smirk.

"My bad."

Yukine sighed. If this is what he had to deal with until Angel and Black Canary were healed, then he wouldn't have minded babysitting Ryuji and Ryo instead...although those two were a tad bit worse than a group of teenagers.

"Alright, since I showed you what I can do let's see who else wants to spar." He looked at each teen seeing if any were willing to get in the sparring ring with him. None seemed to be saying anything. Great. "Okay, since there aren't any takers, I'm going to pick who my next vict-I mean opponent will be."

Kaname flinched at the growing smirk on his brothers face. Anytime he did smirk it always spelled trouble for them. "Uh...aniki, I don't think-" Before he could finish speaking his sister moved to cover his mouth with a look of panic on her face.

"Shut it you idiot," she hissed under her breath. She turned her head slowly to see if her brother had heard. From the look on his face it seemed like he hadn't heard.

Artemis quirked a brow. "What's your problem? He couldn't possibly be that ba-"

"Ah, Artemis was it? How about stepping in the ring with me." Yukine's voice dropped an octave as he spoke.

M'gann shivered. She didn't need to use her telepathy to know what the man was thinking. He kind of scared her.

"Dude, what's his problem," Kid whispered to Seijirou. The young shinobi shook his head, trying his best to keep a straight face, although on the inside he was terrified.

Superboy, who was now standing next to M'gann, frowned. After facing the guy for a while he could just somehow tell that Yukine was a sadist. He could see the look in his eyes when he had made him fall to the floor. It almost scared him, almost.

Yukine's smirk dropped from his face, replacing it with a bored frown. "Artemis, I'm not going to wait all day."

"Okay," she muttered slowly making her way to the sparring ring. While making her way over to where Yukine was, she caught Seijirou looking her way. He gave her a small smile and a nod saying "good luck". On the outside her face was normal as she gave him a small nod back, but on the inside she couldn't help the feeling she got from just that one smile. Yeah, when she first saw Yukine she thought he was hot, but that was natural to think of someone with his looks as hot. The one she was really interested in was-

"Don't let his eyes deceive you Artie. Yukine's just going to try and trick you," Kiyo blurted out from her spot next to Kaname and Kid.

Yukine pouted. "How could you say that. You know as well as I do that I wouldn't try anything, Ine*." He chuckled as he watched his sister visibly bristle and blush at her childhood name.

Robin smirked. "I highly doubt that." Being with Batman for so long made it kind of easier to read people, especially since the man had been recently showing more emotion( **cough** because of Naruko **cough** ).

Aqualad shook his head as he let out a small exhale.

Will this team ever take anything seriously?

"Baka! Just get on with the spar already," Kaname spouted.

Artemis glared back at him. "No need to yell!"

"Yeah," came a side comment from Kid.

"Don't need any side comments from the peanut gallery Baywatch."

"Ha, Baywatch," Kiyo snickered.

Kid blushed. "Hey!"

"She's just calling it like it is...Baywatch," Seijirou smirked.

….

Only when something less important happens is when the team acts like fools. So no, they won't be taking this seriously.

Aqualad wondered if Angel would have allowed this foolishness to happen during training. He knew Black Canary wouldn't have.

"What's wrong," M'gann asked him.

"Nothing really," he answered.

Superboy snorted. "Knowing you there is definitely something wrong."

Aqualad smiled. "It is nothing that you should worry yourself about," Superboy narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, it is something we shouldn't be worrying ourselves over, but I couldn't but think of how Angel is doing right now, as well as the others."

At the sound of his mothers hero name Superboy's shoulders sagged. For the past few days that had no received any word of how she, Black Canary, Green Arrow, or A. I were doing. He was fine at first but now he was close to breaking the rules and going up to the watchtower to see his mother.

M'gann gave her boyfriend a look of sympathy whilst moving her hand to touch his. "She'll be alright. She's a tough woman. She is your mother after all."

Aqualad nodded in agreement. "She is right my friend. Angel will be fine."

Superboy sighed, looking down at his boot clad feet. "I hope so." (A/N if your wondering, this whole conversation happened while the other 7 people were arguing back and forth. Just to let you know so you aren't confused)

He hoped she was alright. Not just physically, but mentally.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **Infirmary**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"You always gotta be reckless don't ya," Hal muttered as he stared down at Naruko's sleeping form. One of his gloved hands moved to touch her face, sliding his palm ever so slowly down her whiskered cheek. From her face his hand moved to touch her golden blonde hair, moving his fingers through her long locks.

"...I never got the chance to thank you, for what you did for me," Hal chuckled, "I know you wouldn't remember it since it was so long ago, but I still want to say thanks..." He moved his hand to grip hers that lay over the white covers of the infirmary bed. His hold on her hand tightened as he recalled what had happened that day, the day she saved him.

"You...you really are one of a kind. I can't tell you how many times I just wanted to bail out back when I was with Carol...but you were there...I know you can't here me right now but...if ever given the chance, would you give me a chance to tell you how I feel about you. Would you except my feelings for you." Hal rubbed the back of her hand with his slowly. His masked covered eyes roamed over the woman's sleeping face taking note of some of her injuries that she had sustained when she fought Morinaga. It wasn't a secret that she was a really fast healer. She once told everyone of the demon that resided within her, the one that was sealed up in her gut. Her explanation of his(she told them the demons gender) power made some wary of her, but she brushed the treatment off as if it meant nothing to her. Yeah, she mentioned to the original seven, and only the original seven, of how she was treated back in her home. His teeth clenched at the though.

"You may be strong on the outside, but most of us can tell when you're about to break," he whispered, picking up her hand and kissing it. He owed her not just for saving him, but for making sure to keep an eye on him. Carol still did that on occasion but Naruko made sure to check up on everyone 24/7. That's what he liked most about her, aside from how absolutely beautiful she was. He wouldn't forget the first time he laid eyes on her. Not much time had passed after the league was formed when Wonder Woman had introduced her to them. He was visibly stunned by how pretty she was, and it wasn't just the blue eyes and blonde hair that got him. Later on he had come to realize how stubborn she was and how determined she could be. She was also headstrong and courageous, but also very humorous and silly. She was also oblivious, which to Hal kind of complicated things.

"Can't really tell if you're aware of all the men pining after you or not," he uttered with disdain. The other guys, he though. Only one had a clear advantage over her and that was Batman. The man could pull the whole "childhood friend" card whenever he wanted to. He's known her longer too, since they were teenagers, which was so unfair. A sixteen year old Naruko would have been interesting to see.

Hal heard the door to the room sliding open followed by footsteps. He made no move to turn his head and see who it was, cause he figured it was the other person that came to check on her. He growled lowly at the thought.

"Figured you be coming soon, Batman," Hal spoke with a bit of tenseness in his voice.

"..." The man said nothing as he made his way over to the other side of Naruko's bed holding what looked like a syringe in his right hand. Hal eyed the object with scrutiny.

"What is that?"

"Nutrients," was Batman's answer as he raised Naruko's arm and carefully putting the needle into her vein. He lowered her arm to rest back at her side and took a step back.

Hal glared at him. "You know she'll be mad when she finds out what that ring you gave her was for."

Batman's jaw tightened. "...I know, but she'll get over it." He gave one last look at Naruko before heading to the door. As the door slid open for him to leave her heard Hal mutter something.

"Is that because she's your childhood friend." His voice was practically dripping venom as he spoke those words. Hal knew saying them hurt him but he knew it hurt Batman more. Just the thought of the man's utter guilt for hurting his precious friend, strangely enough, made Hal smile. It was mean but the man sometimes went to far with some of the things he's done, especially when it concerned Naruko.

Hal heard the door slide shut and sighed. He looked up at the digital clock that hung on the wall next to him. It was 7:30. He's been here for almost 5 hours.

Once again the door slid open but this time Majesty came in with a very sullen look on his face. Hal didn't need to ask to know why he looked like that.

"Yo," Majesty greeted as he stopped to stand next to Hal.

"Hey...uh, how's it going?"

"I-It's going fine. How about you?"

Hal shrugged. " I can't really complain...how's A.I doing?"

Majesty's eyes widened a bit before closing. " She's doing better than she did a few days ago...she still has a fever but I think it's gone down a bit. How's Ang doing?"

"She's still sleeping. Most of her injuries have healed so I think she's be fine physically... To much as happened over the span of a week."

Majesty gave a dry laugh. "Ain't that the truth...I'm just worried about how Naruko will be when she wakes up," he clenched his fist, "She saw A.I get stabbed right in front of her. Her best friend...I'm A.I husband but the bond between those two has always been strong."

Hal couldn't help but smirk at that. "Strong bond huh? Are you jealous of them being so close?"

The man shook his head and chuckled. "No, in fact I love seeing them together. And not it's not because their women," he said when he saw Hal open his mouth to speak..

"Uh huh...so you've never been jealous of them before?" Majesty shook his head. "Never?"

"No. Angel, A.I, Batman and I have always been close with one another since we were in our teens. Never have I once been jealous of any of them getting close with Aini." At the sound of Batman's name Hal's eyes narrowed.

"...You do know that Batman is the cause of why Naruko is like this right?"

Majesty stared at Hal for a few seconds, looking at his anger stricken face. He could tell the man hadn't been too fond of Batman since finding out that he's known Naruko longer. Past incidences were proof of the man's distinct dislike for the dark knight, and Majesty couldn't really blame him. At times he wanted nothing but to smack the man upside his head for some of the things he's said to Aini in the past. Over time he learned that he needed to be patient with him. Ever since they were teens Bruce has always had a problem expressing his emotions. When he couldn't get his point across he would brood, which got on both Naruko and Aini's nerves. In some aspects he could agree with the man's behavior when it was appropriate, other times he though he was acting out. Batman was a grown man with good control over his emotions or some think. But many in the league aside from him, Aini and Naruko could tell when the man was feeling off. So, he couldn't really say for sure whether he should get mad at him or go talk to him in a peaceful manner.

"I can't really say for sure," Majesty answered, ignoring Hal's scowling face, "He had good intentions, but he himself knew the consequences of his actions. I think him feeling guilty is punishment enough don't you think?"

"...How are Black Canary and Green Arrow doing?"

Majesty winced. Ah, he changed the subject. "Uh, they're doing alright. Canary got the okay to leave but GA needs bed rest. He kind of got the worst of it, aside form A.I that is."

Hal nodded. "That's good to hear..." He gave Naruko's hand one last rub with his thumb before letting it go and standing up from his seat. He gave Majesty a sympathetic pat on his shoulder before walking past him towards the door.

"See you later," he said and left the infirmary without another word.

"...I don't think he's ever going to understand," Majesty sighed. He turned to look down at Naruko. "Hey, maybe when you wake up you can smack some sense into these idiots. They can't seem to get it through their thick heads that you're fully capable of taking care of yourself," he smiled, "Heh, A.I and I can attest to that."

Unexpectedly, Majesty saw Naruko's face twitch. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly made his way over to where Hal had just been sitting.

"Naruko," he called out her name, watching as her face scrunched up.

"Naruko," he called again but this time a little louder. Majesty smiled a bit as he saw the woman's eyes flicker a bit, showing that she was about to awaken. He decided to call her one last time.

"Hey, whiskers, wake up." His smile widened when he saw her eyes fully open revealing that cerulean color that everyone loved.

"Mmmm," she groaned loudly. Naruko's blinked a few times to get adjusted to bright lights in the room.

"Where am I," she asked as she tried to sit up in the bed. She winced in pain.

"Hey, don't strain yourself," Majesty got closer to her and moved his hands to help her sit up properly. "You're in the watchtowers infirmary. You've been asleep for the past 2 days and a half."

"...Oh." In her mind she thought she was back home laying down in her bed, but she guessed wrong. She looked down at herself and noticed the obvious hospital gown on her person. "Who changed me out of my clothes?"

"Wonder Woman," Majesty answered. "She was pretty aggressive about it to since she wanted no males present when she was changing you."

Naruko blinked. "Not even the male doctor?"

"Not even the male doctor. She made it clear that no male comes into your room unless given permission. Well, she gave me a free pass since she knows I won't do anything to you."

"That's because she knows you won't do anything, and you're married."

Majesty rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled. "Heheh, yeah. I just thought she saw me as being-"

"Like minded. Yeah, I can see that. You've always had this air about you that made women see you in another light," Naruko smirked up at him with a glint in her eye, "When I first met you I thought you were into guys."

"Ugh, please don't remind me," Majesty groaned, covering his face with both hands, "Aini and you have never let me forget about that."

"Of course not. You were very pretty back then, but now you're like super sexy...don't tell Aini I said that. She'll kill me."

"Oh I won't." They've reached a point in their lives where if either one said something that would get Aini mad, then they would keep it to themselves. No body wanted to see that woman get mad, not even on a good day.

Naruko giggled. "So, how are things with the team?"

Majesty sat back down in his seat. "They're doing alright. They were pretty shaken up but I think they're just fine now. Yukine is with them today as their den mother. He wasn't willing to at first but when he got the news about Aini he booked the first flight over here. He was really worried."

"Hmmm, he's always been a little worry wart, every since he was little. Is it weird that I think he's better off staying that way?"

"No," the man answered bluntly, "Yuki's better of staying the same. It would be strange to see him act any other way."

Naruko slumped down a bit in the bed. "Yeah. You said he was there den mother today; don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean the kid can get a little-" she twirled her finger in a circle next to her head "-when he spars with people."

Majesty sweat dropped. "I believe he got his sadism from his mother. Everything else he got from me."

The two laughed a bit before silencing themselves. Neither one talked for awhile which was making it pretty awkward.

"How...how is Connor," Naruko asked, her voice hoarse from talking and laughing so much.

"I'm not really sure. The last I saw him was when I took Aini to the watchtower. Seijirou's called a few times to give me details on whats going on down there," Majesty paused for a second before speaking again, "He said that since the incident Connor's been a little down. Hasn't really been acting like himself." Though the call was made a few nights ago so he wasn't sure I he was still acting out of character.

Naruko nodded slowly and looked down at the white blanket that covered her with a frown. "...I see." So, she's worried yet another person, but it was her son this time. Her cerulean eyes dimmed a bit at the thought of her son, sitting around, worrying about her. She didn't want him nor anyone to worry about her, but she knew that was impossible. So many of her fellow leaguers, her childhood friends, the team, and her son, cared about her more than she thought. Aini herself, a few days ago proved just how much she cared about her by getting stabbed.

Naruko winced at the memory. The image of Aini getting stabbed through the chest made her feel sick to her stomach. She's seen many of her loved ones back in Konoha do that for her; taking the enemies attack head on for was both courageous and stupid. Her life wasn't worth her closet friends life. Aini and Daichi have six children. If one of them perished in a fight with one of their villains then the kids would be devastated.

"Look," Majesty sighed tiredly, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that your life isn't worth saving. Your life is worth so much and you should know that all of us, your family and friends would do anything to make sure you have a good life. We would blame ourselves everyday if something detrimental happened to you. Aini knew that when she ran off to save you. She did it to protect you because you matter." He took hold of her hand and squeezed it, giving her a serious look. " Don't think of yourself as being worthless or nothing. You are something. That's why you're here, with us. Screw whatever happened back in your world, you're here with us now and none of us want that to change. For goodness sake, Aini, Bruce, me and you have been friends for more than ten years. We don't want you to forget how much we love you...I just wanted you to know that you are a very important factor in the League. Without you than what would we be..." Majesty gave Naruko's hand one last squeeze before getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

"...Daichi," Naruko called his name. He turned back to look at her. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you...if it's alright, I'd like to go see Aini."

Majesty smiled back and nodded. "Of course. I'll try to see if she's awa-"

"No, I just want to see how she's doing. We don't really have to talk."

"Oh...okay." Majesty looked back at the woman with uncertainty. He wasn't sure whether to protest against that or just comply with her request. He would have that maybe Naruko wanted to talk with Aini, but he guessed that the guilt she was feeling right now was a little too great for a talk with his wife.

Naruko smile did not reach her eyes as she waved to him, watching as he waved back and left without another word. Her hand stayed up in the air for a few more seconds before falling back down to her lap. With her shoulders slumped and her head down she felt tears begin to surface, slowly making their way down past her cheeks to her hands.

" **...Kit,** " was all Kurama could say, but he stopped short. He really no words to say to her. All he could do is listen as she cried silently to herself. Her lips quivered and her shoulders shook as a much louder sob echoed through out the infirmary.

* * *

 **Justice League Conference Room**

The highest members(sans Angel, A.I, Majesty, and Green Arrow), sat around the large table in silence. They had discussed the recent events that had occurred, but one word about the ones who were injured shut them up. They just couldn't fathom the thought of how they must be feeling, especially Angel.

Wonder Woman let out a heavy sigh. "I can not even begin to say how much I am feeling at this moment." The others could not agree more.

Aquaman shifted his right arm to lay across the table as he nodded in agreement. "If there had been any other option that day to prevent those event form happening, do you think they would have helped much?"

"I'm not entirely sure anything else would have worked," Canary answered, wincing as she tried to move her shoulder. It was still pretty sore.

"But if we had known how to stop Morinaga from unleashing partial Armageddon before hand, then we would have been able to stop those events from happening in the first place," Martian Manhunter responded.

Hal's body tensed up in his seat as he recalled everything that had happened. "That's a subtle thought but have any of you considered the possibility of someone dying, like I don't know Angel. A.I got stabbed, I feel deeply sorry for her, really I do, but if things had gone about differently than she or anyone else would have died."

Batman white covered eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't want to say the man was wrong, cause he wasn't, but the sheer ounce of feeling he had in his voice showed that he didn't really care what was coming out of his mouth right now. He was letting his emotion get in the way, again.

"You're putting a lot of focus on Angel right now Hal," Hawkgirl pointed out.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's because she's his only focus," he thought.

Captain Marvel shivered. He had a feeling this conversation was about to make a turn for the worst.

Hal scowled at the woman sitting across from him. "She should be. The man threatened to kill her. Not to mention steal her power and make it his own."

"Which is why I had Zatara make a ring for her to prevent that from happening again," Batman divulged bluntly.

"...Uh, you said what now," Captain Marvel spoke first getting over his shock.

Superman frowned. "When did this occur?"

"Not to long before everything happened." Batman leaned forward in his seat with his elbows on the table steepling his fingers. "Angel told me a great deal in the past about her powers and the beast that resides within her. The amount of power, or in her case chakra is high and of course most of us witnessed her power for themselves." Said individuals turned their heads away so as not to catch Batman's eyes looking at them. It wasn't really a topic they wished to discuss.

Canary's jaw tightened. She had not see it happen up close but somehow she could feel the ground shaking from the power Naruko had released. There was no fear from her, but fear for her friends. She told her what would happen if she delved further in the abyss that was that demon's power. Though she had been relentless in her attacks against that horrid man known as Morinaga, she did not kill him, but she knew she wanted to.

"Zatara, can you attest to this," Superman asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I myself was curious as to how one such as Angel could hold such demonic power within her, and then it came to me. She mentioned a seal to me once when we were discussing what each of our powers could do. It was quick but I did hear her mention that she had a very powerful demon sealed in her. I asked her who was it that did it but she became tense and changed the subject."

Batman mentally berated himself. He himself asked the same thing resulting in Naruko tensing up at his question and changing the subject. He remembered the look she had on her face; downcast and somber.

"What of that man, Morinaga," Wonder Woman brought up, smoothly changing the subject.

"He's being held in Seattle Penitentiary. His sword was also confiscated and is being held in a secure room in the Watchtower," Batman answered.

Flash's eyes widened a bit. "Don't you think that prison is a little, I don't know, subtle for the guy. I mean he did wreak havoc and destruction on Angel's city causing some pretty large property damages."

"The prison has a large quantity of guards who are highly trained in dealing with meta's." Still it was best to check every one and a while, Batman thought.

"Okay, so that's taken care of, what about that Sasuke guy. I mean he was working with Morinaga,right?"

"I almost forgot about that guy," Hal muttered to himself. The way Sasuke interacted with Naruko after that whole explosion happened made his stomach turn. He had been the one to pick her up since she was knocked unconscious, though the guy told them that it was because of chakra exhaustion, whatever that is. The way he held onto her, the looks he was giving her, like he was in love, just made him feel-envious. He heard from Majesty that Sasuke knew Naruko longer than he or the others did; since the were 6 or 7 years old. He didn't want to admit that the was jealous, but he was and the pain from it made his heart feel heavy.

Superman looked to each member that was present and sighed. "We'll reconvene at a later date to discuss the other occurrences that have either been dealt with or not. The meeting is adjourned." With that the leaguers rose up from their seats and headed for the exit.

After almost everyone left, those that stayed behind began speaking.

"Has anyone gone to check on A.I in the past few hours," Wonder Woman asked.

"Besides Majesty, I don't think so," Canary answered turning her gaze to Batman. "Have you by chance gone in to see either Angel or A.I at all?"

Batman inwardly groaned. Even if she asked him that the answer was obvious. "I have," was all he said.

Superman snorted. "I guess the only answer we're getting out of you huh?" Batman said nothing. He was too stubborn to admit that he had visited one of them at least 5 times in the past 2 days.

"...I'm just glad that both of them are okay," Wonder Woman smiled. "Hera knows it could have been worse." She was right. It could have gone worse. Hal practically gave a whole scenario on how much worse it could have been if not for what happened.

Even though she was heavily injured, they were all very grateful for A.I, and Angel.

* * *

Roy shifted back and forth in front of Naruko's condo. He knew she wasn't home at the moment but he just had to come here. For what reason he did not know, he just knew he had to be here. He looked left and then right before crouching down and moving the welcome mat in front of her door. There underneath it was the spare key she always leaves there. Unlocking the door he turned the knob and opened it. This wasn't really considered trespassing if the woman allowed a number of her closest friends to come crash at her place. There were like 4 rooms here in the back and one extra one which was hidden under the couch.

He closed the door behind him and locked the door as quietly as he could. He stepped back from the door and turned towards the living room where her television was. When he got here he hadn't expected to see Yukine, Seijirou. Kiyo, and...Superman's clone lounging on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, it's Roy," Yukine got up from his place on the couch to greet the red head. His arms were wide and his lips were stretched across his face in a grin. "How's my bestest buddy doing?"

Roy quickly evaded the older males hug by stepping to the side. "I'm doing fine, I guess...I heard about what happened."

Yukine's happy demeanor turned gloomy at the mention of the 'incident'. He looked back to see if his siblings and Connor heard, which they did, and sighed. "It's pretty much all over the news now so everyone is in the know...why did you come over? You know she isn't here Roy."

Roy nodded, shifting nervously. "I know, I just wanted to leave something. A get well gift." He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small sheet of paper folded neatly. "I kind of ran into that Sasuke guy not to long ago," the mention of the Uchiha everyone gaped, "My first instinct was to attack but the guy made no move to try and hurt me. He...he walked up to me and handed me this piece of paper saying to give it to Naruko when I got the chance. I figured since she's currently up in the watchtower that one of you could give to her when she comes back."

"Why couldn't you have just waited until after she came home," Kaname questioned.

"I have...something I need to do, so I don't really have time to come by." Roy handed the note over to Yukine who took it and placed it in his jacket pocket. "Make sure you get that to her, is what he said."

Seijirou, Kaname, Kiyo and Connor all looked at one another as the same thought crossed their minds.

Sasuke was planning on leaving, and that note in Yukine's pocket was his goodbye letter.

Kiyo's lips drew into a frown. "You know, I never really got to meet the guy but I heard a lot about him from Naruko. She told us about everything that he and she had gone through back when they were still in their world. It must have hit her so hard when she saw him again." The sight of ones best friend, one who tried to kill you appearing in front of you again must have felt like sledge hammer slamming into the ground with force. The anger and pain she felt must have been great.

"...It wasn't like that afterwards," Connor spoke, "After that mission, the one in that village, she was pretty calm when I asked her questions about him. Told me stories about her days in the academy and how the two of them were rivals or something like that." His lips quirked as he thought back to the happy feeling he felt come off of her when she talked about the past. He could tell from her eyes and attitude that she felt dull and empty when she talked about everything that happened after that.

"I'd love to here more but I really got to go," Roy said heading back to the door, "When you see Naruko, tell her Roy was here."

Yukine grinned. "Alright, take care bestest buddy!"

Roy's right eye twitched. "For the last time Yukine, stop calling me that." And those were the last words he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Kaname sweat dropped. "Aniki, are you making fun of him or are you serious?"

"Can't I be both," the older male answered with a cheeky grin.

Seijirou sighed. "Every time you see Roy you act like this. Is there any specific reason why?"

Yukine taped his chin with his finger in thought. "Hmmm, I'm not really sure, but there's just something about him that makes me want to mess with him. I'm not usually all that sadistic though. You three know that right?" He grinned beamingly at his siblings.

Kiyo snorted. "I beg to differ nii-san."

"Oh, you all are so mean to your big brother," Yukine whined, sounding so much like his father. He pranced(yes, pranced) over to Kaname who scooted away with a wary look on his face. He knew what his brother was about to do.

"Hug me brother," the man yelled before pouncing the teen making both of them fall to the floor.

"Agh, get off me!" Kaname squirmed trying his best to remove his brother off of his person, but the older male was just a tad bit stronger than him.

" _Yoi Kanashimi_ *," Seijirou sighed.

Connor stared over at the brothers. "...Is it always like this?"

Kiyo deadpanned. "Yes, yes it is. And it gets worse if he doesn't get his healthy dose of sibling love." She gave her brother a look of pity as she watched him continue to squirm. "The longer he struggles the tighter Yukine's hold will get. It's best to just give in."

The young kryptonian didn't really know what to say other than-

"I pity the three of you," he said bluntly.

Seijirou's right eye twitched and he growled. " I said this before and I'll say it again. I don't need your pity!"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. It was pretty straightforward and simple. Didn't really have any action because there was plenty of that chapters ago. It's cold down time, up until I get back on track with the plot.**

 **Oh here are a few things:**

 **Yoi kanashimi – means good grief in japanese**

 **You guys saw a few references near the end of the chapter. If you figure out where they're from you get virtual cookies XD.**

 **Next chapter won't be as boring. Naruko's is going to see Aini, maybe have something that'll give you all the feels.**

 **Well, I have nothing else to say.**

 **R &R, I love seeing good reviews. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovely readers XD. Here I am yet again with another chapter for you. I personally feel that the last chapter wasn't as good, but I tried right. I did hear from someone that the ending of the last chapter was funny, and that's what I made it out to be. Since the ending was so funny I thought of making a certain part of this chapter, fun or at least enjoyable to read. The last few chapters were pretty depressing, so why not make up for it with a good 'ol time XD.**

 **Okay, well enough of my chatter, on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 26~**

* * *

Naruko stood in front of the infirmary door, her face tense and her eyes downcast. She had her hand on the door handle, clenching her fingers over it. She had come to this room with hopes of seeing how Aini was doing, but...

"I have no right to be here," she mumbled. After everything that happened, she doesn't think she should show her face to her at all.

"Angel?" The blonde flinched and turned her head towards the person who called her name.

"Superman, uh..what are you doing here?" The man smiled at her.

"I was headed to the monitor room, but seeing as how I saw you I decided to stop and chat for a few minutes. Do you mind?"

Naruko shook her head. "Uh, I don't mind at all." Her eyes drifted back down at her hand on the door handle. "Talking will get my mind off a few things."

Superman frowned at her sullen expression. "What's the matter?" His eyes moved from her face to her hand. "...You're worried, aren't you?" He saw her shoulders flinch and her hands tighten. "Naru-"

"Yes, I am worried. Aini got hurt because of me," she moved her free hand to he stomach, grasping on to the cloth like material like it was her life line, "I know she only did it to see me safe, but she really didn't have to. I would have lived." Naruko's voice trembled as she spoke. She knew she was close to tears, she could hear it in her voice.

"...Naruko, listen," Superman began, taking a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of her, "I don't really know how you feel right now, but I can tell just from looking at you that you feel awful. I feel bad since she is a member of the league-"

"You don't anything else, I know what you mean," Naruko sighed and raised her head revealing to the man of steel that she was, smiling. Her cerulean eyes were filled with sorrow but her lips were quirked up into a small smile. Strangely enough, it seemed that that smile alone made her glow radiantly.

Superman couldn't help but blush at the sight. A few seconds passed by before he shook his head and coughed into his hand. "Well, I'll leave you to it...maybe I'll see you later?"

Naruko grinned. "Yeah." She waved goodbye to him as she watched him walk away, leaving her to stand in front of the room all alone again.

" **Kit, you need to do this or else you'll never be able to forgive yourself,** " Kurama reminded her gruffly.

"I know, but..." Aini was one of her closest friends in this world, her sister even. Seeing her get stabbed was one of the worst possible things she could have witnessed happening to a friend. The mental image was stuck in her head for Kami's sake!

But...

Naruko's hand tightened on the handle. "If I want to get over this then I need to take the first step. I've been through much worse than this." She slid the door open slowly, she ducked her head inside taking a small peak. The room was dimly lit and it looked like Aini was still asleep. Naruko sighed in relief and opened the door all the way. She walked inside and close the door behind her. While walking over to the bed she noticed the long wires that still seemed to be connected to Aini. One was in her arm, another one led to her finger, and another was connected to her breathing mask. Her maroon colored hair was messed up and uneven, giving indication that some how it had gotten cut during a fight. She had large bags under her closed eyes, and her usual tanned skin was pale. Naruko grabbed the bench that was sitting up against a wall and brought it next to the bed. She sat down in it and just stayed silent for a few minutes, staring down at her friend.

"I...I don't know if you can hear me, but...I just want to apologize to you," she paused, "I never really wanted to get you involved with any of this. It was my mess to fix, yet I still brought you and everyone else into it. For that I am truly sorry." Naruko moved her hand across the blanket towards Aini's hand and grabbed it. It wasn't cold like she had thought but it wasn't warm either, which was a good sign.

"Heh, if I were in your place right now you'd probably be freaking out like there was no tomorrow...you were always quick to anger..." Naruko bit her bottom lip. She could feel tears begin to pool around her eyes as she stared down at Aini's unconscious form. "I-I-" Naruko's eyes widened as she felt her hand being grasped.

"Ai-chan," she whispered, "A-Are you awake?"

Aini blinked twice before opening her eyes and looking up to see her blond friend staring at her with worry. She smiled. "Angie, so it was you who spoke to me in my dream. I figured you must have been here if I heard you in my dreams." Aini chuckled, her voice raspy. "I'm glad you're here."

Naruko smiled back at her. "I'm glad I'm here too...I-I didn't really know what to do if you woke up. I just feel so-"

"Guilty? Angie I've known you for a long time. We're practically sisters. You don't think I don't know what you're thinking?" Aini quirked her brow and frowned. "You told me once that Sasuke did the same for you, taking a heavy hit for you."

Naruko nodded, shifting her weight back and forth in her seat. "Yeah, he did, but that was different."

"How so? I don't think what I did is any different from what he did." Aini narrowed her eyes. "You can't say that it is...Naruko, you have to understand that you can't deal with things on your own. You need help, and that's why I- what we are here for." She grabbed the blonde's hand and grasped it. "Angie, we care for you, more than you know."

"...Daichi told me something similar to what you're saying...and I understand. Aini, I'm sorry," Naruko choked out a sob, she moved her other hand to Aini's and lowered her forehead to touch her hand. "I'm so sorry, Ai-chan! I'm sorry," she blubbered out, her words slurred.

Aini's eyes widened a bit at the apology, then, she smiled softly and moved her other hand to pat Naruko's head. "It's alright Naruko, everything is alright," she whispered reassuringly to the blonde as she continued to pat her head. This went on for awhile until Naruko drifted off to sleep, laying her head on top of the blankets of the bed.

"Good grief," Aini sighed, smiling down at her sleeping friend, her hand stroking her long blonde hair. "You always were the more emotional one, but that's what I love about you, Naruko." She continued to stroke Naruko's blonde hair, not looking up at the door as it slid open.

"Oh, I was wondering where she went," Daichi sighed with relief as she walked into the room. He chuckled at the sight of his wife stroking his friends hair, as if she were a pet. "Aini, hun, I didn't know when you would be waking up."

"Of course you didn't. There was no way you could have predicted when I would," Aini smirked at him as she raised one of her brows.

Daichi coughed as his cheeks turned bright red. "A-Aini, please, you just woke up. You don't have the energy to-"

"To do what? Tease you? Geez dear, you need to get your head out of the gutter." Daichi's shoulders slumped in defeat. His wife, even when injured, definitely knew how to get under his skin. He sighed as grabbed another chair from the wall and set it down on the other side of the bed to sit in.

"How are you feeling?"

Aini shrugged. "I'm definitely in some pain but I'll live. What about you?"

Daichi smiled. "I'll be alright...you gave us all quite a scare when you ran off like that. I-I...I thought I lost you Aini." His brows furrowed and he moved his hand to touch he bandaged right cheek. "I can't lose you Ai, you know I need you, the kids need you...Naruko needs you."

"...Dai, I can't always tell you that I'll be alright, or that I'll stay out of harms way. I may be your wife and a mother, but I'm also a hero. No matter what evil threatens you or the others, I'll always be sure to stop it with my utmost," Aini moved her hand from Naruko's hair to touch the hand on her cheek, "You know how I was raised, I can't stop for nothing, and you can take that to the bank."

"Okay, I understand," Daichi caressed his wife's cheek with a soft smile adorned on his face, "I'll make sure to do the same," he whispered. He leaned in to her face, placing his forehead on hers and closing his eyes.

Aini gave a breathy chuckle and closed her eyes too. "You better, or else I'll have to come and get you."

"That might not be such a bad thing," Daichi replied as he opened his eyes.

"Oh kami, can you two please not do this while I'm right here." Daichi jumped back from his wife, his face bright red as he began to babble incoherently.

Aini pouted. "Angie~! Why did you have to interrupt us?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I didn't really want to interrupt, but things were getting a little too hot in here for me not to." She raised her head up from the bed and raised her arms to stretch. "The moment did remind me of old times though."

"It did? I don't recall Daichi getting fresh with me in high school. Although there was that one ti-"

Daichi quickly put his hands over his wife's mouth. "Please, don't bring that up. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Aini blinked. "Mhhm hmmm mhm," she mumbled behind his hands.

"Pfft," Naruko snickered giving them a lopsided smile. "You guys sure haven't changed a bit. Makes me feel nostalgic."

It had been nearly 16 years since Naruko first met these two, and since then they've been the best of friends. They've held onto each others hands during the toughest of times, and have each shared with one another their hardships. When people asked if they were friends, they had to correct them and say that they were family, because that's what they were, family.

Daichi chuckled. "I guess we haven't."

"But is that such a bad thing," Aini grinned, "We wouldn't be ourselves if we changed. The only exception is Bruce, and he has his reasons for changing."

Naruko's eyes softened at the mention of his name. "Yeah, I guess he has." She sighed.

Aini and Daichi stared at their blonde haired friend with knowing looks. Naruko was the first out of the three to see Bruce change first hand, yet she was oblivious to everything to else, like how he felt about her. Well, that might have changed since they had dated for such a short period of time, then broke it off about a week later.

"Naruko, have you by any chance talked with Batman before coming here," Daichi asked her.

She shook her head. "No, but I did talk to Superman though. Why do you ask?"

Aini smiled nervously. "No reason." Her eyes shifted to the side avoiding Naruko's confused. It was best not to tell her anything yet, not until she figured things out for herself.

Naruko was oblivious after all.

"What's wrong," Naruko asked with her left brow raised.

"A-Ah nothing, nothing at all," Daichi replied shaking his hands back and forth.

Yep, she definitely didn't need to know yet.

* * *

Back at the cave...

The team, Kaname, Kiyo, and Yukine were currently in the process of making lunch, that is until someone(Kaname) decided to throw some food at Kiyo, who in turn got mad and threw something back at said person. Yukine berated his siblings for getting into something so stupid, but someone threw something at him...things just got serious.

"Uh," Artemis was lost for words when she saw the scared expressions on the siblings faces.

Seijirou groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh kami why."

"What?" Superboy quirked his brow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Hehehehehe," Yukine chuckled darkly. He grabbed two apples from off of the counter and in the blink of an eye threw them at Kaname and Kiyo. The fruit hit both teens point blank, breaking into pieces as soon as they hit.

Everyone stared wide eyed with shock at the sudden turn of events.

"You should know better than to throw something at big brother," Yukine chuckled with glee at his siblings shocked faces.

Kaname and Kiyo stared down at where the apples hit, they looked at each other, then they turned to look at their brother, identical smirks on their faces.

"Food fight," they yelled in unison as they jumped behind the counter, grabbing for whatever food was sitting out.

Seijirou face palmed. Something like this was bound to happen, especially if his siblings started it. They were more trouble than they were worth.

"Aren't you going to do something about this," Artemis whispered to him.

"Why should I," he questioned back at her.

"Well, you are their brother after all, so that makes them your responsibility, right?" Artemis saw the males expression change from tired to amused. Her eyes widened as she saw a smile form on his lips, his amber eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Is that so...then I suppose I should stop them," Seijirou chuckled and turned his head towards where his siblings were. The three of them were currently throwing food back and forth at each other, making a big mess in the kitchen. An vein popped up on his forehead from irritation and he clenched his teeth. "Oi, trouble makers! Stop making a mess in there or you'll have to clean it up!" He ran over to them yelling other useless and obscene threats at them.

Robin walked up next to Artemis with a smug grin on his face. "Hmmm, let me guess, _he has a nice smile_ is what you're thinking, am I right?" He took a quick step to the left as he dodged an oncoming punch from the blonde. "Oooh, scary, but you know I'm right."

Artemis growled at him with her cheeks tinged red, shaking her fist in anger and annoyance. "You little troll!" She tried to hit him again but Robin sidestepped her causing her to stumble a bit. "Gah, stop dodging!"

Robin let out a cackle as he ran away, with Artemis following behind him throwing insults his way while trying to hit him.

Aqualad sighed. "It never fails."

"Hey, don't leave me out of this," Wally whined speeding into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the banana's that was sitting on the counter and threw it at Seijirou. Sadly, he missed. "Dude, why did you dodge that?"

Seiijirou's left eye twitched. "I didn't want to get hit baka!" His words were ignored by the red head who picked up another piece of fruit, it was a pear this time, and threw it at him. Seijirou raised his hand quickly and caught it, gripping onto it so tightly that it burst. "You are so dead!"

Wally winced. "Oh crap!" He sped over to the table dodging several shuriken and somersaulted to the left avoiding another cluster of wire.

"Uh, guys," M'gann tried to grab their attention but her voice was drowned out by the sounds of the siblings yelling at one another, Artemis cursing at Robin, and Seijirou cursing at Wally.

Superboy snorted at the display in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. "They are so going to get in trouble." He shook his head at the sight of food and shuriken being thrown around without a care. Everything was such a mess, it was amazing that some of the furniture was able to withstand the sheer amount of damage the food and shuriken has caused.

"It will not be just them that gets in trouble," Aqualad chagrined. He had wondered whether or not he should stop them or not. He should but...

"What in kami's name is going on here?!" The teens(the ones who were causing trouble) stopped what they were doing, turning their attention towards whoever had just spoke.

There, standing at the platform of the zeta tube was none other than Angel in her hero garb. She had a bandages a-plenty on her person but over all she looked okay, though the scowl on her face gave a clear indication that she was mad, or was it irritated? They couldn't really tell.

"I'm gone for three days and this is what I come back to," Naruko walked over to them looking around at the damage the trouble makers had caused, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Aqualad got over his shock and stepped forward. "Angel we are all very sorry for this."

Naruko glared. "You should be...you guys didn't invite me."

…

"What," Wally spoke unsure of what he just heard her say.

"I said you guys forgot to invite me. I was out cold for a day, had to stay in bed the next, then had to get checked today." She pouted and put her hands on her hips, leaning to the right. "I thought when I came back here I would see some training, but I guess you guys had other plans. Am I right, Yukine?"

Yukine's faced flushed with embarrassment, and he dropped the handful of apples and pears in his hands to the floor. He dropped his arms to his side and bowed his head. " _Gomenasai,_ Angel-sama! If I had known that you were coming back today I would have done a better job in trying to keep everyone in check."

Kiyo snorted. "Yeah right. You know you would've kept going." She smirked at her brothers flabbergasted face.

Kaname snickered. "She's right bro, you would have totally kept going." The brother and sister laughed at their older brothers flushed face.

" _Damare_ ," Yukine snapped at them, but they did not stop. "Ugh, you two are impossible!" He threw his hands up into the air and left the common area heading to who-knows-where.

Seijirou rolled his eyes. "What else is new."

Artemis smirked taking her place next to him. "So, they pretty much do this all the time."

"Yeah, all the time. It's quite funny actually, seeing them get Yuki-nii so riled up." It was one of his favorite pass times back home.

Robin shook his head. "Aside from that, we're really happy to see you Angel. We were worried, especially Superboy." He cackled at Superboy's glare, not really paying any mind to it since he knew he was right.

Naruko's cerulean eyes glistened and her lips quirked up into a large grin. "Is that true Conner? Were you really worried about me?"

Superboy turned his head away from his mother, his cheeks flushed pink. "...Y-Yeah...I was worried, but not as much as Seijirou."

Said teen gaped. Now Naruko's gaze was on him. "I-I was, but that doesn't mean anything! It's normal for a protege to be worried about his mentor!"

"Is that so," Wally grinned slyly, "If it doesn't mean anything then why is your face red?"

"Ah?" Seijirou quickly placed his hands over his cheeks to cover the redness. " _U-Urusai_!"

"Aw~, are you embarrassed? That's so cute," Wally teased throwing his arm over Seijirou's shoulder. "Hey, I got a question for you."

"What ever it is you have to ask I don't want to hear it." He was already embarrassed enough as it is.

Artemis frowned. "Come on Baywatch, leave him be."

Wally shrugged. "It's his loss, but he seriously needs to hear this."

The others who had been listening in were curious as to what Wally had to ask Seijirou. It might be something completely redundant, but it also might be something worth hearing. Either way they had to pay attention.

Seijirou sighed removing his hands from his face so he could look at Wally. "Okay, fine, I'll hear you out. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Are you by any chance, in love with Angel?"

 _What?!_

"...Okay, I did not see that coming," Kiyo said looking dumbfounded.

Kaname furrowed his brows. "Dude."

Wally quirked a brow. "Why?"

Robin face palmed. "Really Kid, of all things to ask."

"What? I'm just curious is all."

Superboy scowled at him. "You're too curious." He had half a mind to throttle Wally right here and now.

Artemis frowned at Wally before shifting her attention over to Seijirou, whose face was still flushed red. Somehow seeing him like that made her feel-mad. It made her feel mad and frustrated.

Naruko took a deep breath, held for a few seconds, then exhaled before she spoke. "Alright guys, that's enough. I didn't snea-I mean come back here just to see you all argue."

The teens bowed their heads in shame, especially Seijirou since it felt like he was being reprimanded.

"We apologize for our behavior," Aqualad spoke, a look of shame on his face. He was the teams leader yet he let their foolishness continue.

"Yeah, we didn't expect any of that to get out of hand," Kaname chuckled. Kiyo elbowed him in his side and glared.

"What he means to say is that we should have stopped ourselves before any of that got out of hand."

Naruko waved the off nonchalantly, giving them all a lopsided grin. "What's done is done, there's nothing to worry about. Now, since I'm here how's about we have a little fun. I've been gone for a while so we haven't gotten the chance to spend any time together at all." It almost drove her mad being away from the team for so long, not to mention the pain she felt in her heart because she hadn't seen her son either. It was sheer torture.

M'gann smiled. "That's wonderful, right Conner?"

Conner grunted. "I guess." He'd be able to spend some alone time with his mother later.

"I'm all for it, how about you Kiyo," Kaname asked his sister. She giggled.

"Eh, why not. Just means we get to stay here a little longer."

"Which means we can spend some more time together," Wally smirked and threw his right arm over her left shoulder.

Kiyo stared at him blankly then smirked, a tinge of pink showing up on her cheeks. "I'd like that."

Artemis and Seijirou rolled their eyes. The latter sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess that would be okay, but what about Yuki-nii? He walked off somewhere didn't he?"

"I think he was headed for the rooms," Robin answered, "Said something about lying down." It would be kind of difficult to get in any of the rooms since a door code was needed. Batman made sure there was security on everything, before and after the Joker incident.

"Well why doesn't someone go and get him so we can start. I want us to have as much fun as possible today, so we can make up for lost time," Naruko told them shifting her weight to her right hip.

"I'll go," Seijirou volunteered as he raised his hand. "He won't listen to Kaname and Kiyo since they would most likely tease him, so I'm the more reasonable choice."

"Hey," said teens yelled looking very offended by his claim. "We would not!"

"Really," Naruko asked skeptically raising a brow. She smirked as she watched them begin to shift in place nervously.

Kaname and Kiyo stared at each other furrowing their brows then turned back to Naruko. "We would." Who could blame them though. Yukine was an easy target to tease.

Seijirou smirked triumphantly at his siblings. "I rest my case. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have idiot to go find." He left the common area heading back to the rooms to look for his brother, leaving everyone else to stare after him.

Robin leaned over to Wally and whispered, "I think he's still pretty ticked about what you asked him."

"Yeah, but I wasn't really doing it to hurt him or anything, it was just some harmless teasing."

Artemis glared at him. "Harmless teasing huh." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right side. "I hardly believe that was harmless teasing."

"Artemis," Aqualad said her name with warning tone in his voice. She ignored him and continiued to glare at Wally.

"What are you talking about? It was harmless teasing, or did you not notice," a smirk flitted across Wally's face watching as the female archer flinched, "I see what it is now, you have a crush on Seijirou don't you?"

Artemi's cheeks turned bright red in both anger and embarrassment. "N-No I do not!"

Robin snickered. "It sure sounds like you do," he chimed in.

"Is this true," Naruko asked Artemis taking a few steps towards her. "Do you like him, cause if you do then I completely support you." She smiled softly at her fellow blonde.

"I-I don't like him like that," Artemis continued to deny, but she knew couldn't keep it up. She slumped in defeat. "Fine! I do like him, are you all happy now?"

"Very," Wally grinned, "Funny thing though, I thought you would have gone for a different type."

Kiyo nodded. "I thought the same too, then I realized that my brother is your type. He's quiet, calm, cool and collected. He's the ideal boyfriend or that's what the girls back home said about him anyway."

M'gann tilted her head with peaked curiosity. "Was he popular with the girls back where you live?"

Kaname snorted. "Popular? He practically ruled the whole dang place, heh, the same could be said about me too. The girls just flock to me...I mean us."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Mo-I mean Angel, you said you wanted us to do something fun?"

Naruko looked to her son and smiled warmly. "I did, but I think this is enough for me."

Wally blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What she means is that talking with us was enough fun for her," Aqualad explained to him, smiling at the teams trainer/den mother.

"Oh, wait, then what was all the before she showed up?"

"A chase/food fight," Kiyo and Kaname answered. "It was fun."

Robin blinked. "Okay, so, what do we do now?"

Naruko looked to each teen with a thoughtful look on her face, then she snapped her fingers. "We train."

…

"Uh, what?"

Artemis gave the woman an incredulous look. " You want us to train, right after that whole Morinaga fiasco? You must've got hit harder than I thought," she muttered under her breath.

Naruko heard her comment and twitched. "Even after a huge battle like that it is still best to keep your body in peak condition just in case something like that happens again. We have to be prepared for the worst even when it is peaceful. Do you all understand?" The team nodded. "Good. If someone could please go and get Seijirou and Yuki-"

"No need, we're here." Everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the voice and saw Yukine and Seijirou walking from the back looking strangely calm.

"So you are," Naruko smiled, "Did the talk go okay Yuki?"

"Pfft Yuki," Kaname chuckled covering his mouth with his hand.

Yukine sent a glare his way before answering. "Yes the talk went well. Thanks for asking Angel-sama."

"Ugh, enough of that. I had to get Seijirou to stop calling me that via deadly sparring match," Naruko groaned.

Seijirou winced at the memory. He wasn't able to stand straight for a week after the beat down she gave him, but it seemed to stop him from calling her Angel-sama anymore.

"So that's why you were walking like a penguin," Wally realized smiling at the maroon haired teen.

"If you value your sanctity as a hero I suggest you shut up West," Seijirou said through gritted teeth his amber eyes narrowed into slits.

Robin gave a slow clap. "Congrats, I think you really made Wally pee his pants this time."

Wally blushed. "Dude!"

Kaname smirked. "You're not denying it though."

"I didn't!"

Connor looked at Wally moving his gaze down slowly then snorted. "Uh, you kind of did." The red head looked down at himself in panic. There was nothing there.

"Dude!" Everyone(sans Aqualad, although he did smile) laughed at the red heads expense either patting his shoulder or just making fun.

Naruko smiled at the team. She had missed them dearly. The few days she laid unconscious in the infirmary of the Watchtower was like years to her. She loved these kids, she loved the league.

And she wasn't willing to trade them for anything.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I meant to but I just forgot. Good news though, I got another job and its way better than the last one. I get paid more too XD. I went through a rough time before but now I'm glad things have turned out the way they have and it's thanks to everyone support. I love you guys lots XD.**

 **Next chapter will be out sometime next month...maybe. I have a lot of things I need to do this month so I'll be too busy to write another chapter for awhile. I might start on it but it won't be messed with for awhile.**

 **Alright well I'll see you guys next time. Please remember to R &R, I love all of your reviews and advice. I don't like rude people though. Treat others as you would want to be treated, okay? Okay.**

 **Ja ne XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it. I've had so much to do , like work and school. Work has been hectic for me, but its all worth it since I get paid X3. Anyway, I don't really have much to say. Here is chapter 27, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and DC.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 27~**

* * *

"Hah," Naruko sighed as she slumped down in her work chair. Her cerulean eyes narrowed at the lit up computer screen in front of her. It has been at least a week or so since she's been back to work, and she had a crap ton of work to do. Nadine, her secretary had an amused on her face when she saw her boss' shell shocked expression from the large stack of documents on her desk. It had accumulated over the course of how long she had been away...life sucked.

" **That's what you get for wasting time at home kit** ," Kurama chuckled.

"Gah, I know!" Naruko sat up in her chair and picked up her favorite orange ball point pen, and began to sign and fill out the next stack of papers on her desk. Most of it was back statements consisting of how much money was spent for the products they were planning on selling. The most expensive items were phones and shoes, thought she had no clue why the latter had to be so expensive. There was also the hydro powered fuel that she had been getting info about. Apparently Lex corp...kami she really hated them...they wanted to collaborate with them on that instead of working with Wayne inc. Bruce warned her that this would happen if she approved of that project, and now look what happened. Supes number one rouge wants to partner up with Nate & co, or mainly her since her bosses put her in charge of running the whole thing. Naruko had too much on her plate to deal with a guy like Lex Luthor.

" **Didn't he try to ask you out to dinner last year,** " Kurama asked her.

Naruko nodded her head exhaling deeply. "Yes, he did try to, but Bruce put a stop to that. Clark also made it a chore to make sure he kept that man away from me." She groaned at the memory of both men trying to deter Luthor from talking to her at a charity event last year. "I told them I could take care of myself but the both of them insisted that I keep my distance." She wasn't some fragile doll, she was a ninja and a darn good one at that.

" _Mrs Uzumaki, you have a call on line 3_ ," Nadine called. Naruko picked up the phone sitting next to the computer and replied.

"Okay, thanks." She pressed the third button with the number three written underneath it and answered. "Yes?"

" _Mrs. Uzumaki how nice to finally hear your voice_."

...Oh God, it couldn't be?

Naruko's left eye twitched. "Hehehe, yeah, how nice. Um, Mr. Luthor, why are you calling, not that I'm complaining(she was in her head)."

Lex chuckled. " _Is there a problem with me calling a fellow business associate_?"

 _Yes!_

"No, of course not. I-I just didn't expect you of all people to call me today." She had a lot of other folks calling today and none of them were this...friendly over the phone.

" _Well, at first I wasn't planning on making the call to your office since I too am busy, but I thought maybe the both us needed a break today. So, I was thinking-_ "

Naruko began to panic, furiously shaking her head back and forth. What was she supposed to say? She's told him no so many times that the man's gotten used to it, but she knew that he wasn't one to give up without a fight. "U-Uh, hey, listen I have to go. I have someone else trying to call me right now," she lied. She tried to keep her voice as even as possible. Her mind, body, and Kurama screamed no at the prospect of a date with a shady man like Luthor. She had no reason to deal with him, not even if it was a business deal. He was bad news.

She heard a sigh over the phone and then a cough, which told her that he was irritated by her answer. " _I'm sorry to hear that. I was oh so looking forward to taking you out to dinner, as fellow business associates of course_."

" **Yeah right,** " Kurama muttered. Naruko covered her mouth before a giggle escaped from her lips then coughed before she spoke.

"Yeah, sorry, maybe another time when both of us aren't so busy." Though that was least likely to happen. Naruko was always busy.

" _Yes, well, I'll be sure to get in contact with you again...enjoy the rest of your day Mrs Uzumaki_." The other line clicked then beeped meaning the call had been ended. Naruko sighed in relief and set the phone back down in place.

"That was really close," she muttered, "I was almost to slow to find a proper reply."

" **You should work on that kit. A ninja must always have-** "

"An answer. I got remember you teaching me that," Naruko rolled her eyes, facing towards the large window behind her.

" **And you best remember them. A quick answer will always get you out of trouble. Even with situations like a few seconds ago.** "

"That is one of the first things you taught me." Along with making sure her guard was never down. She never knew who was watching or listening. Naruko sighed again peering out her window, watching as the people and cars below passed by the building. She was pretty high up from the ground which to some would be totally scary, but for her it was like any other day. She actually really loved heights.

"Wonder if Connor is home from school yet," she thought a loud. "I should call home and make sure." She knew someone would pick up since Aini, Daichi and one of their kids was staying at her place. Naruko took out her cell and quickly dialed the number to her house, then put the phone up to her ear. She heard a few rings before someone finally answered.

" _Hello,_ " came the voice of her son on the other line. So he is home. Good.

"Hi hun, just making sure you're home." She heard some shuffling sounds in the background and what sounded like screeching...looks like someone, that being Aini, was yelling at someone, again.

" _Yeah, just got home a few minutes ago. After I do my homework I'm heading over to the cave...you'll be there today, right_?" Naruko's heart broke a little at the sound of his voice sounding so, sad, or was that sulky? She wasn't really sure which one it was, but she knew for sure that he sounded desperate for her to show up, like if she didn't something bad would happen.

" **Something bad did happen kit. You almost died from chakra exhaustion** ," Kurama reminded her.

Naruko mentally slapped herself for forgetting that. "Gah, I'm almost forgot about that."

Kurama rolled his eyes. " **It was just last week. Moron** ," he muttered under his breath.

" _...So, are you going to be able to make it today_?" Naruko smiled.

"Of course I will, and this time I promise to show up." She made the mistake of not promising him last time that she would show up and look what happened. Half of the city is still going through repairs, and people are trying to cope with the fact that demon like creatures attacked them. So much had happened in the span of 2 to 3 days that she was afraid it would happen again. She wasn't one to break a promise though. She heard what sounded like a sigh of relief come from Connor's end before hearing him speak again.

" _Okay, well I'll be keeping an eye out for you_ ," Connor paused for moment before speaking again, " _There was something else that I wanted to tell you before I go._ "

Naruko blinked. "Something you have to tell me? What is it?"

" _...Last week, while you were still indisposed, Roy came by your place._ "

"Roy did? What did he need?" She hadn't seen him for a little over a month, so maybe he wanted to see her.

" _He wanted to give you something, a letter, but since you weren't home he gave it to Yukine._ " Naruko hummed. The only person she knew that sent letters to her instead of texting was Aini, but she was in the infirmary with her so it couldn't have been her.

"Who was the letter from?" There was another pause, that lasted for about a minute, then, Connor spoke.

" _It's from Sasuke_ ," he answered.

Naruko's cerulean eyes widened bit by bit until she could not widen them anymore. Her mouth parted open letting out a small gasp of shock. She was lucky to be sitting down because if she wasn't she would have fallen to the floor.

Sasuke, that fool. What was he thinking sending a letter for her instead of... Naruko had to take a moment to breath or else she would start crying. She could already feel the tears at the corners of her eyes.

" _Mom, you there?_ "

"I-I'm here Con, just needed a moment...you said that Sasuke sent that letter? Did you by chance read it?" She needed to know what he wrote, she needed to know what his parting words were for her.

" _Um, I'm not really sure. None of us have opened it since Roy brought it here. We were actually waiting for you to come home so you can read it_." Typical boy, but that was sweet of him to do. Naruko couldn't help bit chuckle.

"I understand. I'll be sure to get home as soon as I can. I have another pile of paperwork to finish before I can leave." It wasn't anything but a small stack so she would be finished soon.

" _Alright. See ya later, mom_."

Naruko smiled. "See ya later hun." She heard her sons voice disappear before the sound of a beep overtake it, signaling that the call was over. She pulled her cell from her ear and moved her thumb across the screen pressing the end call button, before setting her phone back down on her desk. Her gaze moved away from her cellular device back to the outside of her window, to stare at the sky this time instead of what was down below. She had held on during that call, trying her best to keep her tears inside as she talked with her son, and now, now she could finally let them out.

"Ugh," she choked out a small sob as tears spilled from her eyes. All of the pain, the heartache, the suffering she had been dealt over the past week had finally rushed out of her. She had cried over Aini in her infirmary but those were tears for her best friend. The tears she was shedding now were for everything, for her friends, family...Sasuke. He had been brought her against his will and was brainwashed into trying to kill her, not that the whole killing her thing was anything new. He had tried to kill her once when they were pre-teens...

"Why," she sobbed, "Why?" She covered her eyes with her hands slumping down in her seat, and cried. She cried and cried, not noticing the figure hovering right outside her window. A small knock on her large window jolted her making her look up. "Hal," she whispered in surprise. Tears were still coming out of her eyes as she stared at his glowing green form in incredulity. She got up from her seat, wiping a few strays tears from her eyes, and opened up her window.

Hal gave her a lopsided grin and waved. "Hey, what's up?"

Naruko gaped with furrowed brows. "Hey, uh, Hal what on earth are you doing here right now, and why are you outside of my window...all suited up?" Someone was bound to see him, or kami forbid, someone already did.

"I thought I would stop by and say hello," he answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Hal looked back and forth at her office before looking back at her. His eyes narrowed a hair when he noticed tear tracks on her whiskered cheeks. Had she been crying?

"Was that all you came by to do or was there something else you needed from me," Naruko questioned, placing one of her hands on her hip and the other laying at her side. Hal's eyes followed the movement of her hips as they swayed to one side. Oh how he wanted to place his hand on those hips, but he couldn't.

Hal shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking like that right now. His lips quirked into his usual cocky grin and he crossed his arms over his chest before drifting closer inside. " I just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing. I haven't seen you since last week so I'd thought I stop by." That wasn't really the whole reason why he had come by her job, but he didn't want her to know that.

Naruko smiled that same warm smile that made him weak in the knees. "Is that so. If I'm your favorite girl then what does that make Carol?" She had asked the question as a joke to see whether or not Hal would react the way she wanted him to, but he didn't. Instead his cocky grin had turned into a serious frown, with his white covered gaze on her. Somehow, the way he was looking at her made her want to sit back down. For the first time in a while she was witnessing a very serious looking Hal Jordan. The only other time she had seen him like this was when she had saved him from being blown to bits by an alien space cannon, and though that was years ago she could still feel the searing pain from being hit by a very hot space laser. Kurama chewed her out for being so stupid for taking the hit directly, saying stuff like "if you die I die too" or "you shouldn't be so reckless you baka". This moment reminded her too much of that time, and she wasn't sure she felt comfortable with it.

"Hal, are you oka-"

"You really are something, aren't you Naru," Hal said, floating all the way into her office, his feet softly landing on the carpeted floor. He kept his gaze on her as he took small steps towards her as she continued. "You always put other first, you never think about what the other person really wants. I guess that's why I like you so much."

"Hehehe, I guess," Naruko chuckled nervously, "Um, where are you going with this?" With each step he took Hal grew closer and closer to her. It was a little unsettling so she took a few steps back until her hands touched the desk.

"...You're so oblivious Naruko. Day in and day out, I work my butt off trying to get you to notice me, more so than I do at work, and yet you don't. I have to admit that I haven't fully tried since I thought you weren't as dense as the others said, but frankly I think is ridiculous." Hal stopped directly in front of Naruko, looming over her. He leaned in close, placing both of his hands on either side of her so she wouldn't be able to leave. His nose brushed up against hers as he leaned in closer to her face. The tone in his voice lowered an octave as he whispered. "What do I have to do to make you notice me, Naruko, cause I'm out of options."

Naruko shivered, feeling his breath waft against her cheeks. If that wasn't enough to make her feel weird, Hal had moved one of his hands to touch her cheek, stroking his thumb lightly over it before moving to her lips. She could feel her cheeks heating up. He was so close and he was touching her. She closed her eyes slowly, not wanting to see that pitiable expression on his face. Her heart was hurting too much already from all of this physical attention he was giving her.

"H-Hal please, I-" Before Naruko had the chance to finish what she was going to say, the sound of her door being opened was heard causing the two of them to turn and see who was entering. A woman with short brown hair, light blue eyes covered by glasses, and a lightly tanned complexion stood outside the door with her right hand on the handle. She was staring at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, her cheeks flushed red. The poor woman tried to speak but no word would come to mind. She was utterly shell shocked by the sight she was beholding in front of her, and boy what a sight it was. Seeing your boss looking so vulnerable and being caged in by a Green Lantern will shock some people.

"What is it Nadine," Naruko asked, trying to keep her voice as even. It was too late to compose herself, so the best thing would be to try and sound like she had herself together.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I can finish up t-those documents for you, so you can go home early," the poor woman stuttered. "I wasn't expecting to see you and Green Lantern together...are you guys a thi-"

"No," Naruko immediately shouted out shaking her head back and forth. She pushed he self up from the table, moving Hal's arms away from her and walked over to the poor blushing woman. "We are not together, in fact he was just playing around. Isn't that right **Green Lantern**?"

Hal flinched at the way she said his hero name. Great, she was mad with him now. "Uh, y-yeah, that's right. It wasn't anything serious. I was just fooling around." Having to say that he was just fooling around chipped his heart a little. He was by no means messing around with her, he was serious. He wanted her to understand how much he cared for her, and how much he loved her. He stared at her watching both her and her secretary spoke to one another. She was calm again, nothing like she was before that woman interrupted them.

"Will you be okay finishing all of this yourself, I mean it is my work after all. I don't mind staying a little longer."

Nadine shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, I'm used to working late night shifts. I have my anti-weirdo repellent in my bag, and I have a little skill in karate so I'm good."

Naruko furrowed her brows. "Are you sure? I don't want to come back and find out something happened to you."

"Yes, I'm sure. You can go home to your son, I know he's probably annoyed that I'm always keeping you so late."

 _Ain't that the truth,_ Naruko though biting her bottom lip to keep herself from chuckling. She moved her right hand and coughed into it. "I guess I should give in then. Please make sure that the others are cleared for the evening before going home, and that those documents I emailed to you are printed and sent to the top."

Nadine nodded. "Yes ma'am." She looked between her boss and Hal one more time before bidding them a good day and leaving the office, shutting the door behind her. The awkward atmosphere reared it's ugly head again making the two of them feel uncomfortable.

"I-I should go, don't want John to start wondering why I never showed up at the Watchtower...I'll see you later Naruko." Hal turned to leave out the window but a small hand grabbed hold of his making him halt his descent.

"...Hal, I-" Naruko was lost for words. She didn't know what to say to him. Everything that had transpired right before Nadine walked in, confused her. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. A lot of stuff was on her mind already, and now this...it was too much to handle at once.

"You don't have to force yourself you know. I was a little too forward with you and I apologize...just, please think about what I said, okay?" Hal turned his body around, tightening his hand around hers. He leaned into her face and tilted his head to the side, giving her a small peck on her left cheek before taking a step back. He gripped her hand then let go, raising himself up from the floor and floating back over to the window. He smiled and waved to her, then zoomed away into the sky leaving Naruko to blush.

"..." Naruko moved her left hand to her cheek looking somewhat elated.

" **Wow, who knew the guy could be so, earnest. Makes you wonder what type of effect you had on him,** " Kurama mused. He smirked.

The same could be said about the other men in her life.

* * *

Bruce sat in front of his Batcomputer, staring down at an object in his hand. The object was an old picture frame that he had received on his 18th birthday from Naruko. Inside the frame was a picture of him, Naruko, Aini and Daichi all sitting on the mansions front steps, smiling. He thought it had been impossible to smile again, after what happened to his parents, but over the years his cold demeanor softened. He had Naruko to thank for that. She had lost her parents as well to something far worse than what his parents did, but she never knew them. She was an orphan at birth. He thought she would have acted a little bit differently, but he was proved wrong. She had told him once the she was never going to let something like over rule her life, but instead try her best to live her life. And she was. Everyday she lived her life with a smile on her face. She helped those who were in need just like any other hero would. She was strong and independent, something he thought highly attractive in a woman.

His left thumb brushed over Naruko's face in the picture, and his lips quirked into a small smile. She was figuratively his shining sun in his dark world, just like Dick was, but brighter.

"Master Bruce," he heard Alfred call him. He turned away from the picture in his hand to see what the man wanted.

"Yes Alfred, what is it?"

The elderly man pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. "Someone is here to see you sir."

Bruce quirked a brow. "And that would be?"

"He says his name is Sasuke Uchiha sir. He says he wants to speak with you."

Sasuke Uchiha...what was he doing here, and how on earth did he figure out where he lived. Bruce stood up from his seat and walked past Alfred. His face was drawn down into a tight frown. He walked through the secret entrance of the cave followed by Alfred who looked just as uneasy as he was. The two made their way into the large living room. Bruce looked around the room until he spotted Sasuke sitting on his couch with his back straight against the chair. He stepped into the room cautiously keeping his face as stoic as possible. He took a seat in his brown leather armrest chair keeping his eyes pointed on the Uchiha.

"Let me get straight to the point," Bruce began, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke kept a straight face as he spoke. "I came because I wanted to speak with you."

"About what exactly," Bruce glowered.

"About Naruko," Sasuke glowered right back. "I was supposed to leave last week, but something happened so I ended up staying a little longer. Recently, I found another way to get back to my world, so, I'll be leaving soon."

"What does this have to do with Naruko?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "It has everything to do with her...I don't want to leave her hear without knowing that she'll be okay."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "She's managed to take care of herself for over 15 years, I think she's going to be fine."

"I know that, but I'm the first person from our world that she's seen in years. I want to know if she'll be fine emotionally when I leave. I want to see whether or not the people here are capable enough of handling that."

"We are."

"Are you really," Sasuke growled, "I seem to remember you using something on her that almost got her killed!"

Bruce glared at him, clenching his fists on the armrests of his chair. "I only did that as means of keeping her safe!"

"None of what I saw looked like 'keeping her safe' to me!" By now Sasuke's eyes had changed into his Sharigan(unsure of which to use), swirling erratically in anger.

"I seem to recall Naruko mentioning to me that you almost killed her," Bruce retaliated, "Electricity through the chest isn't very 'helpful' if you ask me."

Both men sat in silence after that, neither taking the chance to say anything. It was clearly obvious that both were mad, and who could blame them. All of the stress from the past week was finally coming out.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't want to argue with you. I'm just trying to understand why you think we're not capable to look after Naruko."

"...It's not that I don't think any of you are capable, it's the opposite actually." Sasuke leaned forward, placing his elbows on his legs and his chin in hands. "I don't want her to forget us...me. She's been here for so long, and part of the blame for that goes to me. If I hadn't of run off that day then Naruko wouldn't have had to chase after me, she wouldn't have had to be sent here, if it wasn't for me." Her ran one of his hands through his hair letting out a shaky sigh. " I just want to know if leaving her here with you all is the right chose."

"...I don't know if it is or not," Bruce replied turning his gaze away from the Uchiha, "Frankly, we need her more than she needs us. She's been like beacon for us. Each of us has suffered hardships, some more than others. Naruko, she...she made it so that we wouldn't have to feel lost or hurt in times of crisis." Bruce tightened his fists. "That's why I...I love her," he admitted.

Sasuke snorted. "What else is new. I can tell you and the others hold affections for her, and it shows." He sighed again and stood up from the couch. "Looks like I'm not really needed here after all."

Bruce stood up from his chair. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"...Tonight, I just wanted to make sure of something before I left," Sasuke smirked back at him before turning and walking towards where he came in. He raised one of his hands and waved. "Be sure to take good care of her now, or else I'll find someway to come back and punish you." And with those final words he was gone, leaving Bruce standing along in the room staring at where the man had been standing.

"Master Bruce, are you doing alright," Alfred asked him with worry written on his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Bruce sighed and smiled right before he turned to look at the picture sitting next to the chair. It was another frame that was given to him from Naruko, but this one had just him and her in it, sitting next to each other on the same couch, with their heads laying against one another. Their eyes were closed they were smiling. It was a peaceful looking picture, and every time he looked at it it brought a sense of calm to his mind.

Something he desperately needed every day. There was a name for that though, something that would suit the feeling he got every time he looked at that picture.

It was called, the Naruko effect.

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers! Long time no see. I'm sorry I took so long to update this. I said in the last chapter that it was going to be a while until I updated this chapter, and it was. I'm glad to be back though XD.**

 **Well, as you can see there wasn't much action. I didn't really feel like doing that this chapter, so I did something a little more emotional. Hope this still suffices for my absence.**

 **Anything else that I have not explained or elaborated on will show up in the next chapter so look forward to that.**

 **Looks like I have nothing else to say. Please make sure to R &R, I do so love your reviews. No flames or rude ones please, my heart can't take that, and it bring my self esteem down. When I feel down I'm never really in the mood to write XC. **

**See you all in chapter 28**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey hey hey! Whats going on my peeps...okay, ignore that XP. What's up guys? I'm back with another chapter XD. So, last chapter was a little, emotional or too sweet and icky for some, but there was a reason why all of that happened, which will be explained. I'm going to be starting up with some of the Young Justice plot again starting with one of my favorite episodes. I may no follow canon the much but there will still be enough to even be considered canon. Just look out for it okay.**

 **Well no more dilly dallying, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. Masashi Kishimoto and DC own them, not me. I only own my OC's. They are my babies after all XD**

* * *

 **~Chapter 28~**

* * *

 **September 30th**

 **11:56, PST**

Naruko grumbled as she made her way to back home from one of her nightly patrols. She yawned moving one of her hands to cover her mouth. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and was sort of effecting her day to day duties. Like now for example, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as she jumped from roof top to roof top.

" **That's what you get for staying up so late kit** ," Kurama scolded gruffly.

"I know, but..." Naruko couldn't even say what was irking her. The other day when Hal came by...it bothered her. She hadn't expected for him to just, come on to her like that. She knew he had some type of feelings for her, but she didn't think that he felt **that** strongly about her. It made her think of what the others were feeling when she unknowingly turned them away. She stopped atop the roof of a small book store, moving her hands from her sides to her face. Her lips quirked down into a frown as her eye brows scrunched together in frustration. What on earth was she supposed to do? Being a hero and a Co-director of Nate & Co was a walk in the park for her, not romance.!

" **Listen, you need to stop over thinking this and just calm down**. **You won't get anywhere freaking out like that.** " Kurama sniffed and closed his eyes leaning down on his paws. All he ever heard her talk about was wanting to be hokage, but since falling into this world now all she talks about is work, the league, the team, and her friends. He had gotten used to it over time but now there was something else to be added to her thoughts, and that was whether or not she would pursue this romance thing any further. As he was her 'friend' of sorts, in a way he was kind of her conscience. He gave her advice, he consoles her, etc. He was pretty much there for her 24/7, pfft, like he had a choice.

Kurama was her confidante and one of her best friends. Through out this whole debacle he's been keeping her mind in check making sure she stayed on track, cause Naruko would jump the rail whenever she got sidetracked. The nine tailed best sighed opening one eye as he heard his jailer begin to rant again.

In all honesty he was rooting for the Bat to gain her affections. Kurama wasn't biased or anything, but he thought that over the past 15(going on 16) years that he had watched the kid grow, he saw how much he cared for Naruko. Aini and Daichi cared for her like any older sibling would their younger sibling, but Bruce cared for he differently. On the other hand he could see past Hal's cocky exterior and more into what he was really like on the inside. The man cared deeply for the blonde, and on occasion showed it through small gestures and little hints in his words that were meant to be playful, flirtatious. None of her other suitors besides Superman and Sasuke, fit the bill. Speaking of Sasuke.

" **Hey kit, didn't your brat mention something about a letter earlier today** ," Kurama reminded thinking back on her phone call.

Naruko pulled her hands from her face and raised a brow. "He did...I still need to read it." Her hands fell down to her sides as she pushed her body forward jumping to the next building over. While thinking about what had happened earlier today she had almost forgotten about her son calling her, and about Sasuke's letter. She was emotional earlier because of it yet she had no clue what he wrote to her. As her mind drifted she increased her speed pushing her body to go faster so she could hurry home.

A minute and a half later, she had finally made it home. She dropped down from the roof of her apartment complex(well it is more like a condo) and landed down on the stairs. Ironically enough she had managed to land right in front of her door. Naruko smiled but stayed cautious as she peaked back and forth to see if there were any late night lurkers wandering about. She saw no one and continued to her door, taking out her keys from the inside of her weapons pouch. Before she could unlock anything the door suddenly opened revealing her son standing there with a stoic expression on his face, wearing a black tank top and gray sweat pants.

Naruko pouted moving her hands to her hips. "And I made sure I was quiet."

Connor's stoic expression shifted into an amused one as he leaned up against the door with his arms crossed. "Even you can't sneak past these ears mom." He saw her hand move to ruffle his hair and groaned moving his hands to swat at them. "Hey!"

"I guess I can't, but that really sheds a light on how much more training I have to do huh," Naruko lightly chuckled as she brushed past her son and entered her apartment. She walked further and retired to her love seat in the den moving one arm to rest over her eyes and the other to hang off the edge. She heard the front door being shut before hearing footsteps approaching.

"Ya tired," she heard Connor ask quietly, feeling the end of the sit dip down, indicating that he was sitting there now.

Naruko sighed. "Yes I am. So much has happened today. It's strange though. I'm tired yet my stamina hasn't fully depleted yet." She was always known for having a lot of stamina, it was one of her strongest points. But these days it seemed like it was somewhat limited, or was it just that it never ceased to function?

Connor shrugged his bare shoulders and slumped in the sofa next to his mother. "I can't really answers that mom...so, how are things with work," he asks suddenly changing the topic. Not that he was into corporate stuff but the stories his mother tells him about work are pretty interesting, and humorous.

"Work is going good today," she answers plainly, though her right brow did twitch a bit as she began to think about what else happened earlier today. Unfortunately for her her son caught the small twitch of her brow and quirked his own sitting up slightly in his spot.

"Did something happen today?" Naruko's did not answer his question right away. She was currently in the midst of trying to figure out how to tell him without giving too much away.

"Uh, a few things happened today, but I want you to promise me not to freak out okay?"

Connor tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I get mad?"

Naruko chuckled nervously as she sat up on the sofa. She moved her hands to her her knees and clenched her fingers. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, then spoke. "Earlier today, I received a phone call."

"From who?"

"...Lex Luthor," Naruko squeaked as her cerulean eyes drifted down towards her shoes. She tapped her two hands together nervously as she waited for a reply from her son. For awhile he did not say a word which made Naruko even more nervous. She was about to speak but she quickly shut her mouth when she heard son talk.

"...Lex Luthor called you, at work," Connor asked her making sure he heard her right.

Naruko nodded and bit her bottom lip. She paused for a moment thinking of what she would say next, then spoke. "The call was completely unexpected and just out of nowhere. He has called me several times over the years, in which times I was never fully aware of what he really wanted," she chuckled dryly as the thought, "After figuring out what his true motives were for telling me, I started to reject every call." She raised her head up slightly so she could see the look on her sons face. Her eyes widened a bit at the small scowl on his face, like he was annoyed by something. What he was annoyed by she did not know.

Connor had his arms crossed over his broad chest with his back straightened. His lips were turned down in a deep marring frown and his eyes brows were furrowed. He was annoyed, very annoyed, but not at his mother. He was annoyed at Lex Luthor, a power hungry business man whose life's goal was to 'defeat' Superman. That type of man had the gall to actually call his mother up at her workplace. He didn't know whether or not to go over there and beat the living daylights out of him or stay here and seethe in anger. He would have to choose the latter, for now.

The teen slumped back down on the sofa, swaying to the side and laying his head on his mothers shoulder, closing his eyes as he sighed. His arms slowly made their way around her waist and tightened pulling her close to him. He heard her chuckle lightly then felt a pair of small hand lightly touch his head, ruffling his hair softly. He let out another sigh as he slowly drifted to sleep. It was times like these that made him really appreciate having a mother, even if she wasn't really blood.

The last thing he heard her say before falling into deep slumber was, "Rest now son, you need it." He smiled happily after that, reveling in the warm feeling he had gained form just her words alone.

He really did love his mother.

…

"Looks like he's asleep," Naruko whispered. She smiled down at her son, still brushing her hand through his ebony locks.

" **Yeah. Brat must have been waiting for you to come home for hours.** "

"...Yeah, I told him after training I would be patrolling the city. Still, he must have been worried." After the whole Morinaga/magical sword debacle, Connor(as well as the others) kept a close eye on her, just see whether or not she was okay or not. Seeing Aini getting stabbed, plus her chakra depleting to dangerous levels, made for a very stressful week, and to top it off good 'ol G Gordon Godfrey stepped into the light with his usual banter about how dangerous her and the League were. He bagged on her 'carelessness' for the safety of the citizens in her city, and her recklessness. There was even talk on how menacing she looked when she snapped on Morinaga, but that wasn't exactly her fault. Anger and rage triggers Kurama's chakra then it seeps into her own making her mind lose focus. This has happened many times before when someone said or did something that angered her. She would lose control of herself then her mind would go blank giving her more feral side free reign to wreak havoc on both the enemy, and her loved ones. The latter was something she did not want to ever witness again. So many of her friends ended up getting hurt because of her. She never wanted something like that to happen again.

Naruko clenched her free hand tightly as she stared down at her sleeping son. "I'll never allow any harm to befall my precious people...even if the threat is me, I'll never allow them to get hurt." She leaned down and kissed her sons forehead before getting up from the couch and lightly setting his head down on one of the pillows. She gave her son one last fond look and ruffled his hair before turning towards her room so she could change out of her suit. She walked past the room that Seijirou was staying in, quietly walking by as she made her way to her room. Once she was inside of her room she shut the door behind her and locked it, then proceeded to change out of her clothes. Before she could scrounge around through her drawers for pajamas she spotted a pair of orange ones already set out on her bed. She blinked owlishly down at them then she smiled.

"That boy," she muttered softly. Her son was such a good boy, and she was so grateful for that. Seijirou, though not her's, acted as if he were her son, helping her out where he could when she wasn't home. They both were that way and she couldn't thank them enough.

After changing into her pajamas she walked over to her desk, she had some late night work to do before officially going to bed. She pulled out her desk chair and sat down them moved her hand over to turn on her laptop, but before she did her eyes spotted something. A small envelope lying atop the keyboard.

"What's this," she asked and picked it up. She turned it over looking for writing but she saw nothing. Suspicious. "Okay, there's no name, so who wrote it."

" **Hey kit, this must be that letter that the brat told you about over the phone earlier** ," Kurama reminded her.

"Oh!" Naruko tilted her head as one of her thin blond brows quirked up with interest. "Well, that clears up one thing, but that still leaves the question of who sent this to me."

Kurama snorted. " **Guess you better open it and find out huh** ," the fox said gruffly.

Naruko shook her head at the fox's behavior and let out a breathy chuckle. She held onto the letter with one hand and used the other to gently tear it open. Once it was torn she quickly but carefully open it up with bated breath. The first thing she noticed about the letter was that it was written in her native language which begged the question of who it was from. The next thing she noticed pretty much answered her question though it did make her eye twitch in annoyance.

 _Dear Dobe,_

 _You've probably already figured out who this letter is from, though I wonder why being called a dobe alone would make you realize it's me. I've always figured you were dumb, but not this dumb. You really are a dobe..._

Naruko growled. She did not appreciate being called an idiot at the start of a letter. Who does that jerk think he is?

The rest of the letter continued on with other thing's she truly felt insulted by, as well as her child hood, something she did not wish to talk about. As as she read the letter, Sasuke's words started to sound a little bit more sincere and loving. He apologized for the trouble he caused both her and friends, as well as her family. He made a few comments about her being too naive and trusting of others, but made a side note about how he never wanted her to change. By the end of the letter Naruko's eyes had welled up with tears.

 _The jerk has the gall to say he loves me at the end,_ Naruko thought as she finished reading. She covered her mouth with her free hand as her tears began to fall down her face. Her lips quivered behind her hand as she tried her best not to sob out loud.

"Sasuke...you teme," she choked out dropping the letter on the floor, moving her other hand to her mouth. She bowed her head, shut her eyes, and cried. She cried and cried, and for a good while she continued. So much had happened that she had not the chance to say goodbye, and here came Sasuke sending her a farewell letter which could also double as a confession letter.

"I...I love you too, you big jerk," Naruko sobbed into her hands feeling the tears fall from her face and onto her pajama pants, soaking through the fabric. She loved him, yes, but not the same way he loved her. For so many years she wanted him to recognize her as his equal, as someone who he could say was a worthy opponent...as family, but...

"You make me feel so torn baka."

While she sobbed, Kurama laid inside of his prison, though it couldn't be considered a prison anymore since he was free to roam his jinchuuruki's mindscape now whenever he pleases. He sighed feeling slightly torn. He wanted to say something to comfort her yet on the other hand he wanted her to realize that she could no longer be oblivious.

She had to change in regards to love, and those who loved her, or else someone would get hurt...

Both mentally and emotionally.

* * *

The next day...(after the whole plants attacking thing)

Hal sighed for the fifth time in a row as he sat at the farthest table in the cafeteria. He had unconsciously decided to come here with the intention of seeing whether or not Naruko had shown up, which she didn't. He knew why though.

"Why did I do that...so stupid," he muttered to himself as he laid his arms across the table, placing his chin on top of them.

"What's got you so down Hal?" Said man looked up and saw Majesty and A.I walking towards him with a smiles on their faces.

"I-It's nothing," Hal said turning his had away from them.

The couple turned to look at each other quirking their brows with confusion. What was eating him? They decided to find out, sitting themselves down in the seats in front of him.

"Okay Hal, spill it. What's wrong with you," A.I said getting straight to the point, her green eyes staring pointedly at him.

Hal shifted back in forth in his seat with discomfort. He by no means wanted to tell her he was troubled because he had met with Naruko yesterday, and cornered her. Or the fact that he was so close to kissing her but bailed and went for one on the cheek instead. He was such an idiot. Why did he even think to go to her place of business in the first place. Oh yeah, because he was in need of some Naruko therapy because his last space trip stressed him out...he really needed a drink.

Daichi frowned at Hal's distressed face. "Uh, Hal, you haven't answered her question yet."

"Huh..oh yeah...I've just been really stressed out lately."

Aini snorted. "You, stressed out. Hell must have frozen over cause you of all people don't get stressed out, mr laid back- ladies-man."

Hal's left eye twitched. "You must not know me as well as you thought you did, because I do in fact get stressed out. I just know how to hide it."

"Okay then, why were you stressed out, and don't give me that 'space trip stressed me out' mess. I want to hear what's really bugging you."

"...It's Naruko," Hal answered.

Aini sighed while Daichi shook his head looking slightly relieved yet also bothered.

"Of course it's Naruko, lately it's always just been about her for all of you guys," the red headed woman sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "You guys really need to get your acts together, or else you'll lose her, and it won't be to another man."

Hal's head fell back down into the crook of his arms and groaned. "I know, but when it comes to her I just can't help it. She's so, so-"

"Wonderful," Aini finished for him.

"Yeah! That's the word. How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Eh, I pretty much feel the same as you, but in a more sisterly love type thing."

Daichi chuckled. "Ain't that the truth. Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head with a pout present on his face as he stared at his wife.

Aini huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. "Watch what you say _bodoh*_ or else you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Yes dear."

 _Poor guy,_ Hal thought with an amused grin on his face. He was sure glad he wasn't married, or at least not yet. He wasn't exactly at the relationship part with a certain someone yet.

"You my friend are whipped, and I do not envy that," Hal snickered. He smirked at withered glare that was pointed in his direction. "Guess it's finally sunk in that you can't get out of this huh?"

Daichi didn't say anything, well he couldn't since his wife was sitting right next to him. If she wasn't there he would have told Hal off, muttering incoherently in japanese. Sad to say he couldn't even do that since Aini could understand japanese too. All he could settle for was a simple "shut up" and left it at that.

"Back to our main topic," Aini began catching the men's attention again, "Hal, I believe you should just take things slow. If you remember, Naruko is oblivious to things like this, and yeah I know she went out with Batman but that still doesn't change a thing. She agreed to it immediately because she's known him as long as she's known us. She feels comfortable around him and she knows he won't hurt her."

Hearing the last portion of Aini's little speech made Hal furrow his brows and frown. "He won't hurt her huh? I seem to remember him using her as a means to ending that whole situation last week, exploiting her weakness, not to mention almost killing her." For awhile, Hal has held a grudge against Batman, for a number of things. Years ago, the man sent her into a situation, which she could get herself out of, but it was by no means the easiest thing she could have done. It may have looked that way to her, but to Hal it just seemed like the Dark Knight was throwing her into even more dangerous situations as the years passed by. The ring he used on her, was the last straw. He wasn't going to have anymore of this 'sacrificial lamb' stuff anymore, no, he was setting that man straight the next time he saw him.

"Hal, you better not be thinking of what I think you're thinking," Aini asked with a knowing look on her face. She knew what that look on his face meant, and it didn't mean anything good. He was going to do something that he would most likely regret later, if she didn't stop him now. "If you're thinking about confronting him then you should quit while you're ahead. You will not get through to him."

"And how do you know that? How do you know that what I'll say won't get through to him?"

Aini's eyes narrowed into slits as she clenched her fists. "Because I just do. Though we've been friends since we were kids, we've always had a hard time getting to him. Only a select few are capable of such a feat, and you know which ones I'm talking about." She paused for a moment, watching as Hal's scrunched up face softened a bit before speaking again. "Look, I'm not saying you have to forgive him for what he did, but just think about what I said. I know Daichi's already told you this but Batman probably feels just as bad if not worse for the decision he had to make, and he's made plenty of those...please, just think about what I said, okay?"

"...Fine," Hal sighed, "But this conversation won't change how I feel about that guy."

Daichi chuckled. "We're not saying you have to chance how you feel right off the get go. We just want you to see things from a different stand point, that's all." He stood up from the table followed by Aini. "We have to go, got a mission back home that really needs to be taken care of," the man sighed looking very drained all of a sudden.

Aini snickered and lightly touched her husbands cheek giving it a light pat. "That's code for he has a large pile of papers he needs to sign before tomorrow, and by a lot I mean **a lot.** "

"Honey, don't tell him that," Daichi whined, "He'll think I'm an irresponsible business man."

" _Lebih seperti seorang ahli perniagaan yang malas*,_ " Aini muttered in Malay. She giggled at her husbands confused face and turned her attention back to Hal. "Take care, and don't forget what I said."

Hal raised his hand to wave as he watched the couple leave.

"I won't," he uttered in whisper. Hal brushed a hand through his loose brown locks and sighed.

He had to hand it to Majesty-

He sure knew how to pick a wife.

A headstrong one at that.

* * *

 **The night before...**

Sasuke stood atop an old apartment complex, keeping his eyes trained on the building ahead of him. He didn't want to do this, but certain circumstances made him change his mind. He just didn't know how to go about making the first move, especially since he was supposed to be saying goodbye to Naruko. That letter he had sent to her only conveyed how he felt through words, and though he

His cobalt eyes shifted to a halt as he caught sight of his intended target. She just entered her room...oh, now she's changing clothes. Sasuke had the decency to turn his eyes away. Naruko would surely rip him a new one if she ever found out he was peeping on her. After about a minute or two he turned back to look at the window. Now she was sitting at her desk looking down at something and it looked like she was talking. It was most likely the Kyuubi she was speaking with since no once else was in the room with her.

It was a few minutes later- after he watched her read his letter- that Sasuke decided it was time to go see her. He just couldn't bare to see Naruko crying like that, again. It wasn't unbecoming of her since she was an emotional person, but seeing her cry made him actually want to shed a few tears himself. Like he had told Batman earlier, he did not wish to leave until he knew that she would be fine. Clearly this was evidence enough that he need to stick around a little longer...but what would that say about Naruko? That she needed him? That she wanted him to coddle her? No, nothing of the sort. She would want him to return to their world and not have to stay for her sake. She'd think that would make her look weak and vulnerable, but wasn't those what make a person human?

Sasuke groaned. This inner conflict with himself was getting him nowhere. He shifted his gaze from the window to what he had in his right hand.

"I have Morinaga's sword...I can go home...but." Did he really want to go home? What was back in their world that was worth going back to? He had ditched Konoha long ago because he sought out power, he gained said power and proceeded to go after his brother, he killed said brother in an all out brawl which ended on a really sad note for him, then later on he found out the truth as to why his brother killed their entire clan. It was just a whole list of reason why he didn't want to go back. Basically, he was a rouge ninja who betrayed them for the enemy, so, what was there really to go back to?

 _Kami,_ Sasuke thought combing a hand through his dark locks. What was he to do? Use the sword he currently had in his hand(that he stole) to go home, or stay here in this world and start a new life like Naruko did?

What was he to choose?

* * *

 **And I'm going to stop there for now. Don't want you all to know too much XD. What happens next will be a surprise, although the answer is pretty obvious. I do apologize for the lack of action in this one XD. Anyway, I just want to say what a wonderful ride writing this has been. I've had my ups and my downs. I had some serious issues with...people, but over all I've had you guys reviews to help me through this story(and God XD). I just want to say thanks for all of your support. Speaking of, I believe all of our hard work finally paid off. Young Justice is getting a season 3, can you believe it? I saw a post early this morning and I started to squeal. All of us Young Justice fanfic writers got to go through our stuff so we can be prepared for what is to come. I have a whole plot lined up for my other stories, so be on the look out for a sequel for one of them. You all know which one it is XD.**

 **My other Naruto Young Justice story will be updated soon, I just haven't found my muse for it yet. So, stay tuned for that.**

 **Also here are the translations:**

 **Budoh – it means stupid in Malay, since Aini is half Malaysian.**

 **Lebih seperti seorang ahli perniagaan yang malas – Aini was calling Daichi a lazy businessman. And he didn't know what she said because he hasn't really learned Malay, only a few other languages. You would think since he married half malaysian woman that he would learn hwo to speak it, but no.**

 **Alright I'm done for today, but I'll see you all next time in chapter 29, which is an omake you all have been waiting for. The long awaited back story for how Naruko met Aini and Daichi. It will be kind of long so it's going to take me awhile to come out with. I got to update my other stuff, and I do mean I will update them.**

 **Peace out my lovelies, and make sure to R &R XD. Haters, show some love. And I will see you all next time. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	29. Authors Note

**Authors note: So it has come to my attention that I need a Beta reader. Someone who knows the in's and outs of writing. I'm somewhat of a Beta reader for someone else but that's because she needs my help, but for me I really need someone who can help me with my corrections, help with my story, and lastly help me with ideas. I need someone who I can trust with my work while they look over it. We don't need plagiarism folks XC. I'm a good essay writers, and I have a big imagination, so when I think of a story, I'd very much like to keep it mine.**

 **So if you are willing to go for this job please P.M me so we can talk. I'm actually super busy these days with work and school. My hours are cut short for writing so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but when I do have the chance I will, and I'll send the document of whatever I'm writing to you so you can proofread it.**

 **Okay, well I'm on a temporary hiatus for all of my stories right now until further notice since I'm too busy. And no I'm not getting rid of any of my stories. I only did that for the one. The others are too valuable to lose. Oh, and before I sign off I would like to address something. If you have a job, you have kids, work, school, anything, you would understand the struggle it is to concentrate on writing. I mean if I make a mistake or I don't really know where I'm going with something, I literally do not have the time to fix it. I'm stressed out right now, and I've been losing sleep. I know I'm not the only one, that's why these writers take so long to update, cause they have lives. I'm not saying that everyone else doesn't have a life, but seriously, keep your crap talk to yourself. We don't need anything else stressing us out, okay? Okay. Alright, I just needed to get that off my chest. I had some time today to upload this.**

 **Peace out guys XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
